EL AMOR DE UN ANGEL
by Holly Motto
Summary: ¿Que sucederia si combinas a Shaman King y a YuGiOh? Yami conocera a Yoh y a sus amigos y ese encuentro marcara sus vidas para siempre. Un antiguo mal regresa y el faraón librara la batalla mas difícil de su vida…[Se aproxima el gran final]
1. Cpitulo 1: El Encuentro

"EL AMOR DE UN ANGEL"  
  
CAPITULO 1: "EL ENCUENTRO"  
  
YAMI: ¿Por que cuando piensas que haz encontrado el amor, en aquella persona especial te das cuanta que quizás esa persona no es tu verdadero amor?, ¿por que cuando piensas, que los pensamientos están claros te das cuenta que es cuando están más confusos? Hace unos meses atrás, el gran dios Ra me había dado el regalo de poder tomar forma humana, sin necesitar el cuerpo de mi hikari pero esta forma no era permanente como yo hubiera deseado, siempre necesitaba de Yugi, de sus poderes mágicos para seguir en este mundo, pero eso era suficiente para mi. Desde aquel día que mi forma material se hizo una realidad, todo cambio ¿Por qué tenia que ser así? no entiendo pero así fue, supongo que todos los seres humanos cambian, supongo que los humanos siempre se comportan indecisos, siempre dudando de todos sus actos, siempre dudando de sus sentimientos, hasta yo me comporto de esa forma, supongo que ese era el precio de tomar forma humana tener que actuar como todos, cuando era solo un espíritu todo estaba claro por mas oscuro que se viera la realidad, nunca dudaba pero ahora dudo del amor, dudo de mis sentimientos, dudo de haber encontrado aquella persona especial... ¿Por qué se comporta así mi corazón? No pone en claro los sentimientos y me dicta una respuesta ¿Por qué? supongo que esa pregunta esta demás, las respuestas algunas veces para que el corazón las encuentre, tiene que ayudarle la razón, pero si la razón esta mas confundida que el corazón ¿Qué hacer?, Yo fui el faraón de Egipto y jamás dude sobre nada, siempre sabia dar respuesta a casos de vida o muerte pero ahora no puedo dar respuesta a unas simples preguntas ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Cómo encuentras a esa persona especial? Yo pensé que la había encontrado pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era así... desde que Ra permitió que tomara forma humana, los sentimientos guardados en mi interior comenzaron a surgir, me comencé a fijar mas en detalle en la belleza de aquella chica de pelo castaño llamada Tea la amiga de la niñez de Yugi, se que a ella tampoco mi presencia le era indiferente... salíamos al cine, a pasear hasta que algo mas que solo citas como amigos surgió y decidimos ser mas que eso, así fue cuando una de tantas salidas le pedí que fuera mi novia, me sentí tan feliz de que aceptara, llegue a pensar que no lo haría pero gracias a Ra que no fue así, decidí no contarle nada a Yugi, ya que el tenia sus propios problemas, hace unos meses el abuelo de mi hikari estaba padeciendo una enfermedad que lo hacia ir al hospital en constantes ocasiones y en todas ellas mi aibou se quedaba a su lado para cuidarlo, por eso no quise llenarle de mas pensamientos la cabeza y no le conté nada al respecto, ni de las salidas con Tea, ni de mi nuevo noviazgo con ella, nada, grave error... el tiempo paso el abuelo, se recupero muy bien de su enfermedad y ya sus idas al hospital se hicieron menos constantes, hasta llegar un momento en que las idas se cancelaron la enfermedad estaba muy controlada. Para celebrar que el abuelo hacia varios meses ya no iba al hospital, los amigos de Yugi decidieron hacer una fiesta en casa de mi hikari, para celebrar la recuperación del abuelo, que mi aibou hubiera ganado el torneo de ciudad batallas y de que yo hubiera podido tomar forma material, jamás pensé que en una simple fiesta todo en lo que yo creía cambiaria, todos mis dudas comenzarían desde aquel momento...  
  
JOEY: Esta fiesta esta muy divertida Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Así es si se nota, que la prepararon muy bien  
  
TRISTAN: Me extraña que lo dudes amigo si tenias a 3 organizadores estelares como no iba hacer de esa forma...  
  
YUGI: Y hablando de eso, ¿Qué paso con Tea? ¿Por qué no vino?  
  
TRISTAN: Esta un poco indispuestas, desde hace unos días esta resfriada y parece que últimamente se ha puesto, peor hoy iba a ir al medico por eso no esta aquí...  
  
YUGI: Entonces mañana sería bueno ir a su casa, para ver como sigue ¿No creen?  
  
JOEY: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
Los chicos siguieron disfrutando de la fiesta, pero Yami no se había aparecido toda la noche, eso ya estaba poniendo intranquilo a Yugi, hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse y vio entrar a su joven amigo...  
  
YUGI: Yami ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento, solo fui a dar un paseo por la ciudad...  
  
YUGI: Te ruego que no lo vuelvas hacer, no conoces muy bien la ciudad podrías perderte...  
  
YAMI: Si lo que digas...  
  
Yami estaba en la casa de Tea, estaba muy preocupado por la condición de la chica y no queria separes de ella, por eso todo el día había estado cuidándola, pero ya era muy tarde y por eso decidió regresar con Yugi, se le había olvidado por completo la fiesta que habían organizado los chicos...  
  
TRISTAN: Yami, la fiesta es en tu honor y tú no estabas...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento tenia cosas que hacer...  
  
JOEY: Es cierto estos días has estado muy raro, ¿Habrá una chica por algún lugar Yami?  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) Eso no les importa...  
  
JOEY: Por tu forma de actuar creo que si... Yami tiene novia, Yami tiene novia...  
  
Yugi alcanzo a oír esos comentarios, solo bajo la mirada y siguió observando la escena y la reacción de Yami...  
  
YAMI: Ya cállate, si no quieres que te envié al reino de las sombras, por ser tan impertinente...  
  
JOEY: Esta bien me callare... (En tono suave) Pero tienes novia...  
  
Yami solo miro a Joey con mirada asesina y ya no dijo mas... la fiesta transcurrió tranquila hasta que llego a su fin, todos se despidieron de Yugi, Yami y el abuelo el cual después de que sus invitados se marcharon se dirigió a si habitación e instantáneamente se quedo dormido, solo se quedaron en la sala Yami y Yugi hablando de muchas cosas, cosas que no habían hablado por mas de un mes...  
  
YUGI: Me hacías tanta falta hablar contigo Yami...  
  
YAMI: Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Gracias... ¿Yami?...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
YUGI: En todo este tiempo, desde que tú apareciste en mi vida y nos hicimos amigos, he estado pensando muchas cosas...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué cosas?  
  
YUGI: No se como decírtelo, no se como reaccionaras...  
  
YAMI: Dímelo ¿Es malo o bueno?  
  
YUGI: Pues no se como lo interpretaras...  
  
YAMI: Me estas asustando dime lo que sea...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) Esta bien... Yami yo... Yami yo estoy enamorado de ti...  
  
Yami se quedo sin habla ante tales afirmaciones y solo miro a Yugi el cual estaba acercando su rostro hasta alcanzar los labios de Yami... Yugi lo estaba besando era algo increíble, el chico nunca había besado a nadie pero lo hacia muy bien... Yami estaba muy confundido, sentía los labios de Yugi acariciar los suyos y se sentía muy bien, aquellos labios eran muy suaves y dulces jamás pensó que se sentiría tan bien estar en esa posición con Yugi y por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de no separarse y continuar así por toda la eternidad pero... en ese momento apareció Tea en sus pensamientos... y en ese instante se separo de Yugi, el cual tenia el rostro muy sonrojado apenas y cría lo que acababa de hacer sin tener una respuesta clara de parte de Yami...  
  
YUGI: Yo lo siento...  
  
Yami no pudo contestarle nada, estaba muy confundido las ideas no eran claras ni tan siquiera podía pensar, las palabras adecuadas...  
  
YUGI: Yami siento haber actuado de esta forma, pero estoy enamorado de ti ¿Tu me amas Yami?  
  
Yami no pudo contestarle, jamás se había hecho esa pregunta no podía darle respuesta en ese momento...  
  
YUGI: Yami... ¿Estas molesto?  
  
YAMI: Yugi yo... lo siento...  
  
Yami se levanta del sofá, habré la puerta y sale corriendo de la casa de Yugi, el chico solo observo a Yami irse y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, creyó que el comportamiento de su Yami era por que estaba molesto con el...  
  
YAMI: Perdóname Yugi, perdóname...  
  
Yugi solo cerró la puerta y corrió a su cuarto con el rostro lleno de lágrimas por el comportamiento de Yami...  
  
YUGI: Yami yo te amo... ¿Por qué hice eso? Creo que el no me ama como yo lo amo a el ¿Por qué me comporte tan apresuradamente? ¿Por qué? Supongo que era por que no resistía ni un segundo mas sin unir mis labios con los de Yami, lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto que me dijera que el también me amaba, deseaba tanto saber que el también deseaba unir sus labios con los míos pero... en ese momento sentí como Yami deseaba tener sus labios junto con los míos, sentí que no se resistía a mi beso pero... quizás solo era mi imaginación... ahora mi querido Yami se ha ido y quizás este enojado conmigo, quizás ya no quiera estar a mi lado... por favor Ra no lo permitas aunque el no me ame quiero estar a su lado siempre... por favor, por favor...  
  
Yami seguía corriendo sin rumbo por la cuidad, todos sus pensamientos estaban muy confusos ¿Pero por que? Si el estaba completamente seguro acerca de sus sentimientos por Tea ¿O no era si?  
  
YAMI: ¿Ra por que me pasa esto? ¿Qué será lo que siento? ¿Será que no estoy enamorado de Tea? ¿Será que estaré enamorado de mi hikari? No lo se pero por que me sentí también con su beso, queria que siguiera y que nunca se detuviera... jamás había tenido esos pensamientos cuando beso a Tea pero... no se, no se lo que siento...  
  
En otro lugar muy apartado de Domino, en América estaba ocurriendo un evento que era muy bien conocido por todos los que lo practicaban... hablo del torneo de Shamanes... ese evento se hacia cada 500 años y se trataba de elegir al rey Shaman el cual era el que mantenía la paz y la armonía en el mundo por lo menos eso era lo que decían los conocedores... pero cada shaman tenia su propio concepto al respecto...  
  
En un pequeño motel se encontraban un grupo de amigos... los cuales 1 de ellos era un chico de cabello café, el cual siempre andaba con unos audiófonos color naranja en su cabeza, era un gran fanático de la música y su objetivo de convertirse en el Shaman King era para tener tranquilidad, vivir en paz siempre y no tener que preocuparse por nada era un objetivo muy pequeño, sus amigos pesaban que era infantil, pero aun así y pensaran lo que pensaran sus amigos, si lograba ganar el torneo cumpliría su sueño, su nombre era Yoh Asakura... otro era uno de cabello azulado, casi celeste el cual siempre andaba con una cinta en la cabeza su nombre era Horo-Horo, el cual su sueño de convertirse en el Shaman King era para construir un jardín enorme de plantas por todo el mundo, para que la familia de su espíritu acompañante unas criaturas conocidas como los "Cropocus" (N/A: Me corrigen si no se escribe así) pudieran vivir en ese lugar, ya que por la falta de bosque en el mundo estaban desapareciendo y eso era lo que queria evitar Horo-Horo, sus amigos pensaban que era un sueño muy extraño, aparte que podría lograrlo sin convertirse en Shaman King, pero no lo desanimaban el seguía adelante a pesar de la falta de fe de parte de sus amigos... otro chico era uno que tenia los ojos dorados y siempre andaba con una lanza en su mano, su nombre Len Tao, este chico deseaba convertirse en el rey Shaman para demostrarle a su familia que no solo con desconfiar de la gente se logra algo, si no que también confiando en ella, ya que su familia era una dinastía muy poderosa y tenia reglas muy severas, las cuales dictaban que los miembros de la familia no podían tener amigos y eso era lo que queria cambiar Len, demostrar que el era muy poderoso a pesar de tener amigos y confiar en las demás personas... el ultimo era un joven llamado Riu con su espada de madera, este tenia un sueño muy simple, su objetivo de participar en el torneo era para encontrar si sitio favorito, muchos se preguntaban ¿como era ese sitio? y ¿como sabría el que era su favorito? muy simple seria aquel lugar donde se sintiera querido, apreciado y respetado a pesar de ser diferente a lo demás, sería el lugar donde se sintiera tranquilo y quisiera regresar...  
  
Todos los chicos tenían sus propios sueños, objetivos, personalidades y habilidades cada cual diferente y por ello en algunas ocasiones causaba discordia entre los chicos, por saber cual era el mejor, especialmente entre Len y Horo-Horo pero por lo general todo marchaba bien... los chicos estaban en este país ya que en este lugar, seria donde se llevaría acabo las semifinales, del torneo de Shamanes el cual se llevaría acabo en un pueblo conocido como la aldea Apache, pero conocer su ubicación no era tan fácil como parecía, primero tendrían que encontrar ese sitio antes de 4 meses si no quedarían descalificados, habían pasado 2 meses y aun no habían encontrado ese lugar, ni tan siquiera sabían nada, sobre el nada de pistas nadie lo conocía, claro era un aprueba también no iba hacer tan fácil encontrarlo...  
  
LEN: Ya han pasado mas de 2 meses y ni rastros sobre la aldea ¿Crees que estamos cerca Yoh?  
  
YOH: Tranquilo todo saldrá bien... ya que es un requisito, para participar en las semifinales no iba hacer tan fácil dar con ella...  
  
RIU: Estoy de acuerdo con don Yoh solo será cuestión de tiempo...  
  
HORO-HORO: Bueno como nuestro gran líder ha hablado ¿Qué tal si vamos a dar un vistazo por la ciudad? Tal vez la gente sepa algo al respecto ¿No creen?  
  
YOH: Me parece bien vamos...  
  
Los 4 chicos abandonaron aquel modesto motel, para dirigirse a buscar algo que tal vez nunca encontrarían...  
  
YOH: Estas ultimas semanas han sido espectaculares, hemos conocido tantos lugares diferentes, tantos paisajes tan hermosos y también ha tanta gente a tantos amigos...  
  
HORO-HORO: Y también los hemos visto partir...  
  
LEN: Supongo que hablas de Lyzerg...  
  
HORO-HORO: Y de quien mas...  
  
Lyzerg era un shaman que provenía de Inglaterra y conoció a los chicos un mes atrás, se había hecho gran amigo de ellos, era un chico con tan poca autoestima, que a pesar que era un shaman muy poderoso, siempre pensaba que era débil y para ello necesitaba la compañía de amigos fuertes, pero quizás esa falta de confianza para si mismo, se la provoco los traumas de su infancia...  
  
El padre del chico era un detective muy famoso que podía usar un arte muy antigua conocida como "Radiestesia" la cual, era el arte de buscar toda clase de objetos usando metales o cristales y los poderes de la mente... el padre de Lyzerg le puso una prueba, encerró a su futuro espíritu acompañante en una jaula, la cual solo podía ser abierta con un péndulo que su padre había escondido en algún lugar de Londres, uno de tantos días de buscar ese objeto al fin logro encontrarlo y pudo liberar a su espíritu de su jaula y se dirigió a su casa feliz de su proeza pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y encontró a sus padres tirados en el piso inconscientes y al parecer muertos... rodiados por enormes llamas de fuego y en el centro de la habitación encontró a un chico vestido con una capa blanca y largo cabello color café... conocido como Hao el cual, era un shaman que usaba los poderes espirituales del fuego ya que su espíritu acompañante llamado Fifí, era el espíritu del fuego usar estos poderes era muy fácil para el chico... desde aquel momento de ver tan escalofriante escena, la confianza para si mismo se desvaneció y en lo unico que pensaba y piensa era vengarse de aquel sujeto que mato a sus padres... para ello según el, tiene que hacerse de amigos fuertes para que le ayuden a derrotar a ese chico el cual es muy poderoso, por tal motivo se hizo amigo de Yoh y los demás llegaron hacerse grandes amigos, ellos le enseñaron a Lyzerg a confiar en si mismo y en sus habilidades pero hacia unos pocos días que se había alejado de ellos, ya que descubrió que los chicos no querían vencer a Hao y pensó que su venganza y su sufrimiento les importaba poco a los chicos.  
  
En unos de sus tantos viajes con sus amigos conoció a una organización conocida como los "Soldados X" los cuales eran unos sujetos muy fuertes, su principal objetivo es eliminar a Hao... convencido por esos pensamientos un día se alejo de Yoh y los demás para unirse a estos sujetos... que gran error cometió, ya que el inicio de su sufrimiento comenzó, desde el día en que se puso el uniforme blanco de esos soldados, todas sus desgracias y tristezas se incrementaron pero tenia que resignarse ya que el había elegido ese camino... y tenia que resistir por su venganza y por la memoria de sus padres...  
  
LEN: Recuerda que el fue quien eligió ese camino nosotros no tenemos por que entrometernos...  
  
RIU: (Llorando) Mi querido Lyzerg ¿Por qué?  
  
HORO-HORO: Hay no, se me olvido por completo, como se pone este al oír mencionar a Lyzerg...  
  
RIU: Lyzerg mi amigo... ¡¡Lyzerg!!  
  
TOKAGUERO: Calmate Riu no solucionaras nada con esas lágrimas...  
  
RIU: ¡¡Lyzerg!!  
  
YOH: Calmate Riu, ya veras que recapacitara y regresara con nosotros...  
  
Por otra parte, en un gran edificio adornado con cruces y logos de los Soldados X, se encontraba un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color vestido con una chaqueta blanca, la cual le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos short del mismo color y unas botas color negro, típico traje de los soldados x, estaba sentado en su pequeña cama meditando y descansando, ya que el día anterior el entrenamiento había sido tan agotador que apuras penas, había logrado cumplirlo pero hoy fue diferente sus fuerzas ya no dieron mas, y lo abandonaron a medio entrenamiento, por tal motivo uno de sus superiores le dio una tremenda paliza, por ser tan débil y desobedecer sus ordenes, todo el cuerpo le dolía en su cara tenia incontables moretones, sin contar los de el resto de su cuerpo. En la cabeza del chico rondaban tantas ideas se preguntaba, si habría hecho lo correcto al dejar a sus amigos, lo cuales lo estimaban y lo apreciaban, por estos sujetos que lo unico que hacían era gritarle, pegarle e insultarlo solo uno de ellos era amable con el, era una chica rubia conocida como Mine era la única que le mostraba cariño y un poco de compasión, pero su superior un sujeto conocido como Marco, este tipo solo sabia pegarle e insultarlo... Lyzerg le tenia gran temor y cada vez que tocaban a la puerta se imaginaba que era el y todo sus cuerpo comenzaba a temblar del pánico que le provocaba encontrarse frente a ese tipo rubio de lentes cuadrados y voz autoritaria, esa voz que tantas veces le dijo cosas tan hirientes e injustas y que tantas veces lo hizo sentir que no valía nada, quizás era el objetivo de Marco hacer sentir miserable a Lyzerg y bajar a un mas su poca estimación que había logrado con Yoh ¿ o era por otra causa?  
  
De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abrirse violentamente y encontrase con Marco el miedo, el terror el pánico reflejado en sus ojos se incremento...  
  
LYZERG: (Tartamudeando y con miedo) Se, señor Marco... ¿Qué, que aquí?  
  
MARCO: ¿Qué clase de pregunta estupida es esa?  
  
Lyzerg solo podía desviar su mirada y sentir inconscientemente los golpes en su cuerpo...  
  
LYZERG: Lo siento señor ¿Qué desea?  
  
MARCO: Quiero que vayas por agua al manantial que esta cerca de la fortaleza de los soldados...  
  
Lyzerg inmediatamente se levanto de su cama y se puso en camino hacia el sitio indicado por Marco...  
  
MARCO: Y otra cosa...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Si?...  
  
MARCO: Si me entero que hablas con Yoh y los demás me las pagaras ¿Entiendes?  
  
LYZERG: Si señor, eso no sucederá...  
  
MARCO: Espera llevare a tu espíritu acompañante...  
  
Lyzerg volteo a ver hacia marco con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, hacia días que no veía a su querida Morphin, la cual era un ada de color rosado, que Marco le había quitado al chico, ya que decía que arruinaba su entrenamiento por ese motivo la había encerrado en aquella jaula que el padre de Lyzerg la encerró tiempo atrás y que la única forma de liberarla era usando el péndulo de cristal que el chico había encontrado años atrás...  
  
LYZERG: Muchas gracias señor Marco...  
  
Lyzerg abre la jaula donde estaba su espíritu y se dirigió con ella hacia donde Marco le pidió que fuera...  
  
MARCO: No confió en el, es la primera vez después de la separación con esos chicos, que sale solo, será mejor seguirlo y si veo que esta hablando con esos chicos me las pagara...  
  
Lyzerg iba caminado muy tranquilamente, con su gran amiga por una parte se sentía feliz de verla nuevamente, pero por otro lado se sentía con mucho temor, por saber que le haría Marco mañana o en el transcurso del día si cometía un error... la mirada de Lyzerg había cambiado mucho, cuando estaba con Yoh era una mirada llena de felicidad y esperanza pero ahora era una mirada, llena de temor y miedo de eso se percato muy bien Morphin, la cual para saber el estado de su amo se sienta en su hombro esperando llamar la atención del chico...  
  
LYZERG: Tranquila estoy bien... de todas formas este camino lo elegí yo tengo que afrontar las consecuencias...  
  
Por mas que decía que estaba bien, el ada no dejaba de preocuparse, ya que mirando en sus ojos la realidad era otra, la tristeza del chico era evidente y seguramente era por ese sujeto llamado Marco, la verdad era desconocida en ese momento para la pequeña ada, pero no tardaría en descubrirla...  
  
Por otra parte los 4 chicos iban caminando por el bosque cuando vieron un pequeño manantial de agua cristalina, ideal para beber los chicos estaban felices ya que tenían mucha sed los cuatro corren hasta ella y beben con una sonrisa de poder pasar algo de liquido por sus resecas gargantas...  
  
HORO-HORO: Ya era hora me esta muriendo de la sed...  
  
LEN: Pues que lastima, le hubieras hecho un favor a la humanidad...  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
LEN: Lo que oíste cabeza de cuerpo espin...  
  
HORO-HORO: No te permito que insultes mi hermoso peinado...  
  
LEN: ¿Hermoso? Yo he visto a perros peinados mejor que tu...  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Así? pues...  
  
Comienza una pelea entre ambos, mientras tanto Yoh y Riu solo ignoran a los chicos y se ocupan de sus propios asuntos...  
  
RIU: Este sitio es el mejor...  
  
YOH: Estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos acampar en este hermoso lugar?  
  
RIU: Estoy de acuerdo don Yoh...  
  
YOH: ¿Y ustedes que dicen?  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Sobre que?  
  
YOH: Sobre quedarnos a dormir aquí...  
  
HORO-HORO: Excelente es hermoso dormir bajo las estrellas...  
  
LEN: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
YOH: Que no se diga mas, nos quedarnos aquí mientras tanto disfrutemos del paisaje...  
  
Yoh se acuesta a los pies de un árbol...  
  
YOH: ¿No te parece hermoso Amidamaru?  
  
AMIDAMARU: Así es amo Yoh y creo (Viendo a los demás espíritus) que el resto opina lo mismo...  
  
Los chicos estaban disfrutando del lugar Horo-Horo, estaba disfrutando de un baño junto con Koloro en el pequeño manantial y Len solo observando como ese chico se aprovechaba del lugar... el tiempo paso y los chicos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el lugar buscando algunas cosas que podían serles útiles, ramas para hacer una fogata, algunas hojas para hacer una cama, bueno en fin lo que fuera con tal de no solo quedarse a esperar...  
  
Por otra parte el chico de ojos verdes, ya había llegado al sitio indicado por Marco, coloca los 2 baldes que llevaba y luego de llenarlos con agua emprende el camino de regreso hacia la fortaleza cuando en el camino choca con alguien...  
  
LYZERG: Lo siento...  
  
Dijo el chico viendo ala persona con al había chocado encontrándose a un chico de audífonos color naranja muy conocido para el...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Yoh?  
  
Yoh solo le dedico una sonrisa...  
  
YOH: Gusto en verte Lyzerg...  
  
Lyzerg estaba aterrado al ver a Yoh y ver que no estaba solo, el resto de sus amigos estaba con el, si Marco se enteraba de eso seguramente seria severamente castigado...  
  
LYZERG: (Nervioso) Debo irme...  
  
YOH: ¿Por qué tan pronto?  
  
RIU: Mi querido Lyzerg...  
  
El chico que estaba vestido al estilo Elvis, abrazo a Lyzerg haciendo al chico perder el equilibrio e irse de espaldas y caer sentado en el suelo derramando en el parte del liquido que traía en los baldes...  
  
LYZERG: (Enojado) ¡Suéltame!  
  
Riu rápidamente se aparto al oír el tono de voz de Lyzerg y se fue a llorar a una esquina por el desprecio del chico de ojos verdes...Lyzerg tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de parecer enojado para alejarse de sus amigos...  
  
LYZERG: Llevo prisa con permiso...  
  
Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie y cargando nuevamente los baldes...  
  
LEN: (Poniendo su lanza en el camino de Lyzerg) Espera...  
  
Mientras tanto entre la maleza, estaba Marco observando la escena y le dio mucha cólera al ver a Lyzerg hablando con sus viejos amigos y darse cuenta que lo había desobedecido... desde la posición donde se encontraba, no podía oír la platica, solo sabia que estaban hablando y que el chico de ojos verdes no había acatado sus ordenes...  
  
MARCO: (Enojado) Espera la paliza que te daré cuando regreses Lyzerg, por desobedecer a un superior...  
  
Dijo el tipo rubio alejándose del lugar... mientras tanto Lyzerg y sus amigos...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué quieres? Déjame ir...  
  
LEN: Quiero saber ¿Qué te ocurrió en el rostro?  
  
Los chicos voltearon haber el rostro de Lyzerg el cual tenia muchos moretones en el...  
  
LYZERG: Nada que te importe...  
  
Sale corriendo del lugar dejando caer por completo los baldes que traía y dirigiéndose hacia la fortaleza...  
  
HORO-HORO: Me preocupa, esos moretones no eran normales al parecer esos sujetos lo están maltratando...  
  
YOH: (Con una de sus típicas sonrisas) ¿Qué tal si lo seguimos?  
  
LEN: ¿Para que?  
  
YOH: Si lo están lastimando tenemos que ayudarlo ¿No creen?  
  
RIU: Estoy de acuerdo, no podemos dejarlo ir así...  
  
HORO-HORO: Pero ya no lo alcanzaremos...  
  
YOH: Tranquilos... Amidamaru...  
  
AMIDAMARU: A su orden...  
  
YOH: Sigue a Lyzerg y ve ha donde se dirige...  
  
AMIDAMARU: Si amo enseguida...  
  
Con eso el espíritu del samurai Amidamaru, se elevo por los cielos buscando al chico de cabello verde... hasta que por fin lo encuentra y observa que entra a una enrome mansión sin duda era el hogar de los soldados x... luego regreso con Yoh y los demás y los guió hasta el lugar donde estaba Lyzerg...  
  
YOH: Muy bien hecho Amidamaru... ahora solo debemos buscar a Lyzerg...  
  
Los 4 chicos entran a la mansión buscando la habitación del chico de cabello verde, pero era un lugar enorme para ello deciden separase y buscar al chico...  
  
Mientras tanto Lyzerg, ya había llegado a su habitación habré la puerta y la cierra muy rápido esperando no molestar al resto de los soldados, su respiración estaba agitada, su corazón palpitaba muy rápido había corrido mucho, pero no solo era el cansancio que lo hacia reaccionar así, si no también la preocupación de ver a Marco y decidirle que no logro conseguir lo que pidió... al cerrar la puerta se coloco tras ella con los ojos cerrados luego los habré y su mirada se lleno de preocupación, terror, pánico al ver a Marco sentado en su cama con su mirada llena de rabia y cólera...  
  
MARCO: ¿Y el agua?  
  
LYZERG: Se, se, señor Marco olvide las cubetas, vine por ellas lo siento...  
  
Marco no dijo nada, solo se acerco al chico, haciendo que el cuerpo de Lyzerg comenzara a temblar por la reacción de Marco...  
  
MARCO: ¿Qué clase de idiota crees que soy?  
  
El tipo rubio solo termino con su frase, levanto su mano y le callo una cachetada a Lyzerg tirando al chico al piso por el impulso...  
  
LYZERG: Señor perdóneme, regresare por el agua...  
  
Lyzerg intenta levantarse del piso, pero Marco lo detiene con una patada en su estomago...  
  
MARCO: ¿Qué clase de invecil crees que soy? Se perfectamente que me estas mintiendo...  
  
Lyzerg solo observa a Marco con una mirada llena de terror, esperando por más golpes de parte de Marco al descubrir su mentira... Morphin estaba a su lado no podía permitir daños a su amo, se pone entre Marco y el chico pero el solo la aparta con su mano...  
  
MARCO: (Enojado) Tu no te metas o le ira peor al chico ven... entra a la jaula...  
  
El ada no obedece la orden de Marco haciéndolo perder a un mas la paciencia...  
  
MARCO: ¡¡AHORA!!  
  
LYZERG: Morphin haz lo que... ¡ah!... dice...  
  
Morphin no queria obedecer pero no había opción... Marco cerro la jaula y la coloco en el escritorio que había en la habitación, dejando que el ada vea lo que le iba hacer a Lyzerg...  
  
LYZERG: (Llorando) Se, señor Marco perdóneme por favor le juro que traeré el agua esta vez...  
  
Marco solo callo las palabras de Lyzerg con otra cachetada...  
  
MARCO: Eres un desobediente ¿Cómo quieres que te aceptemos como uno de nosotros si no puedes acatar ordenes?...  
  
LYZERG: Señor yo... ¡¡Aaahh!!  
  
Solo ese sonido alcanzo decir Lyzerg, al ser golpeado por Marco en su estomago nuevamente... haciendo al chico retorcerse en el piso por el dolor pero a Marco no le importaba, simplemente seguía con su crueldad a pesar de las muchas suplicas de Lyzerg...  
  
MARCO: Esto te enseñara a no mentirme y decirme que viste a Yoh y a tus amigos a pesar que yo te dije que no lo hicieras...  
  
Marco continuaba golpeando a Lyzerg, cuando en uno de tantos golpes el chico pierde el conociendo y ya solo su cuerpo yacía sumiso ante los golpes de Marco... Morphin observaba desde su jaula y miles de lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas al ver a su amo en ese estado y no ser capaz de ayudarlo... al fin después de tantos golpes Marco se detiene, ya estaba muy cansado, toda su rabia había sido vaciada en el cuerpo de Lyzerg... que yacía en el piso... Marco se retira le dedica una ultima patada el chico y cierra la puerta tras el... Morphin al ver ir se a Marco, hacia ruido en su jaula, para que el chico despertara pero el parecía no escucharla...  
  
Por otra parte en unos de los pasillos de la fortaleza de los soldados x, estaba Yoh y observa a Marco salir de unas de las habitaciones, pensando que era la de Lyzerg, espera escondido en unas de las grietas cercanas del lugar, hasta que Marco se fuera ya cuando ve alejarse al tipo rubio, corre hacia la habitación habré la puerta y encuentra en la entrada de la habitación a Lyzerg tirado en el piso, Yoh corre a ayudarlo temiendo que algo malo le pasara y no se equivocaba...  
  
El chico estaba cubierto con un liquido que al acercarse Yoh, pudo observar que era sangre el traje de los soldados x, había cambiado de blando a rojo toda la sangre que el chico había derramado se había vertido sobre el traje... Yoh por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una enorme ira y odio, odio provocado por ver a su amigo en ese estado y saber que el causante había sido Marco... pero en ese momento no era conveniente pensar en vengarse de ese tipo, lo mejor era ayuda a Lyzerg pensando esto, Yoh se lleva a Lyzerg en sus brazos y toma también a Morphin la cual estaba en el escritorio de la habitación dentro de la jaula... al cerrar la puerta, el resto de sus amigos estaban reunidos al ver al chico de los audífonos, salir de la esa habitación con un chico en brazos corren a su encuentro... Yoh les da las indicaciones a los chicos para que se lleven a Lyzerg, fuera de ese lugar y regresa a la habitación para buscar la ropa que el chico solía usar... dentro de un pequeño armario encuentra lo que buscaba colgado de un gancho muy bien cuidada y planchada encuentra, una capa verde, con rayas de color amarillo que daban la impresión de ser cuadros, asemejando la capa de los detectives, sus pantalones negros, su blusa blanca, manga larga y en la mesa de la habitación su péndulo de cristal con el brazalete color negro, que el chico le había hecho para colocárselo mejor en su mano... luego de encontrar lo que queria sale de su habitación lo mas rápido que podía fuera de la fortaleza de los soldados x... fuera de ella, en lo mas profundo del bosque se encuentra a sus amigos y a un inconsciente Lyzerg, el cual estaba recostado en la maleza pero había alguien mas estaba a su lado...  
  
¿?: El chico esta muy grabe... Elisa...  
  
HORO-HORO: Usted cree que se recupere...  
  
¿?: No lo se esta muy mal... ha perdido mucha sangre...  
  
Yoh al fin llega con su amigo y se sorprende al ver a Fausto alado de su amigo junto con su esposa Elisa, la cual era su espíritu acompañante, Yoh se siente feliz al ver a Fausto, ese hombre era un excelente doctor el podría ayudar a Lyzerg...  
  
YOH: Me alegra verte Fausto...  
  
FAUSTO: Hola Yoh tiempo sin verte... Ana me envió para ayudarte, esa fue la condición que me impuso para traer a mi querida esposa Elisa, nuevamente junto a mi y yo acepte con gusto, Yoh espero que mis conocimientos como medico me ayuden para salvar a tu amigo...  
  
YOH: Eso espero...  
  
El tiempo paso y Lyzerg no parecía mejorar, por mas que intentara hacerlo Fausto el chico no reaccionaba hasta parecía estar empeorando...  
  
FAUSTO: Si no hacemos algo este chico morirá...  
  
RIU: (Con lagrimas en su rostro y en tono muy triste) No por favor, mi Lyzerg no puede morir...  
  
Morphin solo miraba a su amo y se sentía culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo... de pronto en la oscura y silenciosa noche, un leve reflejo color dorado que provenía de unos arbustos apareció ante los chicos y de el salio una misteriosa voz...  
  
¿?: ¿Quieren salvar a su amigo?  
  
LEN: (Apuntando con su laza) ¿Quién eres?  
  
¿?: ¿Quién salvar a su amigo?  
  
YOH: (Pone su mano para que Len baje su lanza) ¿Tu sabes como ayudarlo?  
  
¿?: Conozco a la persona que puede ayudar a su amigo...  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Qué clase de personas es?  
  
¿?: Lo sabrán cuando la vean...  
  
LEN: ¿Cómo encontraremos a esa persona?  
  
¿?: Cuando la vean todas sus preguntas serán contestadas... solo díganme ¿Qué están dispuestos hacer con tal de salvar la vida de su amigo?  
  
RIU: Estamos dispuestos hacer lo que sea con tal de salvarlo...  
  
¿?: Esta bien... pero...  
  
LEN: Ya me lo esperaba...  
  
¿?: Esa persona necesita de sus poderes les pido que lo ayuden por favor...  
  
YOH: Si con eso ayudamos a Lyzerg lo haremos...  
  
¿?: Bien pero recuerden tendrán que ayudar a quien les ayude...  
  
LEN: Ya cállate y llevados con el...  
  
¿?: Bien...  
  
De pronto el leve resplandor se hizo cada vez mas brillante, hasta convertirse en una luz segadora, haciendo que los chicos no soportaran tanto brillo y tuvieron que tapar sus ojos... que el brillo desaparece se encontraban en otro lugar un lugar muy diferente al bosque... al parecen era una ciudad ¿Pero donde estaban?... era el amanecer el ambiente se había pintado con un color anaranjado por el sol que comenzaba a salir en el horizonte... Fausto llevaba en su brazos a Lyzerg el cual a un estaba inconsciente y solo vestido por su short ya que su chaqueta la había roto fausto para atenderlo mejor... el doctor le había colocado su chaqueta blanca al chico para que no empeoraba la condición de su paciente, por el frío que hacia en aquel lugar...  
  
LEN: ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
YOH: No lo se...  
  
HORO-HORO: Lo mejor será caminar y preguntarle a alguien la ubicación de este sitio...  
  
RIU: ¿Cómo sabremos quien es la persona que ayudara a mi querido Lyzerg?  
  
YOH: No lo se...  
  
LEN: Será mejor caminar y buscar respuestas...  
  
YOH: Eso será lo mejor...  
  
Los chicos se pusieron en camino, en busca de la persona que podía ayudar al chico ingles... mientras tanto en unos de los árboles cercanos, se encontraba observando toda la situación un chico con una capa blanca, de largo cabello café junto con otro mas pequeño de capa roja, el chico de cabello largo dibuja una sonrisa y dice al viento muy suavemente...  
  
¿?: Ya era hora de que llegaran...  
  
¿?: Señor Hao ¿Esta seguro que esta haciendo lo correcto?  
  
HAO: Opacho no temas la diversión comenzara...  
  
Con eso los dos chicos desaparecieron...  
  
Mientras tanto Yami seguía caminado, había corrido toda la noche, ahora sus fuerzas solo le daban para caminar...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Ra Déjame ver una luz?  
  
De pronto en su caminata Yami iba tan distraído y como iba viendo el piso no se percata de la presencia de 5 chicos y uno inconsciente...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento...  
  
Dijo Yami a la persona con la que había tropezado, cuando voltea a ver se de cuanta que era un joven que traía en sus brazos a un chico tal vez de la misma edad de Yugi el cual estaba inconsciente en los brazos de ese joven...  
  
YOH: Por favor ayúdanos...  
  
Yami solo observa a los chicos con mirada de preocupación y decide ayudarlos no tenia opción...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
YOH: Nuestro amigo esta herido necesita ayuda... Por favor...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien síganme...  
  
YOH: Muchas gracias  
  
Y con eso los chicos se fueron junto con Yami, a un lugar desconocido esperando que el pudieran ayudar a Lyzerg...  
  
YAMI: Se que Yugi debe estar enojado conmigo por mi reacción de ayer pero no les puedo negar ayuda a estos chicos, ese chico de cabello verde podría morir si lo hago... no puedo hacerlo...  
  
YOH: Muchas gracias...  
  
YAMI: Mi nombre es Yami-Atem...  
  
YOH: Gracias Yami-Chan...  
  
YAMI: Déjate de formalidades solo dime Yami...  
  
YOH: Gracias soy Yoh Asakura y te agradezco tu ayuda...  
  
Los chicos iban a toda prisa hasta la casa de Yugi, sin saber si lograrían llegar hasta ese sitio, antes de que fuera muy tarde para Lyzerg, el destino los llevo a un lugar desconocido, de una forma desconocida y misteriosa, y de pronto se encuentran con este extraño chico de ojos violeta ¿Quien seria esa voz que los transporto a este lugar? ¿Dónde se encontraban en ese momento? Esas y otras tantas preguntas se hacían los Shamanes sin saber que hacían ahí, solo estaban seguros que tenían que ayudar a Lyzerg como sea sin importar lo que costará solo era cuestión de tiempo, tener paciencia pronto todas sus preguntas serian contestadas...  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hola a todas y a todas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo inicial de este fic, es la primera vez que hago u fic tipo Yaoi y ojala y les guste este fic será una combinación entre Shaman King y Yu-Gi-Oh!, espero saber sus comentarios por medio de un mail a mi dirección de correo electrónico hollymotto@yahoo.com o por medio de un Review espero saber sus cometarios, sugerencias cualquier cosa que ayude a mejorar el fic... hasta el próximo capitulo  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Yo soy un Shaman?

CAPITULO 2: "¿YO SOY UN... SHAMAN?"  
  
Los chicos iban corriendo la más veloz que podían por aquella ciudad cuando uno de ellos decide hacer un poco de conversación con esos forasteros...  
  
YAMI: ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a domino?  
  
Todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta ¿domino? Pero si esa ciudad quedaba en Japón y ellos se encontraban en norte América ¿O no?  
  
YOH: ¿Domino? Te refieres a la ciudad que esta cerca de Tokio, Japón...  
  
YAMI: Así es... ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
Todos se quedaron sin habla ante la respuesta ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a esa ciudad tan rápido? ¿Acaso solo en este lugar estaba la persona adecuada para ayudar a Lyzerg?  
  
YAMI: ¿Por qué esas caras de preocupación? ¿Ocurre algo malo con la ciudad?  
  
YOH: No lo que pasa... es una historia muy larga... tal vez cuando nuestro amigo este mejor podamos contártela...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué le sucedió al chico?  
  
YOH: Pues... digamos que cuando lo encontramos, el ya estaba herido e inconsciente no sabemos que le ocurrió...  
  
YAMI: ¿Lo encontraron?  
  
YOH: Si el estaba separado de nosotros y cuando por fin dimos con el lo encontramos en ese estado...  
  
YAMI: Entiendo...  
  
YOH: ¿Podrías decirme a donde nos dirigimos?  
  
YAMI: A la casa de mi hikari...  
  
YOH: ¿Hikari? ¿Así se llama la casa?  
  
YAMI: No así le digo al dueño de la casa, el es mi mejor amigo y se llama Yugi...  
  
YOH: Que nombre mas extraño...  
  
YAMI: Mas te vale no decir eso en frente de el... podría enojarse mucho contigo, lo que menos le gusta a Yugi es que se burlen de su nombre...  
  
YOH: (Risa nerviosa) Como si no lo supiera yo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Ah?  
  
YOH: Luego te contare...  
  
YAMI: Estoy seguro que mi hikari los ayudara pero... (Mirada triste)  
  
YOH: ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
YAMI: A noche el y yo tuvimos una discusión y se que debe estar enojado conmigo...  
  
YOH: No te preocupes, mis amigos y yo siempre discutimos pero luego nos reconciliamos y seguimos siendo grandes amigos...  
  
YAMI: Tu no entiendes, esta discusión es diferente a cualquier otra entre amigos, es diferente y se que el debe estar enfadado conmigo...  
  
YOH: (Con una sonrisa) Todo saldrá bien, el te perdonara, no te pongas triste...  
  
YAMI: Ojala y tengas razón...  
  
Después de correr por la ciudad, al final de la calle estaba una pequeña casa de dos pisos, al parecer era una tienda de juegos... los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la modestia de la casa era pequeña, pero esta muy bien cuidada...  
  
YAMI: Hemos llegado...  
  
El ambiente dentro de la casa era diferente... el abuelo de Yugi había salido desde muy temprano a comprar algunas cosas para la alacena, sin saber lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior entre su nieto y el espíritu... Yugi estaba muy triste por el rechazo de Yami, y por su reacción, se sentía culpable, sentía que de alguna forma había presionado a Yami por eso había reaccionado así y viendo que anoche no llego a dormir talvez jamás lo vería nuevamente...  
  
Yugi estaba en su habitación lamentado las reacciones de Yami, su actitud anterior y de no saber nada de el desde aquel incidente... cuando de pronto aquellos leves sollozos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta abrirse, al parecer era Yami, Yugi conocía muy la forma de abrir de Yami, sin duda era su amada oscuridad quien había regresado a la casa... Yugi baja rápidamente las escaleras y al ver a Yami corre a abrazarlo, colgándosele del cuello sin percatarse que el espíritu materializado traía a unos invitados con el...  
  
YUGI: (llorando) Yami, Yami, perdóname, por favor perdona mi actitud de anoche es que yo no sabia que tu...  
  
Ve a un lado de Yami y se encuentra a 5 chicos y a uno inconsciente con ellos...  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) (Soltándolo del abrazo) ¿Quiénes son ellos Yami?  
  
YAMI: Yugi ellos son unas personas que necesitan ayuda... necesitan mi ayuda...  
  
YUGI: ¿Tú ayuda? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
YAMI: Te explicare luego ¿No te molesta que lleven al chico a nuestra habitación?...  
  
YUGI: No esta bien...  
  
YAMI: Excelente, señor suba al chico a la habitación... venga yo lo guiare  
  
Fausto asiste y sube a la habitación indicada por Yami, ya en ella observa dos camas en la pequeña recamara...  
  
YAMI: Recuéstelo aquí...  
  
Fausto hace lo que Yami le dijo, y recostó al chico ingles en la cama mas grande de las 2 presente en la habitación al parecer esta era la de Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Señor podría decirme que le ha hecho al chico?  
  
FAUSTO: Yo soy doctor, e hecho todo lo posible para que su condición mejore pero no lo he logrado...  
  
YAMI: Supongo que solo mis habilidades podrían salvarlo...  
  
FAUSTO: Yami-kun ¿Podría decirme como piensa ayudar al chico?  
  
YAMI: Es un secreto... ¿podría dejarme a solas con el?  
  
FAUSTO: Pero...  
  
YAMI: Si quiere ayudar al chico, tiene que obedecer lo que digo...  
  
FAUSTO: Esta bien lo que usted diga Yami-kun  
  
Fausto deja a Lyzerg donde Yami le indico sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el, dejando al chico de cabello verde, al cuidado del joven de ojos violetas a pesar que Fausto nunca había visto a Yami y no sabia nada sobre el, un aura alrededor del faraón, le indicaba que el era la persona que les dijo aquella voz... esa aura de paz, de confianza, de esperanza y fe que irradiaba Yami no podía ser maligna, seguramente el era el unico que podría salvar al chico de los soldados x...  
  
Fausto llega donde los demás, quienes estaban sentados en los sofás del recibidor de la casa de Yugi, solo Len estaba recostado en la pared cerca de la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, típica pose del chico de nacionalidad china, Yugi estaba hablando con el unico que parecía mas o menos amigable, hablo de Yoh era el unico que le dirigía la palabra los otros estaban muy callados y seguramente preocupados por su amigo... ese extraño joven peinado tan extraño, estaba llorando en una esquina y solo pronunciando frases que Yugi no entendía su significado... el otro de cabello azul, esta sentado en un sillón viendo el suelo y perdido en sus pensamientos no hablaba con Yugi, solo estaba ahí sentado sin decir palabra, con rostro de preocupación, el otro solo estaba parado cerca de la puerta y para suerte de Yugi con ojos cerrados, esos ojos color dorado que le causaban terror al chico... el unico que disimilaba muy bien su preocupación, era el chico de audífonos naranja y cabello corto color café, era el unico que a pesar de estar preocupado, le dedicaba una sonrisa a Yugi por ser tan amable de recibir en su casa a un grupo de desconocidos...  
  
YOH: Muchas gracias...  
  
YUGI: No tienes porque agradecer, mi nombre es Yugi Moto... y ya saben están en su casa...  
  
YOH: Mi nombre es Yoh Asakura, Yami-san (N/A: Gracias Kini) me había dicho tu nombre, al parecer te aprecia mucho ¿Cierto?  
  
Yugi solo miro a Yoh y se sonrojo ante el comentario...  
  
YUGI: El es mi mejor amigo... (Desanimado) solo mi amigo...  
  
YOH: Pues es extraño, yo pensé que era un familiar tuyo ya que se parecen tanto...  
  
YUGI: No el solo es mi amigo, es algo así como mi protector, siempre se preocupa por mí...  
  
YOH: Entiendo a que te refieres, yo tengo un amigo que se parece a la descripción de Yami-san, su nombre es Amidamaru, tal vez luego de que mi amigo se recupere puedas conocerlo...  
  
YUGI: Si me encantaría... ¿Qué le paso a tu amigo Asakura-kun?  
  
YOH: No me digas así, me haces parecer un viejo, dime solo Yoh...  
  
YUGI: Lo siento, tu también solo dime Yugi...  
  
YOH: Bien lo que pasa es que no sabemos con exactitud que le ocurrió, cuando llegamos el estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente y cubierto de sangre no se que le ocurrió pero puedo imaginármelo...  
  
YUGI: Espero que se recupere, se que es difícil tener a un buen amigo en esas condiciones...  
  
YOH: Es cierto pero (Con una sonrisa) al parecer el unico que podrá ayudarlo será Yami-san...  
  
YUGI: Se que Yami lo ayudara, confía en el...  
  
En ese instante ven a Fausto, sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala...  
  
YOH: Dejaste a Lyzerg con Yami-san  
  
FAUSTO: Así es, espero que ese chico, sea el que aquella voz extraña nos dijo...  
  
YUGI: ¿Voz extraña?  
  
YOH: Es un alarga, pero larga historia... cuando Lyzerg se recupere se las contaremos a ti y a Yami-san ¿Esta bien?  
  
YUGI: Si estoy de acuerdo...  
  
FAUSTO: Me pregunto ¿Cómo hará Yami-kun para ayudar a Lyzerg-kun?  
  
YUGI: Yami podrá hacerlo... (Preocupado) Solo espero que no se extralimite en su ayuda, se que esta cansado y brindar parte de su energía a ese chico podría empeorar su condición...  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación, Yami observaba muy detenidamente al chico inconsciente frente a el, le parecía tan tierno verlo durmiendo tan pacíficamente, aunque se tratara de un descanso forzado por un accidente, pero a un así se veía tan tierno, se parecía tanto a Yugi, la misma forma de dormir llenaba de paz la habitación, la misma paz que se respiraba cuando Yugi dormía ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a Yugi? Tal vez seria por lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, todo le recordaba al chico dueño del rompecabezas, fuera lo que fuera, este chico era especial, tan especial como su hikari, y por esa misma razón haría todo lo posible por sacarlo de su sueño y conocer el color de sus ojos, oír su voz, que por su aspecto debía ser muy suave y tierna... pero ese no era el momento como para pensar en eso, el tiempo pasaba, tiempo que podía ser el ultimo para el chico era mejor actuar rápido...  
  
YAMI: Ra, dioses de Egipto bríndenme sus místicos poderes como 5 milenios atrás lo hicieron, se los ruega su hijo el faraón Yami-Atem...  
  
Diciendo esa pequeña oración, Yami coloca sus manos sobre el pecho descubierto del chico, luego cierra sus ojos para concentrar toda su energía en lo que planeaba hacer, luego de cerrados instantáneamente de las manos de Yami sale una luz dorada, muy tenue al parecer el faraón, se encontraba muy agotado por no haber descansado la noche anterior y por eso su energía mágica se había vuelto muy escasa...  
  
YAMI: Dioses no me pueden abandonar, puede ser la última alternativa para salvar la vida de este chico, bríndenme todos sus poderes...  
  
La oración fue escuchada, ya que la luz tenue se volvió mas densa y mas poderosa a tal grado que toda la habitación se vio en vuelta con esta luz... lo Shamanes que se encontraban en la primera planta de la casa, se percataron del resplandor, se dieron cuenta que era el mismo que los había traído hasta ese lugar, solo que este desprendía una calidez muy reconfortante era igual al resplandor de antes, pero esta calidez lo hacia ser diferente...  
  
YUGI: Yami...  
  
Dijo el chico de cabello tricolor, sentado a la par del chico con audífonos color naranja, tenia la mirada llena de preocupación presentía que algo terrible iba a pasar y no se equivocaba...  
  
En la habitación Yami, le brindo la mayor parte de sus poderes al chico de cabello verde, al desaparecer la luz dorada, Yami abrió los ojos y observo sus manos, las manos del faraón se estaban volviendo transparentes, se sentía extremadamente débil, las fuerzas lo abandonaron, se arrodillo en el piso, recostándose en la cama y su apariencia material cambio totalmente al de un espíritu...  
  
YAMI: Dioses muchas gracias... Yu-gi...  
  
Solo eso logro decir Yami, casi en un suspiro antes de perder el conocimiento y recostarse completamente alado del chico de cabello verde...  
  
Yugi de inmediato sintió la debilidad de Yami y supo que no era nada bueno esa señal... se levando del sillón y salio corriendo rumbo a la habitación, dejando a un grupo de chicos con cara de signo de interrogación, ante la reacción de su anfitrión, el chico de audífonos color naranja, decidió seguirlo para ver que ocurría con Yugi, Yami y con su amigo... Yugi abrió la puerta con gran fuerza, haciéndola resonar por toda la habitación, y observo el cuerpo transparente de su Yami, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo miraba así, corrió abrazarlo llorando por verlo en ese estado... pero cuando llego a su lado el espíritu fue rodeado por una luz color blanca que al desaparecer se convirtió en una especie de estrellas de color dorado, que se disiparon con el viento. Yugi se arrodillo en el lugar donde una vez había estado su querido Yami, lloraba inconsolablemente, mas no sabía que un chico de audífonos naranja, había observado toda la escena. El chico se acerco a Yugi y puso su mano en su hombro para que el chico lo viera y así fue Yugi le dirigió su mirada observando una sonrisa de parte del chico...  
  
YOH: No te preocupes, todo estará bien...  
  
Esa frase extrañamente lleno de tranquilidad a Yugi, era la primera vez que alguien aparte de Yami lograba eso, este chico era algo especial. Esa sonrisa ese tono de voz, hacia sentir a Yugi que en verdad "Todo iba a estar bien"  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) Muchas gracias...  
  
YOH: Tranquilo, cuando Amidamaru y yo empezamos a entrenar le ocurría eso...  
  
YUGI: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?  
  
Yugi se sorprendió mucho ante el comentario y no entendía exactamente a lo que ese chico de refería, solo le dedico una mirada llena de preocupación, tristeza y ahora sorpresa ante tales palabras...  
  
YOH: Al parecer estas sorprendido pues... ¡¡Amidamaru!!...  
  
Dijo el chico de audiófonos color naranja, llamando a su espíritu acompañante, en la habitación apareció una persona al aparecer era un señor vestido muy extrañamente, Yugi retrocedió ante la aparición nunca había visto nada igual y no se imaginaba que existiera algo así, aparte de Yami, Bakura, y Malik nunca había visto espíritus, por eso la aparición de ese extraño hombre lo lleno de miedo...  
  
YOH: Tranquilo el es mi amigo, al igual que tu espíritu, es tu amigo el es el mío su nombre es Amidamaru y fue el mejor samurai que haya existido...  
  
AMIDAMARU: (Sonrojado) No es para tanto amo... me da gusto conocerlo joven Yugi...  
  
Yugi abrió sus ojos en sorpresa se preguntaba, ¿Existían más espíritus aparte de los que ya conocía? y pronto esa pregunta seria contestada...  
  
YOH: Me alegra saber que tú también eres un shaman...  
  
YUGI: ¿Shaman? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Ahora era Yoh quien estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo si ese chico tenía un espíritu acompañante, no sabia lo que era un shaman? Era muy extraño...  
  
YOH: ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué Yami-san no es tu espíritu acompañante?  
  
YUGI: Bueno Yami es un espíritu, que puede tomar forma humana pero no sabía que eso tenia un nombre y que era el de "shaman"  
  
YOH: Me extraña que digas eso... pero en fin tu espíritu que clase de persona fue...  
  
YUGI: Bueno el hace 5 mil años, fue un faraón el cual entrego su vida con tal de salvar al mundo...  
  
YOH: Es cierto, he oído la leyenda de ese faraón, no sabia que era real...  
  
YUGI: Yo he escuchado el relato de eso de los "Shamanes", pero si mas tengo en entendido que los Shamanes, son unos sujetos de unas tribus de indios que se especializaban a embocar a personas fallecidas ¿Cierto?  
  
YOH: Así es al igual que tú, lo haces con el espíritu de ese faraón...  
  
YUGI: Es cierto nunca lo había pensado pero, hago lo mismo que los Shamanes, invoco a Yami a este mundo, le presto mi cuerpo para que tome forma material y ahora el vive gracias a mis poderes mágicos... ¿podría ser que yo...? ¿Sea un shaman?  
  
YOH: El prestarle tu cuarto a tu espíritu, para que logre tomar forma humana se llama posesión de almas...  
  
YUGI: ¿Posesión de almas? Pero a Yami lo conocí por medio de este artículo...  
  
Le enseña el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello...  
  
YUGI: Se llama el rompecabezas del milenio y Yami vive dentro de el...  
  
YOH: Pues que tu espíritu viva o se posesione de un objeto de le llama posesión de objetos...  
  
YUGI: Bueno tal vez yo sea un shaman como tu, pero...  
  
Yugi corto las palabras, al recordar la escena que había visto hace unos minutos atrás, el ver a Yami tan vulnerable, tan frágil, le recordó a el mismo, el siempre se comportaba de esa forma, pero el espíritu siempre era fuerte, seguro era como si nada lo afectara ¿pero por que ahora parecía ser diferente? era extraño... o seria solo su reacción de la noche anterior, que lo dejo algo confundido y todo le parecía ser extraño y diferente...  
  
YOH: Tranquilo todo estará bien...  
  
Yugi miro a los ojos negros de aquel chico de cabello café y le parecieron tan calidos, lleno de seguridad y optimismo, como dudar de aquellas palabras... este chico era tan parecido a Yami, ese chico le irradiaba sentimientos de seguridad. Era extraño desde hace tiempo, no sentía esos sentimientos de aparte de alguien, desde que conoció a Yami, nadie lo había hecho sentir así, ni con sus amigos era igual solo Yami, solo Yami pero... ahora el también, ese chico llamado Yoh Asakura, le irradiaba las mismas sensaciones pero por que ¿Por qué un extraño lo hacia sentir así? ¿Por qué?...  
  
De pronto entraron en la habitación 4 chicos, los cuales estaban en la planta baja esperando a Yoh, pero al ver que no regresaba decidieron ir a ver que pasaba con el y con Lyzerg...  
  
LEN: ¿Yoh sucede algo malo?  
  
Yugi volteo a ver a ese extraño chico que siempre andaba con una lanza en su mano, y se encontró con unos ojos color amarillo, llenos de rabia, tal vez a si se comportaba siempre ese chico, pero a Yugi le dio mucho miedo esa expresión, también el tono de su voz era autoritaria y diferente, el chico de cabello tricolor solo miro a un lado y desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos que le provocaban temor.  
  
Yoh observaba a Yugi, le parecía que la mirada del chico era igual a la que Lyzerg, tenia la misma que aquella vez que les relato lo sucedido con sus padres, la misma mirada llena de preocupación, tristeza pero al mismo tiempo, llena de esperanza, era la misma no cabilla duda, era la misma que tenia el chico de los ojos verdes, pero por que un chico tan diferente aquel acostado en la cama se asemejaba a el, no lo entendía... fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un chico de ojos dorados...  
  
LEN: ¿Yoh?  
  
YOH: (Risa) Lo siento Len ¿Qué me decías?  
  
Len se enojo un poco, al saber que su amigo no le prestaba a tensión pero no era el momento de hacer berrinches era mejor ignorar esa actitud y repetir su pregunta...  
  
LEN: Te estaba preguntado ¿Si pasaba algo malo?  
  
YOH: Solo un poco de cansancio es todo...  
  
LEN: ¿Cansancio?  
  
FAUSTO: Yoh ¿Dónde esta Yami-kun?  
  
YOH: (En tono triste) Bueno Yami-san  
  
Yoh volteo a ver a Yugi, quien al oír esa pregunta no pudo contener mas su llanto y todas sus lágrimas se resbalaron por sus mejillas...  
  
FAUSTO: (Confundido) ¿Sucede algo malo?  
  
YOH: Es solo que...  
  
Se dirige a abrazar a Yugi, el al principio no queria recibir muestras de afecto de parte de una persona a la cual no conocía, pero esos brazos, eran demasiado calidos y reconfortantes como para resistirse, así que Yugi también abrazaba a Yoh y lloraba mas abiertamente en su hombro... Yoh solo le dedico una sonrisa y dirigió su mirada a Fausto...  
  
YOH: Yami-san se ha esforzado mucho con tal que Lyzerg estuviera bien, ha usado todos sus poderes espirituales...  
  
TODOS: ¡¡¿Espirituales?!!  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos ante tales afirmaciones...  
  
YOH: Lo que sucede es que Yami-san es el espíritu acompañante de Yugi y por eso, el utilizo todos sus poderes para ayudar a nuestro amigo ¿Entienden?  
  
Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, se sentían felices, tal vez lo que sea que hubiera hecho Yami, haya ayudado a Lyzerg rogaban por que así fuera... Yoh aun tenia abrazado a Yugi, parecía estar tranquilizándose, se había desahogado en el hombro de un desconocido, desconocido que lo hacia sentir seguro igual que Yami, por eso de alguna forma se sentía feliz... Yoh se separo de Yugi y lo vio a los ojos, esos ojos color violeta tan hermosos, esa mirada tan parecida a la de Lyzerg, esas reacciones tan parecidas también, lo hacían sentir como si hubiera tenido entre sus brazos al chico ingles... Yoh pasó su dedo por los ojos de Yugi muy sutilmente, para limpiar las últimas lagrimas derramadas por el chico... Yugi le dedico una sonrisa, Yoh le correspondió con lo mismo... mas su ya conocida frase...  
  
YOH: Tranquilo, todo estará bien...  
  
Las lagrimas de Yugi desaparecieron por completo, hasta la tristeza parecía haber disminuido, cuando de pronto sin ninguna explicación la habitación comenzó a brillar, ha desprender otra vez aquel resplandor dorado, lleno de calidez que al desaparecer, encontraron recostado en la cama cerca del chico de cabello verde a su salvador... el faraón Yami...  
  
YUGI: ¿Yami?  
  
Yugi no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, era un milagro Yami estaba en su forma material recostado en la cama, al parecer estaba bien y solo estaba durmiendo... Yugi corrió a abrasarlo nunca pensó que sus suplicas hubieran sido escuchadas tan pronto...  
  
YUGI: Yami, Yami...  
  
Yugi abraza a Yami, el faraón parecía no escuchar estaba inconsciente y muy cansado... el unico rubio en la habitación se acerco a ellos...  
  
FAUSTO: Déjame revisar a Yami-kun y a Lyzerg-kun...  
  
Yugi asintió y se aparto para que el doctor hiciera su trabajo... el primero en que Fausto reviso fue al chico de cabello verde, era increíble las heridas que el chico tenia por todo su cuerpo habían desaparecido, las vendas que el doctor le había puesto ya no estaban manchadas de sangre, al contrario estaban totalmente limpias, como si nunca hubieran contenido entre sus telas aquel liquido color rojo, era un milagro, el chico estaba muy bien y seguramente en cualquier momento despertaría, aunque era mejor que descansara para que recuperara sus fuerzas, el doctor se sentía feliz por su descubrimiento, ese chico Yami había logrado su cometido y le había regalado otra oportunidad al chico ingles...  
  
El siguiente fue Yami, el doctor lo reviso y no le gusto lo que vio, el chico se veía muy bien, pero en realidad su situación era muy diferente. El doctor se percato de la enorme debilidad del chico y a eso se debía su inconciencia, no era solo que estaba dormido, era algo mas complicado que eso, lo mejor seria dejar descansar al chico, si no era si probablemente jamás volvería a despertar solo era cuestión de tiempo, debían esperar solo el tiempo podía regresarle la fuerza al faraón...  
  
Fausto había visto la condición de su anfitrión y se conocía su diagnostico a cerca de su amigo, lo mas probable era que se sintiera mas triste así que será mejor ocultar la verdad, además el chico iba a estar bien, o por lo menos eso esperaba el doctor... si las cosas empeoraban, le diría lo que ocurría en verdad con Yami pero por el momento era mejor no decirla...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué le ocurre señor?  
  
FAUSTO: Solo esta cansado será mejor dejarlo descansar, eso le ayudara a recuperar las fuerzas eso hará que se encuentre mucho mejor...  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias...  
  
FAUSTO: Por favor, tú (Dirigiéndose a Riu) ayúdame a colocar al chico en aquella cama...  
  
RIU: Esta bien...  
  
Con eso los dos cargaron a Yami hasta la cama de Yugi, lo recostaron en ella, el faraón se veía mucho mejor al descansar en una reconfortante cama...  
  
FAUSTO: Bien solo será cuestión de tiempo...  
  
RIU: Dime que tal viste a Lyzerg...  
  
FAUSTO: Pues al parecer Yami-kun hizo un gran trabajo, Lyzerg-kun esta muy bien y al parecer, pronto recobrara el conocimiento pero por el momento será mejor tener paciencia  
  
Todos afirmaron, pero se sentían felices por las afirmaciones del doctor, en parte Yugi también se sentía feliz, que su querido Yami haya logrado su cometido lo que no sabía era a que precio lo había conseguido...  
  
YOH: Seria conveniente cuidar a los dos pacientes...  
  
RIU: Si, don Yoh yo cuidare a Lyzerg...  
  
HORO-HORO: Yo te ayudare Riu...  
  
LEN: Yo los cuidare a ustedes, para que no hagan alguna tontería con Lyzerg...  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Alguna tontería? ¿Qué quieres decir peinado de aleta de tiburón?  
  
LEN: ¿Mira quien lo dice? ¿Cuerpo espín?  
  
HORO-HORO: Ya te dije la vez anterior, que con mi hermoso peinado no te metas...  
  
YOH: (Risa nerviosa) Chicos, chicos estamos en casa ajena, aquí no pueden paliar de esa forma así que será mejor que se calmen...  
  
LEN: Es cierto...  
  
HORO-HORO: Lo sentimos...  
  
Haciendo ambos reverencia...  
  
YUGI: No se preocupen... (Pensando) Esto 2 me recuerdan a Joey y a Tristan...  
  
HORO-HORO: Eso me recuerda, que hemos sido unos mal educados no nos hemos presentados...  
  
LEN: Es cierto...  
  
HORO-HORO: Bueno déjame presentarme yo soy Horo-Horo y provengo de una ciudad al norte de Japón conocida como Ainu ese el nombre del lugar donde vengo...  
  
YUGI: Ya veo tu eres de los aborígenes Ainus ¿Cierto?  
  
HORO-HORO: Así es... de ahí mi hermoso nombre de "Horo-Horo"  
  
Yoh comienza a reír ante la presencia de Horo-Horo, el chico de cabello azul lo voltea a ver sin entender su reacción...  
  
YOH: Lo siento Horo-Horo no me quiere reír de ti, pero me acorde de la vez en que te conocí... ¿Lo recuerdas Riu?  
  
RIU: (Riendo también) Es cierto...  
  
El chico ainu solo los veía con un pequeño sonrojo pintado en sus mejillas, esperando o mejor dicho rogando para que no fueran a decir lo que sucedió la aquella vez...  
  
LEN: ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
YOH: Hip...  
  
Yoh reía mas abiertamente por la pregunta de Len, era la primera vez que el chico de nacionalidad china actuaba tan curioso, eso le producía a un mas risa aparte de lo gracioso que le resultaba lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior...  
  
YOH: Lo que pasa es... que cuando Horo-Horo se presento conmigo, con Riu y con Manta me pareció gracioso cambiarle el nombre y le puse Hoto-Hoto ¿no se te hace gracioso?...  
  
Horo-Horo estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo que Yoh había dicho, a parte que Len, estaba... ¿Riendo? Hay no a el también se le hacia gracioso lo que había dicho Yoh...  
  
YOH: Bueno lo siento Horo-Horo... solo era para hacer menos tenso el momento...  
  
HORO-HORO: Si claro, si claro...  
  
LEN: Bueno después de esa confesión, me presentare yo... mi nombre es Len Tao y te agradezco mucho que nos hayas ayudado...  
  
RIU: Falto yo, mi nombre es Riu con su espada de madera y estoy feliz que tu espíritu haya salvado a mi querido Lyzerg...  
  
YUGI: Pues me da gusto conocerlos, Horo-Horo-Kun, Tao-kun y Riu-san es gusto tenerlos en mi casa y que su amigo haya sido salvado por mi Yami...  
  
Todos se sonrojaron ante las muestras de amabilidad del pequeño Yugi... Riu se da cuenta en ese instante que Yugi era muy parecido a su querido Lyzerg... y lo miraba más detalladamente, con ojitos en forma de corazón por su descubrimiento  
  
RIU: Calma Yugi-kun... (Tomándolo de la mano) No tienes por que ser tan respetuoso con nosotros, puedes llamarnos simplemente por nuestros nombres ¿Cierto chicos?  
  
TODOS: Así es...  
  
Yugi estaba un poco sonrojado por la reacción del chico vestido de Elvis, pero también estaba feliz de que esos chicos se convirtieran en sus amigos...  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias...  
  
RUI: (Pensando) Que ternura...  
  
Yoh intervino en la plática con su usual sonrisa...  
  
YOH: Yugi, yo te ayudare a cuidar a Yami-kun...  
  
YUGI: Muchas gracias  
  
Con esas palabras los chicos se acomodaron en la pequeña habitación cerca de sus pacientes, los 3 chicos forasteros cerca del chico de cabello verde y el resto cerca de Yami, al doctor le preocupaba la condición del chico y por eso decidió quedarse también el a cuidarlo, Yugi estaba sentado en una pequeña silla que estaba en su escritorio observaba a Yami, le parecía que dormía tan pacíficamente, nunca se había detenido a verlo tan detalladamente pero su forma de dormir le parecía extremadamente linda... Yugi se sonrojo ante tales pensamientos, no era el momento de pensar eso, el estaba ahí para cuidar a Yami, como el faraón por tanto tiempo lo cuido a el... pero no estaba solo, una mano sobre la suya se lo hizo saber, el chico de audífonos naranja había puesto su mano sobre la de Yugi, para darle seguridad... Yugi le dedica la mirada acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa... ese chico había puesto su mano sobre la suya... se sonrojo... le parecía que era la mano de Yami que tocaba la suya, era muy extraño por que cada aspecto, cada moviendo, cada gesto le hacia recordar Yoh a su Yami era extraño... y en cada pensamiento también lo hacia ruborizarse, nunca había sentido lo mismo que Yami lo hacia sentir, pero ¿Por qué? un desconocido se lo hizo sentir tan rápido, ¿Por qué?... tampoco Yugi le era indiferente a Yoh sentía lo mismo que estaba experimentando Yugi, sentía las mismas sensaciones que Yoh sentía cuando estaba junto con Lyzerg, la misma mirada llena de inocencia, sencillez, pureza, sin malicia y llena de esperaza, era la misma que tenia Lyzerg, la misma que muchas veces pudo ver Yoh cuando su amigo estaba a su lado...  
  
Yugi solo seguía mirando aquellos ojos negros que lo hacían perderse entre tantas sensaciones que le producían verlos, sin saber el significado de cada una, Yugi no lo sabia, pero pronto se daría cuenta que había mas atrás de ese chico y del por que ese grupo de forasteros estaba en su casa...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todos y a todas espero que este fic les este gustando, hay voy inspirándome como puedo para hecerlo mejor y espero que lo este logrando...  
  
YAMI: A mi me parece que si...  
  
HOLLY: Tu siempre de lindo mi faraón, pues muchas gracias a todas las que han escrito, me llena de alegría saber que la gente lee lo que escribo, pongo mi corazón en las historias y quiero que sepan que las hago con mucho cariño para ustedes... o bueno vamos agradecer los reviews mandados por Nathed, Kini-Chan y los mensajes de Alejamoto... muchas gracias...  
  
NATHED:  
  
HOLLY: Esta chica nunca me falla, siempre esta pendiente de mis fics muchas gracias amiga...  
  
YAMI: Gracias a ella tenemos mucho, pero mucho trabajo en las historias de Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto por que personas como ella, me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, ya que gracias a sus comentarios me hace saber que no lo hago tan mal... y de eso se trata...  
  
YAMI: Muchas gracias y espera a leer el próximo capitulo...  
  
HAO: Traerá muchas sorpresas  
  
YAMI: ¿Tu que haces aquí?  
  
HAO: ¿Qué formas son esas, de recibir a un invitado?  
  
YAMI: Hay no este me recuerda al roba almas ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?  
  
HOLLY: Que malo eres... pero si el tendrá un papel mas o menos parecido al de Bakura así que... prepárate...  
  
YAMI: Hay no...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno y continuando...  
  
KINI-CHAN:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica, hey me alegro que hayas tenido la oportunidad de ingresar a la sección de Yu-Gi-Oh! y hayas leído mi humilde historia... tu eres una gran escritora y tu historia publicada en Shaman King, me tiene en suspenso absoluto. Hay de vez en cuando la visito esperando ver actualizaciones a pesar que últimamente no he visto nuevos capítulos, espero que pronto subas algunos y saber que pasara con mi lindo Lyzerg...  
  
YAMI: ¿Hey me estas traisonando?  
  
HOLLY: Yami tu también me has traisonado muchas veces, ya sea con Tea, Yugi con Bakura, Ryo y ahora me quieres traisonar con Lyzerg ten cuidado que su novio Koichi te puede matar...  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) Jem. Jem... el sabe que solo es una historia y que yo solo tengo ojos para ti...  
  
HOLLY: Umm... mas te vale faraón si quieres ver otro amanecer... pero bueno... ¿Oye Yami?  
  
YAMI: ¿Dime?  
  
HOLLY: ¿Esta chica quiere saber si tu apellido es Atem?  
  
YAMI: ¿Atem? No claro, que no es apellido...  
  
HOLLY: Pues explícale...  
  
HAO: Creo que a este le pides mucho...  
  
YAMI: Hay no tendré que lidiar también con este... bueno pero con respecto a tu pregunta mi estimada Kini, pues Atem, no es apellido al contrario es mi nombre real... te explicare en la manga americana de la serie de Yu-Gi-Oh! me pusieron Yami, no me preguntes de donde sacaron ese nombre por que ni yo se... pero en la manga original de Japón, según el creador de la serie Kazuki Takahashi pues mi verdadero nombre es Atem, pero como todos me conocen por Yami, Holly pensó ponerlo algo así como mi segundo nombre, aunque en realidad sea mi verdadero, espero que te haya quedado claro la respuesta.... Y en realidad según se y he leído pues mi apellido es el de Moto, ya sabes por mi hikari, ya que yo no recuerdo cual fue mi apellido original...  
  
HOLLY: Vaya si que te inspiraste Yami... pues espero que con eso haya sido saciada tu curiosidad amiga y otra cosa... eres una genio, adivinaste mi idea, no es justo ya sabrás lo que se viene, solo espero que sigas leyendo y no te decepcione como interpretare la idea a pesar que ya tengo dos que tres cosas antes de que suceda lo que debe pasar estará muy pero muy interesente, eso tenlo por seguro... pero al final tendrá algo inesperado... y ya sabes a mi me gusta de pareja Yoh y por ello el será la pareja del chico ingles, pienso que hacen muy buena pareja ¿Y Ana? Pues ya he pensado en eso y pronto sabrás de ella... aunque sea por muy breves momentos, pero en fin... gracias por todo, chica y espero encontrarte pronto por aquí... hasta pronto...  
  
ALEJAMOTO:  
  
HOLLY: Hola amiga, hey ya tenias algo abandonados mis fics ¿Cierto? Pero bueno se que tienes, mucha tarea aparte de eso tus trabajos te quitan tiempo...  
  
HAO: Me alegra conocer a esta dama se que seremos muy buenos amigos...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento ahí no tienes oportunidad, el corazón de esta chica le pertenece al roba almas y su hikari a nadie mas, así que olvídalo...  
  
HAO: Es una lastima ya me estaba ilusionando...  
  
HOLLY: Pues quien sabe... tu sigue en la lucha y no se sabe que también en el corazón de la chica haya lugar para ti... pues gracias a todas las que me han escrito y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... quiero disculparme por ausentarme tanto, lo que ocurre es que a mi computadora le entro un virus medio raro, que no permitía abrir Windows, pero gracias al antivirus el virus no pudo avanzar mucho y no hubo necesidad de borrar nada por suerte... ya que aquí es donde tengo mis historias, los trabajos de la "U" y las fotos de Yu-Gi-Oh! y de Shaman King a y otra cosa si desean fotos de estas dos series animes, están ha disposición de todos ustedes solo me mandan sus mails y yo les enviare las fotos con gusto... y también para quienes les gustan Digimon 1 y 3 pues ahí tengo dos que tres fotos en un CD. Solo me avisan si las quieren para buscarlas ya que sépase donde las tengo pero en fin... muchas gracias a todos y a todas nos escribimos pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- (hollymotto@yahoo.com, hollymotto@hotmail.com)  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO... 


	3. Capitulo 3: El Despertar

CAPITULO 3: "EL DESPERTAR"  
  
El grupo de chicos estaban cansados, habían sido tantas aventuras en una solo noche que no resistieron y cerraron sus ojos, se quedaron dormidos al instante, también Yugi estaba agotado; ya que había pasado en vela toda la noche esperando el regreso de Yami, también se quedo dormido, se recostó en la cama junto con Yami y el cuerpo del faraón se le hizo tan calido y reconfortante que sirvió para que el sueño se apoderara mas rápido de su cuerpo, Yoh tardo un poco mas en dormirse observaba el sueño de Yugi, era tan tierno, tan pacifico, era como ver a un ángel dormir, luego mira a Lyzerg, los mismos pensamientos vienen a su mente al ver a ese otro ángel descansar, ¿Cómo era posible que dos individuos diferentes podían ser tan parecidos? ¿Por qué?... bueno ya no hubo tiempo de seguir haciendo mas preguntas el sueño se apodero de el también...  
  
En la habitación solo era silencio, Riu y Horo-Horo eran los únicos que hacían sonidos con sus ronquidos, aparte de eso solo era silencio, cuando aquella tranquilidad fue interrumpida por unos gritos llenos de desesperación, tristeza e impotencia. Provenían de Lyzerg el cual al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla...  
  
LYZERG: Mommy, daddy, please, comeback, please, alone, I need you, please comeback...**  
  
Los chicos comenzaros a despertar ante los gritos desesperados de Lyzerg... el doctor se dirijo al chico y lo revisa para ver su condición, parecía estar dormido pero seguía pronunciando las mismas palabras...  
  
LYZERG: Why? That is to say my death? Mammy, daddy, need you so much...**  
  
Todos estaban preocupados ante la condición del chico, parecía estar dormido pero no dejaba de pronunciar las mismas palabras en su idioma natal, palabras que los Shamanes no entendían pero sentían que eran dolorosas por la forma de expresarse del chico...  
  
LYZERG: That is to ay my death?**  
  
Yoh ya estaba poniéndose a un mas nervioso por la condición de su amigo, lo intentaba despertar pero el chico ingles no respondía...  
  
FAUSTO: Yoh, calmate el chico esta dormido tiene una pesadilla...  
  
YOH: ¿Qué no ves que esta sufriendo? Tenemos que hacer algo para ayudarlo, por favor Fausto...  
  
FAUSTO: Tranquilo, Elisa (aparece el espíritu de su esposa trayendo en sus manos el maletín del doctor) déjenme solo con Lyzerg-kun les aseguro que cuando regresen, el estará mejor...  
  
YOH: Pero...  
  
FAUSTO: Por favor...  
  
YOH: Esta bien...  
  
Los shamanes se alejan de la habitación, y solo quedan Fausto, Yugi, e Yoh...  
  
Yoh se disponía irse, cuando Lyzerg inconscientemente lo sostiene de su mano... y pronuncia unas débiles palabras...  
  
LYZERG: Por favor no me dejes solo tu también... quédate a mi lado...  
  
YOH: ¿Ah?  
  
Yoh abre los ojos en impresión, ¿Cómo era posible que Lyzerg supiera que era el, a pesar que estaba inconsciente?...  
  
YOH: Lyzerg, yo siempre he estado a tu lado, aquí... (Le señala su corazón) de ahí jamás me he ido y tú tampoco te has ido del mío...  
  
En ese instante ocurrió lo que nadie se esperaba los ojos del chico ingles, poco a poco se fueron abriendo, dando lugar a la vista de los presentes de admirar la belleza de aquellos ojos color verde, con una clara marca de cansancio en ellos, pero al fin esos ojos los miraban, el chico parecía estar bien...  
  
LYZERG: (Confundido) ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Yoh se suelta de la mano de Lyzerg y lo lleva a un reconfortante abrazo, haciendo al chico ruborizarse ante la reacción de su amigo...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Yoh?  
  
YOH: Lyzerg pensé que jamás volverías a despertar... ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué haces aquí? El señor Marco podría...  
  
Los ojos de Lyzerg se llenan de terror, al recordar el nombre de aquel hombre que por tanto tiempo lo maltrato, e intenta levantarse de la cama pero un dolor en su cabeza se lo impide, produciéndole debilidad y recostándose sobre el cuerpo de Yoh...  
  
YOH: No hagas eso... aun estas débil...  
  
Sintiendo los calidos brazos de Yoh alrededor suyo, un intenso sonrojo cubre sus mejillas recostándose otra vez en la cama y separándose de aquellos brazos tan calidos y reconfortantes...  
  
YOH: Así esta mejor, necesitas descansar no puedes levantarte así no mas, sufriste mucho, debes guardar reposo...  
  
LYZERG: Pero el señor Marco podría...  
  
YOH: Deja de pronunciar ese nombre, ese hombre no esta aquí...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué?  
  
Lyzerg se detiene a ver la habitación a su alrededor y se da cuenta que no es su habitación, la que tenia en la fortaleza de los soldados x, se asusta a un mas sabiendo que se ha escapado de aquel lugar, donde un día le dijo Marco que si huía seria severamente castigado... tanto por Jine como por el...  
  
LYZERG: Oh my God!! ¿Qué es este lugar?  
  
YOH: Tranquilo, estas entre amigos... Esta casa es la casa de Yugi Moto...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Moto-san? ¿Quién es ese?  
  
Yugi se encontraba atrás de Yoh, y saludaba al chico ingles con su mano, acompañando ese gesto con una sonrisa...  
  
YUGI: Hola yo soy Yugi Moto me da gusto conocerte... ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
LYZERG: Mucho gusto Moto-kun, soy Lyzerg Diethel y muchas gracias por tenerme en tu casa aunque la verdad, no se como llegue hasta aquí...  
  
YOH: Esa es una larga historia cuando Yami-san, se recupere te la contaremos... aunque tengo que advertirte que es muy confusa...  
  
LYZERG: Yami-san ¿Quién es?  
  
YOH: Es la persona que te salvo la vida  
  
YUGI: Yami te brindo sus poderes mágicos para que pudieras recuperar el sentido...  
  
LYZERG: ¿En serio?  
  
YOH: El es Yami-san...  
  
Yoh le señala la cama junto a la de Lyzerg, donde estaba descansado el faraón...  
  
YOH: El es la persona que te salvo la vida, Lyzerg...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Por qué me salvo? ¿Estuve en peligro?  
  
YOH: ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
LYZERG: Recuerdo que el señor Marco, me pidió que fuera por agua al manantial cerca de la fortaleza y después que regrese... (Recuerda) después que regrese... el... el me...  
  
Los ojos de Lyzerg se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas, al recordar aquel suceso, que pensó que estaría guardado en su mente para siempre...  
  
YOH: Tranquilo, estamos lejos el ya no podrá lastimarte, yo no permitiré que eso suceda...  
  
Yoh lo abraza, y le limpia las lágrimas del rostro... Lyzerg al sentir el cuerpo calido de Yoh junto a el, se tranquiliza poco a poco, hasta logran poner una leve sonrisa en su rostro, luego sus ojos otra vez se llenaron de angustia...  
  
LYZERG: Yoh ¿Dónde esta Morphin?  
  
YOH: (Pone una sonrisa) Tranquilo, ella esta bien, esta en la planta baja con los chicos, la tome cuando te encontré en la habitación...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Tú me encontraste?  
  
YOH: Si...  
  
LYZERG: Ciento haberte causado problemas...  
  
YOH: Nunca las causas... ahora será mejor que descanses o podrías enfermarte  
  
LYZERG: ¿Enfermarme? ¿Por qué?  
  
YOH: Estas un poco ligero de ropa...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Mi ropa?  
  
Lyzerg ve su cuerpo, y descubre que solo traía los pantalones cortos de los soldados x, eso lo hace ruborizarse a un mas, al darse cuenta que esta semidesnudo frente a Yoh, y de inmediato se arropa con una sabana que esta cerca... tapando según el chico su vergüenza... causando una risita de parte de Yoh al ver la reacción de su amigo  
  
YOH: Bueno será mejor que te deje descansar...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Yoh?  
  
YOH: ¿Dime?  
  
LYZERG: (recostándose en la cama) Gracias... (Se queda dormido)  
  
YOH: De nada mi Lyzerg...  
  
Yoh pone una sonrisa, el doctor se había mantenido al margen de aquel encuentro entre Yoh y Lyzerg, luego de que terminaron su conversación decide revisar al chico...  
  
YOH: ¿Cómo esta Fausto?  
  
FAUSTO: Tranquilo Yoh, Diethel-kun esta muy bien, solo un poco débil por todo lo que ha sucedido pero esta bien...  
  
YOH: Me alegra...  
  
FAUSTO: Será mejor dejarlo descansar un poco...  
  
YOH: Si...  
  
Con eso los 3 chicos salen de la habitación, dejando a Lyzerg y a Yami descansando pacíficamente...  
  
Ya en la planta baja los 3 chicos les cuentan al resto lo sucedido con Lyzerg, todos se sentían felices de que su amigo haya recobrado por fin el conocimiento...  
  
El tiempo paso y el chico de ojos verdes ya estaba mucho mejor auque por su condición era mejor que reposara, todos estaban en la planta baja conversando, descansando o simplemente jugando con los videos juegos de Yugi... mientras tanto en la habitación donde estaba el chico ingles y un inconciente faraón la situación era otra... el chico de ojos verdes se despierta asustado y tendiendo muchas preguntas en su cabeza, tanto por el encuentro con Yoh y por su salvador recostado en la cama junto a la suya...  
  
LYZERG: (Viendo a Yami) ¿Por qué este chico me abra salvado?...  
  
Se levanta de la cama y se dirige alado de Yami para observar mejor a su salvador...al verlo fijamente un intenso sonrojo cubre sus mejillas... no se había detenido a verlo, ni tan siquiera le había importado hacerlo, pero ahora que lo hacia podía ver el rostro perfecto y delicado de Yami... un mechón rubio estaba en el rostro del faraón, tapando sus ojos, Lyzerg extiende su mano para apartarlo hasta tocar muy sutilmente el cabello del faraón y... dios ese cabello era muy suave como las mas finas fibras de seda, jamás había sentido algo igual... su piel blanca como la espuma del mar... el chico rosa su mano en el rostro de Yami... era suave como el algodón, ... era perfecto y atrayente... un sonrojo mas intenso cubrió el rostro de Lyzerg, al traer esos pensamientos a su mente... el estaba enamorado de otra persona no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos... esa persona le trajo esperanza, confianza, entusiasmo, lo hizo olvidarse de sus penas pero también... fue el primero, que hizo que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora al verlo, el mismo que lo hizo sonrojarse, ponerse nervioso... pero también el chico que ahora descansaba en la cama, le regalo algo que su antiguo amor no le dio... la vida... sin siquiera conocerlo le salvo la vida, eso era de admirarse pero también al ver el rostro del faraón también era de... enamorarse... ¿No que estaba diciendo? Si apenas y lo conocía no podía gustarle tan fácilmente una persona o seria que... ¿Era amor a primera vista? No podía ser posible, ya que el ahora estaba inconciente... no podía ver sus ojos que deben ser hermosos, la inconciencia no le permitía oír su voz, la cual debe ser como música para quien la escuche y no querer dejar de escucharla nunca... se estaba desviando de la realidad otra vez... se sacude la cabeza ¿Qué estaba pensando? El ya estaba enamorado de alguien mas ¿O no era así? pero el no fue capaz de...  
  
LYZERG: Sacrificarse por... (Lagrimas) mi...  
  
Bueno ahora eso no importaba, lo unico que faltaba... (Se regresa a la cama) era esperar que el chico despertara y que lo dejara ver sus ojos, oír su voz y tal vez si tiene suerte le regale una sonrisa...  
  
LYZERG: (Ya en su cama) Lyzerg creo que te estas desesperado el ya debe tener a alguien mas... igual que mi... antiguo amor, quien también tiene una novia ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto como para no saberlo? Por eso Lyzerg entiende tu eres débil, por lo tanto no mereces tener a alguien que te ame no vales nada, por tal motivo nadie te amara nunca... (Lagrimas) nunca, por eso el te abandono... ¿O seré yo quien lo dejo? Pero el no intento detenerme, hasta se sintió aliviado con mi partida... por eso el amor no es para mi soy demasiado débil, como merecer alguien especial... con mi debilidad... demuestro una vez mas, que soy un shaman que no vele nada y que jamás alguien se fijara en mi por ser débil pero... (Viendo a Yami) el me parece muy, pero muy guapo (Un sonrojo mas intenso aparece en sus mejillas) si tan solo yo... fuera un chico mas fuerte, tal vez no hubiera perdido la felicidad...  
  
Lyzerg se queda dormido, en su mente aparecen tantos pensamientos que no son claros son todos, confusos y desordenados pero había algo en el faraón que lo atraía y le decía que el se convertiría en su mas grande amigo y tal vez solo tal vez... en algo mas...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala baja... los chicos estaban cado uno en una actividad diferente... Riu y Horo-Horo acabando con los videojuegos de Yugi... Len, apoyado en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada, con los ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados y solo escuchado las riñas de Riu y Horo-Horo, Yugi e Yoh intentaban detener a los chicos, para que no destruyeran también el TV con sus discusiones, el doctor estaba en su mundo sosteniendo las manos de su esposa y con miles de corazones a su alrededor, ajenos a cualquier situación que pasara a su alrededor, cuando de pronto alguien toca la puerta...  
  
Los chicos no oyeron el sonido de la puerta, solo el chico de nacionalidad china que estaba cerca de ella...  
  
LEN: Bason ve a ver...  
  
Dice el chico al abrir la puerta y en el acto apareció, una bolita color rojo flotando alrededor del joven shaman hasta responder...  
  
BASON: Lo que ordene señorito...  
  
Al ver quien era la persona, se encuentra con un hombre muy cardado de bolsas y otras cosas que no dejaba ver su rostro y solo dice el hombre frente a Bason...  
  
SOLOMON: Yugi al fin abres ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Espero que bien... toma  
  
Dice dándole un par de bolsas a Bason y el solo las sostiene con la boca no habiendo otra opción... el abuelo de Yugi iba demasiado cargado y ocupado en llevar lo que había comprado a la cocina, como para ver que no era Yugi con el que estaba hablando...  
  
SOLOMON: Se que me tarde mas de lo que debía, pero compre todo lo que necesitaba... apresúrate Yugi...  
  
Dice el anciano según el a su nieto... Bason solo veía con una miles de gotitas de sudor, ya casi al borde de la desesperación por la carga que le había encomendado el anciano...  
  
Ya en la cocina...  
  
SOLOMON: Al fin podré descansar...  
  
El abuelo pone las cosas en la mesa y toma las bolsas que le dio según el a su nieto...  
  
SOLOMON: Gracias Yugi...  
  
El anciano ve a la pequeña bolita flotante color rojo y lanza un grito al descubrir que no era Yugi y ni tan siquiera era humano...  
  
SOLOMON: Gracias Yug... (Ve a Bason) ¡¡Haaaa!! ¿Quién eres tú?  
  
BASON: ¿Bueno yo?  
  
Al oír la voz del espíritu hace asustarse a más al anciano... Solomon sale corriendo de la cocina, a la sala en ese instante los chicos guardan silencio ante el grito y solo miran al anciano agitado, pálido y asustado por su encuentro con el espíritu del joven shaman de China...  
  
SOLOMON: ¿Yugi?  
  
Dice el anciano al ver a su nieto rodeado con un grupo de gente rara...  
  
YUGI: Abuelo ya llegaste me da gusto ¿Cómo te fue?  
  
Pregunta inocentemente desconociendo el susto que acaba de llevarse el anciano...  
  
SOLOMON: Eso no importa ¿Quiénes son estas personas? ¿Y...? (Asustado) Esa cosa rara color rojo, flotante...  
  
Bason llora de forma cómica al oír como lo señaló "Cosa rara"...  
  
LEN: Eso te pasa por ser tan extraño... Bason  
  
Dice fríamente el shaman de china, el espíritu al oír eso, solo hizo que el pobre espíritu se sintiera aun más triste...  
  
YUGI: (Nervioso) Bueno abuelito ellos son... ¿Cómo te explico?... bueno abuelito lo mejor será que te sientes y ya veré como te contare lo sucedido...  
  
YOH: (Con su típica risita, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yugi) Tranquilo, yo te ayudare a explicar...  
  
Yugi ve esos ojos color negro, que lo hacían ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse... y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa acompaña de un leve color rojo en sus mejillas  
  
YUGI: Gracias...  
  
Solomon solo observa la escena y no dice nada, pero le parecía extraño que su nieto se sonrojara con tan solo la mirada, de ese chico con audífonos color naranja...  
  
El tiempo paso y Yugi le contó todo a su abuelo acompañado de Yoh... el ansiando quedo imprecisado ante las afirmaciones... y ante tales hechos, de que su nieto sea tan parecido a esos chicos, ya que el, igual que ellos tenia un espíritu, el cual necesitaba del chico para poder existir, igual que eso espíritus necesitaban de los jóvenes visitantes para formar parte una vez mas del mundo mortal...  
  
SOLOMON: (Sorprendido) Me parece increíble lo que me han dicho chicos, nunca pensé que existieran mas espíritus aparte de los que ya conocemos pero... ¿Yami creen que se repondrá?  
  
Todos bajaron las miradas, por el rostro de Yugi se resbala una lagrima al recordar a su mas grande amor inconciente y sin haber algo que pudiera hacer, para ayudarlo... solo el doctor permanecía sin ninguna reacción ante la pregunta y decidió contestarla... teniendo cuidado, en no hacerlo de la peor forma, ya que el bien sabia que el faraón estaba muy mal, pero no queria alarmar a su joven anfitrión... Yugi...  
  
FAUSTO: Señor Moto, mire yo he revisado a Yami-kun y el aparentemente esta bien, solo esta agotado pero bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que sus energías regresen a su cuerpo y que el se reponga, en estos momentos mi esposa Elisa y yo vamos a revisar a los dos pacientes para ver su mejoría...  
  
SOLOMON: Si esta bien, eso me tranquiliza, ya que Yami ha llegado a formar parte de esta familia y lo que menos quisiera es que algo malo...  
  
Yugi lanza un sollozo, ante las palabras del abuelo... Solomon guardo silencio por la reacción de su nieto, el sabia que su nieto queria demasiado a su espíritu, lo que el anciano ignoraba era a que grado llegaba su amor por el...  
  
SOLOMON: El se pondrá bien, lo se ha pasado peores situaciones y a logrado salir de cada una de ellas, solo es cuestión como dijo el joven Fausto de esperar...  
  
FAUSTO: Así es, bueno con su permiso iré a revisar a los pacientes...  
  
SOLOMON: Si...  
  
Con esas últimas palabras Fausto se dirige al cuarto que compartían un joven shaman y un inconciente faraón...  
  
Mientras tanto en una de las calles cercanas, iba un joven de cabello largo color café y a su lado iba niño pequeño de cabello color negro...  
  
OPACHO: Señor Hao, ¿Usted sabe como llegamos aquí?...  
  
HAO: No tengo la menor idea, pero me alegar que también mi otra mitad este en este lugar también...  
  
OPACHO: ¿Cómo habrán llegados ellos aquí?  
  
HAO: Tal vez sea por el chico ingles... pero no importa eso ahora... caminemos un poco tal vez logremos conseguir alguna posada... o obligar a alguien para que nos acepte en su casa...  
  
OPACHO: Opacho se sentiría feliz durmiendo en una cama...  
  
HAO: Entonces vamos...  
  
En una de las casas cercanas estaba un joven de cabello largo albino, al parecer el joven estaba sacando la basura ya que traía con el muchas bolsas... era el momento adecuado de intimidar a ese chico que por su aspecto debe ser muy débil...  
  
RYO: Este Bakura come mucho y me obliga a mi a sacar la basura no es justo... (Cargando una bolsa grande poniéndola al lado del contenedor de basura) y pesa (Secándose el sudor de la frente) demasiado, pero ya termine... será mejor regresar antes de que se enfade conmigo...  
  
Antes de que se marchara, el chico de cabello color café se acerca a el y lo sostiene de la muñeca para que no se fuera... provocando al chico asustarse por esa reacción...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
Grito el chico al sentir el jalón en su mano... Hao observa mejor al chico, lo ve a los ojos, esos ojos color miel tan hermosos, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener una mirada llena de pureza? Solo una persona, que el había conocido hace mucho tiempo tenia esa misma mirada... que también lo hicieron perderse en tantos pensamientos... pero el lo odiaba y jamás podría estar a su lado, por lo menos no de forma voluntaria pero si... era mejor hablar con el chico que estaba frente a el antes de pensar en el otro, ese chico de bellos ojos color verde...  
  
RYO: Me asusto ¿Quién es usted?  
  
Pregunto el chico muy inocentemente...  
  
HAO: Lo siento no quise hacerlo...  
  
Ryo observa la sonrisa del chico frente a el... y un sonrojo hace contacto en sus mejillas ¿Pero por que?  
  
HAO: Lo que sucede es que...  
  
En ese instante sale un chico de la casa a sus espaldas, era un chico muy parecido con el que estaba conversando, solo que este no tenia su misma mirada era una diferente llena de rencor, odio pero al parecer también... preocupación... Hao podía conocer a las personas con tan solo verlas y determinar a través de ese medio, su personalidad...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué sucedió Ryo? ¿Por qué gritaste?  
  
RYO: (Asustado) Bakura ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
  
BAKURA: Un segundo no me respondas, con otra pregunta, contesta ¿Qué ocurrió?  
  
RYO: Lo siento... lo que sucede es que este chico, me tomo por sorpresa y estaba conversando con el...  
  
Bakura lo ve con una mirada llena de desconfianza e incredulidad dudando lo que el chico decía... Ryo sabia que su espíritu estaba dudando de el, solo decide dedicarle una sonrisa y unas palabras mas...  
  
RYO: No es nada malo, se lo juro Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Ya sabes que me molesta que hables con desconocidos podría ocurrirte algo...  
  
RYO: ¿Esta preocupado por mi Bakura?  
  
Pregunto incrédulo el chico al ver una leve preocupación en su mirada...  
  
BAKURA: //Ya sabes que tengo que cuidar a mi medio//  
  
RYO: //¿Medio?//  
  
BAKURA: //Claro, tu eres mi medio para estar aquí, en el mundo real, si algo malo te ocurriera, ya no podré estar aquí y además... ya no podría hacer sufrir al faraón...//  
  
RYO: //(En tono triste) Si claro// (Pensamiento privado) eres un tonto Ryo ¿Cómo se iba preocupar el por ti? no te ama, entiende el solo te esta utilizando pero tu... o mejor dicho tu corazón es necio y no quiere entender que el jamás será para ti...  
  
Hao se quedo muy pensativo viendo a los chicos, solo lanzarse miradas sin oír sonidos de sus voces, no sabiendo que se estaban comunicando por otro medio...  
  
BAKURA: (Enojado) Miera tu... niño...  
  
HAO: (Pensando) Cretino... ¿Si? (Sonrisa hipócrita)  
  
BAKURA: Será mejor que te largues y dejes de molestar a mi hikari, si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí...  
  
RYO: No sea tan violento Bakura el no me hizo nada...  
  
BAKURA: Aun... y será mejor que te calles, yo se lo que hago y se por que lo hago, así que guarda silencio...  
  
RYO: (Baja la mirada y dice en tono triste) Si lo que diga...  
  
BAKURA: Vamos entremos... hasta nunca... espero no verte otra vez...  
  
Le dice al chico dándole la espalda y tomando a Ryo de su muñeca... Hao solo observa al duo irse y entrar otra vez a la casa, mientras les dedica una sonrisa hipócrita llena de desacuerdo, enojo y también preguntas...  
  
HAO: Idiota... regresare, estupido tengo que averiguar el nombre de ese chico, que me hizo sentir igual que el chico ingles... tengo que descubrir por que ese impertinente se parece tanto a el y a la vez es tan diferente... pronto nos veremos... Bakura...  
  
OPACHO: ¿Señor Hao que haremos?  
  
HAO: Tranquilo Opacho...  
  
Hao hace una pequeña llamita con su mano...  
  
HAO: Supongo que nos fue la oportunidad de dormir en una cama pero... pasaremos frió...  
  
OPACHO: Esta bien señor...  
  
HAO: Tranquilo, vamos tenemos que pensar en que haremos mañana...  
  
OPACHO: Si...  
  
Con eso los dos desaparecieron de la calle...  
  
Dentro de la casa... Bakura llevaba al chico sujetando fuertemente su muñeca al estar dentro de la casa lo suelta empujándolo fuertemente lejos de la puerta...  
  
RYO: (Asustado) Bakura por favor, perdóneme yo no quiere...  
  
BAKURA: (Enojado) Cállate, cállate no quiero escucharte observe muy bien tu reacción al estar con ese chico, estabas sonrojado ¿Por qué? acaso ¿Te gusto ese desconocido Ryo? ¿O que me abandonaras para irte con el?  
  
RYO: Bakura ¿De que esta hablando? Yo nunca lo había visto, como dice esas cosas...  
  
BAKURA: Eres un estupido, que quiere abandonarme ¿No es cierto?  
  
RYO: Claro que no...  
  
BAKURA: Quieres que desaparezca de este mundo ¿Verdad?  
  
RYO: Bakura no sabe lo que dice, será mejor que guarde silencio hasta que se calme ¿De acuerdo?  
  
Ryo intenta abrazar a Bakura, pero lo unico que recibió por respuesta fue una cachetada de parte del espíritu... haciendo que por el pobre chico se fuera de espaldas y callara en el piso... llorando y lamentando la actitud de Bakura...  
  
RYO: Ba, ba... Bakura ¿Por que me hace esto?...  
  
Bakura se sentía culpable al ver el rostro del chico ponerse rojo por el golpe, lo que menos le gustaba ver era golpes en ese hermoso rostro y las lagrimas que el chico derramaba, eran como puñales atravesando el corazón de Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Yo, yo...  
  
Bakura intenta ayudar al chico a ponerse de pie extiéndale su mano, pero solo recibe que el chico le diera un ligero golpe, para que no le ayudara a levantarse...  
  
BAKURA: Ryo yo...  
  
RYO: (Llorando) Cállese, cállese, no quiero oírlo...  
  
El chico deja de sobarse su mejilla para tapar sus oídos y sale corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras el...  
  
Bakura sale tras el, hasta toparse que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, se sentía tan culpable, nunca había golpeado al chico, le había gritado, insultado se había puesto muy enojado con el, pero nada mas y por que ahora su arranque de celos fueron mas poderosos que su voluntad ¿Por que?  
  
BAKURA: Ryo por favor, abre la puerta quiero hablar contigo...  
  
RYO: Lárguese, no quiero saber de usted déjeme solo déjeme...  
  
BAKURA: Pero Ryo...  
  
RYO: Lo detesto... váyase no quiero verlo...  
  
Bakura sintió su corazón romperse en mi pedazos al oír esas palabras, aunque el chico en verdad no las sintiera, estaba demasiado resentido con el, como para perdonarlo tan fácilmente... Bakura se queda un rato recostando su rostro en la puerta intentado oír algo dentro de ella, pero solo escuchaba al chico llorar y nada mas...  
  
BAKURA: Lo siento...  
  
Dice el espíritu muy suavemente alejándose de la habitación del chico...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Cómo fui capas de golpearlo? jamás me lo perdonare... jamás...  
  
Dice el espíritu diciendo que era mejor respirar aire puro, lejos de la casa, toma su suéter color blanco y sale del lugar... Bakura iba caminando, muy despacio por la ciudad, con la mirada baja y recordando a cada instante la escena del golpe, las lagrimas del chico y sus... crueles palabras... era lo que mas le dolió al espíritu...  
  
BAKURA: No lo merezco...  
  
Dijo el espíritu al viento, de pronto mira a su alrededor donde su tristeza lo había llevado... estaba en una parte de la ciudad la cual jamás había visto... ni tan siquiera se imaginaba que existía era un sitio muy transitado con toda clases de personas, establecimientos... luces de colores y mucha actividad...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Dice el espíritu mirando por todas partes, tal vez ya había estado en ese sitio pero el manto de la noche no le permitía ver claramente donde estaba ya que generalmente salía de día no a esas horas según un reloj puesto en uno de los establecimientos eran las 10 de la noche. Ya era muy tarde Ryo debía estar preocupado por el... no el estaba enfadado seguramente ni ha notado su ausencia... seguía caminando sin rombo por aquel lugar hasta que en un establecimiento sale a su paso una joven, vestida de una forma muy provocativa...  
  
¿?: Hola guapo, ¿No quieres divertirte un poco?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué?  
  
La chica había tomado por sorpresa a Bakura, el espíritu estaba demasiado deprimido como para ponerle atención...  
  
¿?: Entra aquí... y...  
  
La chica se acerca a Bakura y le da un beso en su oído diciéndole unas palabras muy suavemente...  
  
¿?: Te aseguro que te gustara...  
  
BAKURA: O bueno...  
  
Bakura no se intimido ante las palabras de la joven, ni tan siquiera le importo el estaba triste y lo demás no importaba solo iba a entrar en ese sitio tal vez lo que hubiera adentro le hiciera olvidar su tristeza...  
  
CONTINUARA......  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
LYZERG: Why? That is to say my death? Mammy, daddy, need you so much... es algo asi como ¿Qué? ¿esto es mi muerte? Mami, papi los extraño tanto...  
  
HOLLY: Espero que no se les haya hecho difícil de entender...  
  
LYZERG: Snif, snif... HOLLY: ¿Por qué estas triste Lyzerg?  
  
LYZERG: A la gente no le gusta mi historia... ¡¡Haaa!!  
  
HOLLY: Tranquilo Query le ha encantado y precisamente por ella decidí seguir escribiendo...  
  
LYZERG: Muchas gracias...  
  
HOLLY: Chica espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y ojala y no te haya decepcionado, ya que según me decias estabas ansiosa de leerlo... y muchas gracias ya ves ya aparecieron Ryo y Bakura y también Hao ahora que el shaman de fuego se ha fijado en Ryo todo se complicara...  
  
RYO: Eso no es justo, Bakura me pego duro... aun me duele...  
  
HOLLY: (Le da un beso en la mejilla) ¿Ahora Ryo?  
  
RYO: (Sonrojado) Ya no me duele...  
  
HOLLY: Me alegro... bueno muchas gracias por escribirme chica y ojala y sigas leyendo esta loca historia...  
  
Hasta pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- (hollymotto@yahoo.com hollymotto@hotmail.com)  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO 


	4. Capitulo 4: Una noche llena de Estrellas

CAPITULO 4: "UNA NOCHE LLENA DE ESTRELLAS"  
  
Fausto reviso a los pacientes y lo que vio en uno de ellos no le gusto nada, el chico de cabello tricolor estaba muy débil, es cierto el era un espíritu que tomaba forma material gracias al otro llamado Yugi, pero lo que observaba era mas que una simple debilidad, era como si todas sus fuerzas se hubieran espumado... eso estaba preocupando a Fausto y solo le dedica una mirada que tenia impresa en ella muchas pensamientos de preocupación, aquel acostado a su lado se dio cuenta...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Señor?  
  
Dice el chico ingles en tono cansado y captando la mirada de Fausto...  
  
FAUSTO: Dime Diethel-kun...  
  
Le dice el doctor dándole una pequeña sonrisa...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Cómo se encuentra Yami-san?  
  
FAUSTO: Pues el esta...  
  
Fausto no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir su estado, pero era mejor no decir toda la verdad...  
  
FAUSTO: El esta muy débil, lo mas probable es que recobre el conociendo en la mañana... (Pensando) Espero...  
  
LYZERG: Me alegro... ¿Señor?... ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
FAUSTO: Lo siento no me he presentado mi nombre es Fausto 8º y el nombre de mi esposa en Elisa...  
  
LYZERG: Pues mucho gusto y le agradezco toda la ayuda que me ha brindado...  
  
FAUSTO: Tranquilo, lo hago por Yoh...  
  
LYZERG: (Sonrojo) ¿Yoh?  
  
FAUSTO: Si su prometida Ana me envió aquí...  
  
Al oír "Prometida" Lyzerg sintió como si todo el mundo le cayera en sima al volver escuchar esas crueles palabras...  
  
FAUSTO: Ella estaba muy preocupada por Yoh y me envió para ayudarlo...  
  
LYZERG: (En tono triste) Si claro...  
  
FAUSTO: ¿Qué ocurre te sientes mal?  
  
LYZERG: No... solo estoy cansado...  
  
FAUSTO: Es natural te hace falta dormir pronto me iré... Si nenecitas algo me llamas, ¿De acuerdo?  
  
LYZERG: Muchas gracias Fausto-san...  
  
Dijo el chico cerrando sus ojos y durmiéndose al instante...  
  
FAUSTO: Elisa, ahora le pondremos a ambos suero no es conveniente que Diethel-kun a pesar que se mira muy bien, ingiera alimentos demasiado fuertes, para mientras haremos eso y mañana iremos a comprar algo ideal para su condición...  
  
La chica rubia que llevaba un vestido color rosado, solo afirmo y miro al chico dormir... en verdad dormía como un ángel, lleno de paz y tranquilidad quien pensaría que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a tan hermosa criatura... pero también... posa sus ojos azules en el otro... ese chico era un verdadero enigma, tantas preguntas, tantas situaciones que estaban surgiendo todas alrededor del que decía llamarse Yami, pero también había una estela de tranquilidad, esperanza, paz y felicidad que lo cubría, que todo aquel que la sentía se quedaba maravillado al ver la pureza en el alma de aquel joven e inconciente faraón...  
  
La noche transcurrió tranquila, mas para el mayor de los Moto, Riu con su espada de madera, decidió hacer en agradecimiento algo para sus anfitriones y que mejor que agradecerles con un suculento banquete, salio a la tienda en constante ocasiones hasta conseguir lo que queria, a pesar que el abuelo había comprado muchas cosas otras no habían sido adquiridas y esas era las que necesitaba Riu para que todo quedara perfecto y así fue... muchos platos adornado de formas diferentes, muchas clases de postres todo se veía exquisito y al probarlo lo era a un mas, ese joven era un excelente cocinero no cabía duda... después de pasada la cena, decidieron rifar cual de los 5 dormiría en el sofá, obviamente el mueble mas cómodo del lugar... Fausto no participo prefería dormir donde sea con tal de estar con su esposa Elisa... Yoh tampoco quiso participar prefería dormir tranquilamente tal vez en alguna esquina, con tal de no pasar frió esa noche era mas que suficiente... Riu opto por seguir a Yoh y tampoco participo... pero los otros dos... esos no se daban por vencidos... y...  
  
LEN: Piedra papel y...  
  
HORO-HORO: Papel...  
  
LEN: Tijera... ¡¡gane!!...  
  
Dijo el chico de nacionalidad china emocionado por su logro... haciendo al otro enfadarse por su actitud egoísta...  
  
HORO-HORO: Oye eso no es justo...  
  
LEN: ¿Por qué dices que no es justo? Gane en buena ley...  
  
Todos solo observaban de lejos sin meterse en sus pleitos...  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Cómo te atreves hacerle eso a tu...?... (Acercándose al chico de nacionalidad china y le dice muy suavemente en su oído) Koi...  
  
Le dice el chico ainu en tono suave y provocativo, en el oído del otro haciendo que se sonrojara mucho al oír esas palabras...  
  
LEN: Pues si lo eres demuéstralo...  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Cómo quieres que lo...?  
  
Ya no pudo terminar su frase, el chico de nacionalidad china, había atrapados sus labios en un beso de comenzar suave, se fue volviendo apasionado... y ambos estaban disfrutándolo, a pesar que a ellos les gustaba mas la privacidad y en esos instantes tenían muchos espectadores... esa era la forma de expresarse su amor en frente de sus amigos... los chicos conocían su noviazgo, su extraño noviazgo, ya que generalmente solo pasaban discutiendo, insultándose pero cuando se demostraban el amor tan grande que se tenían, no cabía duda lo otro solo era una fachada, con la cual no querían dar a conocer la realidad su mágica y dichosa realidad llamada... amor...los chicos observaron el beso y se pusieron muy rojos al ver la escena y prefirieron abandonar la habitación e ir a la cocina...  
  
YOH: Me alegro que hoy podamos dormir bajo un techo...  
  
RIU: Tiene razón don Yoh... es genial poder dormir esta noche sin pasar frió...  
  
YOH: ¿Cómo viste a Lyzerg y a Yami-san Fausto?  
  
FAUSTO: Diethel-kun esta muy bien, pero Yami-kun me preocupa...  
  
YOH: ¿Por qué?  
  
FAUSTO: Se ve muy mal Yoh... no se si podrá volver a despertar...  
  
YOH: Que mal, Yugi se pondrá muy triste al saberlo... FAUSTO: Por eso te pido que ninguno de los dos le comente nada, he pensado que Moto-kun duerma esta noche con Yami-kun, tal vez eso le ayude y el chico pueda transmitirle algo de energía a su espíritu...  
  
YOH: ¿Tú crees que funcione?  
  
FAUSTO: No lo sabremos si no lo intentamos...  
  
YOH: Tienes razón... es lo mejor... pobre Yugi... espero que Yami-san se recupere...  
  
FAUSTO: Eso espero...  
  
Todos pusieron cara de tristeza cuando de pronto entra Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Hola chicos, ya esta todo listo les he traído algunas mantas para que no pasen frió...  
  
Dice el chico en tono alegre, haciendo a todos asustarse esperando que no haya escuchado nada de lo que habían hablado acerca de la condición de Yami...  
  
TODOS: ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
Yugi se asusto al oír el grito...  
  
YUGI: (Preocupado) ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?  
  
Les dice el chico en tono de preocupación...  
  
YOH: (Con su típica sonrisa) Tranquilo Yugi, solo nos tomaste por sorpresa... (Se acerca al chico y toma las mantas) muchas gracias por tus molestias...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) No son molestias, en verdad me da gusto tenerlos aquí... mi abuelito ya me arreglo una bolsa de dormir, podré dormir en ella mientras Yami y Diethel-kun se recuperan...  
  
FAUSTO: Moto-kun de eso quería hablarte...  
  
YUGI: ¿Si dígame Fausto-san?  
  
FAUSTO: Para que tu espíritu se recupere de una forma mas rápida, lo mejor seria que esta noche durmieras con el...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojado) ¿Qué, que dice?  
  
FAUSTO: Le haría bien a Yami-kun dormir a tu lado esta noche, ya que como tú eres la fuente de su fuerza, con el calor de tu cuerpo puede ser posible que le traigas más rápido la salud...  
  
YUGI: (Nervioso) Pero, pero yo... yo pienso... que Yami estaría mejor sin mi... es decir yo no puedo...  
  
FAUSTO: Es tu decisión pero te aseguro que si tu durmieras con el, con el calor de tu cuerpo, le podrías trasmitir mas energía mágica que estando separado de el... pero si no quieres...  
  
YUGI: No, no es eso... lo que pasa es que bueno... yo... esta bien... acepto si con eso puedo ayudar a mi Yami con mucho gusto lo haré...  
  
FAUSTO: Me parece excelente...  
  
YUGI: Pero Fausto-san ¿No cree que incomodare a Yami durmiendo a su lado? La cama no es muy grande y el no va estar muy cómodo si duermo con el...  
  
FAUSTO: No lo creo... ya veras que el estará bien...  
  
YUGI: Si esta bien, si usted lo dice yo confió en su palabra...  
  
FAUSTO: Me alegra... ahora será mejor preparar todo...  
  
YUGI: Fausto-san ¿Cómo encontró la salud de Yami?  
  
FAUSTO: Con tu ayuda se que el recobrara el conocimiento muy pronto...  
  
YUGI: Ojala que sea así... (Pensando) Por Ra que mi querido Yami se recupere... me duele tanto verlo en ese estado... mi corazón se rompe en mi pedazos al no poder el oír su dulce voz... al no poder ver esos ojos que tantas veces me dieron esperanza... al no poder ver su sonrisa que hace a mi corazón palpitar a mil por ahora...  
  
FAUSTO: Todo estará bien, solo sigue mis instrucciones...  
  
En ese instante Riu que se había mantenido al margen, ya no pudo soportarlo mas y tomo las suaves y delicadas manos de Yugi y las abrazo para darle seguridad, asuntando mucho al chico por la reacción tan repentina del joven Riu...  
  
RIU: Tranquilo lindo Yugi todo estará bien...  
  
Yugi se sonrojo al oír ese cumplido...  
  
YUGI: Eso espero Riu-san...  
  
La noche trascurrió tranquila... la casa Moto había apagado sus luces dando paso a que el manto de la noche llenara la casa, en la sala Horo-Horo y Len había acordado dormir juntos en el pequeño sofá... Riu estaba en una esquina durmiendo a lado de Fausto e Yoh... pero el chico de audífonos naranja no estaba en su lugar, la bolsa de dormir estaba vacía y muy bien arreglada, notándose que el joven no había dormido en ella... el chico había ido a ver la habitación donde estaban los pacientes... todo era calma y tranquilidad... Lyzerg dormía muy pacíficamente en su cama y Yami también dormía de una forma llena de paz pero... al ver alado del faraón y queriéndose encontrar con el otro ángel, el no estaba a su lado... ¿Por qué? miro hacia una de las ventanas estaba abierta... quiso cerraba pero en el tejado había una persona... el joven decidió ir a ver quien era... y se encontró con que era Yugi, estaba sentado en el tejado mirando hacia el cielo, tenia una gran sonrisa, era obvio que lo que estaba pensado el joven de ojos violeta era especial para que esa sonrisa se observara en sus labios...  
  
YOH: Hola Yugi ¿Que heces aquí?  
  
Le pregunto Yoh al chico captando también su mirada...  
  
YUGI: Solo estaba pensado algunas cosas que han sucedido... ¿Pero tu que haces aquí Yoh?  
  
YOH: Vine a ver a los pacientes y me encontré con que tu no estabas y luego mire la ventana abierta y me encontré contigo...  
  
YUGI: Ya veo... es una noche... (Suspirando) muy bella llena de estrellas, y el ambiente se siente muy agradable...  
  
Yoh pone una sonrisa se sienta a su lado recostándose, poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza y viendo al cielo...  
  
YOH: Me encanta ver las estrellas, es algo muy especial para mi... me trae tantos recuerdos, especiales, llenos de esperanza y de ilusión...  
  
Yugi lo mira y decide recostarse a su lado también para mirar mejor el cielo, ese cielo lleno de pequeñas luces de color dorado, que maravillaba a cualquiera que se diera el tiempo para verlas...  
  
YUGI: Yo también opino lo mismo por eso... me encanta ver las estrellas siempre me traen muy buenos recuerdos...  
  
Dice cerrando los ojos y recordando aquel dulce beso, que le dio a Yami hace muy poco, era una noche igual a la que observaba en ese instante, llena de estrellas, llena de calidez, cuando se atrevió a posar sus labios en los de Yami y se sentía también, extremadamente pero cómodo en ellos pero... el, lo había abandonado y dejado solo esa noche, llorando su desprecio y su indiferencia... pero mira a Yoh y se sonroja, por alguna razón ese chico lo hacia sentir nervioso, se sonrojaba las mismas reacciones que le provocaba estar cerca del faraón pero ¿por que?  
  
YOH: Sabes fue una noche como esta que... conocí el amor, conocí cuanto se puede llegar amar a una persona y cuan especial puede llegar hacer en tu vida...  
  
Yugi se levanta y lo mira mejor esas palabras lo habían intrigado demasiado, también era lo mismo que el estaba pensando...  
  
YOH: Las estrellas pueden ser tan intrigantes, a muchos pueden traernos... ilusión, esperanza, magia y felicidad... a otros traernos, tristeza, malos recuerdos y amarguras...  
  
Yugi se quedo viendo al chico con ojos muy abiertos, esos eran los mismos pensamientos que rondaban su mente...  
  
YOH: Hay tantos sentimientos que me produce ver así de bellas a las estrellas, tan maravillosos, tan únicos, tan especiales... pero también las estrellas pueden traer tantas tristezas...  
  
YUGI: (Se vuelve a recostar) Se a que te refieres...  
  
Dijo el chico, olvidando sus pensamientos al quedar maravillado al ver la belleza de aquellas luces tan brillantes en el cielo...  
  
YOH: Ver una noche como esta, puede que nos llene de felicidad a los que nos detengamos un momento a contemplarla, pero a otros que pasan por inapercibida la belleza de esas estrellas, puede significar la tristeza, la desesperación, y hasta quizás cuando llegue el amanecer se lleve con ella la ilusión y la magia que cada uno tenemos en el corazón...  
  
Mientras tanto en la parte de la ciudad mas transitada, por las personas que querían divertirse un poco a altas horas de la noche, un joven albino había entrado a unos de sus establecimientos encontrando en su interior algo que para el chico era normal en su antigua vida... era una cantina, había muchas clases de buenos licores, mujeres bailando de una forma provocativa, muchas mesas en aquel lugar, muchas parejas demostrándose su amor y mucha diversión... pero eso no importaba, el estaba demasiado triste, se sentía culpable merecía que alguien le diera su merecido pero sabia que Ryo a pesar de estar enojado con el, jamás haría algo así... por eso lo amaba tanto al chico, admiraba su sencillez, su inocencia, la pureza que albergaba su corazón y sabia perfectamente que ese corazón le pertenecía, pero ¿Por qué?, ¿por que lo había dudado hace tan solo unas horas?... mira su mano con la que golpeo al chico... y recuerda ese rostro sonrojado por el golpe, sus lagrimas y sus palabras... esas crueles palabras "Lo detesto... váyase no quiero verlo..." es cierto el era alguien abominable, por que no podía ser tan solo un poquito mas parecido a el, tal vez cambiando su actitud lograra tener por completo el amor de su joven hikari pero... el ahora estaba seguro, que quizás nunca lo perdonaría, que siempre iba andar con temor a que aquella acción del golpe, se repitiera y esa desconfianza no permitía que una relación que mas de solo guardián y protegido se diera... o bueno ya basta de pensar... se acerca a la barra el cantinero lo mira de una forma indiferente... y le pregunta de una forma seria...  
  
CANTINERO: ¿Qué vas a tomar?  
  
Bakura solo lo mira sin responder... y dice muy suavemente...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Tienes veneno?  
  
CANTINERO: Se nos ha acabado... ¿Sabes? hay muchos que quieren morir estos días...  
  
Le dice el hombre de una forma indiferente...  
  
BAKURA: No importa cualquier cosa fuerte me caerá bien, supongo...  
  
CANTINERO: Esta bien...  
  
Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no probaba licor, a pesar que ese sabor jamás se le había olvidado y que hasta quizás lo recordaba en constantes ocasiones, jamás vio la necesidad de repetir aquella faceta de su vida... pero ahora la desesperación, la culpa y la tristeza lo habían arrastrado a un lugar como este en el cual solo podía ver parejas... en escenas románticas... genial era lo ultimo que deseaba ver Bakura, ya que era lo que lo hacia recordar a su querido Ryo...  
  
CANTINERO: Aquí tienes...  
  
Le dijo el sujeto acercándole un vaso con un extraño liquido en su interior, era una mezcla de sépase de que licores... su color era extraño entre morado a café... su olor era muy fuerte y seguramente su contenido también, pero a un así... Bakura toma el vaso y poco a poco fue inclinándolo hasta tener algo de liquido en su boca... al instante de hacer contacto con su lengua, sintió lo fuerte de aquel licor haciéndolo regresarlo al ínstate, mojando al sujeto frente a el... Bakura no era de los que pedía disculpas por nada... sin excepción... haciendo al sujeto enfurecerse y tomándolo de la camisa por su atrevimiento...  
  
CANTINERO: (Enojado) Maldito estupido... creí que eras un hombre, que podría soportar algo de licor en tu boca, pero me doy cuenta que me he topado con una mariquita que no soporta nada...  
  
Esas palabras hicieron enfurecer también a Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Mira tu grandísimo estupido... haré que te tragues tus palabras...  
  
Dijo Bakura dándole un golpe muy fuerte en el cara al tipo, haciendo que el sujeto soltara al chico y se fuera de espaldas por el impacto, deteniéndose en una de las paredes que contenía un enorme estante con muchas botellas sobre el, que al sentir la vibración, las botellas del estante cayeron al piso... quebrándose al hacer contando tan violentamente con el piso... haciendo que las personas voltearan a ver la escena por el escándalo y se encontraron con que el cantinero estaba desmayado, un tipo estaba frente a el y... seguramente ese chico de cabello albino lo había lastimado...  
  
BAKURA: Como se atreve este patético mortal a insultar a un roba almas como yo... te enviare al reino de las sombras para que ya no sufras...  
  
Dijo Bakura extendiendo su mano, pero una persona la toma fuertemente captando la atención del espíritu...  
  
¿?: Maldito bastardo como te atreves a lastimar a mi amigo...  
  
¿?: Te haremos pagar tus actos...  
  
Dicen varios sujetos enseñando sus puños... Bakura no se iba a intimidar por eso con tan solo un dedo podría derrotarlos pero...  
  
¿?: Ese sujeto es alguien detestable denle su merecido...  
  
Dice una mujer señalando a Bakura... el espíritu abre mucho sus ojos haciéndolo recordar el por que estaba en un lugar así... a esa horas... era por su... actitud con Ryo... era cierto el merecía que alguien le diera una lección y que mejor que unos tipos enojados... ellos de alguna forma lo harían pagar por lo que le hizo a Ryo...  
  
¿?: Te haremos pagar...  
  
Le dice unos de los tipos, haciéndole señas a los otros para que se acercaran al chico dispuestos hacerle cualquier cosa... y estando el chico solo en obvia en desventaja, seria una pelea fácil... Bakura solo bajo la mirada esperando los golpes...  
  
BAKURA: Ryo perdóname...  
  
Dijo Bakura en tono muy suave y casi inapersivible... pero alguien muy lejos de ahí si logro escuchar esas palabras...  
  
RYO: ¡¡¡Bakura!!!...  
  
Dijo el chico levantándose muy asustado de la cama... era obvio que algo le había pasado a Bakura... Ryo habré la puerta de su cuarto muy apresuradamente para dirigirse al de Bakura... no había nadie en el la cama, la cual estaba intacta el espíritu no había dormido en ella...  
  
RYO: Tal vez este en la cocina...  
  
Dice el chico dirigiéndose a ese lugar, pero tampoco no había nadie... se estaba intentado comunicar a través de su vinculo pero el espíritu no respondía, eso ya estaba poniendo inquieto al chico...  
  
RYO: Bakura... ¿Dónde esta?...  
  
Busco por toda la casa pero no había rastros del espíritu, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas tal y como el las dejo antes de dormirse indicando que el espíritu no estaba en ese lugar... luego miro el armario estaba abierto... observo dentro, el suéter del espíritu no estaba, eso significaba que se había marchado... eso preocupo mas al joven, ya que Bakura no conocía la ciudad y además... viendo el reloj, ya pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, era demasiado tarde... abre la puerta y busca a Bakura y no lo encuentra, solo era oscuridad... mira al cielo cubierto con miles de luces color oro maravillosas, mágicas llenas de esperanza pero... para otros llenas de sufrimiento...  
  
RYO: ¡¡Bakura!!  
  
Dijo el chico en tono desesperado cayendo hincado en el piso... la desesperación se estaba adueñando de su corazón...  
  
RYO: Bakura por favor regrese...  
  
Dijo el chico en tono triste y con lágrimas en su rostro... solo las brillantes y bellas estrellas fueron testigos de la desesperación reflejada en aquel rostro lleno de lágrimas...  
  
Mientras tanto en la cantina... los sujetos había golpeado hasta cansarse al pobre espíritu... estaba tirado en el piso cubierto de sangre, inconciente y gravemente herido... para que el lugar no tuviera ningún problema con la policía, los sujetos llevaron el cuerpo de Bakura lejos del establecimiento... y lo pusieron en unos matorrales lejos del lugar... pensando que el sujeto estaba muerto... al hacer contacto el espíritu con el suelo, desapareció los hombres no se dieron cuenta por la prisa que tenían, el espíritu estaba extremadamente débil, con mucho esfuerzo había logrado regresar a su resguardo alado de aquel que hacia unas cuantas horas oso golpear... Ryo estaba en su cama después de buscar a Bakura y no tener rastros de el había regresado a su cama, el chico había llorado toda la noche y estaba inconcientemente abrazado la sortija queriendo hallar calidez en el objeto de metal... y extrañamente la encontró... y era por que su hospedador ya había regresado a ella... de pronto la sortija comenzó a brillar despidiendo una luz dorada que se hizo cada ves mas brillante y al desaparecer Ryo se encontraba dentro de una habitación muy extraña... mira a todos lados y solo observa cosas que jamás había visto... juguetes, dibujos de caricaturas (N/A: Yu-Gi-Oh! y Shaman King por supuesto) y también en medio de aquella habitación había un pequeño mueble de madera con muchos compartimientos, adornado con muchos dibujos egipcios, lo recordaba muy bien era su primer escritorio fue un regalo de su padre... ¿Pero como? Hace mucho que se había desecho de el... al acercarse al mueble observa que sobre la mesa... un pequeño portarretrato con una foto en el... Ryo toma el pequeño objeto en sus manos y mira la foto... una lagrima se resbala en su mejilla cayendo sobre la foto... era la ultima foto que el y sus padres se había tomado hace mas de 10 años, antes de que ellos sufrieran aquel terrible accidente y murieran en el...  
  
---------- RECUERDO ----------  
  
Ese 10 años atrás los padres de Ryo se habían despedido del chico, dejándolo al cuidado de unos familiares, el chico tenia escuela no podía acompañarlos en su viaje a Egipto... el padre de Ryo le regalo una pequeña caja dorada con un extraño ojo en el centro... diciéndole con una sonrisa...  
  
¿?: Cuanto te sientas solo mira el interior de esta caja y te aseguro que tu más grande deseo se cumplirá...  
  
Le dijo el hombre albino con una sonrisa... Ryo solo movió su cabeza en afirmación y no dijo más...  
  
Los días trascurrieron y uno de tantos, una noticia llego hasta los ojos del pequeño Ryo...  
  
¿?: Hace unas horas se reporta la noticia mas desastrosa de todos los tiempos el vuelo 415, que se dirigía del Cairo Egipto rumbo a Japón tubo un desperfecto mecánico haciendo a la aeronave caer al suelo estrepitosamente, a tan solo unas horas de haber despegado... no se reportan sobrevivientes... pero las autoridades no se dan por vencidas y siguen buscando vida en aquel lugar lleno de metal y hierro retorcido, solo resta rogar a dios por que algún pasajero este con vida...  
  
El pequeño queda impactado por la noticia, sabia perfectamente que ese vuelo era el de sus padres... y que ellos... o por dios... al día siguiente se dirigió con sus familiares a Egipto al lugar del accidente, los días pasaron y las autoridades de rindieron, la búsqueda por encontrar vida de algún pasajero, se había cerrado ahora solo buscaban... cadáveres para que sus familiares lograran darles sepultura...  
  
Ryo y sus familiares fueron a muchas morgues, hospitales buscando a la pareja de esposos hasta que por fin dieron con ellos...  
  
Ryo estaba devastado por la noticia, era demasiado traumatizante para su corta edad atan solo 6 años se quedo solo, sin familia, sin cariño y sin comprensión... sus únicos familiares no se hicieron cargo del chico, al poco tiempo del sepelio de los esposos Bakura, llevaron al chico a un orfanato... deshaciendo así del pequeño Ryo... en aquel lugar fueron tan cruel con el... los niños mas grandes lo golpeaban, lo insultaban, lo hacían sentir miserable y mas por no tener quien recurrir, su vida estaba cayendo poco a poco a la desesperación y desear en muchas ocasiones irse a reunir con sus padres en el cielo...  
  
El tiempo paso y el joven cumplió 14 años, en el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres recordó aquellas palabras "Cuanto te sientas solo mira el interior de esta caja y te aseguro que tu mas grande deseo se cumplirá..." ¿Su mas grande deseo?... lo que el mas deseaba era tener a alguien a su lado, alguien que s preocupara por el, alguien que pudiera admirar, alguien que... pudiera amar... lentamente abrió la pequeña caja, que por algún motivo, había olvidado que tenia, tal vez por temor a que los otros chicos se la quitaran... en su interior encontró un objeto muy extraño en forma de sortija y con una cuerda atada en un extremo... cuando sostuvo ese objeto en sus manos por alguna razón, comenzó a despedir una extraña luz que lo lleno de paz, esperanza, alegría e ilusión era algo mágico y especial sentimientos que hicieron sentir al chico, muy feliz, tan feliz como hace mas de 8 años no se sentía... una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al sentir aquella calidez... abrazo la sortija pensando que la calidez la producían sus padres y que su mas grande deseo, como dijo su padre se había cumplido... pero cuando llevo la sortija a un abrazo los sentimientos se habían ido al igual que aquella segadora luz... y se encontró a su lado... o dios... era un tipo idéntico a el... el chico se asusto mucho al encontrar a ese extraño hombre junto a la ventana y observando sus movimientos sin quitarle la mirada... RYO: ¿Qui, qui... quien es usted?  
  
El tipo solo seguía mirando al chico con aun mirada seria, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro...  
  
¿?: Mi nombre es Bakura... y veo que tú eres el ingenuo que me libero...  
  
RYO: ¿Bakura? Ese es mi apellido...  
  
BAKURA: Lo se, por es lo tome como nombre, puedo leer tus pensamientos... y creeme no te voy a matar tonto...  
  
Dijo el sujeto mirando al chico temblar de miedo...  
  
BAKURA: Puedo ayudarte a salir de este sitio, si eso es lo que deseas...  
  
Ryo abrió sus ojos en impresión, era cierto ese sujeto si podía leer sus pensamientos, ya que eso era lo que precisamente estaba pensado...  
  
BAKURA: (Le extiende la mano) Solo sígueme... mi querido hikari...  
  
El chico toma la mano de Bakura... y sintió al sostenerla aquella calidez que le era reconfortante, solo que los sentimientos en esta ocasión eran mas fuertes... al fin podía sentir algo de compasión, cariño esperanza, comprensión por parte de alguien... nadie aparte de sus padres lo hacían sentir así...y ahora también ese extraño hombre que... mira el enigmático rostro de Bakura... por dios era extremadamente guapo... el chico se sonrojo, sabia que había mas atrás de aquel rostro y tal vez sus padres desde el cielo habían cumplido su deseo y le habían regalado a un amigo, que ojala se convirtiera en algo mas... que solo eso...  
  
---------- FIN DEL RECUERDO ----------  
  
Todo el rostro de Ryo estaba cubierto de lagrimas ¿Por qué esos recuerdos regresaban a atormentarlo? Ya había paso mucho tiempo y el queria olvidar todo lo que lo hacia sufrir pero...  
  
RYO: Ya ha paso mas de 10 años desde aquello, Bakura y yo llagamos mas de 2 años de conocernos pero a un así... el amor entre el y yo no ha surgido... el me trata como un objeto y yo lo veo como mi mas grande tesoro... ¿Por qué seré tan tonto? ¿Por qué?  
  
Dijo el chico sujetando el cuadro fuertemente...  
  
RYO: Deja de pensar tonterías Ryo y deshazte de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir...  
  
Terminando con esa frase suelta el porta retrato y el objeto cae al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos por el impacto...  
  
RYO: No vale la pena recordar...  
  
Observa por ultima vez el objeto tirado en el piso, solo aquella foto estaba intacta... la mira por ultima vez... luego se retira... buscado la salida de aquel lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos... tristes y amargos recuerdos... luego al salir de la habitación, encuentra una puerta frente a el... una extraña puerta llena de oscuridad, a su alrededor se podía notar una pesada atmósfera y una estela color negro estaba cubriendo la puerta por alguna razón, el chico sentía como si alguien lo llamara y decide ver su contenido... la habré muy despacio... y se encuentra con una extraña habitación... no era como la anterior, esta era mas oscura además estaba adornada de forma diferente... tenia adornos de muchas figuras egipcias... pinturas, muebles y en el centro de la habitación una gran cama donde al parecer estaba una persona... Ryo se acerca sigilosamente a ver a la persona encontrándose con la más escalofriante escena...  
  
RYO: ¿Ba, ba... ba, Bakura?  
  
Ryo no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, era el espíritu del roba almas cubierto de sangre, moretones en su cara... y heridas por las cuales aun emanaban sangre, el espíritu estaba inconciente y por la mueca que tenía a un su rostro estaba sufriendo también...  
  
RYO: Bakura, Bakura o por dios...  
  
Dijo el chico abrazando el cuerpo del espíritu, ya no se sentía calido se sentía demasiado frió... eso preocupo a un mas al chico esa falta de calidez, indicaba que algo muy grave le había pasado, que si no era atendido lo mas pronto posible lo mas probable era que desapareciera... solo había una esperanza, el tendría que atender al espíritu... no sabia como, pero tendría que encontrar la forma, era la única posibilidad de que el espíritu reaccionara y le regalara otra vez su mirada acompañada de una sonrisa... si no queria perderlo seria el quien lo curaría, seria el quien le diera cobijo en sus brazos, seria el quien lo cuidara como el mas grande tesoro que tenia, como la persona que mas amaba en este mundo y como la persona que mas que nunca lo necesitaba...  
  
Por otra parte afuera de la casa la situación era otra... en un pequeño parque estaba un duo de chicos los cuales estaban sentados en una roca y observaban las llamas de la fogata que les estaba proveyendo de calor...  
  
OPACHO: ¿Señor Hao esta seguro de lo que hace?  
  
HAO: Claro que si... (Sonrisa) me encanta esto...  
  
OPACHO: Señor pero ese chico, el serio, a Opacho le da mucho miedo...  
  
HAO: No hay nada que temer el es vulnerable al igual que todos...  
  
OPACHO: ¿Seguro señor?  
  
HAO: Si pero ese tipo se convertirá en una pieza clave para mi plan junto con el otro...  
  
OPACHO: Opacho no entiende a lo que se refiere señor...  
  
HAO: Ese chico es especial lo se, se que no es humano... puedo sentir la sucia presencia de los humanos, en donde sea y ese chico no es una de ellos...  
  
OPACHO: ¿Entonces es un Shaman?  
  
HAO: Exactamente, por tal motivo debemos averiguar su nombre y... obligarlo a unirse a nosotros ya que ese tipo...  
  
OPACHO: El mayor...  
  
HAO: Si es su espíritu acompañante y por su semblante puedo decir que es un ser muy poderoso... necesitamos de su fuerza, necesitamos de sus habilidades...  
  
OPACHO: Pero señor, ese chico no querrá unirse a usted lo se... mucho menos ese espíritu querrá permitirlo...  
  
HAO: Pues si el tonto espíritu no lo permite... (Sonrisa hipócrita) tendré que encontrara la forma a obligarlo hacerlo... pero eso no importa ahora lo que me interesa es... tener a ese chico de ojos verdes a mi lado...  
  
OPACHO: ¿El ingles?  
  
HAO: Si ese chico... me tiene loco... por eso debemos llevarlo con nosotros... como sea... y si no coopera lo raptaremos...  
  
OPACHO: ¿Señor y el señor Yoh?  
  
HAO: Tranquilo Opacho, esto será beneficioso para mi otra mitad, el se enfurecerá al ver que su querido inglesito, ya no esta junto a el y tal vez así se haga mas fuerte de otra forma no me servirá...  
  
OPACHO: ¿Cuándo será señor?  
  
HAO: Muy pronto... mas pronto de lo que te imaginas  
  
Dijo Hao con una sonrisa... esperando que sus planes se cumplieran y que tuviera entre sus brazos al objeto de su locura un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, que desde que lo conoció quedo maravillado con tanta ternura, ingenuidad, inocencia, pureza, amabilidad y sencillez todos los sentimientos reunidos en un solo ser, un hermoso y bello ser, un chico de nacionalidad inglesa que lo hacia perder la razón, con tan solo ver sus ojos, que lo hacia dudar de sus actos al oír su dulce voz... pero también recordando lo sucedido años atrás, el fue muy cruel con sus seres queridos arrebatándoles su existencia... pero hoy ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, al ver aquel tierno rostro cubierto de lagrimas y en sus ojos tantas expresiones reunidas llenas de odio, temor, dolor, sufrimiento... pero mas que nada, inocencia y pureza... esos sentimientos reflejados en aquella mirada tocaron el corazón del shaman de fuego, que hizo respetar la vida del inocente que se encontraba frente a sus ojos, salvando al chico hace mas de 10 años de una muerte segura... el shaman de fuego se había encontrado en tantas ocasiones con la misma mirada que lo hacia perderse entre tantos pensamientos que le causaba verla, que sentía su corazón palpitar muy rápido, su mente no podía hacerse de una idea clara de su proceder, eso significaba mas que solo una simple atracción, significaba mucho mas, que el joven shaman de fuego queria descubrir su significado, pero quizás jamás lo haría... claro si pedía el consentimiento de aquel chico de ojos verdes para que le regalara un beso, jamás lo tendría pero que tal si no pedía su autorización y se lo robaba, deseaba mas que nada tener a su lado aquel inocente, tan perfecto, tan puro y tan lindo a su lado que haría cualquier cosa para que ese sueño se volviera una realidad, tal vez el chico se fijara en el y quisiera estar a su lado pero... recordando la mirada de odio opacando la belleza de sus ojos verdes, eso era algo imposible, ya el chico ingles solo pensaba en matarlo y eso imposibilitaba sus planes... pero eso no importaba a pesar de que Hao para el chico de ojos verdes, era uno de los seres mas detestables del universo, al chico le tenia sin cuidado sus aseveraciones ya que lo unico que queria era tener a Lyzerg junto a el por su voluntad seria imposible volver ese sueño realidad pero sin ella... todo era posible... solo deseaba tenerlo junto a el costara lo que costara, eliminara a quien eliminara ese chico estaría a su disposición y podía probar sus labios cuanto lo deseaba... era sus mas grande anhelo, tantas veces había soñado con eso pero... solo era cuestión de tiempo, esperar y tener paciencia... para que todo saliera bien... a pesar de lo difícil que seria cumplir con sus objetivos... solo el tiempo diría si se convertirían en una realidad...  
  
CONTINUARA.........  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todas y a todas estoy muy pero muy feliz de saber que ustedes mis lindos lectores leen mi fic... y queria disculparme pero no habrá actualización hasta dentro de 2 semanas...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Y eso?  
  
HOLLY: Me voy de viaje, no es diversión es estudio... en la universidad nos llevaran a Guatemala, nos vamos el jueves próximo y regresamos el lunes por tal motivo no habrá actualizaciones... espero que no se enojen conmigo... y con respecto al fic... me alegra saber que si lo estaban leyendo... que bien chicas...  
  
LYZERG: Ya me estaba entristeciendo...  
  
HOLLY: Pues mi lindo Lyzerg alégrate hoy he recibido 4 reviews es muy pero muy... excelente muchas gracias... a todas por escribirme...  
  
LYZERG: Ya me esta deprimiendo pero... hoy ayudara a Holly a constes reviews, Yami esta un poco indispuesto...  
  
En un lado de la ciudad Yami estaba ahorcando a un hico de cabello largo color café...  
  
YAMI: Atrevido, respeta a mi escritora o juro que te envió al reino de las sombras...  
  
HAO: Me das tanto miedo... (Sarcasmo)  
  
YAMI: Engreído me las pagaras...  
  
Por otra parte...  
  
LYZERG: Pues continuando... agradecemos los reviews mandado por: Ana Alejandra Hirameku, Nethed, Alejamoto y Kini-Chan y los mensajes de Query muchas gracias...  
  
HOLLY: En verdad les agradecemos sus comentarios, saber que la gente lee lo que escribe es genial... comencemos...  
  
ANA ALEJANDRA HIRAMEKU:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica hey muchas por darme ánimos, si ya me estaba deprimiendo al saber que la gente no leía mi fic o mas bien deducía que así era...  
  
LYZERG: Estabas equivocada...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto, algunas personas no tienen tiempo para dejar reviews auque en realidad leen este humilde fic, pero entiendo es por falta de tiempo y yo lo se bien yo tengo que hacer un chance con la universidad, he tenido que sacrificar horas de almuerzo, de sueño para lograr avanzar ya que casi no me da tiempo apuras penas algunas veces logro dejar reviews a las historias que leo... te entiendo...  
  
LYZERG: Chicas me hiciste sentir mucho mejor con tus palabras...  
  
HOLLY: A mi también, gracias chica... espero leerte por aquí otra vez...  
  
LYZERG: Hasta luego...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno y continuando...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Chica como estas tu siempre de amable, nunca me dejas sola ¿Cierto?  
  
LYZERG: Eso de muestra que esta chica es muy buena amiga...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto ya no había tenido noticias tuyas, con respecto a tus fics, pero me alegra que vayas avanzando y que hayas decidió hacer una nueva historia... yo también he pensado en unas cuantas ideas para unos nuevos fics solo quiero terminar "Riesgo Total" ya que ese fic es muy corto 8-10 capítulos lo mucho y a pesar que no he subido un nuevo capitulo ya he pensado en lo que se viene tal vez dentro de 2 semanas sepas algo al respecto  
  
LYZERG: Suerte con tus fic chica...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sigue así... esta muy interesante tu ultimo fic... hasta luego...  
  
ALEJAMOTO:  
  
LYZERG: Esta chica siempre de amable...  
  
HOLLY: Así es, se que estas alegre por que al fin apareció tu Ryo ¿Cierto? Pues... si Hao, se enamoro de Ryo, pero no abandona la idea de primero apoderaras del amor del chico ingles...  
  
LYZERG: Hey que se va apoderar de ¿de mi que?...  
  
HOLLY: No te hagas el desentendido, tu tienes la culpa por ser muy lindo todos se enamoran de ti...  
  
LYZERG: (Se puso muy rojo) pues yo... si... tal vez...  
  
HOLLY: Y también me duele decirlo pero si Yami, se enamoro de Lyzerg también... pero solo es en el fin eso me alegra decirlo...  
  
LYZERG: º/ (Sin comentarios)  
  
HOLLY: Pues no se trata de la dimensión desconocida... o quien sabe... pero espera a lo que se avecina y sabrás que si habrán muchos mas cambios... ya pronto veras también a Joey y Seto Kaiba como pareja claro... será muy pero muy divertido...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Quienes son?  
  
HOLLY: Pronto los conocerás... muchas gracias por tu reviews y espero saber de ti pronto...  
  
KINI-CHAN:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica yo creía que ya no iba a saber de ti, pero me alegra haberme equivocado...  
  
LYZERG: Como si no lo supiera yo, esta chica me trata tan bien...  
  
HOLLY: Pues ¿Qué tal la comparación que hice? Yugi de shaman, eso ni me lo puedo imaginar... imagínatelo con un oráculo virtual en su mano en lugar de un disco de duelo... no eso no sucederá... o pensándolo bien... quien sabe...  
  
LYZERG: Yugi-kun es muy amable me consta...  
  
HOLLY: Claro que si... y pues yo difiero contigo, me parece que Digimon 04 y Shaman King encajan muy bien no te desanimes... ese fue la primera impresión que tuve al leer tu fic...  
  
LYZERG: Estoy de acuerdo...  
  
HOLLY: Y pues si Lyzerg se enamoro de mi querido faraón... pero sabe que lejos del fic Yami es solo mió... ya el también el corazón del chico ingles le pertenece a Kouichi eso que ni que... y por cierto siempre he querido saber que significa "Kawaii" me encantaría que me dijeras... porfis ¿Si? He oído tantas veces esta frase y yo en la luna... sin saber su significado...  
  
LYZERG: Yo opino lo mismo... no puedo darte su significado ya que no hablo mucho japonés...  
  
HOLLY: Y no te preocupes Yami le encanta dar respuesta a cualquier interrogante y mas si se trata de el... me parece que es algo vanidoso en ese aspecto...  
  
En la calle lejos del lugar...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Achu!!  
  
HAO: No puedes ser, ya te estas enfermando con solo estar afuera... que patético eres...  
  
YAMI: Tu cállate que eres tu quien tiene la culpa...  
  
HAO: ¿Y yo por que?  
  
YAMI: Fuiste tu quien queria quitarme a Holly.... Atrevido...  
  
HAO: A mi no me parece que fuera así, solo por que le dije que se veía muy bien este día, no era para que tu...  
  
Lo vuele a sostener del cuello...  
  
YAMI: Deja de decir eso, odio cuando te quieres pasar de listo...  
  
HAO: Su-el-ta-me...  
  
Y continuando...  
  
HOLLY: Así es como pienso, pero sea o no vanidoso sigue encantándome... y ni te imaginas para lo que se avecina... será muy pero muy bueno... espero...  
  
LYZERG: (Pensando) Hay no esa mirada me dice que a mi no me va a gustar...  
  
HOLLY: Y pues si al pobre e inocente Ryo le han dado un golpe que a un se le puede ver enrojecida su mejilla...  
  
RYO: Es cierto eso me dolió, ni por que era actuación Kura disminuyo su fuerza...  
  
BAKURA: Lo siento mi lindo Ryo... es que no puedo medir mi fuerza...  
  
HOLLY: Bakura se sientio tan culpable que busco la manera de hacerse pagar por el golpe y busco pleito en un bar, auque en realidad no sabia que sucedería, eso era lo que mas deseaba...  
  
RYO: Kura, que masoquista eres...  
  
BAKURA: Tenia que pagar por lo que te hice Ryo...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno chica espero saber de ti pronto y que sigas leyendo este humilde fic... y también espero con ansias nuevos episodios del tuyo, es que me encanta... y mas la actuación de Lyzerg... mucha suerte y sigue así...  
  
QUERY:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica, me alegra saber de ti y muchas gracias por las fotos de mi lindo Yami, están geniales...  
  
Ya llegando a donde Holly...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡Achu!!  
  
Hao se parta antes que liquido nasal le caiga enzima...  
  
HAO: Oye tápate la nariz, no seas mal educado...  
  
YAMI: Tú cállate...  
  
De vuelta en el estudio...  
  
HOLLY: Me encantaron, es que todo lo que tenga que ver con Yami me encanta...  
  
YAMI: Escuche mi hermoso nombre por los pasillos...  
  
HOLLY: Yami-Atem Moto ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
  
YAMI: Calma, calma solo estuve desasiéndome de unos cuantos intrusos...  
  
HAO: Que patético eres...  
  
YAMI: Tú cállate o te vuelvo a enseñar mi poder...  
  
HAO: Esta bien, me callare... que sensible...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? Me dejan totalmente con un gran signo de interrogación... pero continuando...  
  
HAO: (Ve a Lyzerg) ¡¡Lyzerg!! No sabias que estabas aquí, si no hubiera venido mucho antes...  
  
LYZERG: Quítate, no me toques...  
  
HAO: Me encaja cuando te enojas inglesito, te ves aun mas lindo...  
  
LYZERG: Cállate o te hecho a Kouichi...  
  
HAO: Ese me vale... solo dame un besito... (Dando besitos en el aire)  
  
LYZERG: (Con cara de asco) Eso ni en tus sueños (Le da una bofetada)... te mereces eso y mucho mas...  
  
HAO: (Sobandose la mejilla lastimada) Que salvaje... pero me encantas...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos contrólense... estamos contestando un reviews no paliándonos entre nosotros... así que...  
  
YAMI: Tiene razón guarden la compostura...  
  
HAO: Tu ni hables o le cuento a Holly por que de tu demora...  
  
YAMI: Te atreves y ese será el último día de tu existencia...  
  
HOLLY: Chicos ya... bueno y continuando, chica muchas gracias por tu comentario... espero que et haya gustado este capitulo y espero leerte por aquí pronto...  
  
LYZERG: Hasta pronto...  
  
HAO: Dame un besito auque sea chiquito ¿Si?  
  
LYZERG: Que asco... aléjate de mi... no me toques...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias a todas las que me han escrito, en verdad me han levantado el animo y saber que el fic esta yendo por buen camino... muchas gracias hasta pronto...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.-  
  
HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.... 


	5. Capitulo 5: Tu Calido cuerpo me trajo la...

CAPITULO 5: "TU CALIDO CUERPO ME TRAJO LA SALUD"  
  
Yugi paso casi toda la noche hablando con Yoh, se le fue el tiempo tan rápido que, solo el frió, fue el unico que les dijo la hora... ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana el tiempo se les había ido volando, por suerte las vacaciones empezaban y Yugi no tenia escuela, podría dormir todo ese día alado de... Yugi se sonrojo ante los pensamientos, de que esa noche le daría cobijo al cuerpo del faraón...  
  
YOH: Bueno... (Estirándose) Hoy fue un día excelente... muchas gracias por brindármelo... lindo Yugi...  
  
Yugi se puso muy rojo ante el comentario... para suerte del chico, había mucha oscuridad y no se podía ver su rostro claramente o si no, hubiera sido una vergüenza presentarse de esa forma ante el shaman...  
  
YOH: Entremos...  
  
YUGI: Si...  
  
Dijo en tono suave y nervioso por las palabras que había escuchado... por fin bajaron por el tejado y entraron por la ventana, llegando a la habitación de los pacientes, Yoh miro un momento el rostro relajado y pacifico de Lyzerg, en verdad ese chico era extremadamente lindo... con solo ver esa escena, llena de paz que producía al verlo dormir, querías jamás dejar de verla pero... era mejor retirarse ya era muy tarde y Yugi debía tener sueño...  
  
YOH: Buenas noches Yugi...  
  
Dijo el chico despidiéndose con su mano acompañada de una sonrisa...  
  
YUGI: Feliz noche a ti también... Yoh...  
  
Yoh se le hizo gracioso ese deseo, pero no dijo nada y se marcho, cerrando la puerta tras el, al tiempo que Yoh se marcho, Yugi saco su pijama del ropero y se dirigió al baño para ponérsela... pasaron unos minutos y Yugi ya estaba listo para dormir... junto al faraón... dudo antes de hacerlo primero, observa el rostro relajado de Yami... gracias a la luz tenue de la luna, que entraba por una ventana despidiéndose de la noche regalaba sus últimos rayos, reflejándolos en aquel bello rostro de un inconciente faraón... Yugi observaba mas detalladamente a Yami... su rostro, su bello y perfecto rostro... en verdad era extremadamente lindo, al verlo dormir, llenaba la habitación de una atmósfera especial, llena de esperanza, tranquilidad y paz... sentimientos que le encantaban percibir a Yugi, ya que lo hacían sentir seguro, amado y respetado... pero... al recordar la otra noche, en la cual Yugi le confeso su amor, el había huido por razones desconocidas, cuando le dijo desde el fondo del corazón su mágico sentimiento guardado en el, desde que lo conoció y el había reaccionado de una forma que jamás hubiera esperado... hubiera deseado que le gritara, que se enojara, cualquier cosa, pero al sentir la indiferencia, y la reacción del espíritu era peor que cualquier palabra que el hubiera podido decir en un arranque de rabia... era mas doloroso el silencio y recordar la falta de palabras por parte del faraón, eran como cuchillos atravesando el corazón de Yugi... un corazón que solo tenia albergado un amor y el tenia un nombre y le pertenecía a... Yami... era el unico, el unico que logro ganarse ese titulo sin desearlo, el unico que lo hizo sentir especial y el unico que merecía su admiración y su respeto...  
  
La luz de la luna, poco a poco se iba haciendo mas tenue indicando que el amanecer estaba cerca ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Mira al reloj 4 de la mañana, había pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero no importaba fue un tiempo propicio para recordar, meditar, y pensar, cuanto tenia que pensar tantas cosas, tantas reacciones y tanto silencio... tenia que interpretar ese silencio y sus acciones pero... ahora mira nuevamente a Yami y observa esa bolsa con un conducto atada a su brazo, cada segundo lanzando una interminable gota, era el unico sonido que se escuchaba y recordando lo sucesos del día... le dolía en lo mas profundo de su corazón, escuchar ese sombrío sonido... llevaba impreso en el, dolor, sufrimiento, angustia, y mas que nada...saber que el espíritu era tan frágil, como un cristal que podía romperse en cualquier momento y desaparecer de su lado... lo llenaban de angustia, esos sentimientos los vio cerca hace unas horas cuando vio que desapareció... sintió su corazón romperse al presenciar esa escena sintió que jamás volvería a verlo... gracias a los dioses que no fue así... entonces... viendo a Yami... el esta tan débil, lo sabia muy bien, esta muy mal, por mas que le digan que el podrá recuperarse, el sentía que quizás jamás lo haría, no se necesitaba ser doctor para saberlo y sentirlo... con tan solo ver aquel rostro tan pálido, sus ojos cerrados de una forma especial, su respiración entrecortada y ver su cuerpo tan quieto, eran señales de que algo grave le había sucedido, al que un día reino como faraón en Egipto...  
  
La angustia, la tristeza, la desesperación y tantos pensamientos rondando su mente, poco a poco lo fueron debilitando hasta que luego de tanto meditarlo, y sonrojarse se recostó en el lado derecho de la cama... junto con Yami... el faraón tenia su mano junto a su cuerpo, si se recostaba seguramente la lastimaría así que... tomo la suave mano de Yami y la puso sobre su hombro para que de alguna forma sintiera como si lo abrazara... se sonrojo con solo pensarlo... poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos, acompañando con una sonrisa, al sentir el calido cuerpo de Yami junto al suyo... y se quedo profundamente dormido... en medio de su sueño se acomodo mejor en el cuerpo de su ser amado y también lo abrazo recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Yami junto con sus manos y sintiendo inconcientemente el latir de su corazón que en su sueño, deseaba que le perteneciera... y con esos pensamientos el cuerpo de Yugi y el de Yami comenzaron a brillar a despedir una luz dorada inexplicablemente calida, para quien la sintiera... era la energía de Yugi que esta siendo transmitida a Yami, tanto deseaba Yugi que Yami recobrara el conocimiento que había deseado ser el quien lo salvara y en sueños lo estaba logrando...  
  
Poco a poco se revelo un nuevo amanecer en el pueblo de domino, acompañado con la belleza del sol, con un suave tono anaranjado dándole el despertar a un pueblo que dormía pacíficamente... y mas para unas de las casas de esa ciudad... los rayos, tibios del hermoso astro, se colaron a través de las ventanas de una pequeña habitación que contenía a tres chicos que aun descansaban pacíficamente en ella... la luz en el cuerpo de los únicos que dormían juntos, había desaparecido y el unico reflejo que se podía percibir era el de los rallos del sol dando la bienvenida a un día mas... las horas pasaron, los rallos del sol lograron posarse en un rostro lleno de inocencia, paz y un poco sonrojado a un, por saber que estaba durmiendo alado de la persona que mas amaba, a pesar de la calidez de aquellos rallos que se posaban en su rostro, Yugi no queria despertarse y mucho menos separarse del cuerpo que inconcientemente había abrazado toda la noche... pero luego su compañero también sintió esa misma calidez reflejada en su rostro... el cual ya no se notaba pálido, ahora se veía lleno de vida, como si los incidentes del día anterior no lo hubieran afectado... y por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de hacer su mas grande esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y ver la belleza de un amanecer, como tantas veces contemplo en su querido pueblo egipcio... se sentía en extremo débil pero tenia que despertar, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo... poco a poco se fue notando el despertar de aquel, que tenia en su brazo un extraño tubo que conducía a un bolsa que en cada segundo inyectaba suero a su cuerpo... el faraón no podía recordar nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior ni tan siquiera queria hacerlo... poco a poco fue despertando hasta que su ojos color violeta, observaron el reflejo del sol posado en su rostro... las imágenes eran muy borrosas, y no podía saber donde se encontraba pero podía suponerlo...debería ser la habitación, en que tantas veces anteriores había despertado... luego de unos segundos de meditar, las imágenes poco a poco se van aclarando, dando lugar a que el faraón tuviera una imagen del lugar donde se encontraba, no cabía duda era la habitación de Yugi... la conocía muy bien y al ver el armario del chico frente suyo y ver un cuadro, que matizaba muy bien con el color de la habitación, no cabía duda del lugar de su despertar... pero luego siente que su mano derecha sostenía a un calido y suave cuerpo, además también podía sentir el peso de la persona sobre el suyo... voltea a ver de que o mejor dicho de quien se trataba y se encuentra que su hikari, lo tenia abrazado y su rostro se podía notar una leve sonrisa... eso lo hizo ponerse nervioso, y se sonrojo ni se imaginaba porque Yugi estaba durmiendo con el... queria levantarse pero una extraña cuerda atada a su mano le impide el moviendo, solo le permitió que se sentara en la cama, además a tan solo levantarse de la cama, se sintió mareado su cabeza le dolía y ese brusco movimiento despertó aquel ángel dormido a su lado... Yugi despertó lentamente y se encontró con la imagen que tanto deseaba, Yami había recobrado el conociendo y sus ojos otra vez le regalan su mirada... el chico se levanto rápidamente y lo abrazo, haciendo al faraón irse de espaldas y caer recostado otra vez en la cama... al sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo, sobre el suyo se levanta lo mas rápido que podía a pesar de la debilidad y del cansancio el nerviosismo pudo mas que cualquier pensamiento...  
  
YUGI: ¡¡Yami!!, ¡¡Yami!!  
  
Yugi estaba en extremo feliz por ver otra vez a su amada oscuridad despertar de su inconciencia...  
  
YUGI: ¡¡Yami!! Pensé que te perdía... snif... snif...  
  
Yugi comenzó a llorar, de emoción al ver repuesto al faraón y eso hace preocupar a Yami, lo que menos le gustaba ver, era tristeza reflejada en aquella mirada llena de ternura e inocencia...  
  
YAMI: Yu-gi  
  
Yugi abrió muchos sus ojos al oír cuan cansada era aquella voz, sentía que le costaba pronunciar palabra, pero le presto mucha atención a lo que el faraón le queria decir...  
  
YAMI: Yu-gi... ¿Es-tas... bien?  
  
Yugi no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar aun mas, por oír esa pregunta y se aferro al cuerpo de Yami... el faraón se sorprendió ante la reacción de Yugi, sin llegar a comprenderla... Yugi se había aferrado al cuerpo de su ser amado, pensando que el faraón arriesgaba su propia seguridad, pensando primero en la de el, sentía en su corazón una pequeña chispa de que esa preocupación se debiera a que no queria perderlo... por que tal vez... en verdad lo amaba... eso era lo que el pequeño Yugi quería... y al oír las palabras cansadas y débiles de Yami, tal vez el sentía lo mismo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Pasa algo Yu-gi?  
  
Pregunto Yami en tono preocupado al sentir al pequeño mojar su pijama... con las tibias gotas de sus lágrimas...  
  
YUGI: Yami, mi amado Yami, pensé que jamás volvería a oír tu voz, pensé que jamás volvería a ver tus ojos y que te alejarías de mi lado... mi Yami...  
  
Esas palabras hicieron sonrojar al espíritu, que para suerte del faraón, Yugi no estaba viendo ese sonrojo o quizás, si hubiera tenido los ojos de Yugi viendo su rostro, el sonrojo se hubiera incrementado...  
  
YAMI: No entiendo... Yugi...  
  
YUGI: No importa Yami, ya despertaste y eso es lo que importa  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué ocurrió Yugi?  
  
YUGI: ¿No lo recuerdas?  
  
YAMI: Mi cabeza me da vueltas no puedo hacerme de una idea clara de lo sucedido... pero... (Viendo el lugar donde estaba su cama y ve a una apersona, recostada en ella) o por Ra ahora recuerdo... ¿Cómo resulto Yugi? Ese chico esta bien... o yo...  
  
Yami bajo la mirada creyendo que quizás sus poderes no habían sido suficientes para salvar al chico que se encontraba postrado en su cama...  
  
YUGI: Yami no, no pongas esa mirada me da tristeza ver esa mirada en tus ojos... el chico despertó el día de ayer y según el Dr. Fausto esta bien... solo necesita reposo, el que me preocupaba eras tu mi Yami te veías tan... tan débil... snif que yo creí que tu... snif...  
  
Yami era ahora el que llevaba a un abrazo a Yugi, para aliviar esa tristeza en aquellos ojos color violeta tan hermosos y tan llenos de inocencia, que esa tristeza opacaba su mirada y también las tibias gotas que poco a poco se iban derramando eran como puñales atravesando el corazón de un cansado y débil faraón...  
  
YAMI: Yu-gi por favor no llores lo que menos me gusta es ver tristeza en tu mirada, por favor Yugi... no lo hagas...  
  
YUGI: O Yami... mi amada oscuridad...  
  
Los rallos del sol se habían posado en el rostro de un chico de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color, que en ese instante debido a la inconciencia, no dejaba ver la belleza de aquellos ojos, que siempre tenían impresos en ellos la marca de la inocencia... lo calido pero a la vez reconfortante, de aquellos rallos, posados en su rostro lo hicieron despertar... sintiendo un extraño dolor en su cabeza... a pesar del dolor, del cansancio que a un persistía en su cuerpo, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir sus ojos y ver el inicio de un amanecer que a pesar que el no lo sabia traería muchas sorpresas... por fin sus ojos verdes, observaron el panorama, figuras borrosas, lo unico que podía visualizar era la silueta de dos personas que estaban juntas sin llegar a distinguir quienes eran... por fin las imágenes poco a poco se van aclarando, hasta ver que las personas que estaban enfrente suyo, eran dos chicos que... se abrazaban y al juzgar por la sonrisa que tenía el chico mas pequeño, era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando, el lo sabia, muy bien ya que el cuando estaba alado de su persona especial, también esa sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios de forma espontánea... y se entristeció al traer esos recuerdos a su mente... luego observo mejor a los chicos, eran idénticos solo que uno era mas alto, que por estar de espaldas no podía tener mas detalles sobre el... pero el otro... ya lo había visto, era el chico que vio el día anterior, era el chico que le dio cobijo en su casa, a pesar de ser unos desconocidos los recibió y los sentir en familia, como hace tiempo no se sentía... y sin duda entonces, el otro debía ser su salvador... le causo tanta tristeza saberlo... de alguna forma se había entusiasmado con ese chico, pero al ver la escena que ante sus ojos se postraba, era obvio que no habría lugar para el en el corazón de aquel que ahora encontraba cobijo en otros brazos... los recuerdos vinieron rápido y recordó a su antiguo amor, el también encontró cobijo en otros brazos... en los brazos de su... novia... de su prometida una joven de cabello rubio, con la cual estaba comprometido en matrimonio... su amor siempre fue sincero con el o por lo menos eso pensaba... pero era todo lo contrario, ya que jamás le contó al respecto, ni tan siquiera le menciono su existencia, eso le dolió demasiado... su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y su conducta ante los demás cambio... para mal... se volvió frió, insensible, grosero con aquellos que una vez lo llamaron amigo y que ahora el los consideraba... sus mas grandes enemigos... ¿Por que los papeles se cambiaron? Y ahora era el quien actuaba como siempre detesto que alguien lo hiciera... como aquel sujeto que acabo con la vida de sus padres... era el despecho, la tristeza, le desilusión, la desesperación, la falta de comprensión, cariño y amor los que lo hacían actuar así... no era mucho mas... tal vez en aquel instante cuando se alejo de la persona que por tanto tiempo lo acompaño, lo acepto tal como era, lo respeto, lo amo... y hasta lo admiraba tanto...todo su mundo se vino abajo, todo lo que había forjado con sus manos se espumo, todo lo que un día deseo tener y compartir alado, de aquel que tanto amo desapareció con su partida... llevándose con el, la ilusión, la paz y el amor que había en su corazón toda la magia, toda la pureza, todo lo bueno, se lo llevo con su partida... y aun después de tanto tiempo que había pasado aun le dolía tanto recordar... ¿Por qué?... aun sentía su corazón partirse en mil pedazos al recordar aquella escena que tanto lo atormento y le hizo jurar jamás volver amar... tal vez era por que era una persona débil, que por esa falta de fuerza no podía superar aquella perdida, por mas que lo quisiera, por mas que lo intentaba, no podía... no podía... o quizás seria ¿Por que no queria hacerlo?... el destino era tan cruel... cuando creyó que el tiempo curaría sus heridas, el destino era el que ahora los reunía nuevamente y podía observar aquella mirada, aquella sonrisa, aquellas palabras que lo llenaban de seguridad, cariño, fortaleza y paz... pero ... viendo al faraón abrazado de su hikari... como deseaba en ese momento cambiar papeles con Yugi y ser el quien abrazaba al que una vez estuvo acostado en la cama a un lado suyo... pero, al ver la escena lo unico que podía sentir era... unas inmensas ganas de llorar... pero por que... ese chico ni tan siquiera lo conocía, jamás le ha hablado, jamás le dedico su mirada pero... con solo saber lo que hizo el día anterior, era para admirarlo... lo salvo sin conocerlo, lo salvo y sacrifico todo con tal de devolverle la salud... por eso no podía evitarlo se había enamorado... otra vez... de la persona equivocada...  
  
Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en la habitación, era los lastimeros, y dolorosos sollozos del chico ingles, los que aun estaban abrazos los escucharon y enseguida se separaron, ambos vieron al de cabello verde, recostado a un lado, y por la forma de temblar de su espalda era obvio que estaba llorando... Yami reconoció esa clase de llanto y le recordó a su hikari, a su querido Yugi... entonces vino a su mente la idea de querer ayudarlo... y la mejor forma seria darle cobijo en sus brazos... se levanto de la cama, quiso dar un paso, pero al sostenerse en sus propios pies sin ayuda, todo el mundo comenzó a girar, todo se oscureció, sus piernas se doblaron y cayo al piso recostado en sus rodillas... luego las imágenes desaparecieron todo era oscuridad... el faraón se había desmayado... solo un hueco y vació sonido se escucho haciendo a los presentes ver la escena, Yugi se sintió desesperar al ver tan deprimente escena... abrazaba a Yami y lo recostó en su regazo acomodo su cabeza en sus brazos y lo miraba... sus ojos había vuelto a cerrase, su mirada había vuelto a oscurecerse y su rostro estaba sin ninguna reacción, era como si el faraón no estaba en su cuerpo y su espíritu estaba en otro lugar, un lugar en el cual Yugi tenia negada la entrada... ¿Pero por que? ¿Por qué no podía ayudarlo?... el siempre encontró la forma de hacerlo y Yugi había fallado, no podía pagar tantos años de afecto, de preocupación, compañía y desvelos por parte del faraón... ni tan siquiera podía hacer que su querido Yami abriera sus ojos y le regalaba su mirada... era un fracasado, era un inútil no podía ayudar a Yami por mas que lo quisiera, por mas que lo intentara no podía, no podía.... Las lágrimas en el rostro de Yugi se iban haciendo mas constantes hasta caer en el rostro de Yami... el otro chico solo miraba la escena, desde su cama y se sentía triste y sentía que era culpa suya que el faraón haya regresado a la inconciencia... Y lo unico que supo hacer fue llorar y decir en tono suave...  
  
LYZERG: Lo siento...  
  
Yugi le dedico la mirada y no dijo nada, estaba demasiado preocupado por Yami como para poder decir alguna cosa... las lagrimas poco a poco caían en caminos mas grandes por el rostro de Yugi, deteniéndose en el de Yami... quien las fuerzas fueron poco a poco regresando a su cuerpo, hasta que logro reunirlas, por completo y despertar... abrió lentamente sus ojos dedicándole una vez mas la calida mirada al inocente que lloraba por sentir su partida...  
  
YUGI: Mi Yami, mi Yami...  
  
Decía Yugi en tono desesperado y abrazado a Yami lo más que podía para no perderlo nunca...  
  
YAMI: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?  
  
YUGI: Yami, pensé que te perdía...  
  
Yugi no ponía intención a las palabras de su amado, solo le importaba que el estaba bien y solo eso... Yami miro a Yugi y la tristeza que tanto odiaba ver en sus ojos se había enmarcado en ellos y eso lo hacia entristecer... lo tomo de los pequeños hombros, hasta que con sus escasas fuerzas tubo el rostro de Yugi frente al suyo y le limpio las lagrimas, pasando muy sutilmente sus dedos en los ojos del pequeño y en un instante se calmo aunque aun dejaba escapar pequeños sollozos... Yami no sabia que mas hacer... y lo unico que se le ocurrió para calmarlo fue... abrazarlo también lo más fuerte que podía... Yugi se recostó por completo en el cuerpo de Yami, se sentía tan calido, tan lleno de fortaleza era el mejor abraso que jamás alguien le había podía dar...  
  
Lyzerg solo seguía viendo las muestras de afecto, de esos dos chicos tan parecidos, sintió tanta envidia, deseaba tanto que alguien le regalara otra vez un abrazo deseaba tanto, que alguien le diera muestras de afecto que por tanto tiempo todos le negaron... pero sabia que eso no podía ser posible ¿O no?...  
  
Las lagrimas de chico ingles se fueron desbordando de sus ojos y mojaron otra vez la pijama que traía puesta, y se extraño al sentir la calidez de aquella prenda, ya que según recordaba se durmió solo en sus shorts lo que no sabia era que... la noche anterior cuando ambos pacientes estaban inconcientes, el doctor decidió ponerles ropa mas cómoda a ambos, al chico ingles, por que esa noche hacia mucho frió y por solo traer solo sus shorts, el frió podría empeorar su condición le pedio al pequeño que era su anfitrión que le prestara una pijama al chico ingles y así fue, Yugi le dio al doctor una pijama color amarillo y con estampas de estrellas color azul, era de tela suave, calida ideal para aquel que se recuperaba en su cama... y para el otro un chico de cabello tricolor había que colocarle algo también solo traía su pantalón color azul, una camisa negra desmangada y una chaqueta color azul, tal vez no pasaría frió, pero por su vestimenta era obvio que no estaba cómodo necesitaba ponerse su pijama. pero por su inconciencia eso seria imposible, el pequeño Yugi le dio una piyama color celeste de 2 piezas, pantalón y camisa manga larga, era la piyama favorita de Yami y lo era por que fue Yugi quien se la dio como regalo de aniversario de 7 años de conocerse gracias al rompecabezas, hace unos meses atrás, era algo así como un regalo de cumpleaños... para Yami era especial y solo se la ponía en días especiales para no desgastarla pero en el guardarropa de Yami, era la única prenda que estaba no hubo mas opción que tomarla... y dársela al doctor para que se la pusiera... luego todos los presentes se marcharon para que el doctor hiciera su trabajo de colocarles las piyamas a los dos inconcientes... luego de pasados unas minutos el doctor había terminado y llamo a los presentes para que se despidieran de los pacientes... Yoh le dedico un tierno beso a Lyzerg en su frente y se sonrojo al hacerlo, al sentir la suave piel del chico, tan tersa, delicada, suave y bella la tenia tan cerca, tan cerca como hace tanto no tenia al chico a su lado pero... viendo a los ojos del chico... sabia que el estaba mal, mas mal de lo que alguien suponía y presentía que algo terrible estaba por suceder y que el mas perjudicado seria su... gran amor... Lyzerg Diethel...  
  
Esa fue la razón por la que Lyzerg traía una prenda desconocida para el, pero no importaba solo deseaba sentir calidez, comprensión, cariño, compasión... cerro sus ojos como deseando con todo su corazón, que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas y así fue unos brazos alrededor suyo se lo hicieron saber, eran calidos, reconfortantes, llenos de esperanza, seguridad, cariño, fortaleza... sentimientos que hacia el chico no sentir miedo... ¿Pero de quien serian?... mantenía sus ojos cerrados solo sintiendo esos bellos sentimientos y luego al tener tan cerca a la otra persona puedo inhalar su aroma... era algo que jamás hubiera sentido, pero se sentía tan bien que deseaba quedarse así por siempre... pero las preguntas persistían ¿Quién seria la persona que lo abrazaba? Estaba seguro que no era Yoh, había inalado tantas veces su aroma, como para no reconocerlo entonces ¿Quien? en es instante no importaba solo queria sentir esos sentimientos que lo hacían sentir seguro, solo eso y olvidarse del mundo, un mundo cruel que solo lo hacia sufrir... luego escucho al fin la voz de la persona que lo sostenía y no la reconoció solo escucho que dijo muy dulcemente y suavemente... "¿Te sientes mejor?" el chico solo afirmo y sintió como aquellos reconfortantes brazos se apartaban y ahora la persona que lo había abrazando lo miraba, con una llena de calidez, se sonrojo al sentir aquellos ojos color violeta enfrentar los suyos...  
  
YAMI: Me alegra que ya estés mejor...  
  
Lyzerg no supo que decir o sentir ante tales muestras de afecto y solo maquino unas palabras...  
  
LYZERG: Gracias...  
  
Acompañando ese esto con una mirada triste, mirada que no le gustaba ver en nadie al faraón...  
  
YAMI: Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien pronto te recuperaras...  
  
Dijo Yami con una sonrisa y se alejo del chico para regresar a su cama, olvidando por completo presentarse o segur interrogando al se los ojos verdes, pero ahora era el quien queria conocer el nombre de su salvador...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Me podría decir su nombre?  
  
Pregunto el chico de forma cortes, a pesar que ya le habían dicho que su nombre era Yami, queria oírlo de sus propios labios y así comenzar con una conversación...  
  
YAMI: Claro me llamo Yami-Atem Moto y me alegra que ya estés bien ¿Como te llamas?  
  
LYZERG: Lyzerg Diethel, Yami-san muchas gracias por salvarme la vida  
  
YAMI: No tienes por que ser tan respetuoso conmigo, podemos ser amigos ¿O no?  
  
LYZERG: Si usted quiere por mi no hay problema Yami-san  
  
YAMI: Si claro, pero deja de llamarme así, me haces ver un anciano puedes llamarme solo Yami...  
  
LYZERG: Lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, porque usted es la persona que me salvo la vida y sabe eso no se hace todos los días, por lo cual debo guardarle respeto...  
  
YAMI: Parece que eres muy obstinado pequeño Lyzerg, pero si te hace sentir mejor puedes tratarme como mejor te parezca... de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado  
  
LYZERG: ¿A que se refiere?  
  
YAMI Yugi, mi hikari me costo tanto que me tratara de tu y que dejara de llamarme señor Yami, luche tanto con el, como no tienes idea pero al fin se decidió tratare de tu y me llevo muy bien con mi hermoso hikari...  
  
LYZERG: Ya veo (Dijo en tono triste)  
  
YAMI: Pero no te entristezcas todo saldrá bien...  
  
LYZWERG: "Todo saldrá bien"- se decía Lyzerg en mente- las mismas palabras de Yoh...  
  
De pronto alguien toca a la puerta...  
  
YAMI: Pase...  
  
YUGI: Te traje algo para comer Yami... Te aseguro que esta delicioso, el abuelo esta abajo y preparo algo para ti con mucho cariño yo le ayude, así que no puedes negarte a probarlo... espero que te guste...  
  
Yugi miro al chico ingles y le dedico una sonrisa...  
  
YUGI: Diethel-kun me alegro que ya estés mejor, Yoh trae tu comida te la iba a traer yo, pero el insistió en ser quien te la trajera, es mas dice que por tu condición, no es conveniente que comas solo alguien tendrá que ayudarte y el se ofreció para realizar esa tarea, el doctor Fausto esta de acuerdo con el... espero que no te moleste...  
  
Lyzerg se puso muy sonrojado ante el hecho de que Yoh seria quien lo alimentara esa mañana...  
  
LYZERG: No me molesta Moto-kun no te preocupes...  
  
YUGI: Bien me alegro y tu mi faraón también tendrás que aceptar mi ayuda...  
  
YAMI: Yugi sabes que no me gusta que me traten como un niño, a mi a un faraón de 5 mil años de existencia no le gustan esa clase de tratos especiales...  
  
Lyzerg se sorprendió ante el comentario pero no dijo nada, solo siguió observando a ambos hicos intentando encontrar respuestas y significado a esas palabras...  
  
YUGI: Vamos Yami se que te encanta que te consientan, así que te guste o no yo te daré el desayuno, el doctor Fausto lo ha dicho así que tu obedece que no se diga mas...  
  
YAMI: Pero Aibou sabes lo mucho que odio que me traten como un niño de 3 años  
  
YUGI: Pues me alegro que recibas un poco de tu misma medicina, tú siempre me tratas así, por lo tanto hoy seré yo quien dará las órdenes y te ordeno que obedezcas lo que he dicho, tú comerás ayudado por mí y que no se hable más... ¿Entendido?  
  
YAMI: Pero...  
  
YUGI: He dicho y no me harás cambiar de opinión...  
  
YAMI: Yugi eres un obstinado...  
  
YUGI: Por supuesto aprendí del mejor...  
  
YAMI: Por eso te quiero tanto mi Yugi...  
  
Yami le da un beso en la mejilla a Yugi, haciendo al chico sonrojarse por el hecho de sentir el suave beso de su amor, Yami no lo hacia por otros sentimientos, Yugi lo sabia muy bien, le encantaba besar a Yugi suavemente como su hermanito menor y tratarlo con mucho cariño, algunas veces con sobrenombres graciosos o con algunas cosquillas en su pansita, todo lo hacia por que le tenia cariño fraternal... como deseaba Yugi que ese cariño se convirtiera en algo mas que solo cariño de guardián a protegido, queria que fuera amor, pero por el momento era mejor resignarse y dejarse llevar por el momento y el hecho de que alimentaría al gran faraón de Egipto, claro que el no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero no le quedaba de otra que resignarse y obedecer las reglas de Yugi... ya que por mas que insistiera no lo haría cambiar de opinión, lo conocía demasiado bien como para no saberlo  
  
Yugi había colocado la pequeña bandeja de comida en las piernas de Yami, jalo una silla y se sentó cerca se la cama para alimentar al faraón, cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente y un chico con audífonos color naranja entro llevando con el una pequeña charola con algunos platos en ella seguramente seria el desayuno del chico se cabello verde...  
  
YOH: Muy buenos días a todos este día su mesero Yoh Asakura, le trae su orden a mi Lyzerg Diethel, esperando que acepte mi trato especial...  
  
Lyzerg no encontró palabras y solo se sonrojo ante tales comentarios...  
  
YOH: Me encanta cuando te sonrojas mi Lyzerg...  
  
Dijo Yoh con su usual sonrisa...  
  
YUGI: Yoh, yo ya estaba alimentando a Yami, puedes comenzar tu a darle su desayuno a Diethel-kun  
  
YOH: Por supuesto para mi será un honor, no se que piensas tu Lyzerg...  
  
LYZERG: Pues, yo, no... no... no se  
  
Lyzerg estaba extremadamente nervioso y no encontraba las palabras adecuadas...  
  
YOH: Pues que no se diga más, hoy serás atendido con el mejor servicio...  
  
Yugi solo dejo escapar una risita por las muestras de afecto de Yoh y su postura de mesero era algo muy gracioso... Yami solo miraba divertido también, pero nervioso por la idea de que Yugi le daría de comer...  
  
YUGI: Y tu no me veas así que también te espera el mejor trato ahora...  
  
Yugi tomo con el tenedor un pedazo de fruta y se la acerco a Yami... no sin antes jugar un poco con el...  
  
YUGI: Aquí viene el avión...  
  
Dijo Yugi en forma graciosa, haciendo que Yoh soltara una risita, por la forma de jugar tan infantil de aquel niño tan hermoso llamado Yugi Moto...  
  
YUGI: Abra la boquita mi hermoso faraón... vamos el avión quiere aterrizar...  
  
Yami se sentía muy nervioso por esa forma de actuar de Yugi, lo incomodaba tanto, tal vez no le molestaba pero lo hacia sentir extraño...  
  
YAMI: Yugi no hagas eso, no me trates como un invalido ¿Quieres?  
  
YUGI: Se que tu eres autosuficiente pero a un así... faraón autosuficiente abra la boca y coma en silencio... ¿Quiere?  
  
YAMI: Yugi...  
  
Yami ya no pudo poner otra excusa y no hubo opción tubo que aceptar el trato de Yugi...  
  
YOH: Y tu no te me escapas Lyzerg sigues tu... así que prepárate...  
  
Lyzerg no supo decir palabra y solo miro a Yoh sentarse en la cama junto a el y colocarle la bandeja en las piernas toma algo de fruta y decide jugar antes de colocársela en su boca...  
  
YOH: Así se hace mi Lyzerg...  
  
Lyzerg solo contesto sonrojándose y pasando la lengua por sus labios era obvio que su desayuno estaba delicioso y después de no comer por mas de 1 día, le estaba afectando, a pesar que aun tenia esa extraña bolsa conteniendo suero pegada a su brazo, que no dejaba que la debilidad llegara a su cuerpo, pero su estomago reclamaba algo de comida sólida para sentirse mucho mejor...  
  
YOH: Aquí viene otra vez...  
  
En uno de los árboles cercanos estaba un chico vestido con una capa blanca, tenia una mirada malvada y una cínica sonrisa, veía la escena que se refleja en una de las ventanas de una modesta casa al frente suyo, donde podía observar a un chico de cabello café alimentando a uno de cabello verde y al fondo otro chico con un extraño color y peinado le daba de comer a otro idéntico, pero esos dos no importaban ni tan siquiera los conocía, los que le importaban eran los primeros a esos los conocía extremadamente bien...  
  
HAO: No puedo cree que patético se ve mi otra mitad, es decir mi amado "hermanito" se ve tan patético como puede estar haciendo eso... que retículo se ve... pero no lo culpo yo haría lo mismo si estuviera con Diethel...  
  
Hao lanzo un suspiro y cambio un poco la expresión de su rostro a otra llena de emoción y sueños, pero luego una mirada llena de deseo, morbosidad y sarcasmo apareció en sus ojos y solo al ver a Lyzerg en ese estado tan deplorable... estaba muy paliado, a pesar de la distancia en que se encontraba se podía hacer una idea de su estado, además por su forma de actuar también estaba muy débil, y cansado...  
  
HAO: Lyzerg, Lyzerg, Lyzerg como desearía tenerte solo un instante en mis brazos, sin importar el momento, ni la situación lograr tocar tu suave y delicada piel... pero no pienso desearlo por mas tiempo, eso sucederá, le duela quien le duela, solo espera y veras un amanecer a lado del shaman de fuego... pronto Lyzerg, solo hay que esperar el momento oportuno para que eso suceda...  
  
De pronto llega un pequeño niño de capa roja a saludar al que se esta perdido en sus pensamientos... en sus pervertidos pensamientos...  
  
OPACHO: Señor Hao el desayuno esta listo...  
  
HAO: Excelente... pronto Lyzerg Diethel serás para mí y de nadie más...  
  
Por otra parte en una un habitación oscura, con una atmósfera llena de desesperación, sufrimiento, impotencia, tristeza, soledad toda una mezcla de sentimientos, amargos sentimientos, la situación que un joven de cabello albino estaba experimentando era difícil...  
  
En la habitación se podía observar una gran cama, con mantas color azul de seda y sobre ellas se encontraba recostado una persona de largo cabello color albino, piel blanca, con muchos moretones en su cara y parte de su cuerpo se encontraba descubierto su piel se podía ver enrojecida, algunos vendajes cubrían su manos, sus piernas y su abdomen pintados con un tenue color rojo, al parecer las heridas que se habían cubierto con ellos a un no habían cerrado y seguían expulsando sangre... un chico estaba a su lado, sentado en el suelo, había recostado su cabeza en la suave cama cerca de los brazos de la persona recostada en ella, como deseaba que aquellos brazos inertes e inmóviles lo tocaran y le dieran seguridad, pero por el momento eso seria imposible... el dueño de ellos estaba muy mal, y la inconciencia se había apoderado de su cuerpo no permitiéndole ver muestras de afecto y cariño aunque sea palabras que a veces eran hirientes, pero en fin eran palabras y con solo escucharla y saber que el esta bien lo llenaba de alegría pero ahora solo era dolor, tristeza y desesperación... no sabia nada, todo le era desconocido no encontraba salida y el lugar donde se encontraba no ayudaba en mucho, es mas lo empeoraba, todo era oscuro, frió, lleno de tristeza, sufrimiento, desesperación quizás los mismos pensamientos que estaban en aquel recostado en la cama pero no importaba... todo era confusión, no tenia ni la menor idea en donde se encontraba y mucho menos sabia como había llegado a ese lugar esa información no le importaba lo unico que deseaba era salir de es de lugar alado de un recuperado Bakura y sentir que el resto del mundo no importaba...pero por el momento eso seria imposible lo mejor seria descansar y esperar que cuando se despertara Bakura lo viera a los ojos y le regala una sonrisa... sus ojos se fueron cerrando... y al poco tiempo estaba en otro extraño lugar...  
  
Era extraño estaba soñando otra vez y esta vez estaba en un lugar desconocido, oscuro como en la habitación en al que estaba descansando pero... era diferente... dentro de el habitación había una ventana sintió por alguna razón curiosidad de ver otra vez de ella y vio una escena que nunca se hubiera esperado...  
  
A través de aquella ventana miraba una hermosa pradera cubierta de hermosas flores de brillantes colores, mariposas que revoloteaban alrededor de ellas, no había oscuridad al contrario era un día soleado y lleno de calidez cuando de pronto se escucho el sonido de risas de niños que se acercaban, miro hacia el lugar donde se escuchaba el sonido y jamás se espero imaginar quienes eran... eran tres chicos que venia corriendo, lanzando pequeñas risitas, pero lo que venían y lo que hacían no importaba, quienes eran, fue lo que dejo impresionado al joven que observaba por la ventana... eran unos niños tal ves de unos 6-8 años pero a pesar de su juventud pudo recocer a cada uno de ellos...  
  
El primero que llego a visualizar era un pequeño niño de ojos cafés, cabello albino que le llegaba a sus hombros, piel blanca muy bien conocido... su nombre era Bakura... el otro era un chico moreno, de cabello color rubio cenizo que le llegaba a los hombros también, y ojos color lavanda... su nombre era Malik, ambos estaban vestidos al parecer de esclavos por la tela de manta, desgastada vieja y sucia pero el ultimo que llego, lo dejo impresionado era... era... el faraón... quizás en ese instante no era un faraón era solo el príncipe... el príncipe Yami... llevaba una túnica color azul, de telas de seda y encajes de oro con una pequeña corona en su cabeza y viendo su cabello a un no era tan levantado como ahora, que era todo un joven, era mas pequeño y las puntas no eran muy grandes pero se enmarcaba muy bien su simpático color... los chicos al ver a su amigo llegar se recostaron en las suaves flores, que crecían en el lugar y se estiraron, riendo a un y viendo el cielo, ese cielo tan azul, tan lleno de paz y alegría que se podía observar, si te detenías unos instantes a contemplarlo pero una voz atrás de ellos los hizo salir de sus dulces pensamientos...  
  
¿?: Príncipe...  
  
Reclamo una voz de mujer en tono fuerte y severo al parecer estaba enojada...  
  
¿?: Jovencito que cree que hace...  
  
YAMI: Yuliksa...  
  
Dijo el pequeño vestido con ropas reales, levantándose del suelo, al recocer la voz femenina que escucharon sus oídos y luego la vio... era una mujer de unos 40 años, vestida con unas ropas color negro y delantal blanco con un pequeño sombrero color blanco al parecer era la sirvienta del pequeño, que estaba con los otros chicos...  
  
YULIKSA: Príncipe cuantas veces le he dicho que no se aleje y mucho menos se relacione con estos plebeyos, ellos pueden llenarlo de enfermedades... y si es así que le diré a su madre, si se enterara que por mi descuido, el sucesor al trono real se ha enfermado...  
  
BAKURA: Oiga eso no es verdad nosotros no tenemos enfermedades...  
  
La mujer miro al pequeño albino, que había contradecido sus palabras y por ser sirvienta real, se sentía superior a los niños que miraban sus ojos, levanto su mano y le dio una cacheta al chico haciendo que el pequeño se fuera de espaldas y cayera sentado en las flores...  
  
YULIKSA: No me respondas jovencito... niño mugriento y mal educado el es el príncipe Yami, el sucesor al trono tienes que respetarlo, además yo soy su nana e igual tienes que respetarme... BAKURA: Yo no la respetaría aunque fuera la última vieja bruja del mundo...  
  
Dijo el chico en tono severo y con lágrimas en sus ojos y la mejilla enrojecida por aquel cruel golpe...  
  
MALIK: Nos la pagaras vieja entrometida...  
  
Dijeron ambos corriendo y yéndose lejos de las dos personas residentes del palacio...  
  
YULIKSA: Malditos mocosos, me la pagaran, juro que mandare a que les corten la cabeza por impertinentes...  
  
YAMI: Ya basta Yuliksa, se que lo haces por que te preocupas por mi, pero ellos son mis amigos y no quiero que los insultes y mucho menos pienso permitir que los golpees si vuelves hacerlo, lo siento mucho pero seré yo quien envié a cortar tu cabeza...  
  
Yami estaba muy enojado y de eso se percato la mujer, jamás el joven príncipe le había hablado en ese tono y en esa forma tan fría y seria...  
  
YULIKSA: Pero príncipe lo hago por su bien...  
  
YAMI: Pues si quieres mi bien, mas te vale obedecer o si no atente a las consecuencias...  
  
La mujer no dijo nada y solo bajo la mirada pero en su cabeza los pensamientos eran otros...  
  
YULIKSA: Me las pagaran mugrientos mocosos...  
  
De pronto la ventana donde el pequeño visitante miraba se había oscurecido...  
  
En su mente había muchas dudas sobre que eran esos recuerdos que se posaban ante sus ojos y por que los veía ahora ¿Por que? Pronto lo descubriría... observo el lugar donde se encontraba buscando respuestas, pudo ver que luz se reflejaba en una ventana similar a la anterior y lleno de curiosidad fue hacia ella y observo la escena... era el palacio real del faraón de Egipto, quien ahora por ver al joven que estaba en el trono y reconocerlo al instante era Yami... ya no era un niño era todo un joven de unos 15 años, ya había ascendido al trono y por ver a toda la gente, reunida le inquietaba saber que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo presentía que debería ser algo muy grabe, por el ver el rostro de enojo que tenia Yami... luego observo a unos guardias acercarse al trono, llevando con ellos a unos chicos sujetados de la formas mas crueles, con cadenas en sus manos y grilletes en sus pies, llevados a empujones y golpes, cada vez que caían al piso les iba peor, cada caída que se daban era recibida con patadas y latigazos por no apresurar su paso, por fin llegaron a los pies del faraón y el los miro sorprendo por reconocer a los dos chicos...  
  
YAMI: ¿Que hicieron?  
  
Pregunto el faraón algo confundido y admirado por la forma tan cruel en la que eran tratados a los que el que consideraba amigos...  
  
¿?: Mi faraón...  
  
Dijo uno de los guardias hincándose ante los pies del faraón...  
  
¿?: Señor estos dos sujetos fueron encontrados hurtando unas joyas muy valiosas en el palacio real, hablo de los objetos que el gran Ra le otorgo a usted, los cuáles nadie sabía su escondite pero estos dos chicos lo encontraron fácilmente...  
  
YAMI: ¿Es eso cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Yami escúchame por favor...  
  
YAMI: (Enojado) Es cierto ¿o no?  
  
BAKURA: Es cierto, pero...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡¿COMO PUDIERON TRAISIONARME?!!  
  
Dijo Yami en tono fuerte y muy enojado e indignado...  
  
MALIK: Por favor Yami escúchanos...  
  
YAMI Solo ustedes conocían el escondite de esos objetos, yo confié en ustedes y me traicionaron ¿Por que lo hicieron? ¿Por que? Yo les tengo gran cariño y así es como me pagan... traicionándome solo díganme ¿Por que?  
  
BAKURA: Yami por favor no dejes que los hechos nublen la realidad, escúchanos por un momento y sabrás la verdad de lo sucedido por favor te lo ruego...  
  
YAMI: No me interesa saberla, ya escuche demasiado... guardias llévenselos, no quiero verlos  
  
¿?: Si mi señor, anden muévanse...  
  
BAKURA: Yami por favor...  
  
Decía Bakura siendo jalado por los guardias...  
  
MALIK: Yami tú, eres nuestro amigo por favor no lo dudes...  
  
BAKURA: Yami yo jamás te traicionaría por favor creeme...¡¡YAMI!!  
  
Yami se quedo sentado en el trono, pensativo y una lagrima resbala por su mejilla al escuchar las ultimas palabras de los que una vez considero amigos...  
  
YAMI: Como me gustaría que eso fuera cierto... -dijo el faraón casi en un susurro...  
  
Otra vez la ventana se apago y de nuevo la oscuridad cubrió el lugar, pero al ver en la habitación la luz volvió a parecer y dejar ver reflejada otra ventana y el chico corrió hacia ella y ver su contenido...  
  
Era otra vez el palacio, pero esta vez habían extrañas antorchas encendidas, por todos los muros, unos jóvenes estaban en el centro de la habitación al parecer estaban llorando... todo el lugar se miraba destruido como si hubiera habido alguna clase de combate... pero al enfocar la mirada, el chico observo una escena que lo impacto... un joven de cabello albino sostenía con gran cuidado, a un chico de vestimenta real, el cual estaba recostado en el piso y en su estomago se podía observar una herida que emanaba sangre, había sido herido por una espada, que estaba en la mano del que lo sostenía...  
  
YAMI: Mu-chas... gra-ci-as Ba-ku-ra...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Por que hiciste esto Yami? eres un tonto... eres un tonto...  
  
YAMI: Ya sabes que siempre me gusto arriesgarme...  
  
BAKURA: Pero llegar a tanto no puedo creerlo...  
  
YAMI: Lo hice por mi Egipto, por ver a Egipto lleno de paz, esperanza, alegría, quizás mis ojos ya no vean, la dicha y la libertad de mi pueblo, pero mi espíritu siempre velara por mi gente y saber que mi gente ríe y que se sienten orgullosos por estar aquí eso será suficiente para mi...  
  
BAKURA: A un así eres un tonto, un tonto...  
  
De nada servia que Yami intentara traer un poco de consuelo al corazón de Bakura el seguía llorando y derramando todas sus lagrimas, cayendo en el rostro de un débil faraón...  
  
YAMI: Solo en ustedes he confiado y jamás los olvidare amigos... jamás, ustedes siempre fueron mis mejores amigos... y hasta el ultimo momento me lo demostraron... ahora ya es tiempo que vaya a los brazos de Osiris y me reúna con Ra... BAKURA: No, no lo acepto no te estés despidiendo, no soporto que lo hagas...  
  
Los ojos color violeta de Yami estaban cerrándose poco a poco, cuando de pronto se abrieron en sorpresa...  
  
YAMI: Amigos, Ra me ha hablado y me dijo que todos podemos estar juntos nuevamente  
  
MALIK: ¿En serio?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Como?  
  
YAMI: A un tienen aquellos artículos que les regale ¿Verdad?  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
YAMI: Excelente... cuando sea el momento en que Ra los llame a estar con los dioses, hagan esto... pongan sus manos juntas, cerca de estos artículos cierren sus ojos y digan esta oración ... "Por el nombre de los dioses, de los poderosos dioses de Egipto, deseo que me suplica sea escuchada y que mi vida no se acabe en este instante y que por medio de mi articulo pueda ver otro amanecer, alado de mis seres queridos, por los dioses pido que mis suplicas sean escuchadas y que mi espíritu sobre pase cualquier barrera y que mis ojos vean el despertar de una nueva era"  
  
Yami y los otros abrieron sus ojos... Bakura observo al faraón, se estaba poniendo muy frió, su piel estaba muy pálida y sus ojos cada vez se observaba apagarse la llama de la vida, que siempre existía en ellos...  
  
YAMI: Has-ta siempre... A-mi-gos... haaa...  
  
Yami callo totalmente desmallado en los brazos de Bakura, quien al sentir su inconciencia, sujetaba fuertemente el cuerpo del faraón y lo agitaba para que despertara, pero ya de nada servia hacer eso, Yami había dejado el mundo terrenal para irse a reunir con sus padres en el cielo... o por lo menos eso creyeron ambos chicos, sin imaginarse que antes de que la llama de la vida se apagara totalmente de su cuerpo, su espíritu se introdujo en el rompecabezas que colgaba de su cuello, esperando algún día despertar en una nueva era alado de aquellos a quienes queria y admiraba... pero al ya no existir vida en el cuerpo del joven faraón de apenas 20 años, la tristeza invadió el corazón de los chicos que tanto lo querían, pero en especial el de aquel que lo sostenía aun con tanto cuidado y suavidad, esperando que sus ojos violáceos otra vez lo miraban, pero en su mente y su corazón sabia que eso iba hacer imposible... esa cruel verdad entristeció a ambos, quienes se sentían tan solos, sin amigo, sin esperanza, sin ilusión, tristes y desamparados por toda la eternidad...  
  
BAKURA: (Llorando) Maldito Yami, jamás te lo perdonare, jamás perdonare que me hayas dejado solo... ¿Por que?  
  
MALIK: Ya es tarde para preguntas Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Tal vez pero...Me las pagara, todos me las pagaran, por que tuve que enamorarme ¿por que? ¿Por que?...  
  
Malik se quedo sin habla y solo miro a Bakura con los ojos muy abiertos y esperando mas palabras...  
  
BAKURA: Me escuchaste, me enamore del faraón y el estupido me dejo, me abandono debo odiar, debo... acabar con la tristeza que siente mi corazón... me convertiré en todo aquello que Yami jamás me creía capaz, todo lo hacia por el me contenía por el, pero ahora que el ya no esta, nada me importa, nada tiene sentido...  
  
Bakura se refería a que el y Malik cuando se apoderaron de los artículos que Yami les regalo tiempo después, ellos los utilizaron para robar las almas de los maleantes de Egipto y de los guardias que abusaban de inocentes, por eso se ganaron el titulo de "los roba almas" Yami lo sabia muy bien, a pesar que sus intenciones eran altruistas, al faraón no le gustaba ver sufrir a nadie, sin importar si ellos eran los que hacían sufrir mas a las personas, por eso les pidió a ambos que ya no usaran sus artículos para realizar esos actos... Yami sabia cuando se los dio, que esos objetos tenia poderes mágicos, igual que su rompecabezas y que solo los elegidos podrían usarlos y por la forma de manejarlos por parte de ambos chicos, era obvio que ellos eran los elegidos a poseerlos pero no queria que lastimaran a otras personas así que les pidió que ya no lo hicieran y ellos accedieron con gusto por que era el faraón quien se los pedía, pero a pesar que sabían que debían obedecer a su gobernante lo hacían por la amistad que tenían con el, no por obligación...  
  
MALIK: Yo te acompañare siempre amigo...  
  
BAKURA: Gracias... me las pagaras Yami-Atem... jamás te lo perdonare... jamás...  
  
La mirada de ambos cambio una llena de odio y resentimiento...  
  
MALIK: Maldito faraón...  
  
BAKURA: Me pagara haber robado el amor que había en mi corazón...  
  
Dijo Bakura en tono enojado, y con el mismo aspecto que Ryo lo conocía, uno lleno de odio, resentimiento y violencia...  
  
La ventana se apago y Ryo cayo al piso de rodillas, llorando y abrazándose no creía lo que había visto y escuchado... no era la reacción de Bakura lo que lo había impresionado fueron sus palabras, sus declaraciones, sus crueles declaraciones de amor... un amor imposible, un amor que se desvaneció cuando el destino se llevo con el la luz de la vida del faraón... jamás pensó escuchar esa clase de declaraciones, jamás se lo hubiera imaginado... Yami fue el primer amor de Bakura, es cierto el sabia que Yami, Bakura y Malik se habían conocido en una época antigua, pero jamás pensó a que nivel había llegado su acercamiento... nunca se lo hubiera esperado, Bakura amaba a Yami... pero la pregunta era ¿aun la amaba?... Bakura nunca se comportaba amable alado de Yami, y ahora entendía por que el espíritu le guardaba, después de mas de 5 mil años de no verse un gran resentimiento al faraón, primero por no creer su inocencia y luego por dejarlo en el momento en que quizás le confesaría su amor... pero entonces significaría que Yami ya sabia algo al respecto o solo eran recuerdos que ni el propio Bakura sabia de su existencia, era posible ya que jamás le comentado algo al respecto... pero, lo amaba le dolía saber que el corazón de Bakura le pertenecía a alguien mas, a alguien que por la forma que vio actuar a Bakura lo amo demasiado y con mucha pasión, para sufrir tanto por perderlo... era obvio que ahora que conocía la verdad acerca de el y el faraón el corazón del roba almas, jamás seria para el, su amor le pertenecía a otro, a otro que estaba muy cerca de el y que quizás en cualquier momento le revelaría ese sentimiento y Bakura se alejaría de su lado... el corazón del pequeño se entristeció ante la idea de que jamás habría campo en ese lugar para el... no imaginaba que igual que la vida en Egipto de Bakura se quedo en el pasado, igualmente lo hizo el amor que sentía por Yami, dándose cuenta en época actual, que no era mas que admiración y cariño, no amor pero eso no lo podía saber Ryo y mucho menos suponer que el corazón del roba almas le pertenecía a el... y solo a el... a su verdadero y mas grande amor le perecía a su hermoso hikari...  
  
Las lagrimas en el rostro de Ryo oscurecían su mirada, el dolor llenaba de sufrimiento y desesperación el corazón, deseaba en aquel instante morir y dejar de sufrir tanto como lo hacia en aquel instante... pero esa seria una salida cobarde tendrá que ser valiente y afrontar su realidad, su cruel realidad, sin importar cuan dolorosa, cuan triste se volvería, al encarar la verdad y saberla por parte de los labios de Bakura... mas no sabia que esa verdad que el se imaginaba jamás llegaría y al contrario, llegaría lo que el mas deseaba pero... tardaría mas de lo que el tiempo suponía, tardaría mucho mas... mientras en todo el tiempo que aquellas palabras que Ryo tanto esperaba llegarían... el sufrimiento, la desesperación y la tristeza, se apodaría de aquel inocente corazón y lo hicieran cambiar y renunciar a la bondad que existía en el... para siempre... solo seria cuestión de tiempo en que las palabra de Bakura llegaran antes de lo que la tristeza, la desesperación, le quitara la inocencia aquel tierno corazón... el destino era incierto, solo el tiempo diría si las palabras llegarían antes de que lo peor sucediera, y fuera muy tarde para regresar el tiempo y volver a tener la dulce mirada del niño inocente que el tanto amaba...  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
------------  
  
HOLLY: Hola a todas y a todos no saben cuanto los he extrañado estas ultimas semanas aunque en realidad me fue muy bien en el viaje les cuanto...  
  
YAMI: A mi me gusto...  
  
HOLLY: Me alegra, les cuento me lleve a algunos personajes a Guatemala para que se quitaran el estrés que habían ganado al trabajar tanto... ¿Lyzerg logre mi cometido?...  
  
LYZERG: Si he vuelto con ganas de trabajar mucho...  
  
HOLLY: Que bien... Y tu Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Yo también... ha darle con todo...  
  
HOLLY: Bien dicho pues mis lectores ya los oyeron ya ahora no habrá fuerza humana que los pare, solo espero que den algo de espacio de no cansarme con todas las energías que tienen... bueno pues hoy se habré un nuevo capitulo de este loco fic... espero que les haya gustado... agradezco de todo corazón los reviews mandados por Nethed, Kini-Chan, Alejamoto Diethel y Hannah Pegasus muchas gracias chicas...  
  
LYZERG: Empecemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, chica en verdad tus opiniones son muy importantes para mí...  
  
YAMI: Esta chica nunca nos abandona...  
  
HOLLY: Así es saber que a la gente le gusta lo que escribo me llena de satisfacción...  
  
LYZERG: Saber que le esta gustando nuestra actuación también nos hace felices a nosotros...  
  
YAMI: a mi también me hace feliz  
  
HOLLY: Que bien... aunque... Yami... snif... hay me traiciono... otra vez  
  
YAMI: Oye que hice ahora?  
  
HOLLY: Bien que sabes... embarazaste a Tea... ingrato...  
  
YAMI: Oye ya sabes que es ficción mis corazón te pertenece  
  
HOLLY: Mas te vale o te haré sufrir...  
  
YAMI: Que mala  
  
HOLLY: Chica nos escribimos pronto... hasta la próxima...  
  
KINI-CHAN:  
  
HOLLY: Siento mucho que tu PC haya muerto...  
  
Aparece Hao... tocando en trompeta la despedida de las personas fallecidas....  
  
HOLLY: Oye no hagas eso...  
  
HAO: ¿Por qué? le estoy dando la despedida a la PC de Kini ¿Qué tiene ese de malo?  
  
HOLLY: Es de mal gusto no lo hagas...  
  
LYZERG: Holly tiene razón... patético Hao...  
  
HAO: ¡¡Lyzerg!! Si aquí estas me alegra verte...  
  
LYZERG: Suéltame...  
  
HAO: No lo haré...  
  
Aparece Yami y sujeta a Hao fuertemente de su capa...  
  
YAMI: Suéltalo o te envió al reino de las sombras...  
  
HAO: Siempre con tus amenazas patético faraoncito  
  
Grave error a Yami le colma la paciencia ser llamado faraoncito...  
  
YAMI: Tú te lo buscaste... ¡¡Oblivion!! Patético shaman me las debía...  
  
HOLLY: Mas te vele faraón devolver al shaman antes de mi próximo capitulo...  
  
YAMI: Claro que lo haré...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Creen que eso es necesario? Por mi que se quede en aquel lugar...  
  
HOLLY: Claro que es necesario no se hable más...  
  
YAMI: Claro que cumpliré con tu petición linda Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Umm.... Más te vale... bueno y entrando en el tema muchas gracias por decirme que significaba Kawaii chica... ahora entiendo por que en muchos fics la usan tanto, al rato y yo la use en el mió...  
  
LYZERG: Eso me encantaría...  
  
HOLLY: Tu me tienes enojada no me quisiste decir su significado Lyzerg... ¿Por que eres tan malo?  
  
LYZERG: Yo hablo japonés pero debes entender que no es el mejor, hay muchas palabras que no se como se traducen al español... porfis no te enojes...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro... libérate de las responsabilidades... y tienes razón Kini le voy a Lyzerg/Yoh, Lyzerg/Hao...  
  
LYZERG: Me gusta más la primera...  
  
HOLLY: Recuerda que entre el odio y el amor...  
  
LYZERG: Yo matare a Hao...  
  
HOLLY: Si bueno y Len/Horo Horo, esta fue una petición de unas lectoras mías aunque en realidad pienso lo mismo entre el odio ye le amor... da como resultado esta pareja tan dispareja...  
  
LEN: Oye eso no es justo...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno si tienes razón, Hao es un chico muy obsesivo y si habrá mucho sufrimiento para Lyzerg pero que solo quede entre nosotras, no le digas al ingles ni se imagina lo que tengo pensado... (Risa malévola)  
  
LYZERG: Hey no escuche lo último...  
  
HOLLY: No importa son asuntos privados nada que te perjudique... (Pensando) si sigue soñando Lyzerg...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Soñar? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya es hora de dormir?  
  
HOLLY: Por nada, por nada.... Y quien puede resistirse a los encantos de Yami...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) ¿Qué yo que?  
  
HOLLY: Bien que escuchaste... faraón... pero continuando si te entiendo es que Yami es muy lindo, su personalidad de siempre velar por Yugi me encanta y no decir de su voz en español, es mi favorita... en realidad por eso me encanta Lyzerg en versión en español... y también otro que me encanta por tener la voz de Yami es no se que si lo has visto, pero es Cyborg 009 el personajes principal llamado Joe Shimamura la tiene y por eso me encanta, me encanta... y si algunos de los lectores puede darme la información de quien es el actor que interpreta a Yami en versión español, les estaría agradecida siempre he intentado saberlo pero no he logrado dar con su nombre... y con que te gusta el personaje de Mai... pues ahí no tengo comentarios... no me desagrada, pero tampoco me agrada así que yo no opino... me gusta el personaje de Tea aunque a la mayoría le desagrada la chica...  
  
YAMI: A mi me gusta...  
  
Holly le tira una mirada asesina...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Qué ibas a decir?  
  
YAMI: (Nervioso) A mi me gustas tu...  
  
HOLLY: Umm...  
  
YAMI: ¿Creen que me creyó?  
  
Viendo a Holly....  
  
YAMI: Supongo que no...  
  
HOLLY: Ryo ya se te desinflamado tu mejilla...  
  
RYO: Bueno pues... (Sobandose la mejilla) ¡¡NO!!  
  
BAKURA: Oye no me hagas sentir mas culpable...  
  
RYO: Lo siento Kura pero me duele ¿Qué puedo hacer?  
  
BAKURA: Ser mas considerado y dejar de repetir eso...  
  
HOLLY: Eso te enseña Bakura a medir tus fuerzas y a controlar tu carácter...  
  
BAKURA: Pero no puedo... no puedo... es tan difícil...  
  
HOLLY: Kini tiene razón por eso te quiero roba almas...  
  
YAMI: Oye, Oye nada de arrumacos para este, todos tienen que ser solo para mi...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Así? que obsesivo... esa clase de celos no los soporto así que compórtate faraón o si no te enviare hacerle compañía a Hao... y sabes que yo no amenazo...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento...  
  
HOLLY: Umm... mas te vale... muchas gracias por tu review chica y ya sabes me encanta tu fic así que siempre que tenga lugar visitare la sección de Shaman King, esperando mas actualizaciones... porfis noche romántica para Kouichi y Lyzerg... porfis... es un favor que te pido...  
  
LYZERG: (Sonrojado) ¿Oye?  
  
HOLLY: Bien que quieres esa noche ¿No es cierto?  
  
LYZERG: (Nervioso) Bueno yo... es que yo...  
  
HOLLY: Tu reacción lo dice todo... hasta pronto chica hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
ALEJAMOTO:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra encontrarte por aquí  
  
BAKURA: Esta chica siempre nos trata muy bien  
  
RYO: Por eso amo a mi Kura (Lo abrasa)... snif sifri mucho en ese orfanato...  
  
BAKURA: Pero gracias a mi estas libre...  
  
HOLLY: Si que eres presumido Bakura... a un mas que Yami  
  
YAMI: ¿Oye? No me compares con este  
  
HOLLY: Si claro y bien escondido te tenias lo que sucedió en el fic  
  
YAMI: Pues yo... pues yo no sabia...  
  
HOLLY: Mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí... muchas gracias por tu Reviews y me encanto hablar con tigo por Msn haber cuando se repite... hasta pronto...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS:  
  
HOLLY: Amiga ya extrañaba tus opiniones, me alegra tenerte otra vez por aquí... muchas agracias, hago lo mejor que puedo y saber que esta quedando bien me da ánimos para seguir adelante...  
  
YAMI: Yo siempre te lo digo pero tú nunca me crees...  
  
HOLLY: Es que tu siempre eres tan lindo conmigo que a veces no se si dices la verdad...  
  
YAMI: Yo siempre la digo, no se por que lo dudas...  
  
HOLLY: Recuerda aquella vez cuando...  
  
YAMI: Aquella vez también la dije no me digas que no...  
  
HOLLY: Umm... mejor dejémoslo hasta ahí... lo siento Kaiba será Joey tu pareja y que no se hable mas del asunto...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Oye y por que no me avisas? ¿Ah? ¿Ah? Tengo que hacerme una limpia para estar con el perrito faldero de Wheeler...  
  
JOEY: No mientas bien que te gustara...  
  
KAIBA: (Se sonrojo) ¿Qué?  
  
HOLLY: Joey tiene razón o... (Con ojitos picaros) ¿Ese sonrojo es por:..?  
  
KAIBA: Es la luz, es la luz...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro...  
  
HAO: Regrese...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Oye como lo hiciste?  
  
HAO: Fifí-Chan me ayudo o si no todavía estuviera aya...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Yami es cierto?  
  
YAMI: Claro que no, yo lo traje devuelta...  
  
HOLLY: Mentiroso (Le da un golpe en la cabeza)...  
  
HAO: Oye eso me dolió... y bueno me fue tan mal al intentar de besar al inglesito pero... (Viéndolo con ojitos en forma de corazón) no me rindo... ven a mis brazos lindo Lyzerg...  
  
LYZERG: Aléjate de mi... Morphin...  
  
Aparece el ada interponiéndose entre ambos...  
  
HAO: Oye crees que este mosco me va a detener... Fifí-Chan...  
  
Aparece el espíritu de fuego... atrapando a Morphin con su mano...  
  
HAO: Bien hecho amigo mantenla quieta mientras...  
  
LYZERG: No te atrevas... (Le da una cachetada) o si quieres otra me avisas...  
  
HAO: Me encantan tus muestras de afecto Lyzerg... (Que masoquista no crees chica)  
  
YAMI: Mas te vale no seguir acabando con mi paciencia o te ira mucho peor que solo ir al reino de las sombras...  
  
HAO: Oye a ti quien te invito, estoy hablando con el ingles no contigo...  
  
YAMI: Ya me entere que no me guardas respeto patético fuegÜito  
  
HAO: Oye no me llames así el estupido de Kaiba fue quien me puso ese sobre nombre y... me disgusta escucharlo así que cállate...  
  
YAMI: Me vale quien te lo puso te queda muy bien... y mas te vale guardarme respeto...  
  
HAO: A ti te trato como quiero...  
  
YAMI: ¿Así? pues...  
  
HOLLY: (Se interpone entre ambos) Chicos, chicos guarden la compostura o seré yo quien los ponga en su lugar y tengo los medios para hacerlo lo saben muy bien... por lo tanto guarden silencio...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien...  
  
HAO: Esta bien...  
  
HOLLY: Mas les vale... a ambos... ¿Oye Hao te harás amigo de Bakura?  
  
HAO: Eso... quien sabe... tal vez unamos fuerzas y acabemos con el faraón...  
  
BAKURA: Que no leíste el fic tonto...  
  
HAO: A si de tu patética "Love History" eres patético...  
  
BAKURA: Oye no me juzgues...  
  
HOLLY: Hao ¿Cómo has tomado la idea de que a Yami le gusta Lyzerg?  
  
HAO: ¿Qué? ¿Qué? este me quiere quitar al ingles... yo lo mato...  
  
YAMI: Oye suéltame o me las pagaras...  
  
HOLLY: No te permito que lo toques... suéltalo... es solo en el fic así que calmate...  
  
HAO: Más te vale faraoncito...  
  
YAMI: A ti más te vale obedecer fuegÜito...  
  
HAO: Déjame de llamarme así faraoncito...  
  
YAMI: Así pues...  
  
HOLLY: Chica estos dos terminaron como Kaiba y Hao se llevan tan bien ¿No crees?  
  
YUGI: No agarres a Yami de ese lugar...  
  
HOLLY: O dios eso debe doler...  
  
YAMI: (Pensando) Eso ni lo dudes...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno chica muchas gracias por tu review y te doy la mas calurosa bienvenida otra vez ojala y esta vez no te vayas porfis... bueno gente a todas les agradecemos sus comentarios y sigan enviándomelos ya que son los que me impulsan para seguir escribiendo...  
  
Hasta el próximo capitulo...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	6. Capitulo 6: Amargos Recuerdos

HOLLY: Hola queridos lectores, huy no saben cuanto los he extrañado, me ausente por mucho tiempo por ello quise empezar de forma diferente este fic ya que quiero disculparme por la demora para subir nuevos capitulo, pero mi computadora tubo un serio problema que se extendió por mas de un mes, llego a tal grado que ahora cuando ya la repararon nos la entregaron como nueva es decir sin ninguna información en el disco duro, para mi suerte todos mis fics, fotos y otros documentos los gravaron en un CD para que no se perdiera apenas hace 2 días la han traído y me estoy acostumbrando a ella hay algunas cosas que le agregaron y bueno pero en fin aquí esta el nuevo episodio de este fic espero que les guste y recibir sus comentarios... otra cosa estoy preparando un fic especial el cual será un fic interactivo, cuando termine el primer capitulo de ese fic les explicare que quiero decir con eso... el titulo será "LOST IN LOVE" espero que lo lean y espero que les guste... dentro de poco lo subiré, quería terminar con "RIESGO TOTAL" primero pero por el problema que tuve mejor lo subiré pronto esténse preparados, bueno mucho preámbulo comencemos con el fic...  
  
CAPITULO 6: "AMARGOS RECUERDOS"  
  
En la habitación de Yugi el e Yoh ya habían terminado de darle de comer a sus grandes amores, los cuales estaban sonrojados y nerviosos... Yugi sonreía a cada momento, el sonrojo en el rostro de Yami se en marcaba en el, era algo que jamás había visto en el rostro del gran faraón y que simplemente por el hecho de darle la comida, se haya en marcado en aquel bello rostro era de admirarse... pero al oír Yami las risas de Yugi y saber que todo era por su causa el sonrojo aumentaba y no podía evitarlo era algo vergonzoso para el que una vez fue faraón en Egipto... Lyzerg el siempre se sonrojaba con tan solo tener la mirada de Yoh sobre el y saber esto el chico de audífonos de color naranja, no dejaba de encantarle el ligero tono rosado que habían tomado las mejillas de Lyzerg, le parecía algo maravilloso, enmarcaba la inocencia y la delicadeza del rostro del chico al cual tanto amaba a un, a pesar que el no lo supiera... para los que atendían, era felicidad, mas para los que recibían esos cuidados era nerviosismo, vergüenza y sonrojos... pero por fin los cubiertos sonaron, indicando que ya no había alimentos en los platos, para el faraón fue el mejor sonido que haya escuchado tenia marcado en el, el final de sus vergonzosa experiencia a pesar que le encanto mucho, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso y para Lyzerg significaba lo mismo pero deseaba que continuara, ya que solo así podía tener los cuidados de Yoh pero ya era tarde su hora de gloria y perderse en tantos pensamientos había terminado...  
  
YOH: Bueno iré a lavar los platos...  
  
YUGI: Iré contigo...  
  
Yoh le dedico una sonrisa y se marcharon ambos de la habitación, dejando a un dúo de chicos, perdidos cada quien en sus pensamientos...  
  
YAMI: ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
Pregunto preocupado el faraón al ver la tristeza marcada en aquellos ojos tan hermosos...  
  
LYZERG: Si no se preocupe...  
  
Dijo el chico ingles dedicándole la mirada, y cerrando sus ojos esperando que solo de esa forma pudiera dejar de ver el faraón su tristeza... pero el conocía muy bien esa clase de tristeza que se reflejaba en un alma inocente, tenia que hacer algo para disminuirla pero ¿Qué podría hacer?... lo mas indicado seria...  
  
YAMI: Tranquilo, dime ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Le pregunto de forma cariñosa Yami en medio de un reconfortante abrazo, Lyzerg abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, jamás espero que el faraón hiciera lo mismo que hace unas horas atrás, pero deseaba que no se separar de el... jamás...  
  
LYZERG: Muchas gracias... Yami-san  
  
Yami sonrió al oír esas palabras tan dulces que dijo el pequeño ángel que sostenía en sus brazos...  
  
YAMI: Tranquilo, ya veras que pronto regresas con los tuyos...  
  
Lyzerg comenzó a llorar, pensando que otra vez su infierno daría inicio, tendría que regresar con marco y los soldados x los cuales le darían una tremenda tunda por escaparse quien sabe si saldría vivo de esa... no... no... el quería quedarse en domino alado del faraón pero no podía decirlo, simplemente no podía... si es cierto, su destino era sufrir desde el día que conoció a Hao jamás volvió a conocer la felicidad, hasta que conoció a Yoh y el le dio esperanza, y le supo enseñarle confiar en los demás pero... no, no el quería quedarse para siempre en esos brazos que le daban cobijo... para siempre... "por favor dios... solo por esta vez permite que sea feliz"... decía Lyzerg en medio de su llanto... Yami siente las tibias gotas mojar su pijama y se separo preocupado al sentir esta reacción de parte del chico...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué sucede pequeño?  
  
LYZERG: Snif... es que... es que... yo... yo... Haaaa  
  
Dijo llorando otra vez no podía explicarle su situación a un desconocido, que a pesar de saberlo le producía mucha confianza pero... que mas hacer seguiría sufriendo o tendría el valor de hablar y contar sus tristezas, no habría opción tendría que hacerlo... por difícil que fuera tendría que hacerlo...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Yami-san?  
  
YAMI: ¿Dime? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
LYZERG: ¿Si le cuento algo me ayudaría?  
  
YAMI: (Sonriendo) Si esta en mis manos hacerlo ten por seguro que lo haré...  
  
LYZERG: Gracias, en verdad no se como tome lo que le voy a decir pero ahí va... yo... yo... soy un shaman...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué es eso?  
  
Pregunto Yami de forma cortes no sabiendo el significado de esas palabras...  
  
LYZERG: Son personas que tienen poderes especiales que ayudan a comunicarnos con personas fallecidas así como también a usar sus poderes a través de nuestro cuerpo...  
  
YAMI: (Sorprendido) ¿En serio? Es lo mismo que hace Yugi...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Yugi-kun?  
  
YAMI: Así es, bueno si estamos siendo sinceros pues tengo que confesar que yo no soy del todo humano...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué dijo?  
  
YAMI: Si yo no soy del todo humano, soy un espíritu del faraón Yami-Atem que ha resucitado después de 5 mil años de estar dormido en el rompecabezas del milenio, cuando mi hikari lo armo me libero y puede usar mis poderes especiales que el gran dios Ra me brindo y por eso Yugi tiene habilidades especiales que ningún niño normal tiene... supongo que es algo parecido a lo que tu haces ¿Cierto?  
  
LYZERG: (En tono triste) Si...  
  
Dijo poniendo una mirada llena de tristeza, ahora se daba cuenta por que de aquellas palabras tan confusas que Yami dijo hace unas horas atrás, ¿Por que no lo pensó antes? ¿Por qué? era obvio alguien tan hermoso no podía ser humano... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? se había enamorado de un espíritu y ahora su amor jamás seria correspondido tanto por que era imposible, como por la forma de hablar de Yugi seguramente el corazón de aquel que una vez fue faraón le pertenecía a su joven anfitrión...  
  
YAMI: Pero a pesar de tener todas las características de un espíritu, Ra me brindo habilidades de humano puedo hacer cualquier cosa que los humanos y es por esa razón que puedo tocarte, sin traspasar tu piel, además tengo sensaciones, sentimientos y pensamientos igual que cualquier humano, a pesar que tengo la habilidad de ser inmortal, tener poderes y otras cosas que hacen los espíritus como tu ya lo debes de saber...  
  
LYZERG: Jamás imagine que usted fuera un espíritu, y Yugi-kun es su shaman ¿Cierto?  
  
YAMI: Si te refieres que mi aibou es el que me convoca y me hace estar en este mundo, pues si mi hermoso hikari es el responsable (Risa)  
  
LYZERG: Ya veo-en tono triste y bajando la mirada  
  
YAMI: ¿Eso era lo que querías decirme pequeño?  
  
LYZERG: En realidad, esa era una parte pero quisiera que me ayudara con otra cosa...  
  
YAMI: Dime...  
  
LYZERG: En realidad, la tristeza que siempre ve en mis ojos, son a causa de las huellas dejadas en mi producto de la amarga infancia que tuve...  
  
YAMI: ¿A que te refieres?  
  
LYZERG: Cuando yo tenía 10 años, un descorazonado criminal mato a mis padres y yo observe la escena de ese vil acto y esas imágenes jamás se han apartado de mi mente...  
  
YAMI: ¿Que dices?  
  
LYZERG: Mi padre era un famosos detective que me enseño un arte muy antigua conocida como la radiestesia todos los descendientes de los Diethel saben utilizarla, y yo temí no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir con esa tradición, un día mi padre escondió un péndulo que había estado en la familia desde que recuerdo y me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños pero para que me perteneciera tendría que incontrolarlo estaba escondido en algún lugar de Londres, para suerte mía logre usar mis poderes como shaman y logre dar con el péndulo, fue difícil pero logre dar con el, libere a mi espíritu acompañante y corrí hasta la casa para Mostar mi proeza a mis padres pero ellos estaban... estaban... snif... estaban...  
  
YAMI: No sigas si no te crees capaz...  
  
LYZERG: No, no tengo que hacerlo este dolor ha estado mucho tiempo oprimiendo mi corazón necesito liberarlo sea como sea... estaban muertos... snif...  
  
Lyzerg lloraba, pone sus manos tapando sus ojos, creyendo que de alguna forma esa reacción evitaría su dolor...  
  
LYZERG: Soy muy débil, un inútil, bueno para nada...-decía en tono desesperado- no pude hacer nada, nada para evitarlo llegue muy tarde... y el maldito asesino que le arrebato la vida a mis padres estaba... riéndose... maldito sujeto juro que me vengare... ¿Cómo pueden existir personas así? ¿Por que? Me quede solo, solo... sin familia, sin cariño sin nada... solo y solo tengo que afrontar los problemas por difícil que sean tengo que hacerlo...  
  
YAMI: Tu nunca has estado solo, tienes amigos que se preocupan por ti ese grupo de chicos que te rescato de no se de que peligro, cuando los encontré estaban muy preocupados por tu bienestar en especial Yoh... nunca digas que nadie se ha preocupado por ti por que eso no es verdad...  
  
LYZERG: ¿Cómo lo sabe? Usted no ha sufrido lo mismo que yo... usted no ha visto lo que yo vi y sentí cuando vi los cadáveres de mis padres tirados en el piso como unos objetos sin valor... jamás se imaginaria que dolor se siente al ver esa escena... jamás.... jamás... lo sabría...  
  
Yami bajo su mirada y se entristeció...  
  
YAMI: Te equivocas...-dijo en tono triste  
  
LYZERG: ¿Qué?- el llaman se sorprendió por la reacción del faraón  
  
YAMI: Yo he sufrido, igual o peor que tu...  
  
LYZERG: No lo comprendo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué crees que se siente llegar a ser faraón con apenas 10 años de vida?... la presión, la humillación, los reglamos, los problemas son tan grandes y graves para un niño... pero ese solo el final de mi tristeza, el dolor comenzó 2 años atrás de mi vida como faraón...  
  
LYZERG: ¿A que se refiere?  
  
YAMI: Mis padres, murieron, cuento yo tenia 8 años... e igual que tu yo vi sus cadáveres... pero vi mas que eso... vi cuando los mataron...  
  
---------- RECUERDO ----------  
  
YAMI: Esto sucedió hace mas de 5 mil años cuando yo tenia 8 años de vida, observe la escena mas escalofriante de toda mi existencia... el hermano de mi padre estaba, muy celoso de el... era un tipo cruel despiadado y quería apoderarse como fuera del trono, que mi padre poseía pero el por no ser el primogénito no contaba con esos privilegios mas los de solo un príncipe... odiaba a mi padre, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con mi padre, pero especialmente odiaba al futuro faraón...-Yami tomo aire para seguir le era tan difícil hablar de su pasado que hizo una pausa para tener el valor de proseguir- quería mi muerte por cualquier medio, quería desaparecerme del mapa, creyendo que al ya no estar yo y al morir mi padre el seria el próximo al trono... pero sus planes se complicaron al estar mi padre y madre en el momento, y la hora equivocada para ellos...  
  
¿?: Buenas noche mi pequeño que Ra y Osiris velen tu sueño...  
  
¿?: Mañana será un gran día para ti Yami... el sol de Ra alumbrara y significara que estarás más próximo hacer faraón mi pequeño niño...  
  
YAMI: Faraón... padre...no diga eso ya que se que cuando las lunas traigan a Egipto un nuevo faraón también significara... (En tono triste) Que el faraón me deje y se baya con Ra... yo no quiero que suceda... no quiero ser faraón si eso significa que el faraón mi padre, se baya de mi lado...  
  
¿?: Hijo tienes que entender es la ley de la vida, todos tendremos que ir con Ra algún día, no se cuando sea el mío pero cuando llegue tu tienes que mostrar la fortaleza de un faraón y no sufrir por mi partida...  
  
YAMI: Yo no le puedo prometer eso padre faraón, yo sufriré cuando ese día llegue lo se...  
  
¿?: Hijito prométenos una cosa...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué cosa madre?  
  
¿?: Pequeñito por favor debes ser fuerte cuando Ra pida a tu padre, estar con el tu tienes que aceptar su mandato, al igual que cuando me pida estar con el...  
  
YAMI: ¿La reina me dejara también?  
  
¿?: Pequeñito claro que no... entiende esto, que cuando Ra nos pida estar a su lado y a pesar que tu ya no nos veas será cuando estamos mas cerca de ti que nunca, siempre velaremos por ti... nunca lo olvides....  
  
¿?: Y para demostrarte que no mentimos tengo un regalo para ti Yami...  
  
YAMI: (Emocionado) ¿Para mi? ¿Qué es faraón?  
  
¿?: Es un antiguo objeto que me dio mi padre antes que a el se lo dio su padre... a estado en la familia por años... y a pesar del tiempo nadie a podido resolverlo... mira...  
  
Le da una caja dorada con el símbolo del milenio en un centro de ella y en su interior las piezas del rompecabezas... Yami toma la caja con sus pequeñas manos y la abre y sonríe al ver la belleza de aquel objeto que no estaba armado... sintió algo especial al verlo sintiendo que cuando lo resolviera marcaría su vida para siempre...  
  
YAMI: Faraón... padre... es hermoso... ¿Puedo quedármelo?- Pregunto el niño de forma cortes...  
  
¿?: (Riendo) Claro que si, es tuyo... ármalo y te prometo que todos tus deseos serán cumplidos, serás bendecido con un poder como ningún otro...  
  
YAMI: Gracias... faraón... Los días pasaron y los planes de unos malvados estaban darían inicio...  
  
¿?: Escucha Asuán mantén entretenido al faraón y la reina para que yo haga lo que tengo que hacer... cuando vengan a la habitación del príncipe ya no lo encontraran... con vida...  
  
ASUAN: Pero señor Nasser ¿Esta seguro de eso?  
  
NASSER: ¿Qué acaso dudas de mi palabra?  
  
ASUAN: No señor pero me parece muy arriesgado hacerlo...  
  
NASSER: Tu solo obedece y no me contradigas... ¿De acuerdo?  
  
ASUAN: Pero señor, no será nada fácil entretener a la reina y al faraón usted sabe lo mucho que cuidan al príncipe Yami... ya que el es el próximo faraón...  
  
NASSER: (Enojado) Mira invecil, deja de decir eso por que a partir de esta noche yo seré el próximo faraón... ¿Entendido?  
  
ASUAN: (Nervioso) Si señor...  
  
NASSER: Pronto la vida del siguiente faraón quedara en mis manos...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YAMI: Jamás imagine que esa noche sería la última vez que vería a mis padres con vida...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Yami logro armar el rompecabezas después de tanto intentarlo su esfuerzo dio frutos...  
  
YAMI: Faraón mire... logre armarlo... pude hacerlo... lo logre...  
  
Dijo feliz y saltando por toda la habitación...  
  
¿?: Pequeño Calmate...  
  
YAMI: Pero reina logre hacerlo... logre hacerlo...  
  
¿?: Sabía que tú lo lograrías...  
  
YAMI: Faraón yo le he pedido un deseo al rompecabezas y quisiera decírselo pero... no se si deba hacerlo...  
  
¿?: No tengas miedo y dímelo...  
  
YAMI: Podría dejarme abrazarlo... por favor...  
  
Pregunto dudoso el pequeño príncipe temiendo recibir un no por respuesta...  
  
¿?: Por supuesto... y por favor hijo... olvídate de las reglas y llámame papa...  
  
YAMI: ¿De verdad?  
  
¿?: Claro...  
  
YAMI: Esta bien... Papi... ¿Reina puedo llamarla Mami?  
  
¿?: Nada me haría más feliz querido Yami...  
  
Ambos abrazaron a su pequeño tesoro que sufría, ante las reglas de Egipto al ser negado el amor de sus padres, al ser el un futuro faraón no podía dejar que esas "Tonterías" como era denominado el cariño de padre a hijo, interfirieran con su educación como faraón... los padres del pequeño también detestaban esas reglas y deseaban cambiarlas pero sabían que no podían... y simplemente se dejaron llevar por el momento y siguieron abrazando a su hijo y olvidándose del mundo... cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto de forma violenta...  
  
¿?: Maldito engendro de Seth...  
  
Dijo una voz dirigiéndose a Yami... y se sorprendió al ver a sus padres con el...  
  
¿?: ¿Qué haces aquí Nasser?  
  
NASSER: Pero miren quien tenemos aquí... a mi querido hermano Atem el faraón de Egipto...- dijo en tono sarcástico  
  
ATEM: ¿Cómo te atreves a entrar a la habitación de Yami de esa forma? Además diciendo esa clase de lenguaje... ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
NASSER: Nada... hermanito solo que... (Saca una espada de su traje) deseo acabar con la vida de tu querido hijo... maldito hermanito...  
  
ATEM: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?  
  
¿?: O por Ra...  
  
YAMI: (En tono preocupado) Mami ¿Qué sucede?  
  
¿?: Nada Hijito...  
  
La madre del pequeño lo abrazo para protegerlo y el faraón se interponía entre su esposa y su hijo...  
  
ATEM: Aquí no pasaras... Nasser... será mejor que te retires antes que mande a cortar tu cabeza... tu decides...  
  
NASSER: (En tono sarcástico) Huy que miedo ha sido una orden directa del faraón de Egipto... mira no me estorbes si no quieres que yo...  
  
ATEM: No me moveré...  
  
NASSER: Atente a las consecuencias maldito faraón... ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
Grito el hermano del faraón dirigiéndose a gran velocidad hacia el... en la habitación no se escucho sonido solo un desgarrador grito producido por el único pequeño que estaba en la habitación...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡¡¡PADRE!!!!.... ¡¡NOOOOO!!  
  
Dijo Yami con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver el cuerpo de su padre caer al piso inconsciente y derramando una gran cantidad de sangre al ser atravesado por la espada que su tío tenía en sus manos...  
  
NASSER: Excelente ahora faltas tu... maldito... bastardo...  
  
¿?: No te atrevas a tocarlo...  
  
NASSER: Aparte perra... si no quieres irle hacer compañía a Atem...  
  
¿?: No permitiré que toques a Yami...  
  
La reina se separo del abrazo que tenia a su hijo y se interpuso entre el y Nasser... grave error...  
  
NASSER: Tú lo pediste  
  
Nasser atravesó con su espada el cuerpo de la reina... la sangre comenzó a fluir y también el cuerpo inerte de la madre del pequeño cayo al piso sin vida en el...  
  
YAMI: ¡¡¡¡MADRE!!!!... ¡¡NOOO!! ¿Por qué?...  
  
Los ojos de Yami se llenaron de odio al ver al causante de las muertes riendo frente a sus ojos...  
  
YAMI: Maldito... te haré pagar...  
  
NASSER: (Riendo) Ja, ja... ¿Qué puede hacerme una mariquita llorona como tu?... bastardo...  
  
YAMI: Maldito hijo de Seth... me las pagaras... "Ra poderoso y benevolente dios de Egipto pido un deseo, dame parte de tus poderes para que pueda deshacer el mal presente en Nasser... por favor te lo ruego..."  
  
NASSER: Cállate bastardo...  
  
Dijo Nasser golpeando fuertemente a Yami en el rostro... haciéndole una herida...  
  
NASSER: Calmare tu dolor... tu los acompañaras...  
  
YAMI: Eso jamás... hice una promesa... yo seré faraón... cueste lo que cueste... y... -Limpia sus lágrimas- No debo llorar por lo sucedido es mas... -Pone rostro de enojado- Debo matarte... ¡¡Haaaa!!  
  
Dijo levantando su mano y de ella salio una luz dorada que hizo que Nasser no pudiera moverse...  
  
NASSER: (Preocupado) ¿Qué me has hecho?  
  
YAMI: Nada comparado con lo que te voy hacer...  
  
Yami se acerco a el... y lo tomo del brazo el mismo que aun sostenía la espada... y al ser tocado por la pequeña mano, Nasser siento un fuego intenso que lo quemaba por dentro... era insoportable no podía safarse, ni tan siquiera podía moverse... el dolor, la desesperación iba en aumento... no podía soportarlo... no pudo al poco tiempo las fuerzas lo abandonaron... la vida se fue de su cuerpo cayo al piso inconsciente y muerto...  
  
YAMI: Espero que con eso hayas logrado arrepentirte de tus actos... maldito... madre padre, perdónenme...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
YAMI: Sabia que lo que había hecho no debió suceder, que tenia que haberme contenido y llevar a Nasser a juicio, pero no me quedo otra opción... el tiempo paso, y cuando todos hubieran esperado que todo lo que sufrí y vi en aquel entonces desapareciera... al contrario en mi corazón, el dolor el sufrimiento, la desesperación aumento y los únicos que pudieron disiparla fueron mis amigos, 2 chicos a quienes yo consideraba como mis hermanos...  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
BAKURA: Yami ¿Qué pasa?  
  
YAMI: Ra me ha quitado todo... snif... quiero morir para ir ha reunirme con mis padres... yo quiero...-dijo el joven príncipe con lagrimas en sus ojos  
  
BAKURA: (Le da una cachetada) Deja de decir estupideces tu tienes que ser fuerte por tus padres... por ellos debes seguir adelante...  
  
MARIK: Es cierto... no te muestres tan débil Yami...  
  
YAMI: Pero yo...  
  
BAKURA: Ahora tu eres faraón y debes ser fuerte, por difícil que parezca...  
  
YAMI: Estoy solo... me siento tan vació...-dijo bajando su mirada llena de tristeza  
  
MARIK: Eso no es cierto nosotros somos tu familia... siempre lo hemos sido... no se por que ahora lo dudas...  
  
YAMI: Es cierto que tonto soy...- pone una leve sonrisa y levanta su mirada para ver a sus amigos...  
  
BAKURA: siempre estaremos a tu lado pase, lo que pase... somos tus amigos nunca lo olvides  
  
----------FIN DEL RECUERDO ----------  
  
YAMI: Y así fue como mis amigos me hicieron superar aquella perdida, tenia que Mostar fortaleza por Egipto, por mi pueblo, por el pueblo que mi padre siempre quiso por el tuve que luchar hasta el fin... y así lo hice... después que entregue mi vida a cambio de destruir el mal que amenazaba con acabar con Egipto y al mundo entero... pero antes de dejar este mundo el dolor guardado en mi corazón regreso y me acompaño por 5 milenios atormentándome y torturándome por tanto tiempo el dolor era demasiado, aun lo siento como si hubiera sido ayer... a un no supero todo lo que vi y viví en mi infancia pero gracias a mis amigos, a mi hikari he podido superarlo y no dejo que esos sentamientos se apoderen de mi vida... ya que si lo hubiera hecho, quizás en el tiempo actual hubiera sufrido mucho mas...  
  
Mientras tanto en una oscura habitación... se encontraba un chico de cabello albino, llorando desesperadamente, el dolor en su corazón era muy intenso, por todos los sucesos que había visto y oído eran demasiados y no podía soportarlos, sentía ganas de gritar, llorar, cualquier cosa que lo liberara de ese dolor, con tal de ya no sentirlo... pero al contrario de disminuir aumentaba... una sombra negra se acerca minuciosamente al pequeño cuerpo que yacía en el piso ... el chico estaba tan triste que no se percato de su presencia... luego la sombra lo cubrió por completo... hasta que desapareció introduciéndose al pequeño cuerpo que estaba sufriendo... el joven se levanto del piso, su rostro cambio por completo a uno lleno de odio, venganza y resentimiento... la tristeza había desaparecido, el dolor también... hasta la inocencia se había ido con la desaparición de la sombra dentro de su cuerpo... pronto comenzó a recordar todo lo que había visto y la verdad que había descubierto... comenzó a reír de una forma malévola y desesperada, haciéndose el sonido resonar a través de la habitación... pronto despertó... se encontraba recostado en la cama junto al cuerpo de Bakura... su cabeza le dolía demasiado... no recordaba nada de lo sucedido pero al ver al roba almas el espíritu dijo algo que lo hizo recordar acabado con la inocencia en su corazón...  
  
BAKURA: Yami... yo... te amo...  
  
Dijo casi en susurro... la mirada cambio otra vez y quizás la inocencia que aun había en aquel corazón se había espumado... de pronto los ojos de Bakura parecía querer abrirse y así fue, el espíritu observo a su hikari... no reconoció su mirada, las imágenes eran demasiado borrosas pero sabia que era su pequeño hikari... el espíritu esperaba que el pequeño se acercara a el y lo abrazara y quizás hasta llorara pero lo que escucho jamás se los espero...  
  
RYOU: Despertaste...  
  
Dijo el chico de forma fría, como si hubiera esperado que jamás lo hiciera... el espíritu se levanto de la cama y la reconoció era la de su hikari estaba en la casa de su protegido se preocupo, pero era mas importante el chico...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto en tono débil y cansado recibiendo por respuesta una cachetada...  
  
RYOU: ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?  
  
Le dijo el chico, enojado y gritando... el espíritu lo vio... su mirada se había aclarado... no lo reconoció todo en el era diferente, su mirada era otra su aspecto era diferente era uno lleno de maldad ¿Qué sucedía? Su reacción de la vez anterior cuando golpeo al chico lo hizo cambiar tanto... o había algo más atrás de todo...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué te sucede?  
  
RYOU: Por favor no pongas esa cara de mártir que no te va...-Le dijo el chico en tono sarcástico al ver la mirada llena de tristeza del espíritu- Que bien sabes lo que me ha ocurrido... maldito traidor...  
  
Bakura abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión jamás espero que su hikari usara esa clase de palabras, jamás lo había hecho pero por que ahora lo hacia... ¿Qué sucedía?  
  
RYOU: Me traicionaste... acabaste con todo lo bueno que existía en mi corazón...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Pero que dices?  
  
Bakura se levanto de la cama con mucho esfuerzo... intentando abrazar a Ryou para que le diera una explicación... mas al ver al espíritu acercarse, le dio otra cachetada a un mas fuerte que la anterior y lo hizo regresar a la cama por el impulso...  
  
RYOU: No me toques... no vuelvas hacerlo...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Pero Ryou que ocurre? Dime... dime...  
  
RYOU: Deja de decirme Ryou... si no quieres que te vuelva a encerar en la sortija a partir de ahora me llamaras amo... ¿Entendiste?  
  
BAKURA: Jamás te gusto que te tratara de esa forma...  
  
RYOU: Por favor, si tu jamás has pedido mi opinión en nada...-dijo en tono de fastidio- siempre has decido por mi... pero tus días de gloria se acabaron, a partir de ahora seré yo quien dicte las reglas y tu no tendrás otra opción que obedecer... ¿Queda claro?  
  
BAKURA: Pero yo...  
  
RYOU:¡¡Cállate!!  
  
Le dijo el chico, golpeando el rostro de su parte oscura nuevamente... ahora haciendo que el espíritu lanzara un hilo de sangre de su boca...  
  
BAKURA: Pero hikari ¿que sucede?  
  
RYOU: Nada ¿Por qué ha de sucederme algo? Solo estoy tomando el control de la situación... ahora comprendo yo siempre he tenido el control y por ser tan débil y creer que tu podrías manejar todo, te deje a cargo pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu no eres mas que un fracasado que debe obedecerme te guste o no...  
  
BAKURA: Ryou por favor...  
  
Bakura intento acercarse otra vez... mas Ryou concentro sus energías haciendo a Bakura retroceder y sentir un dolor muy intenso recorrer su cuerpo... iba aumentando... no podía soportarlo cayo al piso inconsciente... Ryou solo lo miro de manera indiferente y riendo al ver la mueca de dolor de parte del espíritu aun reflejada en su rostro...  
  
RYOU: Estupido, ahora entenderás que yo soy el que tengo el control... ahora yo soy quien te controla y si no lo aceptas sufrirás las consecuencias... (Risa malévola)  
  
Los minutos pasaron... las fuerzas le fueron regresando a Bakura, quien aun se encontraba tirado en el piso... se levanto y observo a Ryou sentado en la silla de su escritorio con una sonrisa malévola, y mirada llena de odio se levanta de ella y se acerca a el...  
  
RYO: Al fin despiertas holgazán...  
  
Le dijo el chico golpeando a Bakura fuertemente en su estomago... el espíritu regreso al piso sosteniéndose su estomago, le había dolido demasiado, además jamás pensó que el chico tuviera tantas fuerzas...  
  
RYOU: Que patético eres... no puedes soportar ni un golpecito... ¿Cierto?... ja, ja...  
  
BAKURA: Ry-ou... ¿Qué te o-curre?  
  
RYOU: Te dije que no me llamaras Ryou...- Le da otra cachetada...  
  
BAKURA: Ya basta...  
  
El espíritu se levanta del piso y se dirige hacia Ryo, sosteniéndolo de los hombros y agitándolo muy fuerte...  
  
BAKURA: Ahora mismo me vas a decir ¿que te ocurre?... dejémoslos de estupideces ¿que demonios te pasa?...  
  
RYOU: (Pone una mirada llena de tristeza) No me grites...  
  
BAKURA: Lo sie... un segundo no me vas a chantajear, con esa cara, ahora mismo me dirás ¿que te sucede?...  
  
RYOU: (En tono triste) Suéltame me lastimas...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Dime que te sucede? por un demonio... tu no eres así... es por mi culpa ¿verdad? Dime, dime...  
  
El cuerpo de Ryou comenzó a brillar haciendo apartarse a Bakura de el...  
  
RYOU: No se por que haces esas preguntas tan tontas... Bakura... es simple me di cuenta, que no te debo tenerte miedo... ¿Por qué hacerlo? Si yo soy el dueño de la sortija del milenio y tú eres mi esclavo... así que obedece a tu dueño y arrodíllate ante mí...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Estas hablando en serio?  
  
RYOU: Me ves riendo tonto, estoy hablando muy seriamente, no se por que no me crees... siempre esperaste que fuera un niño llorón que no quisiera reclamar lo que me pertenece... entiende tu me perteneces, todos tus poderes son míos... ¿Quedo claro? O tengo que explicártelo... con mi magia... ¿o debería decir tu magia?  
  
BAKURA: Ryo por favor... ¿Dime que te ha ocurrido?  
  
RYOU: Ya deja de preguntarme eso, ya te dije no me ha sucedido nada... solo quiero reclamar lo que es mío... tus poderes, tu alma, tu espíritu... todo tu ser me pertenece ¿Entiendes?...  
  
BAKURA: Pero...  
  
RYOU: Es mío, es mío... y si no quieres hacerme enfadar acataras mis ordenes o atente a las consecuencias...  
  
BAKURA: Pero yo... yo... te quiero mucho... y me duele ser tratado de esta forma tan cruel por ti...  
  
RYOU: ¿Cariño? ¿Solo eso sientes por mi?... ¿cariño? ¿Quién necesita tu cariño? Yo no quiero tu cariño... mejor dicho tu sucia lastima...  
  
BAKURA: No es lastima... te aseguro que es mas fuerte que el cariño es... es...  
  
RYOU: Cállate...no quiero oírte, tus palabras me lastiman...-dijo el chico tapando sus odios- así que te ordeno que te calles... obedece...  
  
Bakura bajo la mirada y asintió...  
  
RYO: Así me gusta... que obedezcas a tu amo... Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Pensando "Ra no se que hacer... mi amado hikari se esta comportando de una forma muy extraña, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Será por mi actitud?... ¿O hay algo más atrás de todo esto? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué puedo hacer?"  
  
RYO: Que patético eres Bakura, se te olvido por completo cerrar tu vinculo, ¿o será que deseabas que te escuchara?  
  
BAKURA: Mira aibou no se que te pasa, pero te prometo que te liberare cueste lo que cueste... te lo prometo... te lo prometo...  
  
RYOU: No me interesa que lo hagas... ahora entiendo quieres que vuelva hacer el chico manejable al cual humillabas y denigrabas ¿Cierto?  
  
BAKURA: Eso no es cierto... yo, yo te... yo te...  
  
Las palabras no salían de su boca, como deseaba decirle a su pequeño niño que el lo amaba pero ¿por que? No podía decirlo... ¿Por qué? era algo que no entendía...  
  
RYO: (Enojado) ¿Tu que?, ¿Tu que?... eres un completo idiota, que no puede terminar una frase, o ¿el miedo esta dominando tus actos?... que irónico, el gran roba alma le tiene miedo a un chico débil como yo...ja, ja...  
  
Bakura cae arrodillado en el piso y cierra sus ojos fuertemente, como deseaba que hubiera algo que hacer para cambiar la situación, para cambiar su situación... pero no encontraba la forma, no la encontraba...  
  
BAKURA: Ra ilumíname...  
  
RYOU: (Riendo) Que patético eres, ¿Qué no puedes hacer nada sin pedirle ayuda a alguien? ¿Dime? ¿Dime?... ese es el problema contigo Bakura siempre dependiste de los demás, siempre... te aprovechaste de los mas débiles para conseguir lo que querías costara lo que costara... ¿Cierto?... por eso estuviste feliz, cuando el destino te trajo hacia mi, un chico débil, inseguro de si mismo y muy manejable, podías hacer lo que quisieras conmigo... con tan solo desearlo pero eso se acabo ya fue suficiente... entiende algo, Ryou el chico débil se ha ido para dar paso...a Ryou tu amo y tu mi esclavo, obedéceme o atente a las consecuencias... espero que haya quedado muy claro...  
  
BAKURA: Ha quedado claro... Amo...  
  
RYO: Así me gusta lo dijiste de forma sarcástica, pero se que con el tiempo aprenderás... mas te vale hacerlo...  
  
BAKURA: Si...  
  
Dijo en tono suave y triste al escuchar esas crueles palabras, no sabia lo que le había sucedido a la persona que el mas amaba... tardaría mucho en averiguarlo... pronto los corazones de los mas inocentes seria cubiertos por una estela de la maldad que nadie había podido prever y todo era a causa de los dolores de la infancia de unos espíritus milenarios... quizás se darían cuenta muy tarde para cambiar y regresar la inocencia y la sencillez a los chicos que ellos tanto amaban solo era cuestión de tiempo, esperar y tener paciencia de que ese negro futuro no se cumpliera y que si lo hacia los espíritus responsables de la seguridad de los inocentes fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarlo y cambiarlo... a pesar de la adversidad y de lo difícil que fuera ellos tenían que ser fuertes, por sus hikaris y por ellos mismos... si querían regresar a la normalidad la inocencia de un corazón adolorido tenían que mostrar fortaleza, no ser tan sensibles y ser mas realistas y actuar de forma sensata como hace tiempo lo hacían... pero ahora ellos eran diferentes ya no eran como hace 5 milenios y eso complicaba mucho las cosas, de sobremanera... solo habría que esperar y que el futuro que les esperaba no acabara con devastarlos y destruir el corazón de unos corazones que guardaban en su interior amor, cariño y admiración por aquellos que los liberaron... a pesar de no saberlo o no haberlo descubierto ese amor seria el único que liberaría a los inocentes de las manos de la maldad...  
  
CONTINUARA....  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
HOLLY: gente linda no saben cuantos los he extrañado y a ustedes también mis personajes especialmente a ti Yami- de da un beso y un gran abraso...  
  
YAMI: Yo también te he extrañado pero- falta de aire- tranquila no quiero morir  
  
HOLLY: Esta bien- lo suelta- en verdad gente quiero disculparme me tarde demasiado en subir nuevos capitulo pero mi computadora tubo un serio problema con el procesador, se lo pusieron nuevo, del que tenia un había en el país hubo que cómprale de otra clase que se adapto a la marca de la computadora, y lo mas terrible fue que le hicieron una limpia total al disco duro a tal grado que borraron todo lo que había en el pero me tranquilizo ya que el técnico logro rescatar los archivos y las fotos que tengo en la comp. Y bueno por eso logre subir este capitulo ya que lo tenia listo mucho antes que el problema se suscitara fue tan suerte espero que lo haya disfrutado y que me disculpen por la tardanza...  
  
YAMI: Pensábamos que ya no ibas a continuar escribiendo Holly  
  
HOLLY: No eso no sucederá y si otro problema se suscita en el transcurso del fic ya veré como salgo con los capitulo pero no dejara de escribirlo hasta terminar...  
  
YAMI: Ese es una gran noticia...  
  
HOLLY: bueno gente estoy muy pero muy feliz les agradezco en verdad este fic ha recibido muchos comentarios y eso me llena de alegria agradezco los reviews enviados por: Nethed, Alejamoto Diethel, Yersi Fanel, Kini-chan y Hannah Pegasus bueno empecemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica pues ya ves subí el nuevo capitulo de "La búsqueda del tesoro perdido" espero que lo leas...  
  
YAMI: Ojala y le guste...  
  
HOLLY: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios chica, y otra cosa lo siento no le enseñe las fotos sexis de Seto y Sereniti a Joey sino es capaz que me destruye la compu por eso quise evitarlo... pero puedes imaginártelo...  
  
JOEY: ¿Oye cuales fotos?... además dijiste que eran... "SEXIS" mi hermana y ese Kaiba que hicieron ¿que?  
  
HOLLY: No hicieron nada... estaba hablando de las fotos de otra Sereniti... ya sabes aquella que no conoces...  
  
JOEY: ¿El que? ¿Cuál?  
  
HOLLY: Una que tú no conoces... cambiemos el tema...  
  
JOEY: Ahora mismo voy y busco a ese tonto de Kaiba y le pregunto... mas le vale decirme o si no...  
  
HOLLY: Nethed ya ves por que no se las enseñe además tienes razón... Setito será mejor que te cuides...  
  
KIABA: ¿Ya se fue ese tonto de Wheeler?  
  
HOLLY: Tranquilo anda buscándote para matarte, pero nada fuera de lo común...  
  
KAIBA: A que bien... ¿El que?  
  
HOLLY: No te hagas que bien que sabes...  
  
KAIBA: (Nervioso) Bueno yo...-pensando- mejor me voy... tengo asuntos pendientes adiós...  
  
HOLLY: Cuídate Kaiba cuidado y te encuentras a Joey...  
  
KAIBA: Hay dios... mejor me quedo aquí ya me acorde que lo que tengo que hacer no están importante...  
  
En alguna parte de la ciudad domino estaba un chico de largo cabello color negro mirando al reloj a cada instante se miraba preocupado y a su lado estaba una pequeña maleta de útiles de escuela...  
  
MOKUBA: Seto ya se tardo mucho... ¿Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido?  
  
Por otra parte....  
  
HOLLY: Bueno Nethed espero con ansias tu fic esta muy bueno suerte y continúa con tu trabajo...  
  
TODOS: Hasta luego...  
  
Regresando con Mokuba...  
  
MOKUBA: Seto cuando vengas... te MATO...  
  
Dijo el chico a gritos y caminado por las aceras tan solitarias...  
  
KAIBA: Achu... hay creo que me voy a resfriar...  
  
HOLLY: Hasta luego...  
  
ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:  
  
HOLLY: Chica me alegro encontrarte por aquí de nuevo espero que sigas leyendo...  
  
HAO: Te envió saludos...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Oye desde cuando tan amable?  
  
HAO: Me sorprende que lo preguntes yo siempre soy así...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro...- pensando- eso ni el se lo cree.... Bueno chica gracias por tu reviews y mucha suerte...  
  
YERSI FANEL:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica te doy la bienvenida espero que me sigas escribiendo y que el fic vaya mejorado con el tiempo...  
  
YAMI: Así será...  
  
HOLLY: bueno y con respecto a tu petición pues en realidad yo prefiero hacerlo tipo teatro lo que sucede es que me confundo mucho solo hacerlo narrativita es decir...  
  
- Ojala y todo este bien con mis amigos- dijo Lyserg en tono triste...  
  
HOLLY: Prefiero hacerlo como narrativo y si tengo que evitarme poner quien dijo el dialogo además algunas veces me confundo ya me ha pasado con unos fic que he leído no se quien dice el dialogo ya que en algunos ocasiones son especifican de forma clara al personaje pero bueno... espero que no te molestes pero s eme hace mas fácil hacerlo de esta forma...  
  
YAMI: Lo siento chica por favor discúlpala porfis...  
  
HOLLY: Y gracias por tu corrección ya la puse en practica en el fic en verdad te los agradezco no se como pude confundirme con el nombre de Ryou pero en fin...  
  
RYOU: Estoy muy enojado contigo....  
  
HOLLY: (Pone sus manos en oración) Porfis Ryou perdóname ¿Si?  
  
RYOU: (Pone una sonrisa) Solo bromeo claro que te perdono...  
  
HOLLY: (Le da un abraso) Gracias... espero encontrarte otra ves por aquí y una cosa me encanta tu fic "La condena de un ángel" me he quedado como en el capitulo 13 pero hay vamos esta bueno y eso que Lyserg se esta enamorando de Hao esta mejor...  
  
LYSERG: ¿Qué yo que?  
  
HOLLY: Y si concuerdo contigo a mi también me encanta Lyserg de SK y Yami de YGO pero este ultimo es mi preferido me encanta el faraón...  
  
YAMI: (Se pone muy sonrojado)....  
  
HOLLY: Me encanta cuando eso sucede... bueno chica espero que sigas leyendo y ya sabes con el pasar del tiempo de va mejorando y eso es lo que quiero lograr... espero que no te enojes por mi estilo pero siento que este se me hace mas fácil porfis no te vayas a enojar... hasta luego...  
  
KINI-CHAN:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra tenerte otra vez por aquí... con que concuerdas con Yersi-san... umm bueno pero como le explique anteriormente, este estilo se me hace mas fácil porfis no te enojes por eso pero prefiero estilo de teatro que solo narrativo, es que me confundo mucho por eso prefiero este... quizás algunas veces de algo de conjunción también pero se me hace mas fácil de escribir....  
  
YAMI: Te pedimos disculpas...  
  
HOLLY: Si porfis no se vayan a enojar por ello... y bueno con respecto a tu fic... bravo... noche romántica... noche romántica... la espero con ansias...  
  
LYSERG: ¿Cuál noche?  
  
HOLLY: No te hagas el inocente Lyserg-kun que bien que sabes... te daré una pista... te suena el nombre de... ¿Kouichi?  
  
LYSERG: Se puso muy sonrojado y no dijo palabra...  
  
HOLLY: Creo que si... bueno chica espero que pronto puedas subir un nuevo capitulo y despreocupare se que Kouichi hará un buen capitulo de su noche romántica junto con el ingles estoy segura... mucha suerte... y no te preocupes yo entiendo debes estar muy ocupada quizás en otra ocasión pueda participar en tu fic...  
  
TODOS: Hasta pronto....  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica ¿Cómo estas? Me alegra encontrarte por aquí y que te este gustando la historia... y si Lyserg se enamoro de Yami pero también aun esta enamorado de Yoh ya sabes fue su primer amor y vivieron algo tan fuerte que no esa fácil de olvidar...  
  
HAO: ¿El que?... mi ingresito y el faraón serán... yo lo mato...  
  
HOLLY: Deteniéndolo de la capa...- ¿un segundo tu adonde crees que vas?  
  
HAO: A matar al faraón....  
  
HOLLY: A no eso si que no siéntate y deja de hacer escándalos...  
  
HAO: Esta bien... como ordenes...  
  
HOLLY: Me pareció adecuado ponerle mas sufrimiento a Ryou pero ahora será el quien hará sufrir a Bakura como pronto lo descubrirás...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Porque Ra es tan cruel?  
  
HOLLY: Los siento pero te lo mereces habías tratado tan mal a tu hikari que ahora el será quien se vengue de ti...  
  
BAKURA: LA venganza no es buena lo sabes...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro... pero bueno eso será lo que se avecina... yo otra cosa... el capitulo siguiente estará muy interesante pienso poner a tu querido Seto Kaiba alado de su joven novio Joey Wheeler espero que actúan bien juntos...  
  
KAIBA: Yo soy mejor actor que tu perrito...  
  
JOEY: Eso quisieras he recibido calases de actuación desde hace mucho tiempo...  
  
KAIBA: Y yo las he recibido mucho antes que tu aprendieras a leer tonto...  
  
JOEY: Si claro eso ni tú te los crees rico engreído y caprichoso...  
  
YAMI: (Intenta separarlo) Chicos dejen de discutir...  
  
KAIBA: Ahora el faraón nos quiere detener mejor cállate y déjanos en paz  
  
JOEY: Oye no insultes a Yami el es mi amigo no te permito que el hablas así...  
  
KAIBA: Mejor cállate perrito ya veras las chicas dirán que Seto Kaiba actúa mejor que tu...  
  
JOEY: Claro que no mis fan me quieren mucho y ellas contradicción tus palabras...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Así? Ni en tu sueños...  
  
HOLLY: ... ya me tienen loca con sus peleas no se como soportas a Kaiba Hannah...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Oye?  
  
HOLLY: ¿Y por últimos quien escogiste chica?... a un shaman o un duelista... algo presumido ambos pero bueno...  
  
HAO: Oye la respeta en obvia...  
  
KAIBA: Concuerdo contigo... HAO Y KAIBA: Me escogió a mí...  
  
KIABA: ¿Oye? Me escogió a mi tonto patético fueguito...  
  
HAO: Ni en tu sueños... setito me Eligio a mi...  
  
KAIBA: Así pues...  
  
JOEY: Oye no hemos terminado d discutir ven acá...  
  
HOLLY: ... ¡¡CAYENSE!!  
  
YAMI: Pobres no saben lo que les espera con Holly tan enojada...  
  
LYSERG: Ni quiero imaginármelo pero... Holly dale su merecido al tonto de Hao...  
  
YAMI: No le des ánimos o se desquitara contigo mejor... déjemelo hasta ahí... muchas gracias por escribir y hasta pronto... y otra cosa quiero avisarle que Holly esta haciendo una pagina en los grupo de MSN dentro de poco será publicada y le encajaría que ustedes participaran solo le envían sus direcciones de mail y ellas les hará la invitación ojala y puedan estar en esa sección será dedicada a SK y YGO pero especialmente dedicada a este ultimo espero que contemos con su participación hasta pronto...  
  
HAO, JOEY Y KAIBA: ....  
  
Los chicos estaban justos inconscientes sentados en el piso mientas que los otros personajes les daban aire con unas revisitas para que despertaran...  
  
HOLLY: Umm eso se merecen por compórtense como niños pequeños... pero bueno gente muchas gracias y hasta el siguiente champer hasta luego...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- (hollymottohotmail.com, hollymottoyahoo.com) 


	7. Capitulo 7: El encuentro con el destino

CAPITULO 7: "EL ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO"  
  
Mientras la tarde avanzaba en el pueblo de domino, y en todos los hogares la mayoría de sus residentes ya habían regresado a sus casas y estaban en pleno descanso y compartir con sus familias en una lujosa mansión la situación no era diferente.... Un joven ejecutivo ya había regresado a su hogar y donde sabia que estaban las personas que el mas amaba su familia y el amor de su vida, le había costado tanto al chico aceptar que el amor estaba detrás de aquel que siempre vio de menos y despreciaba tanto, nadie su hubiera podido imaginar que el se convertiría en la persona que mas amaba y amaría...  
  
¿?: Bien venido a casa hermano- dijo un chico de larga cabellera color negro viendo a su hermano traspasar la puerta de la casa, de dedicándole al chico una sonrisa...  
  
¿?: Hola me da mucho gusto verte Mokuba...  
  
MOKUBA: Viniste temprano hermano...  
  
¿?: Si, es que Wheeler me dijo que quería que lo acompañara a no se donde y como no había muchos compromisos en la empresa decidí venir a casa...  
  
MOKUBA: A que bien...  
  
¿?: ¿Y tú ya vas de salida?  
  
MOKUBA: Sip. Tengo una cita con Rebeca quede de verme con ella temprano...  
  
¿?: Que bien entonces ve y nos vemos luego...  
  
MOKUBA: Si...a... ¿hermano?  
  
¿?: Si dime Mokuba...  
  
MOKUBA: Noa va a venir temprano así que... ten cuidado no te vaya a pasar lo de la otra vez...  
  
¿?: ¿Que dices?...  
  
MOKUBA: Tú ya sabes, Joey y tu solos en la mansión y bueno ya sabes...  
  
Al chico se le subieron los colores a la cabeza por el hablar de Mokuba recordando lo que había sucedido cuando el otro miembro de la familia Kaiba llego en el momento y la hora mas bochornosa para el...  
  
---------- RECUERDO ----------  
  
Este capitulo contiene un Yaoi no tan fuerte, pero si no les gusta esta clase de escenas, les recomiendo que no la lean y pasen a la siguiente y bueno si no les desagrada sigan adelante.... Atentamente la autora.-  
  
Había sido un día muy lluvioso, toda la mañana estuvo nublado hasta avanzada la tarde las nubes se alejaron, dando paso a un sol calido y reconfortante teniendo el ambiente tan húmedo, producía una temperatura agradable, dos chicos en la mansión perteneciente a la familia mas conocida de todo Japón, se encontraban dos chicos disfrutando ambos de la compañía del otro, habían salido temprano de sus actividades tanto uno en la universidad y otro en su trabajo... era un momento adecuado para descansar y relajarse y olvidarse un poco de las presiones que eran objeto cada semana... y ya que en el lugar no estaba nadie mas que solo ellos, los otros miembros de la familia si habían tenido clases y no llegarían hasta avanzada la noche, los empleados que siempre eran los únicos que se hacían presentes por la mansión, a esas horas habían terminado rápido sus actividades y el chico ejecutivo les había dado la tarde libre para que hicieran lo que quisieran, para que el y su acompañante tuvieran un momento de privacidad y compañía...  
  
Toda la casa estaba en completo silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la televisión que un chico rubio estaba viendo, sentado en un gran sillón y envuelto con una suave manta color verde, mientras escuchaba las noticias y su compañero se hizo cargo de unos asuntos pendientes, arreglándolos a través de su laptop que estaba en su oficina que tenia en la casa, el tiempo paso y el chico termino lo que hacia en su computadora la apago, y se dirigió con su compañero que aun estaba viendo la televisión, lo quiso sorprender y se acerco a el con gran ternura, le dio un suave beso en su oreja haciendo al rubio estremecerse, al sentir el contacto de los labios del chico con una parte de su piel... y se sonrojo cuando el chico le hizo una propuesta...  
  
¿?: No sabes cuanto te deseo...  
  
Le dijo con una sonrisa al pobre rubio se le subieron los colores al rostro y el otro solo disfrutaba la reacción del chico y mas cuando recibió por respuesta...  
  
¿?: Hazme tuyo... otra vez...  
  
Le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el otro comenzó con lo suyo... dándole al chico suaves y provocadores besos en su oreja, en su cuello y en cada roce que el chico rubio recibía en su cuerpo lo hacían estremecerse y sonrojarse a la vez... el ejecutivo que estaba de tras del rubio, el cual aun estaba sentado en el sofá se dio la vuelta y quedo en frente del chico, lo observo por un momento mientras veía fascinado el peculiar sonrojo que el chico tenia, al igual que la mirada de pasión y deseo que reflejaba en sus ojos, le encajaba tanto verla en el rubio, al chico que cada vez que se reflejaba también se contagiaba de los sentimientos que veía impresa en ella, las palabras salían sobrando, con solo mirar en lo profundo de aquellos color miel, se podían descubrir muchas cosas igual sentía el rubio al perderse en la mirada del chico y ver aquellos ojos color azul tan hermosos que siempre le producía verlos tanta calidez como en esa ocasión...  
  
¿?: Te necesito tanto... mi amor...  
  
Le dijo el rubio al de cabello color café y este comenzó con lo suyo sin hacerlo esperar por que en realidad el también lo deseaba, mas que cualquiera otra vez...  
  
¿?: Prepárate por que te haré subir a las estrellas...  
  
Le dijo el ejecutivo al rubio en tono suave, provocando que otro sonrojo mas significativo se asomara por su rostro sin siquiera desearlo... ambos ya están en el inicio de la muestra mas pura y especial de su amor... el chico de cabello café comenzó con la actividad y aparto la manta que cubría al rubio y el chico se levanto junto con el y ambos se abrasaron sabiendo que ese seria el inicio de su muestra de amor... mientras seguía con su actividad.... Le quito la playera color azul que llevaba el chico, quedando su blanco pecho al descubierto mientras el rubio solo llenaba de carisias al otro en su cuerpo con su camisa a un puesta... pero ya no mas, también el siguió con la actividad y despojo de ropa al chico de cabello café comenzando con su camisa manga larga color negro, e igual a el, el pecho del chico quedo al descubierto... y también fue llenado de carisias y besos... mientras el otro seguía con lo suyo y despojo de forma suave y seductora los pantalones del rubio, y este tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y también le quito sus pantalones al ejecutivo, ambos quedaron solo en su ropa interior mientras se miraban y a un después de tanto tiempo se demostrarse su amor a un sin decir y sin siquiera desearlo se admiraban y se amaban tanto, también se sentían felices de estar juntos y pasar un momento de claras muestras de amor juntos... luego de que tantos pensamientos venían a la mente de ambos y sin decirlo tan parecidos comenzaron su paso para que el momento culmine de su amor, llegara... a un estando con su ropa interior el ejecutivo acariciaba de forma seductora en medio de las piernas al otro y el rubio solo se estremecía al sentir el contacto, por la persona que mas amaba...  
  
¿?: Ahora veras cuanto te amo Doggy...- le dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras le sujetaba de forma seductora su única prenda dispuesta a que de una ves por todas el objeto de su deseo quedara vulnerable ante el... pero el rubio tampoco se quería quedar atrás y también le dio una sonrisa y le dijo de forma romántica...  
  
¿?: Yo te haré sentir lo mucho que te amo CEO...  
  
Sin siquiera esperárselo ninguno de los dos el gran ejecutivo adquiero un ligero sonrojo en su rostro... mientras ambos compañeros, seguían con sus muestras de amor la escena mas bochornosa de toda su vida se aproximaba... el auto de un chico de cabello color azul hacia su presencia en la entrada de su hogar... luego de parar por un momento cerca del gran portón de la mansión, el sistema de seguridad realizaba su trabajo, al visitante que había llegado, y luego de una bocina color negro que estaba cerca de la entrada, salio un a voz de una mujer, la cual era la computadora, la encargada de la seguridad y pregunto a su visitante de forma cortes...  
  
¿?: Por favor diga su nombre...  
  
El chico obedeció y contesto...  
  
¿?: Noa Kaiba...  
  
¿?: Espere un momento...  
  
Mientras la computadora reconocía la voz de unos de los habitantes, la música del auto del chico se hacia resonar mientras su espera continuaba...  
  
¿?: Bienvenido joven Noa, puede pasar...  
  
El chico obedeció y tomo el volante de su auto no sin antes despedirse de la computadora...  
  
NOA: Gracias...- dijo el chico con una sonrisa...  
  
El joven Kaiba siempre se comportaba de esa forma con todos, fuera humano o algún aparto que su hermano mayor haya inventado, siempre le mostraba una sonrisa y se comportaba de forma cortes... después de que el portón de la mansión fue abierto, el chico se dirigió a toda velocidad en su auto deportivo color rojo a dentro de su hogar, esperando encontrar a sus hermanos y a su cuñado en la casa sin imaginarse que su hermano estaba en otra actividad con el que consideraba su cuñado...  
  
NOA: Es bueno estar en casa espero que se encuentre Joey, Seto y Mokuba...- decía el chico con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por los inmensos jardines llenos de flores de la mansión... al pasar unos minutos por fin la casa Kaiba fue visita, ya muy cerca por el chico y acelero un poco mas su marcha para estar lo mas pronto posible en su hogar sin imaginarse lo que estaba por ver...  
  
Frente a la mansión se apareció un deportivo color rojo, que bajo su marcha hasta parar cerca de la puerta de entrada... los que se encontraban dentro, estaban tan concentrado en su actividad, que ni siquiera se percataron que uno de sus habitantes ya había regresado... el chico bajo de su auto y se encamino hasta las escaleras que daban a la entrada de la casa, las subió rápidamente estaba muy emocionado ya que traía muy buenas noticias, de sus calificaciones de la escuela esperándolas compartir con su familia... llega a la puerta de entrada, saca las llaves de la bolsa de su pantalón y se le caen al piso...  
  
NOA: Hay dios que se hicieron...- viendo al piso...- ahí están...- dijo el chico recogiendo sus llaves del piso...  
  
Su emoción era tanta que no se percato de los sonidos que se escuchan en la sala...luego de colocar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, la giro lentamente hasta abrirla... estaba feliz de regresar a su hogar, cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro cerrando la puerta tras el... los que estaban dentro no se percataron de la presencia de su visitante... el chico abrió los ojos y su rostro adquirió un color rosado al ver la escena que ante sus el se mostraba... en uno de los sillones de la sala estaba su hermano y su cuñado, el primero estaba encima del segundo ambos completamente desnudos, era obvio lo que estaban haciendo...  
  
NOA: ¡¡¡Haaaa!!!- el grito, hizo que los protagonistas del bochorno lo vieran y al tener un espectador viendo su privacidad, los colores de ambos también se reflejaron en su rostro y se quedaron perplejos viendo al chico, sin moverse estaban tan avergonzados que no hallaron que hacer igual al chico, luego s un poco de lucidez llego a su cabeza y solo vio a los chicos mirarlo y les dedico una sonrisa nerviosa y se disculpo- O dios... lo siento no sabia... que ustedes... estaban... ocupados... lo siento... me voy...a-dios...- dijo el chico cerrando la puerta lo mas veloz que podía, dejando a los autores de aquella escena avergonzados y apenados con lo que el chico, que los había visto...  
  
----------FIN DEL RECUERDO ----------  
  
Ese fue el peor recuerdo que Kaiba tenia de toda su existencia, ya había pasado mas de un mes desde aquello pero seguía siendo vergonzoso y lo era un mas ver a la cara a su hermano Noa sin que aquella escena apareciera en sus recuerdos acompañada de un sonrojo...  
  
MOKUBA: Seto tu sabes, Noa y yo estamos concientes lo mucho que amas a Joey y queremos tu felicidad pero no vuelvas hacerlo... por eso que hiciste en la sala, se tubo que cambiar todo lo que estuvo en contacto contigo ese día... claro que yo no me iba a sentar donde tu... o bueno ya sabes...  
  
SETO: ¿Mokuba como te enteraste?  
  
MOKUBA: Hay hermano dejaste al pobre Noa tan impresionado que no tubo otra opción que contarme, pero tranquilo; yo entiendo, ya no soy un niño, tengo 16 años, soy un adolescente he madurado mucho y también Noa a sus 17 se que también a madurado. Estamos concientes que amas a Joey y nos sentimos felices que se le demuestren de todas las formas, que una pareja puede demostrase su amor, pero por favor hermano no lo hagas en la sala...  
  
SETO: (Sonrojado) Ya sabes... que yo... no haga nada en ella...  
  
MOKUBA: Si lo se... a pesar que quizás a Noa y a mi nos costo mucho asimilar tu relación con el... no nos importa que vivan juntos. Pero su privacía téngala en privacía ¿De acuerdo?  
  
SETO: Ya lo se, ya lo se...  
  
A Kaiba le era muy difícil hablar de su relación y mas con su hermano, el cual era el único de los Kaiba que parecía tener gustos heterosexuales, ya que el mayor de los Kaiba amaba a otro chico y también observaba como su hermano Noa, veía a Mokuba y lo escuchaba llorar cada noche en su habitación, renegando de su suerte y de su corazón, el cual Kaiba sabia que Mokuba era el dueño... pero el chico de cabello color negro su amor, su alma, su corazón, su todo, le pertenecía a su novia Rebeca y seria el único que seguiría con el apellido Kaiba a pesar que esa familia fue la que los adopto a el a su hermano Seto y el único dueño real de ese apellido era Noa, aun así el seguiría con el legado y sus hijos serian unos miembros de la familia Kaiba... tanto era el dolor que Noa sentía por que sabia que el amor de Mokuba, jamás seria para el, cada día que miraba a Mokuba demostrarse el amor con Rebeca con un beso o carisias sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y su corazón de su sufrimiento, pero nada podía hacer en el corazón no se manda y el corazón de Mokuba le pertenecía a ella, aunque el corazón de Noa le pertenecía a Mokuba, no había otra opción mas que resignarse y dejar que ellos dos fueran felices aunque el del cabello azul jamás lo fuera...  
  
MOKUBA: Pues entonces te dejo tengo que ir... o bueno tú sabes...  
  
SETO: No hay problema Mokuba...  
  
MOKUBA: Nos vemos en la noche, Joey esta arriba descansado creo que no se ha dado cuenta que ya estas aquí Seto...  
  
SETO: Bien nos vemos y cuida mucho a Rebeca...  
  
A Mokuba se le subieron los colores al oír mencionar a su novia...  
  
MOKUBA: Si, si... claro hasta la noche... y tú también cuida a Joey, hermano...  
  
Ahora a Kaiba se le subieron los colores para suerte de el estaba de espaldas y Mokuba no vio su reacción o si no hubiera sido una situación muy vergonzosa para Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba se asomo por una de las ventanas de la mansión y observo como Mokuba se subía a su camioneta y se marchaba del lugar, al ver al chico alejarse recordó lo que Mokuba le había dicho que Joey no se había percatado que el ya estaba en casa así que pensó darle una sorpresa y un susto a la vez al chico que descansaba en su habitación tranquilamente...  
  
KAIBA: Ahora recibirás el mejor despertar de tu vida... Doggy...-dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras dejaba su maletín en uno de los sillones de la sala y subía las escaleras muy despacio para no hacer ruido, por que si era cierto lo que le dijo Mokuba que el chico estaba dormido, ni una docena de bombas lo despertarían tenia el sueño muy pesado pero aun así, el quería darle una sorpresa, así que encontraría la forma de hacerlo despertar...al ir recorriendo los pasillos de su mansión al fin después de recorrer todo aquel lugar, llego a la habitación donde atrás de ella estaba la persona que el mas amaba y que por tanto tiempo había ignorado... gira la manija de la puerta muy despacio para no ir a despertarlo y al fin abrió la puerta dando paso a que observaba, la escena que mas le encantaba ver cada mañana cuando se despertaba y el chico de sus sueños estaba a su lado... se recuesta en el marco de la puerta y tantos pensamientos venían a su mente al ver al chico descansar tan pacíficamente...  
  
KAIBA: En verdad mi Doggy me tiene loco...-se sonroja al traer esa clase de pensamientos a su mente- no puedo creer cuanto lo amo...  
  
Era cierto desde aquel día que ambos decidieron mostrarse su amor, en todas las formas que dos personas pueden hacerlo fueron inseparables, y todo cambio para ambos ya llevaban un poco mas de 6 meses viviendo juntos, y aun en la mente de Kaiba no cabía la pasibilidad de cómo había sido tan repentina su obsesión por Joey, el chico que siempre humillo e insulto, ahora era la persona mas importante de su existencia y sin decir y sin querer admitirlo estaba agradecido de que el destino los haya unido para siempre... Pero por esos pensamientos no había llegado a la habitación que ambos compartían... no estaba en ese lugar para darle un despertar único a su gran amor... (N/A = Siento decir estos para las chicas que aman a Kaiba)  
  
Se encamino sigilosamente hasta el chico, que estaba recostado boca arriba con su boca ligeramente abierta y profundamente dormido cuando ya estaba muy cerca de el, lo observo por un momento mientras el chico que estaba recostado sobre la cama seguía sumergido en el país de los sueños, sin imaginarse la sorpresa que estaba por recibir... Kaiba alejo todos los pensamientos de su mente y se acerco a el, bajo lentamente su rostro hasta estar muy cerca de los labios que tantas veces antes había probado y en cada una de ellas sentía que era única y especial... y siempre consiguiendo del parte del rubio, un tono rojo en su rostro que tanto le encantaba ver a Kaiba en ese fino y delicado rostro perteneciente, a la persona que el mas amaba... otra vez tubo que agitar su cabeza y se posesiono de los labios del chico que seguía inmerso en el país de los sueños, el cual al sentir los labios de Kaiba sobre los suyos se despierta, abriendo rápidamente sus ojos y le da una cachetada al chico que lo había besado y algo adormitado se dio cuenta que era Kaiba el que lo había hecho... Kaiba estaba confundido por la reacción y Joey y el chico estaba avergonzado por haberlo hecho...  
  
JOEY: Lo siento Seto...- dijo el hico con todo el rostro sonrojado que le había producido hacerle eso a su Koibito y se levanta de la cama...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué dices? Si fue a mi quien le dolió- dijo con una mirada seria mientras se sostenía su mejilla y viendo a Joey quien se acerco a el y aumentaba su sonrojo...  
  
JOEY: Tu tienes la culpa por darme ese susto Koi...- dijo haciendo un puchero mientras acariciaba el rostro de Kaiba con gran ternura...ya que un ligero tono rosado había quedado en la mejilla del chico por el golpe- ¿dime te duele?- pregunto el rubio, mientras Kaiba solo lo miraba sin decir palabra- creo que si, deja y yo te curo- dijo el chico guiñándole el ojo a Kaiba quien se acerco a la mejilla lastimada y le dio un beso mientras el ejecutivo solo sonreía por su reacción- ¿te sientes mejor?  
  
KAIBA: Hay Doggy estando a tu lado, siempre me siento mejor- el sonrojo en el rostro del rubio aumento y Kaiba solo lo miro y sonrió por ver la reacción del chico, en realidad era fácil traer un sonrojo al rostro de Joey, ya que con solo unas palabras cariñosas; de Kaiba o muestras de afecto, siempre lo conseguía y le encantaba ver reflejado ese hermoso color rojo en el rostro de la persona que era la dueña de su corazón...  
  
JOEY: Me alegra que ya estés en casa Koi, podemos irnos...-Kaiba abrió sus ojos en impresión no había entendido lo que quería decir Joey...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Irnos adonde?  
  
JOEY: Solo deja que me de un baño y me cambie y nos vamos...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Pero no me vas a decir a donde vamos Doggy?  
  
JOEY: (Joey negó con su cabeza) No lo diré... espétame abajo ya llego...  
  
KAIBA: A no eso si que, no ya que vas a tomar un baño-le guiña el ojo- yo te acompaño....  
  
JOEY: (Sonrojo) Esta bien.... Pero será rápido se hace tarde...  
  
KAIBA: Bien... andando...  
  
Pasado el baño ambos chicos se dirigieron a la limosina de Kaiba, Joey se había adelantado para decirle al chofer a donde se dirigían sin que el ejecutivo se diera cuenta...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Doggy por que tanto misterio?  
  
JOEY: No es por nada Seto, tú siéntate y no hagas preguntas...  
  
KAIBA: Esta bien...  
  
Kaiba y Joey iban hablando muy alegremente, mientras el auto se dirigía a su destino cuando pasado una media hora el chofer aviso a sus pasajeros que ya había llegado...  
  
CHOFER: Llegamos señores...-dijo el hombre parando frente a una tienda de juegos que... era muy bien conocida para Kaiba, que al ver el lugar y saber a quien pertenecía no le gusto para nada...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué significa estos Wheeler?- pregunto enojado Kaiba al ver la tienda del abuelo de Yugi...  
  
JOEY: No te enojes Seto, mira No he visto a Yugi ni a Yami desde hace días además unos días atrás me dijo que iría conmigo y Tristan a visitar a Tea y ese día no me hablo y ni tan siquiera contesta el teléfono estamos muy preocupado por el- dijo bajando la mirada- por eso quería que tu me acompañarás ya que Tea esta enferma y Tristan no podía acompañarme pensé que tu....- los ojos de Joey brillaban como queriendo derramar lagrimas- pero creo que me equivoque... regresemos a casa...  
  
Al ver el rostro de Joey poner ese gesto de tristeza hizo a Kaiba sentirse culpable y en tono serio como siempre lo caracterizaba decidió acompañarlo...  
  
KAIBA: Esta bien, Doggy me convenciste te acompañare... pero al próxima vez Wheeler no me juegues este tipo de bromitas ¿Entendido?  
  
JOEY: Por eso te amo Seto- le dijo el chico abrasando al ejecutivo y dándole un beso en sus labios...  
  
KAIBA: Ya, ya... vamos antes que me arrepienta...  
  
JOEY: Si esta bien- el chico obedeció y bajo del vehículo mientras Kaiba le daba las indicaciones a su chofer...  
  
KAIBA: Esto no tomara mucho tiempo, así que puedes esperarnos...  
  
CHOFER: Esta bien señor...  
  
Con esas ultimas palabras el chico bajo del auto y se dirigió con su compañero el cual estaba ansiosos y emocionado por ir a ver a Yugi después de tantos días...  
  
KAIBA: Doggy nuestra visita será rápida no quiero estar aquí mucho tiempo, tu sabes que esos amiguitos gemelos tuyos no son mis personas preferidas...  
  
JOEY: Que resentido eres solo por que Yami y Yugi te han ganado tantas veces, tu no los perdonas...  
  
KAIBA: Mira Wheeler no arruines el momento y mejor toca el timbre para que nos vayamos lo más pronto posible de aquí...  
  
JOEY: Esta bien, señor sensible...  
  
Al llegar a la entrada de la casa Joey toca en timbre mientras Kaiba no dejaba la mueca de seriedad que siempre se caracterizaba en su rostro mientras que Joey mostraba una gran sonrisa... el timbre se hizo resonar por la casa, pasaron unos minutos y un chico de cabello color café abrió la puerta para Joey era desconocido igual que para el chico...  
  
JOEY: ¿Se encuentra Yugi...?  
  
Joey miro al chico y el chico lo miro a el con una sonrisa mientras Kaiba examinada la situación de forma seria, como era su estilo sin hacer comentarios, ya que le parecía extraño que ese chico estuviera en la casa de Yugi...  
  
YOH: Si pasen...  
  
Dijo el chico con una sonrisa mientras ambos visitantes lo seguían mirando desconfiados y extrañados por encontrar a ese chico en la casa de Yugi y Yami... cuando entraron a la casa y llegaron a la sala en el sillón del recibidor estaba Yugi con otros 4 tipo extraños que Joey y Kaiba jamás habían visto...  
  
YOH: Yugi-kun te buscan estos señores...  
  
Ambos chicos se molestaron por lo que el chico dijo lo de señores no les gusto a ambos en lo mas mínimo era cierto ese chico quizás tenia unos 17 años pero ellos solo tenían 23 no era suficiente motivo para que los llamara así... pero aun así estaban impresionados por ver a toda esa gente extraña con Yugi y Joey fue el primero que se atrevió a preguntar...  
  
JOEY: Hola Yugi.... ¿Quienes son ellos?  
  
Kaiba le dio un codazo a Joey por ser tan atrevido eran visitas de Yugi, por mas amigo que Joey fuera no tenia el derecho de meterse en los asuntos del chico de cabello tricolor...  
  
YUGI: Joey me da gusto verte- dijo el chico mirando a su amigo y dándole una sonrisa y al ver a un lado y encontrarse con la mirada seria de Kaiba también le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba también- que gusto que estés aquí también Kaiba...  
  
JOEY: Nos tienen muy preocupados tú y Yami...  
  
Los otros chicos solo miraron a sus visitantes y a su anfitrión sin decir palabra...  
  
YUGI: Yo estoy muy bien es solo que Yami a tenido un par de problemas...- dijo bajando la mirada y con tristeza reflejada en sus ojos...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Esta enfermo amigo?  
  
YUGI: Vamos a la cocina ahí les explicare todo...  
  
Kaiba no les quitaba la vista a esos sujetos extraños, que estaban en la sala con Yugi, algo en ellos le parecía muy raro y le decía que no eran personas normales, Kaiba tenia un gran intelecto, que con solo ver a la gente sabia que clase de personas eran ya que gracias a eso, había llegado hacer el presidente de su empresa Kaiba Corp, topándose en el camino con toda clase de personas que quería apoderarse de ella...  
  
YUGI: Tu también puedes venir Kaiba- llamo Yugi a Kaiba que seguía analizando a sus visitantes...  
  
KAIBA: No será mejor que me vaya tu y Wheeler tienen mucho que hablar y no es asunto mío así que...-Joey se acerco a Kaiba y lo tomo del brazo...  
  
JOEY: A no eso si que no Seto, me prometiste que estarías conmigo... y ahora te quieres ir no lo voy a permitir cumple con tu promesa CEO...  
  
Con esos los 3 chicos se encaminaron a la cocina, mientras que los shamanes también estaban analizando a sus visitantes...  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Quiénes serán esos tipos?  
  
RYU: No me agradaron en lo más mínimo, más ese tipo de cabello café...  
  
LEN: Es cierto ¿No se dieron cuenta de cómo nos observaba?  
  
YOH: (Con una sonrisa) Ellos no son malas personas...  
  
LEN: Ese es el problema contigo Yoh confías en todos...  
  
YOH: No en con todos, solo en los que tienen un alma bondadosa como esos chicos y nuestros anfitriones...  
  
RYO: ¿Don Yoh usted cree que no son malos?  
  
YOH: Claro que no...  
  
FAUSTO: Detrás de la seriedad, el orgullo y el carisma esta la mas pura bondad que se refleja en el pensamiento y en las acciones de los humanos...  
  
YOH: Ven hasta Fausto esta de acuerdo conmigo...  
  
HORO-HORO: Yo no entendí...  
  
RYU: Ni yo...  
  
LEN: Ustedes dos nunca entienden nada....  
  
HORO-HORO: ¿Haber dime genio lo que quiso decir?  
  
LEN: Claro que no, tu intelecto no esta a en el nivel para que entiendas lo que quiso decir...  
  
HORO-HORO: (Enojado) ¿Que fue lo que dijiste, chinito?  
  
YOH: Chicos, chicos no peleen...  
  
Mientras en la sala se armaba un alboroto, en la cocina Yugi les estaba contando lo que había sucedido a los 2 chicos y del porque esas personas habían llegado a su casa...  
  
JOEY: Es extraño lo que nos estas contando Yugi, en verdad es casi imposible...  
  
YUGI: Lo se pero así fue, esos chicos aparecieron de repente en la ciudad, Yami los encontró y supo que necesitaban ayuda y los trajo hasta aquí. Sin saber exactamente quienes eran, decidimos ayudarlos ya que un chico que esta arriba en la habitación que Yami y yo compartimos el chico estaba muy mal...  
  
JOEY: Yami siempre de altruista ¿Cierto?...  
  
YUGI: (Sonrojo) Si lo se-pensando- por eso lo amo tanto...  
  
JOEY: Amigo tu crees que esos chicos sean de fiar, es que hay algo en ellos que no me parece del todo normal ¿Cierto Seto?  
  
KAIBA: ¿Qué?  
  
JOEY: No te hagas, que tu también lo viste...  
  
KAIBA: Mira Wheeler no es agradable hablar de las personas sin conocerlas...  
  
JOEY: Entiendo, por eso tu no hablas solo actúas ¿cierto?...  
  
KAIBA: Ja, ja que gracioso Wheeler...  
  
YUGI: Miren se que esos chicos no parecen normales, y es por que no son normales...  
  
Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando a Yugi sin entender lo que quería decir...  
  
JOEY: ¿De que hablas Yugi?...- pregunto confundido el rubio sin dejar de mirar a Yugi... mientras Kaiba también miraba su reacción y no dejaba de mirar a Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Miren se que será muy difícil de entender pero esos chicos son igual a mi...-dijo el chico en tono suave  
  
JOEY: ¿De que demonios hablas Yugi? explícate  
  
YUGI: Ellos tienen espíritus iguales a Yami...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué dices?- pregunto impresionado...- esos sujetos ¿tienen un Yami también?  
  
YUGI: No exactamente un Yami como el mío, el de Ryou y el de Marik... pero si espíritus que pueden existir en el mundo real, gracias a sus habilidades...  
  
JOEY: Esta vez te entiendo menos amigo- dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero mientras Kaiba, solo seguía analizando las palabras de Yugi sin hacer comentarios...  
  
YUGI: Mira Joey ellos tienen unos espíritus que pueden vivir en la tierra gracias a sus poderes mágicos igual que Yami lo hace ¿Entiendes?...  
  
JOEY: ¿umm? ¿Pero que Yami no vive en este mundo gracias al lazo que comparten por al rompecabezas del milenio?...  
  
YUGI: Si, es cierto pero ellos también tienen sus propios artículos que pertenecieron a los espíritus, por ejemplo el chico de cabello café se llama Yoh y su espíritu es un sujeto que fue samurai llamado Amidamaru... ¿No lo recuerdan?  
  
JOEY: No...  
  
KAIBA: Yo si ese sujeto dicen que mato a muchas personas con su espada...  
  
JOEY: (Preocupado) ¿Quieres decir que Yugi tiene a un asesino en su casa?  
  
YUGI: No Joey Calmate esa es solo una leyenda no es cierto...  
  
JOEY: ¿Seguro?  
  
YUGI: Si Yo conozco a Amidamaru-san y me parece que es una persona muy amable y no comprendo por que inventaron todas esas mentiras...  
  
JOEY: Por algo será, no te dejes engañar Yugi... quizás ese sujeto esta esperando que te descuides para eliminarte...  
  
KAIBA: No te comportes como un demente Wheeler...  
  
JOEY: Tu cállate Seto, tu no eres el que vive con una maniático asesino  
  
YUGI: No hables así Joey... Amidamaru-san no es ningún maniático y mucho menos un asesino...  
  
JOEY: Eso dices Yugi, pero yo no confiaría en ellos...  
  
KAIBA: Ya cállate Wheeler...  
  
YUGI: Joey se que es difícil de entender, pero yo se que esos chicos no son malos y también Yami lo sabe...  
  
JOEY: Y yo con ese debo de hablar, ¿como se atreve atraer a tu casa a mucha gente rara?... podrían matarte o hacerte algo ¿Dónde esta ese faraón desconsiderado?-dijo levantándose de la silla y queriendo ir a la habitación donde estaba Yami... pero Kaiba lo detiene sosteniéndolo de la muñeca...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Oye adonde crees que vas?  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué no es obvio? A reclamarle a Yami...  
  
KAIBA: ¿Con que derecho harás eso Wheeler?  
  
JOEY: Con el derecho que me da querer proteger a Yugi...  
  
YUGI: No esta bien Joey, siéntate además Yami y Lyserg-kun están durmiendo arriba y no es conveniente que sean molestados, el doctor dijo que necesitan mucho descanso ambos...  
  
JOEY: ¿Qué dices?- dijo sentándose nuevamente....  
  
YUGI: (En tono triste) hey muchas cosas que no sabes que sucedieron cuando Yami trajo a Lyserg-kun a casa.... Y por su bondad casi lo pierdo, y desaparece de este mundo para siempre...  
  
Ambos chicos quedaron impresionados ¿Cómo era posible que el gran y poderoso faraón desapareciera? Era algo inexplicable...  
  
YUGI: Todo sucedió cuando Yami, intento ayudar a Lyserg-kun brindándole un poco de su energía....  
  
Por otra parte en una casa un poco alejada de la tienda de juegos, la situación para uno de sus ocupantes se estaba volviendo cada vez mas increíble e insoportable, y se preguntaba a cada instante como los papeles de su relación con el chico que siempre creyó manejable e ingenuo se habían invertido a tal grado, que ahora el era el vulnerable y el débil sin imaginárselo toda la inocencia en el corazón del muchacho que lo hacia sentir miserable, estaba convirtiendo en la mas pura y despreciable maldad.... ¿Pero que podía hacer? No sabia como ayudarlo, ni siquiera sabia que le había pasado y como había llegado hasta ese nivel de odio y resentimiento hacia el...  
  
RYOU: Estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo mejor- dijo en tono severo y golpeando el cuerpo ya lastimado de su parte oscura, mientras el solo podía bajar la mirada sin decir palabra...- me tienen harto tus estupideces Bakura- dijo el chico viendo la expresión de tristeza en el espíritu...- será mejor que termines de limpiar, yo iré a tomar aire, tus insolencias me van a volver loco...  
  
BAKURA: Amo espera- dijo Bakura queriendo detener a Ryou, por lo enojado que estaba podía hacer alguna locura o pasarle algo en la calle a esas horas...  
  
RYOU: Suéltame- dijo el chico soltándose del débil agarre del espíritu, de su muñeca- no vuelvas a tocarte o juro que te encerrare en al sortija por toda la eternidad, insolente...  
  
Con esas ultimas palabras Ryou abrió la puerta y salio de la casa, dejando adentro del lugar, a un espíritu llorando desconsoladamente por la reacción del chico sin llegar a comprenderá a un.... En las oscuras avenidas, de la ciudad de domino iba caminado tranquilamente un chico albido y con una clara expresión de enfado en su rostro, cuando sin pensarlo se encontraría con el comienzo de su destino, que solo el diría si seria bueno o malo, pero como se veían las cosas iba hacer terrible....  
  
¿?: Hola eres tu- dijo un chico de capa blanca acompañado de otro de color rojo viendo al albino y dedicándole una sonrisa, mientras el chico solo lo veía sin mostrar ninguna expresión agradable en su rostro...  
  
RYOU: Así eres tú- dijo el chico mirando al otro, y reflejando en su rostro una mueca de enfado por ver las muestras de afecto que daba el chico, que para el no era más que una sonrisa hipócrita y fingida...- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto enojado mientras miraba la misma sonrisa en el rostro del chico...  
  
¿?: Hablar contigo ¿No puedo?- pregunto cambiando su expresión a una de tristeza...  
  
RYOU: ¿Para que?- pregunto en seriedad, sin tomarle importancia a la mueca de tristeza en el rostro del chico....  
  
¿?: Por nada solo quiero charlar contigo por un momento, y hacerme amigo tuyo... Ryou-kun...  
  
RYOU: No me interesa hacerme amigo tuyo, Hao así que largate y déjame en paz...- el chico dio media vuelta y emprendió la retirada dejando atrás a un chico confundido, ¿Qué acaso se había equivocado? Ese chico no parecía el chico dulce y tierno que había visto unas noches atrás, era uno diferente todo en el lo era este era uno lleno de maldad y odio ¿que estaba pasado?  
  
HAO: Por favor Ryou-kun, solo quiero hablar no creo que te quite mucho tiempo- unas de las cualidades del shaman de fuego era que no se rendía y mucho menos iba a aceptar un no por respuesta...  
  
RYOU: ¿No te rindes cierto?...  
  
HAO: Mira solo hablemos un momento y te juro que luego si no te interesa te marcharas y no te molestare nunca...  
  
RYOU: Ya veo que no me dejaras en paz hasta que acepte hablar contigo... esta bien podemos hablar en el parque pero que sea rápido, ya me estas fastidiando...  
  
HAO: Genial...  
  
Dijo Hao con una sonrisa dirigiéndose con el chico al parque de la ciudad, el cual estaba muy cerca de la casa de Ryou, si el plan de Hao resultaba el muchacho trabajaría par el y por lo que planeaba también el espíritu del chico estaría a su total disposición, solo el tiempo podría decir si el chico acataría las ordenes de Hao o ¿seria diferente?, ¿en verdad la maldad en su corazón podía dominar sus acciones de bondad que siempre lo habían caracterizado?, por ser cubiertas por una estela de odio y maldad, nadie podía saberlo solo el destino diría si la estela de oscuridad en el corazón del chico, que parecía incrementarse a cada momento dominaría por completo la pequeña y tenue luz que era representada por la bondad que aun existía en su corazón, pero según se veía la situación el resultado no seria nada alentador, para los que vivían con el chico y para los que estaban a su alrededor....  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
----------  
  
HOLLY: Hola gente espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y también el Yaoi que hice, en realidad es el primero que hago y espero que no haya quedado tan mal...  
  
KAIBA: Me pareció que no, aunque no me gusto esa parte que Noa nos ve.... Fue muy vergonzoso...  
  
NOA: Es cierto....  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento chicos pero me pareció gracioso hacerlo, además Kaiba. Tú y Joey tienen la culpa por estar haciendo esas cosas en la sala.... Así que no te quejes...  
  
KAIBA: (Sonrojado) Para que hable...  
  
HOLLY: Es cierto mejor... Shhh.... O bueno no importa ahora vamos a agradecer los reviews que hemos recibido....  
  
NOA: ¿Lo puedo hacer yo?  
  
HOLLY: Esta bien después de la tremenda vergüenza, que acabas de recibir me parece justo...  
  
NOA: Gracias- sonrojado- bueno agradezcamos los reviews que nos han mandado Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed y Hannah Pegasus... muchas gracias por escribir y espero que les haya gustado mi actuación...  
  
MOKUBA: Junto con la mía, no te olvides hermanito...  
  
NOA: Es cierto perdón la de ambos...  
  
KAIBA: Oigan y yo que...  
  
JOEY: ¿Y yo?  
  
HOLLY: Ya, la de todos ya calmense...  
  
TODOS: Perdón....  
  
HOLLY: No importa... continuemos...  
  
NOA: Me parece bien....  
  
ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica, espero que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. se que esperas que pronto Ryou y Lyserg se encuentren pero tendrás que esperar un poco mas...  
  
RYOU: ¿Por qué?  
  
HOLLY: Pasaran unas cosas antes de eso y creo que se llevara varios capítulos...  
  
RYOU: Ya veo- en tono triste...  
  
HOLLY: Pero ya casi, solo hay que tenerme un poco de paciencia...  
  
BAKURA: Oye Holly y ¿yo que?  
  
HOLLY: ¿Tu que, de que?  
  
BAKURA: ¿Seguiré sufriendo?  
  
HOLLY: Sip, y lo harás mucho mas solo espera y lo sabrás...  
  
BAKURA: Noooo... Ale dile a Holly que no sea tan mala conmigo porfis- haciendo ojitos emocionados...  
  
HOLLY: Ya Calmate Bakura...  
  
BAKURA: Esta bien, soportare todo lo que me impongas que más me queda...  
  
RYOU: Es cierto...  
  
HOLLY: Ya chicos, hey chica te agradezco tus ideas ya veras que las pondré en el fic muchas gracias por tu apoyo...  
  
TODOS: Es cierto gracias Ale...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno... continuemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: ¿Oye Yami?  
  
YAMI: Dime, preciosa...  
  
HOLLY: Este review me ayudaras a contestarlo tú, ya que tienes, muchas cosas que responder ... sin vergüenza...  
  
YAMI: (Asustado) ¿Y yo que hice?  
  
HOLLY: Faraón y aun lo preguntas....  
  
BAKURA: Pobre faraón no sabe la que le espera....  
  
HOLLY: Yami eres un sin vergüenza, traicionero y mentiroso ¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esa forma? ¿Haber dime?  
  
BAKURA: Faraón comienza a mentir....  
  
YAMI: Tu cállate roba almas...Holly linda... yo no he hecho nada...  
  
HOLLY: No claro, si no es lo que haces lo que me tiene molesta...es lo que hiciste lo que me tiene furiosa... sin vergüenza...  
  
YAMI: Pero si yo no hice nada-asustado...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro como han pasado 5 mil años ahora bienes con eso ¿Cierto?  
  
YAMI: No es cierto....  
  
BAKURA: Faraón ya te descubrió...  
  
YAMI: Tu cállate- levanto su mano y lo deja paralizado con sus poderes...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro no sabes, nada no recuerdas nada y bien que tuviste 8 hijos y no tuviste el valor de decírmelo que cobarde eres...  
  
YAMI: ¿YO 8 HIJOS? No es cierto, es falso que les hagan el ADN... juro por Ra que no son míos...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro como los pobres ahora ya son momias, ya te olvidaste de ellos que irresponsable eres Yami...  
  
YAMI: No son míos lo juro mejor pasemos al review mandado por Hannah...  
  
HOLLY: A no de esta no te me escaparas...  
  
YAMI: Es mentira por que no me ¿crees?  
  
HOLLY: por que no tienes el valor de aceptarlo ha ¿dime?  
  
YAMI: Por que no es cierto... mejor pasemos al review mando por Hannah...  
  
HOLLY: Por ahora lo aceptare...  
  
YAMI: (Emocionado y con ojitos en forma de estrella) ¿Me creíste?  
  
HOLLY: Claro que no.... Hablaremos luego de eso ahora continuemos...  
  
HANNAH PEGASUS:  
  
HOLLY: Hao y Kaiba vengan acá...  
  
TODOS: ¿Qué pasa que hicimos?  
  
HOLLY: Ustedes chicos son unos malvados como le hacen eso a mi amiga...  
  
HAO: ¿Hacerle? ¿Qué cosa?  
  
KAIBA: No le hemos hecho nada...  
  
HOLLY: Si claro ustedes dos solo pasan discutiendo y fastidiando a Hannah por eso tuvo que invitar a Marik...  
  
MARIK: Es cierto...  
  
HAO: Tú no te metas cuidatumbas...  
  
MARIK: ¿Oye Fueguito no te enojes conmigo ahora...?  
  
KAIBA: Ya cállate... que no nos estas ayudando en nada...  
  
MARIK: ¿A que ahora me callas tú? Acallar a tu...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Marik? Y esa clase de vocabulario...  
  
MARIK: Lo siento pero creo que pasar tanto tiempo con mi Yami ya se me pego algo...  
  
En alguna parte de Egipto...  
  
MALIK: Achu... creo que alguien esta hablando de mí.... Hikari eso no es cierto...  
  
Regresando a Japón...  
  
HAO: Tú no te metas egipcio...  
  
MARIK: Oye no te metas con mi nacionalidad...  
  
KAIBA: Es cierto, cierra la boca...  
  
MARIK: Ahora comenzara tú ¿cierto?  
  
HOLLY: Hay- enojada- ¡¡CALLENSE!!  
  
TODOS: Lo sentimos- asustados...  
  
HOLLY: Como ves chica ya corrompieron la mente del hikari de Malik...  
  
MARIK: (Sonrojado) Lo lamento...  
  
HOLLY: No importa.... Y chica lo siento pero a Bakura le espera mucho más sufrimiento.... Producido de parte de su hikari...  
  
BAKURA: ¡¡¡Nooooooooooo!!!  
  
HOLLY: Y también habra sufrimiento de parte de otros hikaris, pronto lo sabrás...  
  
TODOS LOS YAMIS: ¡¡Que mala!!  
  
HOLLY: No lo saben pero me he transformado en Yami Holly, una chica me dijo que me he pasado al lado oscuro por eso- viendo a los personajes- prepárense habrá sufrimiento a montones...  
  
TODOS: NOOOOOOO  
  
HOLLY: Lo siento amiga pero así será... sufrimiento a montones... y además aun no te ¿decides?  
  
HAO: ¿No se que hay que decidir? yo soy mejor que el presumido de Kaiba...  
  
KAIBA: Claro que no Fueguito yo soy mejor ella me prefiere a mi...  
  
HAO: Ni en tu sueños ella me eligio a mi...  
  
KAIBA: A mi tonto ¿que acaso no tienes cerebro?...  
  
HAO: ¿Y tu como puedes saberlo? Ya te lo consumió tus tontos programas virtuales ¿cierto?  
  
KAIBA: ¿Oye? con mis programas no te metas  
  
HAO: Hay si que miedo...  
  
KAIBA: Además tu...  
  
HOLLY: Ya me aburrieron... bueno gente muchas gracias por escribir y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y hasta la próxima...  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
"Noticia impórtate ya acepto reviews de chicos o chicas no registrados espero saber de ustedes hasta pronto.-"  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- ) 


	8. Capitulo 8: Un Recuerdo Olvidado

CAPITULO 8: "UN RECUERDO OLVIDADO"  
  
Toda la tarde Joey, Kaiba y Yugi había estado hablando tanto de lo que le había pasado al faraón como de lo que eran esos chicos extraños, que ahora estaban en la casa del chico a Joey no le agradaban en lo mas mínimo, ya que podrían lastimar a su amigo, pero conociendo a Yugi sabia que el chico les había tomado aprecio a esos extraños y que por mas que le dijeran que no confiaban en ellos el si lo hacia y ahora que el les había contado que esos extranjeros no tenían a donde quedarse, el chico no los iba a desamparar. Conociendo también a Yami y saber lo que hizo el tampoco lo iba hacer, solo había que esperar y saber que sucedería, quizás estaba juzgando mal a los chicos sin conocerlos ya que ese chico con audífonos color naranja que les abrió la puerta le pareció agradable, pero los otros eran extraños y raros a su parecer...  
  
YUGI: Joey ya calmate voy a estar bien además aquí esta Yami y el jamás permitiría que nada malo me pasara...  
  
JOEY: Si lo se Yugi, pero...  
  
YUGI: Ya calmate Joey, tranquilo yo voy a estar bien, además los chicos no son tan desagradables como piensas-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, Kaiba solo podía permanecer sentado mirando la escena con los brazos cruzados, sin siquiera pensar en intervenir  
  
JOEY: Esta bien si tu lo dices Yugi...  
  
Dijo el rubio sin estar convencido realmente si lo que Yugi había dicho, era lo mejor, mientras todo aquello sucedía en la planta baja, en la habitación donde esta Yami y Lyserg, el faraón ya estaba despertando, tenia mucha sed y creyendo que podía bajar a la cocina, solo por lo que quería se encamino al lugar, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al chico que descansaba a su lado en verdad ese chico era muy lindo se parecía mucho a...Yugi... el faraón se sonrojo ante la comparación, pero en fin era mejor ir a buscar lo que quería, antes que se arrepintiera, se levanto de la cama y al hacerlo se sintió muy mareado y todo era muy borroso...  
  
YAMI: O Ra ¿que es esto?  
  
Pregunto Yami al ver que nada se quedaba en su lugar y que su vista no era del todo clara...  
  
YAMI: Pero tengo que hacer un esfuerzo no importa lo que pase  
  
Dijo mientras iba con paso firme a la puerta, al llegar a ella se sostuvo de la manija le fue verdaderamente difícil llegar, casi se estrella con ella pero gracias a Ra no fue así, giro la manija que sujetaba con fuerza y salio por la puerta dejando en la habitación a un pequeño ingles que estaba perdido en el país de los sueños...  
  
Al cerrar la puerta suavemente los mismos síntomas regresaron, todo giraba sin control, su visión no era clara, pero tenia que lograr alcanzar lo que quería sin importar lo que pasara... caminaba con su mano pegada a la pared para guiarse ya que de otra manera seguramente hubiera caído al piso...  
  
YAMI: Ra ayúdame a llegar...  
  
Pido el faraón, mientras se sostenía de la pared, al llegar a las escaleras jamás se hubiera esperado que ese seria el principio de otro incidente que haría sufrir a su pequeño hikari...  
  
YAMI: Bien aquí voy...  
  
Dijo sujetándose fuertemente del pasamanos de las escaleras, pero al bajar el primer escalón, todo se oscureció, perdió el conocimiento y cayo escaleras abajo estrellándose fuertemente con la pared que estaba en la planta baja, produciendo un tremendo ruido que alerto a los chicos que estaban en la sala y en la cocina todos se dirigieron a ver que pasaba y se encontraron que Yami estaba inconsciente en la parte baja de las escaleras...  
  
YOH: O dios Yami-san  
  
Dijo Yoh viendo a Yami en seguida el doctor se acerco a el, coló su cabeza en su brazo y se percato que de ella salía sangre por el golpe, al ver aquella mancha roja, en la manga de la gabacha blanca del doctor, Yugi comenzó a llorar y se acerco a Yami...  
  
YUGI: Snif... Yami  
  
FAUSTO: Tranquilízate Yugi-kun el esta bien, solo que a un esta bajo los efectos de los sedantes  
  
Dijo el doctor queriendo tranquilizar al chico, pero era cierto hacia unas horas atrás el doctor pensando que los pacientes descansaran mejor, les puso sedantes a ambos para que no se despertaran hasta el día siguiente, pero la constitución en el cuerpo del faraón, era diferente al de una humano y al parecer la dosis había hecho efecto un poco mas tarde de lo que se esperaba...  
  
JOEY: Viejo calmate será mejor dejar al doctor que lo cure...  
  
Le dijo el rubio mientras tocaba el hombro de Yugi para tranquilizarlo  
  
FAUSTO: Si Yugi-kun, tu amigo tiene razón Yami-kun esta bien...  
  
YUGI: Snif, no es cierto no es cierto...  
  
Dijo Yugi desesperado mientras miraba como la sangre no dejaba de fluir de la cabeza de Yami...  
  
YOH: Yugi, tranquilízate te ves mas lindo cuando sonríes...  
  
Le dijo Yoh con una sonrisa, haciendo a Yugi sonrojarse sin olvidarse ni un momento de Yami...  
  
FAUSTO: Se que lo que te preocupa es la herida de Yami- kun ¿Cierto chico?- le dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- tranquilo Elisa  
  
Llamo el doctor a su esposa y en un instante una hermosa mujer de larga cabellara color rubio, ojos azules que traía un vestido color rosado a pareció con el maletín del doctor, eso extraño a los dos visitantes que no había quedado muy convencidos con lo que Yugi había dicho, ahora si lo estaban al ver aquel acontecimiento...  
  
JOEY: Bien creo que este es un mal momento, mejor nos vamos...  
  
YUGI: Snif- Yugi solo miro a Joey y no dijo nada...  
  
JOEY: Tranquilo viejo, Yami es fuerte no le va a pasar nada con una simple caída- le dijo el rubio guiñándole el ojo...- nos vemos pronto te hablare para saber que tal sigue adiós...  
  
KAIBA: Hasta pronto- dijo Kaiba en tono serio y dándole un último vistazo a la escena que ante sus ojos se mostraba salio tras Joey, quien ya se había adelantado rumbo a su trasporte...  
  
HORO-HORO: Vaya que sujetos mas extraños- dijo el ainu mientras miraba a los chicos marcharse...  
  
LEN: Cállate que tu también lo eres y mucho, mejor aguarda silencio que Yami-san esta herido- dijo el chino mirando enojado a su compañero...  
  
HORO-HORO: Esta bien me callare, que carácter...  
  
Mientras el doctor atendía a Yami limpiándole la herida para luego vendarle la cabeza. El corazón Yugi se le rompía al ver a su amada oscuridad, en ese estado, sentía tanto dolor en su corazón al ver a la persona que más amaba tan vulnerable, frágil y en aquel entonces también débil...  
  
YOH: Ya veras que todo estará muy bien lindo Yugi- le dijo el chico de audífonos color naranja, sujetando el hombro de Yugi para darle seguridad, y el solo asintió esperando que en verdad aquellas palabras se cumplieran...  
  
Al pasar unos minutos, el doctor ya había terminado con su trabajo y la herida de Yami había cerrado era algo increíble a pesar de estar muy débil tenia una acelerada curación, quizás seria por que en verdad aquel chico no era del todo humano...  
  
FAUSTO: Muy bien ya esta... ¿Ryu?  
  
RYU: ¿Si Fausto?...  
  
FAUSTO: Ayúdame a llevar Yami-kun a su cuarto- dijo el doctor tomado a Yami de sus brazos mientras recostaba su cabeza contra su regazo para no lastimarlo  
  
RYU: Esta bien- dijo el joven tomando las piernas del faraón y cargando a Yami escaleras arriba rumbo a su habitación. Siendo seguidos muy de cerca por unos chicos preocupados, por la condición del joven que una vez fue faraón. Al llegar a la habitación Fausto coloco a Yami en su cama poniendo su cabeza suavemente sobre la almohada, para no lastimarlo a pesar que la herida parecía haber cerrado era mejor no correr riesgos...  
  
FAUSTO: Bien ahora que Yami-kun esta dormido será mejor que nosotros también descansemos...  
  
YOH: Si me parece bien-dijo el chico con una sonrisa- oye Yugi ¿donde dormirás ahora...?  
  
YUGI: ¿umm?- Yugi lo miro sin entender la pregunta...  
  
FAUSTO: Lo mejor será que Yugi- kun, duerma alado de Yami-kun como las otras noches la energía de Yugi-kun le ayuda a Yami-kun a recuperase mas rápido...  
  
YOH: ¿En serio? Pues siendo así...buenas noches...  
  
RYU: Buenas noches lindo Yugi- le dijo el chico tomando la mano de Yugi para despedirse...  
  
HORO-HORO: Que pases buena noche...  
  
LEN: Hasta mañana...  
  
Todos los chicos salieron de la habitación, solo se quedaron Fausto y Yugi en ella...  
  
FAUSTO: Debes ser cuidadoso Yugi-kun, ahora que tu espíritu tiene una lesión es mejor tomar precauciones...  
  
YUGI: Si señor...  
  
FAUSTO: Tu espíritu es fuerte y se recupera rápidamente de las heridas pero no podemos arriesgarnos, el aun no ha recuperado todas sus fuerzas y por lo que puedo notar, al curar sus lesiones tan rápido lo debilita mucho mas necesita mucho de ti...  
  
YUGI: Si señor yo lo cuidare...  
  
FAUSTO: Bien confió en ti hasta mañana...  
  
YUGI: Hasta mañana y gracias...  
  
Le dijo el chico despidiendo con su mano al doctor, luego miro a Yami en verdad el doctor tenia razón, Yami se miraba mas pálido quizás por la perdida de sangre y de energía que había sido objeto, pero aun así estando tan vulnerable y frágil a Yugi le parecía a un mas lindo y bello ver ese delicado rostro descansar de una forma pacifica, llena de calidez y fortaleza era algo único...  
  
YUGI: Por eso te amo tanto... mi Yami...  
  
Dijo el chico mirando al faraón, mientras se le subían los colores a la cara por aquel comentario...  
  
Mientras todo aquello, pasaba en una de las casas del pueblo de domino muy alejado de ella, la situación era otra... un par de chicos estaban sentados en una de las bancas del parque de la ciudad, mientras eran alumbrados por la luz blanca de unos de los reflectores del lugar dando lugar a que cada una mirara el rostro del otro...  
  
RYOU: Ve al grano Hao- pidió un chico albino mirando con enojo al otro que no hacia mas que dar vueltas al asunto...  
  
HAO: Quiero que me ayudes Ryou-kun  
  
RYOU: ¿Qué te ayude? ¿A que?- pregunto enfadado  
  
HAO: A tener en mi poder algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo  
  
RYOU: ¿Qué cosa es? Ve al grano y dime de una maldita vez, ¿que demonios quieres?- le dijo ya perdiendo al paciencia, por tantos rodeos de parte del shaman  
  
HAO: Este plan puede ser muy peligroso ¿Aceptaras?  
  
RYOU: Si puedo sacar ventaja de ello si, pero dime ¿Qué quieres obtener?  
  
HAO: Quiero tener conmigo a un chico que deseo con toda mi alma...  
  
RYOU: ¿A un chico? O rayos y para eso quieres mi ayuda para que te acuestes con un mugriento mocoso...- dijo enojado, al escuchar los insultos Hao también se molesto  
  
HAO: Mira insolente no te permito que lo insultes ¿entiendes?- le dijo sosteniendo de la camisa a Ryou  
  
RYOU: Suéltame no seas atrevido o te ira muy mal- le advirtió soltándole del agarre del shaman  
  
HAO: Si me ayudas puedes obtener todo lo que quieras, yo puedo concedértelo  
  
RYOU: ¿En serio? ¿Y como harás eso?- pregunto confundido  
  
HAO: Con mis poderes puedo lograr lo que sea- dijo orgulloso  
  
RYOU: Es eso va... yo también tengo poderes que son mucho mejores que los tuyos...  
  
HAO: Eso dices ahora pero cuando sea el Shaman King, tu pensaras diferente- dijo el chico mirando al cielo que estaba cubierto de hermosas estrellas  
  
RYOU: ¿Shaman King? ¿Que rayos es eso...?  
  
HAO: ¿Qué dices?- Hao se extraño ante la pregunta...  
  
RYOU: No se de que diablos hablas se mas claro...  
  
Así fue como Hao se dio cuenta que el chico, en verdad no sabia que era un shaman ¿Qué acaso el no era uno? Hao nunca se equivocaba al reconocer un shaman entre los humanos, pero al ir explicándole al chico a lo que se refería, se dio cuenta que el albino tenia una idea errónea de lo que el era en realidad, al tener un espíritu a su lado, Hao también le explico detalladamente que significaba llegar hacer el rey de los shamanes Ryou quedo sorprendido todo concordaba el era también uno de esos sujetos al igual que Yugi y Marik pero como era posible...  
  
HAO: Bien ahora que ya sabes quien eres me ayudaras ¿o no?  
  
RYOU: Si te ayudare, pero juro por Ra que si no cumples con tus palabras ese mocoso que quieres tener para ti, se arrepentirá de haber nacido...  
  
HAO: ¿Oye por que te desquitaras con el?  
  
RYOU: No te importa a hora habla de una ves... ¿como se llama el mocoso que quieres?  
  
HAO: Lyserg Diethel- dijo Hao cerrando los ojos...  
  
RYOU: ¿Lyserg Diethel?- Hao se asombro mucho ante el comentario...  
  
HAO: ¿Qué lo conoces?  
  
RYOU: Que no es un chico que vivió en Inglaterra, sus padres fueron asesinados hace 10 años atrás  
  
HAO: ¿Si como lo sabes?  
  
RYOU: Yo lo conocí en Inglaterra hace tiempo  
  
Dijo el chico mientras recordaba aquel incidente que lo había atormentado por tanto tiempo...  
  
---------- RECUERDO ----------  
  
En el orfanato general de Inglaterra, un vehículo hace su aparición dejando en la entrada del lugar a un pequeño chico de cabello color blanco y ojos color café, la directora del lugar lo presento ante los otros niños a todos les pareció un chico débil, que seria fácilmente manipulado. Pero a otro que se consideraba igual le llamo la atención mucho el chico y le pareció muy simpático y amable...  
  
¿?: Bien niños les presento a Ryou Bakura tiene 6 años y va a estudiar con nosotros...  
  
Dijo la directora mientras miraba donde podría colocar al niño...  
  
¿?: Así atrás de Diethel hay un asiento, vamos Bakura siente en ese lugar...  
  
Le dijo la directora indicando con su mano, aquel asiento vació atrás de un chico de cabello color verde, el pequeño asintió y camino con paso lento y su cabeza baja, al lugar que la mujer le había indicado siendo observado por los malvados del salón...  
  
¿?: Nos vamos a divertir con este niño...  
  
Dijo uno de los chicos mayores de aquel salón, mirando como el chico albino tomaba asiento...  
  
¿?: Hola mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel...  
  
Le dijo un entusiasta chico de cabello color verde y ojos del mismos color mirando al albino y dedicándole una sonrisa  
  
RYOU: Mi nombre es Ryou Bakura me da gusto conocerte...  
  
LYSERG: A mi también me da gusto conocerte Bakura-kun espero que seamos buenos amigos...  
  
Y así fue, la amistad entre ambos se hizo mas fuerte cada día, los años pasaron y ambos se defendían de los malvados que querían aprovechase de ellos, a pasar de tener 12 años a un eran unos niños y ambos se consideraban muy débiles aunque su conducta indicaba lo contrario...  
  
RYOU: Eso fue muy divertido- dijo el chico recostándose en el pasto mientras miraba a su amigo  
  
LYSERG: Si lo se viese como salieron huyendo somos los mejores-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
RYOU: Si...  
  
LYSERG: Oye Ryou estado pensado en algo...  
  
RYOU: ¿Qué cosa Lyserg?  
  
LYSERG: Ya tenemos muchachos años de conocernos y hacemos muchas cosas juntos que tal si hacemos un pacto...  
  
RYOU: ¿Un pacto que pacto amigo?- pregunto confundido, levándose de la grama y mirando a su amigo a los ojos...  
  
LYSERG: Será un pacto que nada podrá romper...  
  
Lyserg extendió su mano y Ryou pone su mano sobre la de su amigo...  
  
LYSERG: Repite... a pesar de la adversidad, a pesar del dolor, siempre estaremos juntos seremos, unidos siempre...  
  
RYOU: ¿Seremos como hermanos?- pregunto confundido el albino mientras miraba a su amigo...  
  
LYSERG: Exactamente, tu y yo seremos hermanos no permitiremos que nadie nos separe nunca, siempre estaremos juntos sin importar lo que pase ¿Entendiste?  
  
RYOU: Si...  
  
LYSERG: Ahora di esto para sallar el pacto, nadie, nada, ni nuca nos separaremos jamás este pacto podrá ser roto por nadie...  
  
RYOU: Pero Lyserg si alguien quiere adoptarnos a mi o a ti ¿como haremos para estar juntos?  
  
LYSERG: Tranquilo a pesar que intenten adoptarnos por separados no lograran separarnos tu y yo esteremos juntos siempre te lo prometo...  
  
2 años después todo cambio aquella promesa, se fue olvidando con el tiempo, hasta que en un día pareció haberse olvido por completo...una mañana Ryou subió como lo hacia todos los días hasta la habitación de su amigo Lyserg al llegar hasta el lugar se encontraría con una terrible noticia  
  
RYOU: ¿Lyserg?- pregunto el chico mientras miraba dentro de la habitación...- ¿Lyserg?  
  
¿?: Tu sabes donde esta cierto- dijo una mujer sosteniendo de la camisa al pequeño albino...- habla tu debiste de haberlo ayudado a escapar...  
  
RYOU: Suélteme yo no hice nada  
  
Dijo el chico mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y no era por el mal trato de aquella terrible mujer, si no por la noticia que su amigo se había ido  
  
¿?: Niño tonto más te vale que sea cierto lo que dices o lo lamentaras...  
  
Dijo la mujer mientras miraba con desprecio al niño... luego se marcho dejándolo al pequeño solo en la habitación de su amigo... se agacho en el piso puso sus monos sobre sus ojos y las lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas en grandes caminos, luego recordó un escondite secreto abaja de la cama de su amigo en lugar que solo ellos dos conocían y Lyserg guardaba algo muy especial para el un péndulo de cristal que su padre le había dado, quizás en aquel lugar estaba alguna nota o algo que le indicara donde estaba su amigo así fue como encontró lo que esperaba...una carta dirigida a Ryou... en la portada de la carta decía "Lo siento Ryou" el chico abrió la carta, se limpio un poco las lagrimas en sus ojos y comenzó a leerla...  
  
LYSERG: "Para mi querido hermano Ryou: Siento hacerte esto amigo, se que prometí estar junto a ti para toda la eternidad pero eso será imposible- Ryou abrió sus ojos en impresión, mientras las lagrimas aumentaban y caían hasta estrellarse con la carta que sostenía en sus manos- tu sabes que un malvado asesino a mis padres a sangre fría y no se toco el corazón para hacerlo, por ello yo he decido entrenar ser un chico mas fuerte y derrotar a este sujeto que me dejo sin familia, nunca te quise comentar nada de mi partida por que se que me detendrías y tu necesitas quedarte en ese lugar, ya que ahí podrás encontrar una familia que te cuide y te quiera como su hijo, es lo que mas deseo Ryou, no quiero que me busques no quiero que preguntes por mi, porque quizás cuando salgas de ese lugar yo ya no estaré en este mundo para acompañarte mas- las lagrimas caían por las mejillas del chico que leía aquella dolorosa carta- se feliz mi mejor amigo, mi hermano Ryou, se que al principio las cosas no mejoraran pero si tienes fe todo cambiara solo confía en tu interior, a pesar que yo no este contigo jamás te olvidare y rogare para que tu, mi hermano sea feliz, espero que me perdones y cuídate mucho hasta siempre.... Tu hermano que te quiere Lyserg Diethel"  
  
Abraso la carta y luego recordó aquella promesa que había echo el y Lyserg como era posible que el chico que hizo la promesa, fuera quien la rompió al igual que todas sus ilusiones, todo estaba perdido su mejor amigo, lo había abandonado para siempre, sin importarle dejar tras su partida un corazón roto al saber que jamás lo vería de nuevo...  
  
----------FIN DEL RECUERDO ----------  
  
Ese era un recuerdo muy doloroso para Ryou, había pasado hace tanto tiempo, que lo había olvidado pero ¿por que lo había hecho? quizás por que sabia que si lo recordaba, lo iba hacer sufrir... ahora cuando aquel nombre regreso a su mente igual lo hicieron los recuerdos, aquellos amargos y dolorosos recuerdos. Luego que leyó la carta, los días empeoraron en el orfanato, las mujeres que eran las encargadas de cuidar a los niños los golpeaban, los niños mas grandes también lo hacían se sentía tan miserable y mas que nada solo... solo, sin nadie quien recurrir y repudiando aquel que se había marchado de su lado sin siquiera despedirse ¿Qué clase de amigo había sido? Si no se merecía una solo palabra, una despedida pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ahora que lo recordaba desde aquel incidente, en el corazón del pequeño Ryou se fue formando una estela de resentimiento ante el que había roto aquel pacto, ahora lo recordaba muy bien y ese resentimiento había crecido y se había vuelto el mas puro y negro odio que se le puede tener a un traidor como miraba Ryou a Lyserg, y nublado cada mas la pequeña chispa de bondad que parecía apagarse cada vez en el corazón del poseedor de la sortija del milenio... Hao estaba algo confundido el chico no había dicho nada en varios minutos solo estaba pesando, pensando cosas que el shaman no sabia que eran...  
  
HAO: ¿Ryou-kun me ayudaras o no?-dijo el chico, mientas le dedicaba una sonrisa...  
  
RYOU: Si esta bien te ayudare en tu plan de poseer a Lyserg Diethel...  
  
HAO: Me alegro y dime Ryou-kun ¿Tu ya conocías al inglesito?  
  
RYOU: Si yo soy de Inglaterra por eso lo conozco  
  
HAO: Ya veo pues en ese caso, harás más fácil la situación ya que el pequeño te conoce...  
  
RYOU: Tal ves... pero sabes Hao, tengo planeado algo mejor- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
HAO: Así y de que de trata...  
  
RYOU: Escucha...  
  
Ahora que ambos habían hecho el acuerdo de ser cómplices en el secuestro de Lyserg, cada quien lo hacia por motivos diferentes solo bastaba restar esperar si aquel plan que ahora maquinaba la mente de Ryou se cumplirá o si el shaman de fuego tendría uno mejor, pero conociendo a Hao cuado quien plan que le tarjera a Lyserg lo mas pronto posible seria el mejor y sabían la inteligencia que poseía Ryou seguramente accedería a su plan a un que el camino saliera lastimado mas de una persona...  
  
Mitras tanto en la casa Moto, todas las luces habían sido apagadas, sus residentes y sus visitantes ya estaban inmersos en el país de los sueños. En la sala estaban los shamanes descansando, cada quien en su lugar y soñando cosas que al parecer eran muy agradables por la sonrisa que cada uno tenia.  
  
En le sillón de la sala estaban Len y Horo-Horo durmiendo abrasados, y también el ambiente se sentía un poco frió ideal, para calmarlo estando al lado de la personas que amas, en una esquina estaba Fausto durmiendo alado de su esposa Elisa, a la cual tenia un gran abraso, Yoh se encontraba en otra de las esquinas de la casa, durmiendo como siempre con la boca abierta y produciendo sonidos graciosos con ella, al igual que Ryu que estaba a su lado, al ir alejándose de la sala, donde estaban los shamanes y subir las escaleras donde estaban las otras habitaciones 2 de ella pertenecían a los dueños de la casa, en una de ellas solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de un cansado anciano que dormía pacíficamente, en ella. Pero al ir alejándose de aquel lugar y acercándose donde estaba la habitación de su nieto la situación era otra, los chicos que estaban en ella, también dormían y solo que no producían ningún sonido como los shamanes y el abuelo de uno de los jóvenes que descansaba en el lugar, al contrario el ambiente se sentía lleno de paz y armonía, al entrar en la habitación la primera figura que se visualizaba era un chico de cabello verde que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tenia en su rostro una sonrisa, al parecer fuera cual fuera el sueño del chico, parecía estarlo disfrutando. Unas tenues palabras se escucharon salir de sus labios...  
  
LYSERG: Te amo Yoh...  
  
Dijo el chico mientras sonreía a un mas, como si las palabras hubieran sido correspondidas. En la otra cama, se podía notar muy bien el semblante de dos figuras que descansaban pacíficamente, al igual que una extraña pirámide que el chico tenia aun lado de su almohada, de pronto el objeto comenzó a brillar a despedir una luz dorada, que inundo toda la habitación, ninguno de los que descasaba se dio cuenta, luego la luz se fue haciendo cada ves mas tenue, hasta desaparecer por completo, parecía haber sido un incidente que no había logrado mas que aquella segadora luz, pero en la mente de los jóvenes que descansaban en la cama había llegado a mucho mas...  
  
YUGI: ¿Umm? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
Pregunto un chico mientras se levantaba del frió piso, luego miro su ropa estaba vestido con su pijama pero no estaba en la cama entonces ¿donde estaba?...  
  
YUGI: ¿Esto es mi mente?  
  
Pregunto confundo, mirando mas detalladamente la habitación, dándose cuenta que era su mente, donde estaban sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, y la inocencia de su corazón. Que se reflejaba en los adornos sencillos de ositos de peluche, en los juguetes que se encontraban en el lugar, pero mas que nada el ambiente de paz que se percibía...  
  
YUGI: Si es cierto es mi mente ¿Pero como llegue aquí?  
  
Había estado tantas ocasiones en ese lugar, que aun sabiendo que era ya un lugar tan conocido para el, no salía de su asombro en cada una de esas ocasiones, que había llegado hasta ese lugar, siempre le parecía diferente cual cualquier mínimo detalle hacia la diferencia, se podía reflejar en una mayor cantidad de adornos, o juguetes, que hacían al lugar diferente, quizás por que la mente del chico también cambiaba que se reflejaba en la habitación...  
  
YUGI: Me pregunto si estará Yami en su habitación....  
  
Se pregunto el chico, mientras daba un último vistazo a su habitación y se dirigía a ver si podía encontrar la puerta de su contraparte...  
  
YUGI: Este pasillo siempre está oscuro...  
  
Decía el chico alejándose de su habitación y llegando a una puerta que tenía enfrente el símbolo del milenio, era de color dorado, también tenía partes oscuras que llamaba al misterio, ya que lo que albergaba la puerta, era un verdadero enigma que ni el dueño de ella había podido descifrara por completo...  
  
YUGI: Espero no molestar a Yami...  
  
Dijo el chico mientras mantenía su mano sosteniendo, la manija dorada de la puerta, a un no se decidía a entrar, pero necesitaba hablar con el faraón, tomo todo el valor que podía y abrió la puerta, se deslumbro por lo que sus ojos miraban, había estado en aquella cámara varias veces, y siempre le parecía tan bella, única y misteriosa, quizás seria por que el dueño de aquella mente también lo era y se reflejaba en ella...  
  
YUGI: Wow me imagino que Yami se le debe ir una eternidad limpiando su cámara...  
  
Dijo el chico mientras miraba tantos pasadizos, tantas puertas, tantos túneles era como si en cada uno de ellos, hubieran recuerdos que ni el dueño sabia de su existencia, pero a un así no significaba que tendrían poco significado o valor par el al contrario, eran igual de importantes todos lo sabia bien...  
  
YUGI: Yo no viviría lo suficiente para limpiar todo esto...  
  
¿?: No es tan difícil cuado te acostumbras...  
  
Dijo un chico en tono serio pero haciendo una broma a su joven visitante...  
  
YUGI: Yami me alegro verte...  
  
YAMI: Y a mi me extraña verte Yugi- dijo el faraón levantando una ceja y mirando a su visitante de forma desconfiada pero con una sonrisa en sus labios...  
  
YUGI: Lo siento pero no se que hago aquí... el rompecabezas...- dijo el chico bajando la mirada y poniendo una llena de llena de tristeza...  
  
YAMI: Calmate, no tienes por que ponerte triste el rompecabezas conoce tus pensamientos, tus sentimientos y tus deseos mejor de lo que yo lo hago a veces...  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio? ¿Como puedes saberlo?  
  
YAMI: Por que yo al igual que tu, tuve un lazo muy fuerte con el rompecabezas no olvides a quien le perteneció primero- dijo Yami con una sonrisa- se que ese lazo es muy fuerte el cual no se romperá ante nada...  
  
YUGI: ¿En serio eso no lo sabia?  
  
YAMI: También, gracias a ti y al rompecabezas hace posible mi existencia y el retorno a este mundo, si el lazo que los une a ti y al rompecabezas se llega a romper, también se rompería nuestro lazo Yugi y yo dejaría de existir...  
  
YUGI: No por favor no me digas eso...- rogaba el chico mientras sus ojos brillaban ante la idea de perder a Yami  
  
YAMI: Calmate por eso te digo no creo que el lazo que compartes con el rompecabezas no se romperá eso es por que tienes un motivo para que exista y ese motivo es mi existencia... pero no viniste aquí solo para hablar del rompecabezas ¿O si?  
  
YUGI: No en realidad era por otra cosa...- dijo en tono triste mientras miraba el suelo...  
  
YAMI: ¿Que podrá ser tiene que ver conmigo?  
  
YUGI: Si...  
  
YAMI: O Ra dime que pasa Yugi me estas asustando...  
  
YUGI: Bueno desde hace tiempo quería hablar, pero por tu condición no se me había hecho posible  
  
YAMI: Si lo se en realidad me duele un poco la cabeza, no se que paso luego que quise bajar por un poco de agua...  
  
YUGI: Bueno te caíste por las escaleras y te golpeaste la cabeza...  
  
YAMI: A entiendo por que me duele pero eso no importa...vamos a ya- dijo señalando una de las escaleras que estaba cerca del lugar...- sentémonos en ese lugar y hablaremos de lo que deseas...  
  
YUGI: Si esta bien...  
  
Ambos caminaron juntos hasta el lugar que Yami había visualizado, al llegar a el la conversación entre ambos inicio...  
  
YUGI: Yami yo he querido hablar pero por todo lo que ha pasado no me pareció conveniente hacerlo...  
  
YAMI: Si lo se en realidad, yo también había querido hablar contigo pero no había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo...  
  
YUGI: Si lo se pero ¿de que querías hablarme Yami?  
  
YAMI: Oye Yugi eso no se vale, tu viniste hasta aquí queriendo hablar, así que es justo que tu comiences- dijo Yami con una sonrisa  
  
YUGI: Pues si lo deseas esta bien- dijo el chico en tono triste mientras bajaba su mirada y la posaba en el suelo- la noche antes que llegaran Yoh y sus amigos...  
  
Ahora Yami se daba cuenta de lo que Yugi quería decirle, en realidad no es que no se haya dado cuenta, si no que por le momento no quería abordar ese tema pero si el pequeño había llegado hasta su cámara, para tratarlo debió haber estado muy desesperado por hablar con el, así que era mejor hablar de una vez y dejar de rodeos...  
  
YUGI: Yo te dije lo que sentía por ti Yami- a Yugi se le subieron los colores a la cara por ser el quien tratara el tema- y tu reaccionaste de una forma que- las lagrimas salían por sus ojos al recordar aquello- me dolió demasiado Yami...- Yami lo interrumpe  
  
YAMI: Si lo siento Yugi- dijo el faraón en tono triste también, haciendo que Yugi lo mirara al oír reflejada la tristeza en su voz- se que actué de una forma cobarde, que debía decirte lo que estaba pasando, pero en verdad yo no sabia ni lo que pasaba conmigo por eso no lo hice Yugi, ahora estoy muy avergonzado contigo por mi actitud lo siento mucho...  
  
YUGI: A mi me dolió mucho tu actitud Yami, pero lo que quiero hablar contigo no es tu actitud si no si ya pensante en lo que... bueno ya sabes...  
  
YAMI: Me es muy difícil tomar una decisión tan rápido Yugi...  
  
YUGI: Ya veo- dijo el chico en tono triste- será mejor que me vaya, ya no te interrumpiré más...  
  
YAMI: Pero como faraón que fui en una época, las decisiones difíciles son las que se deben tomar a un mas rápido  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué dices?  
  
YAMI: Yugi, si he pensado en todo lo que me dijiste, en lo que significas para mi y lo que siente mi corazón, por ti cuando estas cerca de mi... (N/A: Me salio verso sin esfuerzo o vaya)  
  
YUGI: ¿Y a que conclusión llegaste Yami?  
  
YAMI: Yugi yo... -a Yami se le subieron los colores al rostro- yo, yo también te amo, con toda la intensidad que hay en mi corazón, jamás en mi otra vida, quise a alguien tanto como te quiero a ti mi amado hikari...  
  
A Yugi se le formo una gran sonrisa al escuchar aquello, jamás se espero que la decisión de Yami fuera tan rápida, pero conociéndolo así debía ser ya que el en su tiempo de faraón, se topo con casos que necesitaban su atención mucho mas rápido que en el que estaba en aquel entonces, ahora Yami había dicho sus sentimientos y era lo que Yugi esperaba, solo faltaba la pieza final y aquel compromiso que Yami hizo con una amiga muy cercana del chico, no interfiriera en su felicidad o ¿seria otra situación aparte de aquella chica que lo hiciera?, no lo sabían solo el tiempo diría si la felicidad que Yugi experimentaba en aquel entonces seria duradera o si el destino le traería solo dolor y sufrimiento a un tierno corazón que estaba lleno de amor hacia un antiguo faraón...  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
HOLLY: Hola gente linda hey me da mucha alegria que el fic les este gustando y espero que sigan leyendo por que ahora que Ryou se ha aliado con Hao las cosas no saldrán nada bien...  
  
BAKURA: Oye Holly ¿por que aliaste a mi hikari con ese shaman de pacotilla?  
  
HOLLY: Calmate Hao no le hará nada a Ryou... no estés de celoso  
  
BAKURA: Pues mas le vale no tocar a mí hikari o lo enviare al reino de las sombras que le haga un poco de compañía a Seth  
  
YAMI: Oye roba almas a mi novia no tienes por que reclamarle nada ¿entendido?  
  
BAKURA: O rayos ya viene el celoso del faraoncito a criticar mejor guarda silencio  
  
HOLLY: Ya cállense los dos o me las pagaran, y saben que yo no bromeo...  
  
YAMI: Por tu culpa ya la hice enfadar mejor cállate de una vez tonto...  
  
BAKURA: Pues peor por ti por que al que hará sufrir es a ti no a mí  
  
HOLLY: Eso dices tu Baku, pero te digo que mi otra personalidad le hace daño a cualquiera sin importar quien sea...  
  
BAKURA: (Llorando) No linda lo juro me callare... (Queriéndola abrasar)  
  
YAMI: (Enojado) Hey...shu, shu aléjate de ella o te enviare al reino de las sombras patético ladroncito...  
  
BAKURA: Mira no te contesto como se debe, por que le tengo miedo a Yami Holly pero ya me las pagaras luego...  
  
HOLLY: Ya esténse clamados y mejor ayúdenme a agradecer reviews...  
  
BAKURA Y YAMI: Esta bien...  
  
YAMI: Bien agradecemos los reviews mandados por Alejamoto Diethel, Query, Nethed y una nueva lectora Kany-chan bravo que bien, espero que sigan leyendo este fic y mi actuación especial les guste...-dijo levantando una ceja y sintiéndose orgulloso por su logro...  
  
BAKURA: Hey un momento como que "Tu actuación" y ¿la mía que?  
  
YAMI: Tu ni saliste en este capitulo así que guarda silencio...  
  
BAKURA: Si solo los perdedores salieron en este capitulo...  
  
Todos los actores lo ven con cara de querer asesinarlo por su comentario en especial su hikari...  
  
RYOU: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Kura?  
  
BAKURA: Nada lindo, nada solo bromeaba- dijo nervioso- no hikari por favor de la orejita no... o Ra esto es peor que ir al reino de las sombras...  
  
YAMI: Al fin me libre del roba almas es decir el patetismo en persona y solo quede yo...  
  
HOLLY: No solo tu...  
  
¿?: Eso es cierto Yami comparte el crédito ¿Quieres?  
  
YAMI: Hikari, me alegra verte y sip contigo lo comparto...  
  
HOLLY: Bien comencemos...  
  
ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:  
  
HOLLY: Hola chica me alegro encontrarte por aquí  
  
YAMO: Oye Holly desde hace rato Alejamoto, te esta pidiendo un favor y tu para nada que se lo cumples...  
  
HOLLY: Sip lo siento chica pero como te he dicho, el secuestro de Lyserg tomara tiempo no puede ser un plan que se tome a la ligera pero te aseguro que será dentro de pronto....creo...  
  
YAMI: Que mala eres...  
  
YUGI: Oye no le digas eso a Holly...  
  
HOLLY: Gracias Yugi, solo tu me defiendes y eso que quiero tanto al faraón y mira como me trata  
  
YAMI: Si sabes que yo también te quiero y mucho...  
  
HOLLY: ¿Umm? No quede muy convencida pero en fin...y Ali perdona por que tampoco en este capitulo salio Lyserg, pero ya dentro de poco lo hará y será muy malo para Yugi...  
  
YUGI: ¿Por qué si yo apareció mucho a Lyserg-kun?  
  
HOLLY: No quiero adelantar nada, mejor esperen ya lo sabrán...  
  
YAMI: De seguro y no ha de ser nada bueno Yugi...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno chica espero que sigas leyendo y nos escribimos pronto...  
  
QUERY:  
  
BAKURA: Nos alegra tenerte por aquí...  
  
HOLLY: Si así es, como estos dos chicos son tus personajes preferidos pues aquí están para saludarte  
  
RYOU: Hola Dagel-san  
  
HOLLY: Me queda una duda como te gusta que te digan Query o Dagel. Ojala y me puedas contestar chica...  
  
BAKURA: Hey Dagel, así le decimos de cariño...  
  
HOLLY: Haaa ¿en serio? Pues si tú lo dices  
  
YAMI: De seguro no es cierto...  
  
BAKURA: Así... oye guarda silencio faraón o ya sabes que tu castigo...  
  
YAMI: Tu ni hables que aquí esta tu hikari y el es peor que Holly...  
  
HOLLY Y RYOU: Oye  
  
BAKURA: Si mejor me callo si quiero vivir otro día más  
  
HOLLY: ¿umm? Agradecemos mucho tu review amiga y ya viste el inicio del plan de Hao y en cuento a los Yamis....  
  
BAKURA Y YAMI: O Ra esto no nos gustara...  
  
HOLLY: Pues ya dentro de poco lo sabrás los pobres sufrirán mucho, pero el que sufrirá mas por el momento será Baku...  
  
RYOU: ¿En serio?  
  
HOLLY: Y ni te hagas el desentendido Ryou que sufrirá a manos tuyas...  
  
RYOU: Pero si yo no hago bien el papel de villano...  
  
HOLLY: Ya veras que si y también Yugi...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué yo que?  
  
HOLLY: Ya dentro de pronto lo sabrán, no quiero adelantar nada y chicos aunque a Baku y Ryou quizás no les guste pero les envió saludo la chica a Hao, Yami, Lyserg y a Noa  
  
TODOS: (Sonrojados) Gracias...nosotros también te enviamos muchos besos a ti...  
  
BAKURA: Hey nada de cariñitos con Dagel no sean confianzudos  
  
YAMI: ¿Celosito roba almas?  
  
BAKURA: Cállate faraón  
  
RYOU: Chicos, chicos no peleen o te ira mal a ti Kura...  
  
BAKURA: ¿Qué y yo que hice ahora?  
  
HOLLY: Baku mejor ni preguntes y a ti también te ira mal Yami...  
  
YAMI: ¿Qué y a mi por que?  
  
HOLLY: Shhh, mejor ni hables o juro que lo lamentaras...  
  
YAMI: Que pasa si no he hecho nada...  
  
YUGI: Yami guarda silencio o sabes que te ira muy mal...  
  
YAMI: Pero ni se que hice...  
  
HOLLY: Ya mejor continuemos...  
  
NETHED:  
  
HOLLY: Hola amiga en verdad te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de enviarme un reviews desde tus vacaciones en verdad muchas gracias....  
  
YAMI: Si estamos muy contentos que nos sigas leyendo aunque estés lejos de tu casa...  
  
YUGI: Te enviamos un abraso y un gran beso...  
  
HOLLY: Y que bien que hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones es bueno divagarse y olvidarse un rato del mundo así regresas con mas energías...  
  
YAMI: Eso es muy cierto...  
  
HOLLY: Y tranquila Joey no mato a Kaiba aun...  
  
YAMI: Ni creo que lo haga Kaiba esta bien vigilado por sus guarde espaldas...  
  
HOLLY: Pero conociendo a Joey el se las arreglara para lograr hacer lo que tenga que hacer  
  
YUGI: Eso no lo duden Joey es muy persistente...  
  
HOLLY: Pero en fin por el momento estate tranquila a un no mata a Kaiba pero no se dará por vencido, lo se muy bien...  
  
YAMI: Mejor continuemos...  
  
KANY-CHAN:  
  
HOLLY: Hola Kany-san te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic espero que te haya gustado este capitulo...  
  
YAMI: Mi actuación estuvo genial espero que te haya gustado...  
  
HOLLY: Eso espero y chica que bien que te gusto este fic me da mucho gusto saberlo...y pues como puedes ver sip habrá un Yami/Yugi solo ten paciencia por que habrá un poco mas sobre estos dos, pero ya dieron el primer paso...  
  
YUGI Y YAMI: Se sonrojaron mucho...  
  
HOLLY: Ya tranquilos no tienen por que sentirse avergonzados, además esto se pondrá mejor... y ¿en serio parecía muy fraternal como cariño de hermano? upssi pues no me había dado cuenta yo quería poner algo así que como, los sentimientos del faraón no estaban muy claros es todo...  
  
YAMI: Pero ya se hicieron muy claros para mi...  
  
HOLLY: Si ya era tiempo que tuvieras una decisión para tu pobre hikari que te quiere tanto...  
  
YAMI: (Sonrojado) Si es cierto...  
  
HOLLY: Y pues yo lo interprete mas Noa/Mokuba aunque en verdad no se si en realidad sea así....  
  
NOA: ¿Qué cosa?...  
  
HOLLY: Ya mi pelos azules no te enojes es broma...pero déjame decirte que no hacen una mala pareja...  
  
NOA: ¿Oye?  
  
HOLLY: Ya no te enojes, mejor cambiemos el tema...o vaya que niño mas enojón pero en fin, continuemos... ¿y Lyserg se quedara con Yami o con Yoh?... pensemos...pues no se lo siento...  
  
YUGI: Oye un segundo y ¿yo?  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmate Yugi solo era una broma...y hablando de niños enojones...  
  
YUGI: Si lo siento...  
  
HOLLY: No importa te perdono...y lo siento chica la actué de Ryou no cambiara en realidad empeorara ya lo veras...  
  
RYOU: Y por que tengo que ser malo no lo entiendo, no me gusta ese papel  
  
HOLLY: Ya calmate, solo es por que como siempre te comportas tan bien, era tiempo de algo de maldad, y también lo hará Yugi...ya lo verán...  
  
YUGI: ¿Qué también yo? No eso no me va a gustar HOLLY: Sip chica lo siento quizás el formato que utilizo no es el mejor, ya que he recibido muchos comentarios de que el formato de teatro no es muy agradable, pero perdona si, es que el otro me cuesta mas...  
  
YAMI: Si perdónala  
  
HOLLY: Gracias Yami, oye al fin te apareces ¿Dónde estabas?  
  
YAMI: ¿Que yo que? Estaba en el cuarto privado... (Baño)  
  
HOLLY: Upssi mejor continuemos... sip lo siento, la ortografía esa cosa siempre me da lata, en realidad siempre le paso la ortografía de word, pero siempre parece no ser suficiente disculpa ¿si?...  
  
YAMI: Si lo sentimos, es que mi novia no es muy buena en esa rama  
  
HOLLY: Sip es cierto lo siento... y chica conoces a Kini-san creo que si ¿cierto?  
  
YAMI: A mi me parece que si ya que hasta los nombres se parecen  
  
HOLLY: O vaya, pues espero que nos sigas leyendo y perdona lo horrores ortográficos y el formato...  
  
YAMI: Si no seas malita...  
  
HOLLY: Bueno nos escribimos...  
  
YAMI: Hasta la próxima  
  
Atentamente.-  
  
HOLLY MOTTO.- 


	9. Capitulo 9: Los Resultados

**CAPITULO 9: "LOS RESULTADOS"**

Era una noche muy bella, las estrellas brillaban con todo su esplendor en el cielo, la luna estaba hermosa, ideal para que las parejas de enamorados la vieran, o los poetas se inspiraran en la belleza de aquel hermoso paisaje...pero a pesar que el ambiente estaba ideal para ser una noche romántica, una pareja de chicos que se encontraban conversando en el parque pensaban diferente...

RYOU: ¿Estas de acuerdo?

Pregunto el chico albino a su compañero, que estaba sentado a la par de el y mirando con una sonrisa malévola, ya que el plan que había formulado afectaría la vida de muchas personas...

HAO: Si esta bien Ryou-kun ¿Tu crees que funcione?-cuestiono el shaman mirando a los ojos al albino...

RYOU: ¿Qué acaso dudas de mis tácticas para lograr lo que quiero o que?...-le dijo enojado- por supuesto que funcionara solo ten paciencia...

HAO: Bueno esta bien confió en ti...

RYOU: Además Hao, dime una cosa ¿sabes donde esta Lyserg cierto?

HAO: Sip esta...esta...quien sabe como se llame ese lugar pero se como llegar...

RYOU: Esta bien eso bastara...

HAO: Pero Ryou-kun el inglecito esta con mi hermano Yoh y con una gente rara también, sin duda donde esta mi hermano están sus fastidiosos amiguitos...

RYOU: Calma mi plan funcionara... además ya me imaginaba que podría estar con mas gente por eso será beneficioso tal y como te lo explique...

HAO: Ha esta bien... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?...

RYOU: Ahora lo mejor será descansar...

Dijo el chico mientras se estiraba un poco...de repente llega un pequeño chico vestido con una curiosa capa color rojo...

OPACHO: Señor Hao, Opacho tiene frió ¿ya termino de hablar con el señor Ryou?

HAO: Calma Opacho, si ya termine de hablar con Ryou-kun-le dijo el shaman con una sonrisa...

OPACHO: Que alegria ¿Podemos irnos señor Hao?

HAO: Si esta bien...además ya esta helando, no quiero que Ryou-kun se enferme-le dijo mirando a Ryou con una tierna sonrisa...

RYOU: Ya déjate de estupideces- le dijo el chico ignorando la sonrisa...

OPACHO: ¿Señor Hao donde nos quedaremos esta noche?

HAO: Tranquilo ya vemos donde...

RYOU: ¿No tienen donde quedarse...?-cuestiono Ryou mirando a Hao...

HAO: No, somos nuevos en esta ciudad, además los mugrosos humanos no son nada de hospitalarios con los forasteros...-dijo el shaman cambiando su expresión a una de enfado...

OPACHO: Fifí-san nos mantendrá calientes ¿cierto señor Hao...?

HAO: Si mi espíritu nos calentara...

RYOU: Bien esta bien, como trabajaremos juntos...se que me arrepentiré de esto, pero pueden quedarse conmigo y con Bakura... en mi casa hay un cuarto extra para huéspedes... hay una cama y un sofá cama, hay se rifan cual les tocara a cada quien...

HAO: ¿En serio Ryou-kun?-le dijo Hao sosteniendo las manos de Ryou...

RYOU: Si pero suéltame...-se suelta bruscamente del agarre del shaman- esto será temporal, no quiero que fastidien mi privacidad ni la de Bakura...además tendrán que ayudar con los quehaceres de la casa, los realiza Bakura, pero ustedes dos le ayudaran...

HAO: Tranquilo Ryou-kun haremos lo que digas...

RYOU: Sip mas les vale o si no se largan de mi casa...ahora andando...

OPACHO: Opacho se siente feliz, dormirá en una cama...

RYOU: Y tu enano, ten mucho cuidado con las cosas que hay en mi casa, si rompes algo la pagaras-le dijo el chico amenazando al pequeño shaman con su puño...

OPACHO: Señor Hao, Opacho le teme a Ryou-san...-le dijo el chico escondiéndose atrás de Hao y mirando a Ryou de reojo

HAO: Calmate Opacho Ryou-kun no es malo simplemente es cuidadoso...

RYOU: Ya, hablen menos y caminen más...

Les dijo el chico, fastidiado mirando a ambos shamanes...mientras todo aquello sucedía en Japón en norte América la situación era otra...

¿?: Ya han pasado muchos días desde que perdimos el rastro Yoh y el resto de sus amigos...

Le dijo un hombre vestido de indio a una mujer mayor, baja de estatura, mientras miraba las pantallas en la pared de en una especie de cueva...

¿?: No es necesario que armes un alboroto al respecto Silver...

SILVER: ¿Pero señora Goldva?

GOLDVA: Ellos están en otra misión...- dijo al mujer cerrando los ojos...

SILVER: ¿Otra misión? ¿Es causa de los grandes espíritus?-cuestiono el apache mientras miraba a su superiora...

GOLDVA: No...-dijo la mujer abriendo sus ojos y mirando los monitores vacíos donde una vez proyectaron las imágenes de Yoh y lo demás...

SILVER: ¿Qué quiere decir?- cuestiono preocupado, mirando a la mujer...

GOLDVA: Ellos están en la misión de cuidar, aunque no lo sepan a una fuerza más poderosa que los grandes espíritus...

SILVER: ¿Existe una fuerza mas poderosa que los grandes espíritus?

GOLDVA: Por supuesto que si, esta energía espiritual es muy poderosa y ha regresado a ayudar al mundo a no ser destruido como lo hizo una vez hace 500 años atrás...

SILVER: ¿500 años? ¿Se refiere que esta energía espiritual fue capaz de detener a Hao?-dijo el apache abriendo sus ojos en incredulidad...

GOLDVA: Si gracias a este ser tan poderoso, eso fue posible...

SILVER: ¿Quiere decir que Hao volverá a intentar lo que hace 500 años atrás?

GOLDVA: No, además Hao no están poderoso como para volver a lograr eso, además sus poderes están separados en dos cuerpos diferentes y aunque se fusionaran no seria capaz de lograrlo, también me doy cuenta que los intereses de ese shaman con el pasar del tiempo se han transformado...

SILVER: ¿Se han transformado? No entiendo a que se refiere...

GOLDVA: No es necesario que lo entiendas pronto, cuando ese ser aparezca a detener al mal, todas las dudas serán contestadas...

SILVER: Y ese ser que usted siente la presencia ¿De verdad existe?

GOLDVA: Claro que existe es un ser muy poderoso, obtiene sus poderes gracias a otras fuerzas místicas a un mucho mas poderosas,

SILVER: ¿A quien viene a detener ustedes sabe?

GOLDVA: Por desgracia esa infamación no la se, de lo único que si puedo estar segura es que ese ser poderoso podrá detener a ese ser maligno...

SILVER: ¿Señora Goldva, si no es Hao el ser maligno entonces quien es?

GOLDVA: Es un ser que existió en una antigua civilización, que gracias a la intervención de 7 artículos mágicos y el poder de un joven faraón fue encerrado en y desterrado de este mundo...

SILVER: ¿Si refiere aquella mística leyenda del faraón Yami Atem?

GOLDVA: Si...

SILVER: Pero el faraón ya esta muerto, además no creo que existan ya ni sus cenizas y esos 7 artículos jamás se han encontrado...

GOLDVA: Que este muerto...no significa que no haya regresado a este mundo...

SILVER: ¿Quiere decir que ha regresado en forma de espíritu?- pregunto el apache muy impresionado por lo que la mujer estaba diciendo...

GOLDVA: Si...además los 7 artículos... claro que existen...que no se hayan encontrado no significa que solo sea un mito, lo que sucede es que sus poseedores nunca los han mostrado al público...

SILVER: Entiendo, quiere decir que ese faraón muerto...o espíritu lo que sea...es el sujeto que puede detener al mal que regresara otra vez a la tierra al igual que lo hizo 5 milenios atrás...

GOLDVA: No...

SILVER ¿Qué?

GOLDVA: El faraón, es muy poderoso pero sus poderes no son suficientes, por eso las fuerzas místicas que lo protegen han enviado a otro mensajero del bien mucho mas poderoso que el...

SILVER: El mismo que derroto a Hao...500 años atrás...

GOLDVA: Exactamente... el que me preocupa es la fuerza maligna...

SILVER: ¿Puede sentir su presencia señora Goldva?

GOLBAK: No, esta dormido en el mismo lugar que aquel faraón lo dejo, pero siento que se hace mas fuerte cada vez esperando a ser liberado algún día...y cuando eso suceda...

SILVER: Podría ser el fin de todo lo bueno que existe en este mundo...

GOLBAK: Correcto, por eso el faraón y los 7 artículos necesitaran toda la ayuda posible, ese ser poderoso a un no sabe de su misión, no sabe de sus poderes solo espero que cuando lo descubra no sea muy tarde...

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de la mujer, en verdad se encontraba preocupada por lo que presentía, a pesar que en ese entonces no era mas que solo premoniciones de lo que el futuro traería a la vida de ciertos shamanes y de sus anfitriones, aunque ellos no lo sabían estaban en un gran peligro si aquellas advertencias que la mujer sentía se cumplirían la vida para todos shamanes y humanos cambiaria de una forma desastrosa para toda la eternidad solo faltaba esperara que aquel mensajero e cual su identidad hasta el momento era desconocida pronto se diera cuenta de su misión antes que fuera demasiado tarde para los shamanes y para los humanos...

Mientras que algunos pensaban en el mal que se aproximaba otros pensaban en el mal que podrían realizar...

En u lugar apartado lejos de aquella cueva donde residía aquella extraña mujer, estaban un grupo de malvados sujetos con sus trajes blancos, sus miradas desafiantes y sus maléficos pensamientos...planeando castigar aquel chico que deserto del grupo, por su falta se merecía un castigo tan terrible peor que la muerte...no la muerte era poco, era mejor el sufrimiento en vida, el dolor el llanto y la desesperación que el chico podía sentir era una diversión para un hombre rubio de lentes cuadrados y mirada tan penetrante que causaba terror al solo contemplarla...

¿?: Estoy harto Mine, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y el mocoso de Lyserg no ha sido encontrado...

MINE: Tranquilízate Marco-le dijo la mujer a su compañero- además la doncella de hierro esta utilizando todos sus poderes para dar con su paradero...

MARCO: Si lo se...-en el rostro del hombre se formo una mirada llena de odio y maldad- cuando al fin tenga a ese maldito niño lo haré pagar por desertar de los soldados x...

MINE: Calmate, no creo que sea conveniente que lo castigues de la forma en que siempre lo haz hecho- le dijo la mujer preocupada por lo que el niño podía sufrir...

MARCO: (Con una sonrisa) Si tienes razón se merece un sufrimiento mayor...

MINE: ¿Marco?...

MARCO: ¿Que? Eso se merecen los desertores, nadie puede renunciar a los soldados x, nadie jamás lo ha hecho y cuando por fin demos con ese mocoso estupido de Lyserg sentirá en cuerpo propio lo que se gana abandonar a una organización como esta...

MINE: Marco no creo conveniente que tú- el hombre la interrumpe...

MARCO: Cállate Mine, tu siempre haz defendido a ese cretino, no me importa pero cuando la doncella Jine de con su paradero dejaras que yo me encargue de el y tu no intervendrás o te ira peor ya sabes...-el hombre la ve a los ojos con su mirada llena de odio- no me provoques o tu pagaras lo que ese mocoso me debe...

MINE: Calmate...no lo dije para que te enojaras...

MARCO: Ten mas respeto yo soy superior a ti así que no me contradigas o te bajare de rango...

MINE: (Pensando) "Con lo que me importa"...-mirando a Marco- si será lo que digas...

De pronto en la habitación donde se encontraban entra un sujeto alto de piel morena, traía un mensaje de su superiora para ambos chicos...

¿?: La doncella de hierro requiere su presencia inmediatamente...

dijo el hombre con voz grave y desafiante como se caracterizaban, todos lo miembros de aquella perversa organización, se hacían llamar los mensajeros de la justicia, los enviados de dios, por lo cal su único objetivo era acabar con el mal en la tierra y según era su pensar la reencarnación del mal estaba en dos cuerpos separados por el destino cuyos nombre de esos jóvenes eran Hao y su hermano gemelo Yoh... lo único que buscaban era acabara a toda costa con esos dos shamanes, ya que según ello al acabar con ellos se terminaría el mal que se aproximaba a la tierra...

Pero al contrario de sus creencia en realidad el principio del mal era ellos esa organización a la cual el que se unía sufría mucho mas de lo que Hao podía hacer sufrir, por eso aquel chico que ahora estaba al cuidado de gente buena, que lo respetaba y lo quería estaba viviendo al fin una vida justa lejos del dolor, del sufrimiento y la humillación que había sido objeto en aquel lugar...

Pero sus compañeros lejos de sentirse alegres por el se sentía humillados, decepcionados y su orgullo había sido herido ya que jamás nadie había huido de su organización, nadie y aquella racha intachable se perdió cuando un chico de cabello verde ya no fue encontrado en su habitación...

El chico había herido el orgullo del segundo al mando después de la mayor de todos la doncella de hierro el tipo tenia que vengarse del chico tenia que castigarlo tan salvajemente como nunca lo había hecho en el cuerpo del chico para demostrarle al resto de los soldados que nadie se escapa de la organización sin recibir un castigo...y pronto quizás sus planes se cumplirían ya que la doncella tenia una noticia que le traería grandes alegría a ese malvado sujeto...

MARCO: Doncella se nos informo que quería hablar con nosotros...

Dijo el hombre mientras hacia reverencia junto con la chica a un extraño sarcófago color negro, el cual tenia tallada la imagen de una chica parecía ser una cámara de torturas de una época antigua nadie se imaginaba que adentro de ella estaba una jovencita, soportando según ella su dolor en la búsqueda del salvar ala mundo del mal...

JINE: Si Marco

Se escucho una tierna voz que salio del sarcófago, pero a pesar que la voz que se escudaba era tierna, llena de inocencia y cultura la que era duela de tan melodiosa voz era una mujer cruel, malvada y de lo único que buscaba era castigar a los traidores como era considerado el chico ingles...

JINE: Marco, nuestro señor me ha dado la luz del paradero de Lyserg Diethel...

MARCO: ¿En serio doncella?- dijo el hombre formando una sonrisa en sus labios...en cambio la chica que esta a la par...

MINE: O por dios...-pensó la chica, preocupada ya que había encontrado al chico y lo que el esperaba al regresar a la fortaleza era dolor y sufrimiento...

JINE: Nuestro seño ha sido benevolente con rostros quiere que traigamos a Lyserg Diethel de regreso a la fortaleza a su hogar...

Si claro de regreso a la fortaleza a su hogar...esas palabras le quedaban mal a esa mujer ya que lo único que el chico conseguiría a regresar aquel lugar seria dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación...

MARCO: ¿Dónde se encuentra doncella?-pregunto el hombre levantando la mirada y mirando entusiasmado el sarcófago donde salía la voz...

JINE: Se encuentra muy lejos de aquí en Japón...

MINE: ¿En Japón?- dijo impresionada a chica...

JINE: Si nuestros señor me ha informado que se encuentra en una ciudad conocida como Domino...

MINE: O por dios...-dijo la chica abriendo sus ojos en impresión...

JINE: Si Mine es tu ciudad natal ¿cierto?

MINE: Si...

JINE: Bien por eso tu iras con Marco a ese lugar y traerás a norte a América a Lyserg Diethel...

MINE: ¿Qué?

Dijo la chica impresionada por lo que la doncella de hierro había dicho, no lo podía hacer compañía a Marco aquella ciudad donde se encontraba en algún lugar de ella el pequeño y frágil chico ingles que Marco quería encontrara solo para castigarlo por huir de la fortaleza y ella lo quería como un hijo no podía hacerlo le tenia tanto cariño al chico, el se lo gano poco a poco con su ternura e inocencia y ahora seria ella quien le llevaría el dolor y el sufrimiento nuevamente no podía ser cierto...sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la doncella...

JINE: Se que debe ser muy doloroso para ti en aquel lugar murió tu hermano...

Era cierto 10 años atrás un trágico accidente de transito el quito la vida a al hermano de Mine, esa perdida le causo tanto dolor que juro jamás volvería a Japón...pero eso no era por lo que no quería ir a su país y a su ciudad natal no era por otra causa desconocía para sus superiores y era tan fuerte que no pida hacerlo...

MINE: Doncella por favor se lo ruego no me obligue regresar a Domino, para mi es muy doloroso volver a la ciudad donde mi hermano perdió la vida...

Era su excusa, pero en realidad ella no quería regresar a ese lugar, ya que sabía que si Marco encontraba al ingles el chico sufría una tortura tan cruel como nuca se imagino...

JINE: Lo siento Mine, nuestros señor quiere que u y Marco vayan a ese lugar por Lyserg Diethel no puedes contradecir su mandato...

MINE: pro doncella yo...

MARCO: Cállate Mine obedece lo que nuestra doncella dice o será considerara una traidora...

La chica esta entre la espada y la pared, no podía llevar al cruel de Marco aquí trajera de regreso a su sufrimiento al chico ingles pero por otra parte sabia que si no lo hacia ella seria castigada severamente...no le quedo otra opción mas que obedecer...

MINE: Esta bien doncella haré lo que diga...-dijo al chica mieras bajaba la mirada, estaba triste no creía lo que iba hacer pero no le quedo otra opción...- perdóname Lyserg-dijo con lagrima en sus ojos...

JINE: Bien saldrán esta misma noche para Japón...

AMBOS: Si doncella...

JINE: Ahora retirence, prepárense para irse...

Ambos soldados hicieron una ultima reverencia y obedecieron a alo que superiora decía se alejaron del lugar...mientras caminaba junto con Marco, la chica Tania le miraba baja no creía lo que iba hacer iba a traicionar al chico que llego a considerar como su hijo, lo defendió tantas veces, lo protegió y ahora estaba por entregarlo nuevamente al sufrimiento...apretó sus puños con fuerza, y unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, ya estaba dicho iba a defraudar al chico y no había nada que hacer para remediarlo...

Mientras que los planes de los soldados x daban inicio, en el pueblo de domino dormía pacíficamente, esperando que el amanecer trajera un poco de felicidad a sus vidas. En una pequeña casa tienda, la situación no era diferente...todos los residentes y los visitantes que están en el lugar, dormían pacíficamente...en una de las habitaciones donde descansaban un chico ingles, un faraón y un tierno chico, la situación dentro de la mente de estos últimos era diferente...gracias a sus deseos estaban por vivir el momento mas especial de toda su vida...

YUGI: Yami en verdad te amo, te amo....no sabes lo feliz que me haces al saber que correspondes a mi amor...

Le dijo un tierno chico de cabello tricolor, abrasando al faraón con gran ternura y una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, al igual que un significativo sonrojo...

YAMI: Se que me tarde mucho en darte una respuesta pero...

Yugi puso dos de sus dedos en los labios de Yami y ya no lo dejo continuar con sus disculpas...

YUGI: No importa, lo que paso antes es lo que vivos ahora lo que importa...-Le dijo Yugi mirando a Yami a los ojos...

YAMI: ¿Yugi quieres que te haga tocar las estrellas?...-dijo el faraón con un significativo sonrojo en su rostro...

YUGI: ¿Como harás eso?-pregunto Yugi mirando a su Yami...

YAMI: ¿Confías en mi?

YUGI: Por su puesto que confío en ti...

YAMI: Entonces solo déjate llevar...

Le dijo Yami mientras acercaba sus labios hasta tocar a los de su hikari, el chico no creía lo que sentía, otra vez estaba unido a los labios de Yami y era algo único, jamás pensó que volvería a repetirse, al contrario llego a creer que jamás volvería ocurrir, pero al sentir aquel tierno beso, que poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez mas intenso y apasionado, se dio cuenta que en verdad lo que Yami sentía por el era amor, no era por que no le creía, simplemente que no pensó que en verdad su Yami se enamoraría de el... el beso termino y Yugi a un tenia sus ojos cerrados sintiendo el rozar de los labios de Yami sobre lo suyos...Yami lo miro con una sonrisa en su labios, todas sus dudas habían sido contestadas al estar unido en aquella forma con su hikari...

YAMI: Yugi...quisieras que yo...-Yami dudo en sus palabras al igual que un peculiar sonrojo acompaño sus mejillas- llegue mas lejos...

Yugi abrió sus ojos en impresión, al igual que Yami un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, bajo la mirada en vergüenza, lo cual Yami interpreto como una negación...

YAMI: Tranquilo Yugi, si tú no quieres llegar más lejos conmigo yo no te voy a obligar...

Yugi miro a Yami, y negaba con su cabeza mas Yami solo sonrió y prosiguió con sus palabras...

YAMI: Calma mi lindo hikari, si tu no deseas que yo llegue mas lejos, no te voy a obligar a que lo hagas, no debes tener miedo...jamás haría algo que te lastimara...

YUGI: No Yami, dije que confió en ti y quiero en verdad...-Yugi se sonrojo- que lleguemos mas lejos y que me hagas, como me lo prometiste, tocar las estrellas...

Yami solo formo una sonrisa en sus labios, acompañada de un sonrojo al igual que el las mejillas de Yugi estaba ese curioso tono rosado...

YAMI: Te prometo Yugi, que te demostrare cuanto te amo...

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Yugi se incrementaron, y Yami se acerco nuevamente al chico, lo cubrió con sus fuertes pero a la vez cariñosos brazos y lo acerco a el sutilmente, sintiendo al hacerlo el roce de su piel... Yugi no sabia que hacer, simplemente haría como le dijo su Yami y se dejaría llevar...también abraso a Yami, estaba emocionado por lo que se venia, simplemente deseaba que pasaba todo en su cuerpo le decía que lo que estaba por vivir, iba hacer algo mágico, que jamás olvidaría...

YAMI: Yugi tengo que decirte que lo que voy hacer, jamás lo había hecho con nadie, pero tranquilo intentare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, además se que nuestros corazones nos guiaran...

YUGI: Yo se que será perfecto Yami...

Dijo Yugi acercando sus labios a los de Yami, a un en medio del abraso logro alcanzarlos, Yami se agacho un poco para que al chico no le fuera tan difícil llegar a el...y comenzó acariciar, el pequeño cuerpo de Yugi, en verdad era perfecto mas de lo que pensaba a pesar que el chico a un traía su pijama puesta, una pijama color verde, la tela se sentía muy suave, pero lo que el espíritu deseaba era tocar la piel desnuda de su hikari...también el pequeño estaba acariciando a su Yami, el traía su habitual traje color azul, pero a un así el chico podía imaginarse que de bajo de aquel traje, la piel suave y tersa de su Yami...

Yami ya no resistía mas, tenia que tener entre sus manos la piel desnuda de su hikari...comenzó a desabotonar, poco a poco la pijama de Yugi, el chico se sentía nervioso pero también su corazón le decía, que debía hacerlo que seria especial. También estaba emocionado por lo que Yami estaba haciendo era suave, gentil y amable con el, lo trataba con mucho amor y respeto...y entonces pensó por que debía tener miedo, si Yami le inspiraba toda la confianza del mundo...cuando termino con sus pensamientos, igualmente Yami había terminado de desabotonar la camisa de su pijama. Aparto la tela a un lado, para poder tocar la suave piel que cubría...y así fue Yugi se estremeció al sentir la calidas manos de Yami sobre la piel desnuda, le gusto sentir el toque sutil del espíritu... también el pequeño sintió la necesidad de acariciar la piel desnuda de su Yami, quito muy despacio en medio del beso, la chaqueta color azul que Yami traía, dejando solamente la camisa color negro desmangada que el espíritu solía utilizar...

Yugi deseaba tocar la piel del espíritu también y así fue como poco a poco fue quitándole la camisa a Yami, el faraón sonreía su hikari estaba disfrutando su trato y también el deseaba que pasara por los movimientos que hacia y las acciones que el, por su cuenta estaba realizando...en un instante la camisa de Yami callo al suelo, a un lado de la chaqueta color azul y Yugi abrió sus ojos para observar la belleza del cuerpo de Yami, ya lo había visto en muchas ocasiones sin camisa, pero esta vez le pareció algo único, perfecto, maravilloso y bello, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera...quizás, seria porque lo miraba con amor, pasión y deseo...

Yugi dudo en tocar la piel de Yami, a pesar que lo deseaba, pero no sabia si su Yami lo deseaba también...Yami sintió la duda del chico, tomo las manos muy sutilmente de Yugi y las llevo hasta su pecho, dándole a entender que en verdad deseaba que sus pequeñas manos cubrieran su piel...Yugi sonrió y se sonrojo por que su Yami sintió su inseguridad....

YAMI: No tienes por que sentirlo Yugi, yo te comprendo, también estoy nervioso...pero al igual que tu, estoy muy emocionado...

Le dijo el faraón con una sonrisa había leído sus pensamientos, y se había dado cuenta de que dudo al momento de acariciar su piel...

YUGI: Lo siento Yami, en verdad es que yo...-del rostro de Yugi aparecieron lagrimas...- lo siento...snif...soy un tonto...por que he de estar llorando si te tengo conmigo...- dijo el chico mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro....

YAMI: Calmate mi lindo hikari, se que debes estar nervioso y además yo...

YUGI: No Yami en verdad lo lamento, es que me siento tan feliz de que tu estés conmigo que...olvídalo...

YAMI: Esta bien no dejemos que este mágico momento se nos escape de las manos...

YUGI: Si...

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, su Yami en verdad era muy amable con el, lo comprendía y le daba seguridad, cuando sentía duda en llevar a acabo acciones, también se sintió apanado y avergonzado por comportarse de esa forma con la persona que mas amaba, ya que en todo caso el faraón no le estaba obligando hacer nada que el no quisiera y al contrario le ayudaba cuando el se sintió nervioso...pero... Yami volvió atrapas sus labios, estaba viviendo algo mágico y especial con Yami era mejor simplemente dejarse llevar...

YUGI: Te...amo...Yami...

Dijo Yugi en medio del beso y el faraón solo sonrió en verdad el también lo amaba y lo que mas deseaba era que aquel momento que compartían fuera único y especial y que Yugi siempre lo recordara con gran ternura y amor...

YAMI: Yugi, quiero llevarte a un lugar espacial, quiero que en ese lugar vivamos este momento mágico para nosotros...-dijo Yami con una sonrisa...

YUGI: ¿Que lugar es ese...?

YAMI: Es un lugar, mejor dicho es uno de mis recuerdos de Egipto...

YUGI: ¿Me vas a llevar a conocer tu pasado Yami?- pregunto el chico mirando a su Yami con sus ojos muy abiertos...

YAMI: Si...ven...-Yami lo tomo entre sus brazos- estoy seguro que este lugar te gustara, es un lugar especial y es uno de mis mejores recuerdos de la vida en Egipto...este lugar siempre espere compartirlo con alguien especial, la persona que amaría para toda la eternidad, pero esa persona hace 5 mil años atrás jamás llego...supongo que fue por eso que el gran dios Ra me trajo a este mundo otra vez...

YUGI: ¿Qué dices Yami?

YAMI: El me prometió, que yo estaría con la persona que mas amaría, siempre y que cuando la encontrara esa persona jamás se alejaría de mi vida, yo muy era joven empezaba mi vida como faraón, no entendía a que se refería, pero sentía que debía creer en sus palabras...cuando mi alma fue sellada en el rompecabezas y estuve mucho tiempo solo, recorriendo sus cámaras esperando alguna vez que alguien me liberara...sentí que Ra, me había mentido y que jamás encontraría a esa persona que seria especial para mi...pero ahora que estoy aquí contigo, me doy cuenta que aquellas palabras resultaron ser ciertas, y que esa persona eres tu Yugi...

YUGI: (Sonrojado) ¿En verdad lo crees Yami?...-pregunto el chico dudando un momento...

YAMI: No lo creo...estoy seguro de ello...

Le dijo el faraón mientras caminaba por los inmensos pasillos dorados de la cámara, le dio un tierno beso al chico que cargaba en sus brazos, y luego paro en una gran puerta color dorado, esta puerta parecía ser diferente a las demás ya que su todo dorado era a un mas brillante, y único...

YAMI: Este es el lugar Yugi...

Yugi aparto su mirada de los ojos color violeta que lo hipnotizaban y luego poso sus ojos en la puerta que tenia frente a el...se sentía emocionado sabia que cuando esa puerta mostrara su contenido, el momento mas especial y único de su vida por fin sucedería...

YAMI: ¿Estas listo?...

Yugi no dijo nada, simplemente se sonrojo, y afirmo...

YAMI: Bien...prepárate...

Yami tomo la manija de la puerta y abrió la puerta, dejando ver que guardaba con tanto sigilo, Yugi se sorprendió al ver la belleza de aquel lugar y unas lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, de felicidad ya que su Yami compartía con el un lugar especial que por tanto tiempos guardo la persona que mas amaba, y al darse cuenta que esa persona era el...lo hizo emocionarse...

YAMI: Entremos...

Ambos chicos entraron al lugar mágico, donde estaban por vivir la más pura entrega de amor y pasión... mientras que algunos pensaban como demostrarse su amor en otro lugar la situación era diferente...

En otra parte de la ciudad de Domino, donde por la hora se podaría decir que todos debían estar durmiendo, pero los residentes de cierta casa no lo hacían...por el momento en el lugar solo estaba la parte oscura de un tierno chico, sentado en el sofá, tenia la mano en su cabeza, estaba muy preocupado por su compañero, ya era por tarde para que un chico de su edad anduviera solo en las calles de la ciudad...

BAKURA: No debí dejarlo ir solo...

Dijo el espirito mientras se ponía de pie decido para ir a buscarlo...

BAKURA: Iré por el...

Toma su camisa color azul, que se encontraba en el armario y luego abrió la puerta pero al hacerlo se encontró con la imagen de la persona que tanto deseaba ver, y al ver al chico el espíritu sonrió y lo abraso por verlo bien ya que pensó que algo malo le pudiera haber sucedido...

BAKURA: Hikari me preocupe por ti...

El espíritu estaba tan emocionado de ver a su hikari que no se percato que con el chico, estaban dos chicos mas...el joven de pelo castaño solo observo la escena y no fue como la ves anterior que el chico albino se mostró temeroso al tener cerca a su parte oscura no hoy era todo lo contrario ya que al ver la mirada de fastidio y enojo que tenia era obvio que ese abraso no le estaba gustando nada...

BAKURA: Pensé que algo malo te había pasado...

Ryou ya no resistió mas el abraso de Bakura y puso sus manos en el pecho del espíritu para separarlo de el, sin llegar a lograrlo...

RYOU: No exageres, solo me fui un par de horas...

BAKURA: Pero hikari me preocupe...

Dijo el espíritu con tristeza mientras miraba a su hikari, y observo aquella expresión llena de ocio y maldad que el mismo Bakura solía tener en su rostro pero por que ahorras e reflejaba en Ryou no lo entendía...

RYOU: Además te dije Bakura que debes llamarme amo, y no me gusta que te me acerques no me agrada...ya te lo había dicho...pero al aparecer tu necesitas otra clasecita de buenos modales...-Dijo el chico poniendo una sonrisa malvada en su rostro...- "Y puedo asegurarte que te va a doler...Bakura"...

El espíritu abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, y luego bajo la mirada en tristeza sabia a lo que el chico se refería pero también le dada tristeza escucharlo expresarse con tanto odio...y resentimiento hacia el...en verdad lo había perdido todo, el cariño, la confianza y el amor que Ryou tenia hacia el y todo por aquel incidente que le recordó a su hikari los tiempos cuando lo conoció, donde solía golpearlo, insultarlo y gritarle...ahora que aquello se había vuelto a repetir y todos por sus celos, quizás jamás volvería hacer igual...se estaba llevando muy bien con Ryou, desde que le prometió cambiar y comportarse mejor con el y lo había cumplido hasta aquel día que no midió las consecuencias y los mismos incidentes de un pasado doloroso para el chico se volvió a repetir...

Lo que el espíritu no sabia era que había mucho mas atrás de lo que el pensaba, era cierto quizás aquel incidente había afectado a Ryou de sobre manera pero no había sido lo único que lo había hecho cambiar...

HAO: Chicos, chicos se van a estar mirando toda la noche o vamos a entrar-dijo Hao mirando a los chicos albinos...

Bakura se separo del abraso de Ryou y miro a Hao...y cambio su expresión de preocupación a una llena de enojo y odio por el sonrisa hipócrita del shaman de cabello café...

BAKURA: ¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?

Dijo Bakura mirando al shaman, quien solo sonreía y Ryou solo miraba la expresión de su parte oscura...

RYOU: Yo lo invite a la casa...

BAKURA: Pero hikari... ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?

RYOU: Simple es mi casa la que estas viendo atrás de ti...yo puedo invitar a la gente que me de la gana...y no tengo por que preguntarte si te parece o no...

BAKURA: ¿Pero hikari estas invitando a este cretino, idiota, estupido, sujeto?...

RYOU: Si tal vez pero es mi casa y además me vale si te parece o no...el se quedara en la habitación de huéspedes y es todo...y si a ti no te parece pues simple te aguantas y ya...por que me vale lo que pienses...

BAKURA: Si...hikari...

RYOU: Bien Hao sígueme, te indicare donde esta la alcoba que compartirás con el enano...

Dijo el chico señalando a Opacho que esta escondido tras Hao ya que Bakura le daba mucho miedo...

HAO: Con tu permiso...Bakurita...

BAKURA: ¿Estupido como te atreves...?

RYOU: Ya calmate Bakura...y tu Hao a mi Yami no le dices Bakurita o lo lamentaras...

BAKURA: Gracias hikari...-le dijo el espíritu emocionado, pensando que el chico había recapacitado...

RYOU: El único que puede insultarlo soy yo...

Todas las esperanzas que Bakura tenía se redujeron a polvo, en un segundo...

RYOU: Bakura entra a la casa...

BAKURA: Si amo...

Bakura obedeció y entro a la casa como se le indico, cerrando la puerta tras el...el espíritu estaba muy pensativo no sabia que hacia Hao en su casa, pronto cuando los planes de ambos jóvenes se revelaran el espíritu no le quedaría otra opción que tomar parte de ellos aunque eso significara afectar la vida de muchas personas....

CONTINUARA..................

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente linda si que me tarde para subir el nuevo champer de este fic...

YAMI: ¿Por que fue eso? Nos habías dejado en suspenso...

HOLLY: Bueno, lo siento...es que ya inicie clases, así que cada fic mío lo actualizare cada semana no les puedo decir cuantos ni cual, pero ahí haremos el intento porfis téngame paciencia...

BAKURA: Nah, no me pidas eso que yo no cuanto con ese don...

YAMI: Si era de esperarse, tú no cuentas con ningún don...

BAKURA: Tu cállate hablaba con Holly no contigo...

HOLLY: Ya calmese chico mejor agradezcamos reviews...

YAMI: Si genial, lo haré yo...

BAKURA: A un lado es mi turno...

HOLLY: Chicos, calma...lo haré yo para que no haya disputas...

BAKURA: No se vale...

HOLLY: Bien...hay que genio...en fin... agradecemos los reviews mandados por Nethed, Alejamoto Diethel y Hannah Pegasus...

BAKURA: Un beso a todas...

YAMI: Que exagerado...

HOLLY: Bien comencemos...

**NETHED:**

BAKURA: Un beso enorme...

YAMI: Oye por que te robas cámara...

BAKURA: Cállate estas celoso...

HOLLY: Ya, calmense gracias por escribir chica...

BAKURA: Gracias Nethed, acepto todos los besos que mis admiradoras me envíen...

YAMI: Que mentiroso no eres su preferido...

BAKURA: Y déjame adivinar tu si lo eres...

YAMI: No tampoco...

BAKURA: ¿Entonces?

YUGI: Su preferido soy yo...

BAKURA: Nah que gracia, el enano...

HOLLY: Oye deja de insultar a Yugi...

BAKURA: Seh claro su hermanita al rescate...

YAMI: Déjalo en paz...-le da un golpe en la cabeza...-además tu andas con una chica y estas engañando a Ryou que sin vergüenza...

BAKURA: Oye eso ya lo aclare y por eso me toco el castigo...

YAMI: Seh escápate de la verdad...

BAKURA: Que te importa...

HOLLY: Chicos ya... hey y me alegro que te gustara lo del rompecabezas...

YAMI: Ya que es cierto, el rompecabezas esta muy unido a Yugi...

YUGI: Si...

YAMI: Pero a veces no se si eso es una ventaja o es mi perdición...

HOLLY: Yami que malo...

BAKURA: El enano sabe todos los secretitos de su Yami...

YAMI: Ni te hagas que también Ryou sabe tus secretitos...

YUGI: Además no lo se todos los secreto de Yami "Pensando"...por suerte...

HOLLY: chica lo siento Ryou será malo y pronto un hikari querido para ti se volverá malo también...

YUGI: ¿Quién podrá ser?

YAMI: Presiento que no te agradara saberlo...

HOLLY: Sip muchas agracias por escribir.... hasta pronto...

BAKURA: Besos del gran Bakura...

YAMI: ¿Gran? Estas alucinando...

BAKURA: Ya cállate...

HOLLY: Mejor continuemos....

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

RYOU: Un beso enorme...

BAKURA: Hikari lindo...lo abrasa que bien que estés por aquí...

HOLLY: Si lo mismo digo...mucha agracias por escribir...

YAMI: Si espero que este champer te haya gustado...

MARCO: Yo pienso que si, por que al fin salio el mas guapo de los guapos...

BAKURA: Toma esto mortal...le da un golpe en la cabeza con su puño cerrado

MARCO: Solo me hubieran dicho no...... Konbanwa (buenas noches)...

BAKURA: Que patético, no aguanta ni un golpecito...peliteñido hijo de Seth...

SETH: Oye ese sujeto no es mi hijo no me insultes....

BAKURA: Bien retiro lo dicho...

SETH: Más te vale....

HOLLY: Chicas gracias por escribir y tenme paciencia en el otro champer se llevara a acabo el plan...que tu bien sabes...bueno espero que te guste...

YAMI: Mi actuación....

BAKURA: Seh en tus sueños...

HOLLY: Bien continuemos...

**HANNAH PEGASUS:**

BAKURA: Que bien esta chica prefirió al gran ladrón de tumbas que al patético niño rico...

KAIBA: SI solo por que sintió lastima de ti...

YAMI: Si par de Romeos...pero la chica me prefirió a mi en el fic ya que le encanto mi actuación...

BAKURA: Si faraón patético lo dijo tu actuación mejoro...un poquitin ya que jamás será perfecta como la mía...

KAIBA: Que ya te hizo daño estar tanto tiempo cerca de Yami, deja de fantasear mi actuación es mejor...

MARIK: Ambos se equivocan si hablamos de actuación el mejor soy yo...

KAIBA: Otro que esta soñando...

HOLLY: ya chicos, calma...me alegro que te gustara la forma que en Yami se le declaro a Yugi...

YAMI: Fue muy bueno, debo admitirlo debería ser actor en Hollywood... hasta inicia con el nombre de mi nena...

BAKURA: Si deberías irte para allá, de seguro y te sacan a patadas de ahí...

YAMI: Estas celoso por que a la chica le gusto mi actuación y no la tuya...

HOLLY: Y una cosa len...lo siento Horo-Horo seguirá siendo pareja tuya...

HORO-HORO: No lo vuelvas a decir me vomitare...

HOLLY: Si pero no en cima de mi...

YAMI: Ni de mi...

EL RESTO: A nosotros no nos mires...

HOLLY: Así que lo siento, además a mi parecer hacen buena pareja...


	10. Capitulo 10: Una Noche Especial…y Cambio...

**CAPITULO 10: "UNA NOCHE ESPECIAL...Y UN CAMBIO RADICAL"**

Todos entraron a la casa Bakura miraba a Hao mientras aseguraba la puerta. En realidad no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que el shaman estuviera ahí, y menos saber que era su propio hikari quien lo había invitado...

HAO: Bonita casa Ryou-kun...

El shaman observo, un enorme sofá en la sala y se sentó en el, poniendo sus pies en la mesa que tenía enfrente, Ryou levanto una ceja y no le gusto mucho esa posición tan confianzuda del shaman...

RYOU: Si lo que digas pero baja tus mugrosas piernas, de mis muebles o te largas de mi casa...

El shaman solo miro a Ryou y vio esa extraña expresión, llena de enfado y odio obedeció lo que dijo y bajo sus piernas...

BAKURA: Ya era hora Haito, ¿Acaso pensabas que no cuesta limpiar?

Bakura, se había acercado a la sala a ver mejor a su nuevo huésped y así saber a que se atenía, Ryou lo miro y no le agrado en lo mas mínimo que el espíritu estuviera ahí...

RYOU: Bakura ve por algo de te...

Bakura miro a su hikari confundido, esperando ver la reacción de enojo que siempre en el se caracterizaba desde hacia unos días, pero no fue así, solo miro a su joven hikari con su rostro relajado y la misma cara inocente que no le permitía decir no a nada...

BAKURA: ¿_Nani_?

Todos sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver la cara de hipócrita de Hao, con esa risa de cretino que hacia a Bakura hervir la sangre de coraje...

BAKURA: Hikari, ya que Haito esta aquí, que haga algo por la patria y que vaya el ¿no crees? Así aprende a preparar un buen te...-Dijo el espíritu, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones individuales de la sala...

Ryou lo miro, levanto una ceja, no le gusto para nada su comentario y su actitud, lo que el chico buscaba era privacidad para hablar tranquilamente con el shaman pero con el espíritu escuchándolos, eso no podría ser posible...

RYOU: No me da la gana, ahora obedece Bakura ve por el te, o te arrepentirás...

Ryou, cambio la mirada que tenia, para regresar a la que Bakura le causaba tanto pesar ver en la persona que mas amaba, con esa dura expresión en su rostro, sin mas que poder alegar o decir a su favor, simplemente se levanto del sofá y a paso lento se fue a la cocina por lo que le había encargado...

HAO: (Con una gotita) Que patético...

Decía el shaman mientras miraba el camino, que el espíritu había tomado para luego observar la nubecita negra que lo cubría, el shaman no entendía lo que el espíritu sentía y lo preocupado que estaba por su hikari, solo miraba en el, a aun tipo débil que necesitaba mano dura para hacer lo que se le decía...

RYOU: Bien...-Ryou se sentó a la par de Hao, con su mirada de siempre...-Ya te dije Hao, no insultes a mi Yami y menos en mi casa o te largas...

Hao se extraño ante la aclaración del chico, no queria contradecirlo así que simplemente asintió. Opacho que estaba cerca de ambos chicos, miro a los ojos a Ryou con esa mirada que le causaba tanto temor... el pequeño shaman de capa roja, se sostenía de la capa color blanco de Hao, buscando de esa forma un poco de seguridad...

HAO: ¿Qué sucede Opacho?- Pregunto algo sorprendió por el agarre del chico y la cara de asustado que tenia...

OPACHO: Pues...el señor Ryou asusta mucho a Opacho...

Hao solo formo una sonrisa en compresión, por lo que había dicho el chico pero a Ryou no le agrado en lo más mínimo ese comentario...

RYOU: Deja de estupideces niño, y mejor ve a ayudar a Bakura antes que en verdad tengas, excusas para temerme...- Dijo el chico con enojo en su voz, el pequeño shaman, solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina lo mas rápido que podía...- Bien Hao ahora que ya no tendremos interrupciones, afinaremos mas el plan...

HAO: Eso me gustaría mucho Ryou-kun...

RYOU: Bien escucha...

Hao presto mucha atención a lo que Ryou y le iba a decir, el chico ya le había explicado algo del plan y lo había dejado fascinado la mente malévola del albino, sabia que harían muy buen equipo. Hao se agacho un poco para poder escuchar lo que el chico le iba a decir y luego una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios esa iba hacer un plan que iba a disfrutar mucho...

Mientras tanto en la casa Moto, todos sus habitantes y visitantes estaban inmersos en el país de los sueños, pensando en sus más anhelados deseos que en las mentes de cada uno se hacia realidad...

En el cuarto que compartían un chico de cabello color verde y dos muchachos muy parecidos, los deseos de ambos chicos estaban a punto de hacerse realidad...en la mente de ambos jóvenes su deseos mas grande estaba por hacerse realidad, el mas pequeño de ambos estaba ansioso por que aquel sueño que le prometió su Yami, de hacerlo tocar las estrellas se hiciera lo mas pronto posible realidad...se sonrojaba al pensarlo, pero estaba ansioso y emocionado al igual que lo estaba su adorado y guapo faraón por lo que estaba por suceder...

Ambos chicos entraron a una de las cámaras mas especiales para Yami, donde guardaba uno de sus mas valiosos recuerdos de su vida en Egipto...Yami estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a su antiguo pueblo y ver la belleza de su tan querida, ciudad egipcia, pero mas que nada ahora que tenia a Yugi en brazos, deseaba compartir ese recuerdo, ese paisaje que tanto lo cautivo con la persona que mas amaba su Yugi...

YAMI: ¿Y bien que te parece Yugi?

El chico abrió mucho sus ojos para observar mejor el lugar...era maravilloso, hermoso y bello jamás observo nada igual...estaba admirado...al parecer estaban en lo alto de una risco, donde le daba vista a la antigua ciudad dorada, y abajo a su tan majestuoso rió del Nilo...

YUGI: Yami...

El chico estaba impresionado por lo que miraban sus ojos, ese paisaje era hermoso y al ver en el horizonte pudo notar como los rayos de un nuevo amanecer alumbraban el pueblo, con sus tintes anaranjados, daban muy bien contraste a las casas hechas de adobe que se miraban en la ciudad...una pregunta apareció en la mente de Yugi... ¿era que ya estaba amaneciendo en el pueblo de Domino o solo en ese lugar que Yami compartía con el?...

YAMI: Solo aquí Yugi...-Le dijo el espíritu sonriendo, al leer los pensamientos del chico...- Te explicare, cuando me sentía deprimido venia a este lugar a observar el amanecer de mi pueblo, fueron días muy difíciles para i Yugi llegue al trono muy joven, junto con sus responsabilidades, no me sentía capas de llevar todo ese peso, pero Ra, mis dioses me dieron el poder necesario para llevar a cabo mi cometido por difícil que fue...según me he enterado en tiempo actual, por las investigaciones que ha hecho tu abuelo, mi reinado fue el mejor de todos los tiempos...-Yami se sonroja al hablar de si mismo..-¿Hey no te rías?

Dijo Yami con molestia en su voz pero con una sonrisa dándole a entender a Yugi que no estaba enfadado... mas bien queria sonar ofendido aunque no fuera si...

YUGI: Yami eres tan gracioso, te de pena de hablar de ti mismo verdad...

Al pobre Yami se le subieron a un mas los colores, y ahora mas por que Yugi lo miraba y había descubierto su vergüenza...

YAMI: Eres hermoso... ¿Sabias?

Dijo Yami con una picara sonrisa mientras miraba ahora el sonrojo que su formo en las mejillas de Yugi...

YUGI: Tramposo...- dijo el chico, mientras formaba en su boca un puchero por la reacción de Yami...

YAMI: Te amo mucho Yugi...

YUGI: Y yo a ti...

Ambos chicos unieron sus labios nuevamente, olvidando en aquel momento, cada quien sus vergüenzas. Solo pensando en la felicidad, que estaba cada vez mas próxima por que se realizara...

YAMI: Bien Yugi te llevare al lugar especial del que te hable...

Yugi abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, ¿el lugar que observaba no era el que Yami queria mostrarle?, si era así, estaba seguro que debía ser mas hermoso del que admiraba en aquel entonces...

YAMI: Ven Yugi...-Yami le da la espalda a Yugi para que el chico lo siguiera pero, pero el chico lo intenta detener...

YUGI: Yami, no crees que deberíamos vestirnos...-a Yugi se le formo un sonrojo a un mas significativo por ese comentario...

Yami sonrió ante la pregunta inocente de Yugi y sin voltear comenzó a pensar lo que Yugi queria decir, ninguno estaban del todo desnudo a un traían cada quien sus pantalones, solo les faltaba su camisa...

YAMI: Yugi...-Yami se escucho con tono ligeramente serio...

YUGI: ¿Qué sucede Yami?

Yugi se sorprendió ante el cambio tan repentino en su Yami, sentía que no estaba molesto con el, no tenia por que estarlo, pero por alguna razón desconocida para el chico había hecho cambiar a su tan adorado espíritu tan repentinamente...

YAMI: Yugi este paisaje que observaban tus ojos es uno de mis recuerdos...

YUGI: Lo se, ya me lo habías dicho Yami...

YAMI: Ra me lo dejo como una muestra de cariño y respeto ante mí y ante mi pueblo, para que nunca olvidara su belleza...pero...-Yami se escucho ligeramente triste...

YUGI: Me parece que es un lugar muy hermoso, Ra tenia razón...-Dijo el chico acercándose al espíritu, para ponerle su mano en su hombro y darle confianza...

YAMI: No existe nadie mas que tu y yo en este lugar Yugi...

Dijo Yami con tristeza, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a billar al decirle al chico que nadie mas estaba en ese lugar, esa verdad le dio tristeza, al recordar que jamás volvería haber a su pueblo como hace 5 mil años, lo hacia cuando subía a ese risco y observaba el amanecer y a la alegría de su tan adorado pueblo...

YUGI: Yami no estés triste...

Yugi sintió la tristeza del espíritu en su corazón, el sabia que su Yami se sentía triste por su pueblo y ahora el estar en aquel lugar, le producía nostalgia al saber que jamás volvería a verlos con vida...nunca mas...

YAMI: Lo siento Yugi...-Yami se limpio ligeramente las lagrimas que comenzaban a brotar por sus mejillas...-Lo siento...snif...-dejo escapar ligeramente un sollozo, le daba tristeza, nostalgia su adorado pueblo y reencontrarse otra vez con el mismo paisaje que tanto le encanto en un tiempo, le fue muy difícil, mas de lo que podía suponer...

YUGI: No tienes por que...te comprendo es difícil regresar a tu pueblo luego de tanto años de no velo, al saber que jamás volverá hacer igual, te dio nostalgia...

Yami solo asintió, yendo hacia la orilla del risco y mirando desde ese lugar, el paisaje tan hermoso que se mostraba al salir una vez Ra en el horizonte...cerro sus ojos un momento y al hacerlo vinieron a su mente los recuerdos, escuchaba el sonido de las aves, de los niños corriendo, de los esclavos trabajando en las pirámides, acompañados muy de cerca del melodioso sonido del rió, armonizando con todo aquello...en verdad era maravilloso y cuando cerro sus ojos pudo una vez mas volver a escucharlos...y luego los abrió nuevamente...regreso a la realidad, ya nada se escuchaba, simplemente el sonido de su respiración...todo había sido un sueño...

YUGI: ¿Yami estas bien?

Yugi se noto preocupado por el espíritu y llamo la atención del chico ya que parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, era comprensible luego de tanto tiempo de no ver su adorada ciudad, reencontrarse con ella nuevamente, fue un impacto muy grande para Yami...

YAMI: Si lo siento...

Dijo el espíritu recobrando la compostura, y mirando a Yugi a sus ojos...esos ojos tan hermosos, llenos de inocencia, pureza, ternura y también ahora preocupación, lo hacían olvidarse de sus propios pesares, y le daban fortaleza para seguir adelante...

YUGI: Me alegro...

YAMI: Ven Yugi ahora te llevare al lugar que te prometí...vamos...

Yami tomo la mano de Yugi y ambos corrieron hacia el lugar que Yami decía, Yugi estaba emocionado, si Yami decía que era hermoso a un mas del paisaje que había observado antes...iba hacer una experiencia que jamás olvidaría...

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ryou, Bakura comenzaba nuevamente a preparar el te, luego de recibir ayuda de parte del pequeño Opacho que mas que ayudar perjudico mas al espíritu...

OPACHO: Lo siento Bakura-sama...-dijo el pequeño shaman mientras baja la mirada en vergüenza por lo que había hecho...

Bakura no dijo nada solo se limito a pensar en insultos para el enano que había quebrado las tasas preferidas de Ryou...

BAKURA: Grrr...-fue el único sonido que salio de la boca del espíritu...

Bakura comienza a recordar todo el incidente, mientras limpiaba el te, tirado en el piso y también recogía las tasas rotas...

**---------- RECUERDO ----------**

OPACHO: El señor Ryou, me ha mandado a ayudarle señor Bakura...- Dijo el chico mientras bajaba la mirada...

BAKURA: ¿En serio?

Al espíritu le sorprendió lo que el chico decía, ya que Ryou era muy cuidadoso y no le gustaba que nadie tocara la cocina, ni mucho menos los utensilios, que en ella había, así que le pareció muy extraño que el chico fuera quien mandara ase enano intruso en su casa a ayudarle. Quizás solo se queria deshacer del pequeño intruso... pensando en eso, era mejor ponerle un trabajo sencillo al chico...

BAKURA: Bien, mira enano, saca la azúcar de la caja amarilla, que ves ahí...-se refería al refrigerador...-Ahí adentro hay una azucarera de madera sacala y yo terminare de calentar el agua para el te...ve...

El chico observo el aparato que le señalaba Bakura...pero no entendió exactamente lo que el espíritu necesitaba, pero seguramente si le pedía que le explicara nuevamente seria castigado, así que asintió y pensó nuevamente en las palabras del espíritu...mientras Bakura estaba frente de la conocía con un delantal color amarillo, preparando el agua para el te...

BAKURA: Vaya ayuda...-dijo el espíritu fastidiado al ver la clase de ayudante que le había mandado Ryou...

El tiempo pasó, el espíritu estaba concentrado en sus quehaceres y el pequeño Opacho en pensar nuevamente en las palabras de Bakura...

BAKURA: Encontraste lo que te dije...-Grito el espíritu, mientras colocaba la tétatela en una bandeja color plateado con 4 tasas en ella listas para servir el tan ansiado te...-Que enano mas estupido...

Bakura tomo la bandeja y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, donde se suponía que estaría Opacho buscando lo que se le encargo, pero al llegar cerca de el aparato no había nadie...

BAKURA: ¿Donde rayos esta?- Se pregunto el espíritu mientras sostenía aun mas fuerte la bandeja...pero no se había fijado que el pequeño estaba debajo de el, se había convertido en una curiosa oveja color café la cual estaba buscando lo que se le encomendó, y el chico no se había fijado que arriba de el estaba el espíritu...

OPACHO: _Opacho no encuentra lo que Bakura-sama dijo_...

Pensó el chico y seguido de eso se convirtió en humano nuevamente pero al hacerlo su cabeza choco con la bandeja que Bakura sostenía haciendo que la soltara...

BAKURA: ¡¡¡Baka...!!!

Grito Bakura al tirar todo al piso, para su suerte increíblemente el ruido, no había llegado hasta los oídos de su hikari si no le hubiera ido a un peor...

OPACHO: Opacho lo siente mucho... -El chico estaba asustado tanto por el ruido como por el grito de Bakura...

**----------FIN DEL RECUERDO ---------- **

Esa era la razón, por la que Bakura estaba a un mas enojado con esos individuos extraños en su casa y ahora también había roto las posesiones de Ryou ¿Qué podría ser peor?...

OPACHO: Opacho se siente triste por lo que hizo...

Dijo el chico mientras sostenía en sus manos las piezas de la que alguna vez fueron tasas, y tetera...

BAKURA: Cierra la boca ya hiciste mucho...largate no quiero verte...- Le dijo el espíritu enojado mientras seguía recogiendo, los pedazos tirados en el piso...

OPACHO: Opacho se siente triste...puede repararlo...

Bakura abrió sus ojos en impresión, como era posible que el chico arreglara lo que rompió, podría ser cierto...seguramente estaba mintiendo...

BAKURA: Bien quiero verlo...

Bakura se levanto del piso y le entrego las partes que estaba recogiendo al chico, el cual las, tomo con sus manos, luego cerró sus ojos y todo su cuerpo comenzó a brillar Bakura se impresiono mucho al ver el resplandor del chico...

BAKURA: Por Ra que rayos es esto...

Dijo el espíritu impresionado al ver el resplandor del chico y luego poco a poco aquella luz color blanco que el chico producía se fue disipando hasta que dejo ver nuevamente al chico cargando entre sus manso las 4 tasas que ya no estaban rotas y la tetera, en el piso ya no se miraban los fragmentos de porcelana de las tasas ni el agua esparcida por el...al contrario estaba seco y totalmente impecable...

BAKURA: ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- Dijo el espíritu impresionado por lo que acaba de ver...

OPACHO: Opacho es un shaman, compañero y sirviente del señor Hao...

Bakura abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, jamás había escuchado el termino que el chico utilizaba "Shaman" que eran esos sujetos, según pudo ver tenían poderes al igual que el... ¿entonces ese tipo que estaba en al sala con su hikari también era uno de ellos?

BAKURA: ¿Enano explícate que son los shamanes...?

OPACHO: Los shamanes son personas que tienen místicos poderes y su principal objetivo es convertirse en el rey shaman...el señor Hao será ese ser supremo...

Dijo el chico con orgullo y firmeza en sus palabras diciendo que al chico el cual servia serbia sin ninguna duda quien se convertiría en ese tal rey shaman...

BAKURA: ¿Será un rey como el rey de los juegos de duelo?

OPACHO: ¿Rey de duelo?-pregunto el chico nos habiendo que contestar...

BAKURA: ¿El rey de los juegos?

OPACHO: Opacho no sabe que es un rey de los juegos señor Bakura...

Dijo el chico con miedo temiendo recibir un grito o un insulto de parte del espíritu, pero a lo contrario que esperaba Bakura solo asistió y miro al chico pensando en la palabras que el pequeño le había dicho...

BAKURA: ¿El rey shaman es muy poderoso?

Comento Bakura, al no saber que más información sacarle al chico para así saber con que clase de gente se enfrentaba si llegaba el momento de hacerlo...

OPACHO: El rey shaman es como un dios, tiene poderes sin iguales, y es el líder de todos los shamanes...

Bakura abrió muchos sus ojos en impresión, si era cierto lo que el chico decía, entonces ese tipo llamando Hao si se convertía en el rey shaman debía de ser un tipo muy poderoso y quizás hasta mas poderoso que el o incluso que el mismo faraón...Yami...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Advertencia: Gente este es una advertencia, par aquellos a los que no les gusta las escenas de lemon, en esta parte del capitulo existe un lemon entre Yami y Yugi así que les ruego que si no les gusta las relaciones Yaoi pasen esta escena...el lemon no es tan fuerte, pero puede ser de desagradable para algunos...o al contrarió no les molesta entonces sigan leyendo....atentamente...Holly.-_**

Mientras tanto aquello sucedía, en la mística cámara donde estaban Yami y Yugi, el faraón llevaba al chico sostenido de una de sus manos, mientras lo guiaba por aquel maravilloso lugar, el chico estaba impresionado por lo que miraba, cada paso que daba quedaba a un ma impresionado por la belleza en el paisaje...

YAMI: Yugi, tapa tus ojos...

Yugi no supo que decir y asintió poniendo, sus manos en sus ojos y luego sentir como el faraón lo cargaba para llevado a una mayor velocidad por el lugar que queria enseñarle...

YAMI: Bien Yugi puedes abrir tus ojos...

Dijo el faraón con voz cariñosa, mientras ponía al chico en la tibia arena y Yugi pudo ver con sus ojos el paisaje que su Yami le mostraba...unas lagrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas al ver la belleza de aquel sitio...era tan hermoso jamás pensó que seria así de hermoso...

YUGI: Wow...

Fueron las única palabras que salieron de la boca de Yugi al ver el paisaje...estaban en un enorme campo de flores, con todo tipo de colores era increíble que en Egipto hubiera existido un lugar así...al fondo de aquella belleza estaba el rió Nilo, con su peculiar sonido trayendo paz al lugar y también en la lejanía se podía observar un maravilloso castillo color dorado, que matizaba muy bien con los colores presentes en el campo que apreciaban sus ojos...seguramente aquella maravillosa construcción era donde vivía Yami en su tiempo de faraón...

YAMI: Así es Yugi...ese era mi hogar...yo venia hasta este campo por que era uno de los cuales me traía paz, venia a respirar aire puro, a jugar con las flores, con mis amigos, a ver las mariposas, ver los grillos en fin ser niño...y cuando crecí, soñaba con mostrarle este lugar a la persona que me robara el corazón...pero en mi pasado jamás sucedió...llegue a pensar que ese seria un sueño imposible, pero al conocerte a ti al saber que en verdad tu eres el amor de mi vida...y al traerte a este lugar, me doy cuento lo equivocado que estaba...mi sueño se cumplió y me siento muy feliz...

YUGI: Yami yo...

Yugi bajo la mirada al ver a su faraón tan feliz por mostrare ese lugar y el no sabía que hacer o que decir, para agradecerle tan maravilloso gesto...

YAMI: No tienes por que hacerlo, con tu solo existencia a mi lado es suficiente para mi...mi hermoso hikari...

Yami se inclino hasta rozar sus labios contra los de Yugi, el chico asintió y toco con su mano la majilla de Yami en señal de agradecimiento, por llevarlo hasta ese lugar...

YUGI:_ Ai Shiteru_ Yami...

Yami sonrió, y también se sonrojo por la declaración de Yugi, el cual al ver la reacción de su Yami sonrió...

YAMI: Yo también te amo mi adorado _Koibito_...

Yugi se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Yami y esta vez el espíritu fue quien sonrió al ver la inocencia y la pureza de su adorado Yugi...

YAMI: Bien Yugi te traje hasta este lugar para que lo recordaras para todo la vida, que estoy por mostrarte cuanto te amo...

YUGI: Y yo estoy ansioso por que lo hagas...Glup...-Yugi tomo un sonrojo a un mas significativo por sus declaraciones...

YAMI: No te haré esperar mas...no temas seré muy cuidadoso contigo...

YUGI: No tengo miedo...

Yami sonrió y se acerco nuevamente a Yugi, acariciando sus pequeños hombros desnudos, el chico sonrió al sentir las manos de Yami sobre su piel. Luego el espíritu se posesionó de los labios de Yugi, estaba tan ansioso por mostrarle cuando lo amaba, como Yugi estaba ansioso por recibirlo...el beso se volvió cada vez mas apasionado, Yami acariciaba la pequeña espalda blanca de Yugi, y el chico también acariciaba con timidez la espalda, ancha y perfecta de Yami...

Las carisias cada vez se hacían mas intensas, Yami estaba inciso por hacer suyo a Yugi, pero tampoco queria apresurarse demasiado y ganarse el miedo de parte del chico, así que poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta su objetivo... los pantalones y aun puestos de Yugi....el chico al sentir la mano del espíritu cerca de la base de sus pantalones se sonrojo y se puso un poco nervioso, tanto por la ansiedad como por la emoción de lo que estaba por vivir...

La mano de Yami estaba peligrosamente en la cintura de Yugi, esperando el momento para bajarle de forma suave sus pantalones seguido luego de su rompa interior...poco a poco sucedió ese hecho, Yami estaba ansioso por que fuera lo antes posible y sin saberlo o sin que se enterara también Yugi lo estaba...

Poco a poco fue bajando de forma suave, los pantalones del chico hasta quitárselos por completo, luego se separo del beso y miro a Yugi era perfecto jamás imagino que su hikari tuviera un cuerpo tan hermoso, como el que observaba, el chico solo podía ver la mirada tan ardiente de parte de Yami y no podía hacer mas que sonrojarse, al tener los ojos violeta del espíritu posados en su cuerpo...

Yami se acerco de nuevo a Yugi y ahora lo besaba desde su boca hasta bajar por su cuello, para luego ir bajando poco hasta llegar a su abdomen...el chico se notaba ansioso, el espíritu podía saberlo por los sonidos que salían de su boca...luego se levanto lo vio a los ojos y lo beso otra vez...para luego tener entre sus manos la única prenda que tenia el chico puesta...al sentir la calida mano de Yami sobre su única protección se sonrojo a un mas pero dejo a su adorado faraón hacer lo suyo...

El faraón fue bajando poco a poco la única prenda que traía Yugi, hasta dejándolo completamente desnudo y vulnerable ante el...se separo del beso y lo observo nuevamente, no cabía duda el cuerpo de Yugi era mas que perfecto...había visto en su antigua vida de faraón, el cuerpo de muchas bellas mujeres, pero nadie tenia un cuerpo tan hermoso, maravilloso y único como el de Yugi...

Sabia que el chico no podía proceder a quitarle de forma rápida sus pantalones así que el mismo en un rápido moviendo de los quito seguido de su ropa interior, Yugi se sonrojo a un mas al ver la prisa de Yami, y luego lo vio con mas detenimiento...sus ojos se abrieron mucho, en impresión, emoción y pasión el ver la belleza, la perfección de aquel cuerpo varonil y único que era su guapo faraón...muchas veces, se había imaginado como podía ser el cuerpo de Yami, pero ninguna de su imaginación se comparaba con lo que ante sus ojos se mostraba...era el Yami, su Yami su adorado faraón, estaba completamente desnudo ante el, mostrándole todos sus atributos...era algo único y maravilloso...

YAMI: ¿Estas listo Yugi?

Yugi estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que solo pudo asentir ligeramente mientras miraba a un a Yami...

YAMI: Al principio puede ser que sientas algo de dolor, ya sabes no estas preparado...pero confía en mí luego sentirás las sensaciones más maravillosas que jamás haz sentido...

Yugi habría mucho sus ojos en impresión, como podía saber eso Yami si el mismo le dijo que jamás había hecho tal cosa con alguien mas...algo no estaba bien...

YAMI: ¿Estas celoso Yugi?

Yami sonrió, y miro a Yugi de lo ma divertido al ver la reacción del chico, al parecer ya entre sus pensamientos, estaba comenzando a sentir celos por las palabras tan realistas que el faraón había dicho...

YAMI: Mira Yugi no tienes por que estar celoso, es cierto lo que te dije hace rato...nunca lo he hecho con alguien mas...simplemente se que será maravilloso, algo doloroso al principio pero muy placentero al final... ¿Confías en mi verdad?

YUGI: Yo confió en ti...

YAMI: Bien, comenzare...no temas...seré muy suave contigo...

Yami comenzó con lo que le había prometido a Yugi, se acerco hasta el y lo tomo de sus hombros los acaricio y lo hizo sentarse en el calido pasto, con muchas bellas flores que había debajo de ellos...luego le dio un tierno beso a Yugi en sus labios...

YAMI: Ahora Yugi voltéate, yo haré el resto...

Yugi asintió y quedo de espaldas ante el espíritu. Yami pudo ver la belleza en los firme si rosados glúteos de Yugi...el chico esta nervioso lo sabia muy bien...pero también estaba ansioso por que su Yami entrara en el y lo hiciera completamente suyo...

Yami no sabia exactamente que hacer pero se dejaba guiar por sus instintos tanto de protector, como también en aquel instante de la persona que queria hacer feliz a Yugi...

El faraón deseaba que cuando entrara en Yugi, no le causara mucho dolor al chico al contrario que sintiera que era la sensación más maravillosa de toda su vida, que no recordara su primera vez con el faraón con miedo y dolor...

Poco a poco separo los rosados glúteos del chico, Yugi se sonrojo al sentir el toque de Yami en sus partes intimas pero le gustaba sentir el trato suave del faraón, así que también sonrió....luego sintió algo extraño invadiéndolo...le dolió mucho al sentir uno de los dedos de Yami dentro de si...

YUGI: ¡¡¡Haaaag...!!!

Grito Yugi al sentir ser invadido por el dedo de Yami, en verdad el faraón tenia razón aquello iba hacer doloso solo deseaba que fuera por poco tiempo...

YAMI: Yugi resiste, si no hago esto te dolerá a aun mas...

Yugi solo asintió con unas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, esperando nuevamente sentir la sensación de dolor que antes había sentido... apretó ligeramente el pasto que estaba cerca de el solo esperando lo que Yami iba hacerle...

YAMI: Yugi ahora serán dos así que resiste...

Yugi no contesto solo apretó aun mas el pasto esperando por el dolor...o por Ra tenia que ser fuerte deseaba que Yami lo hiciera, pero también sabia que era doloroso y eso comenzaba a asustarlo... de pronto sintió como Yami metía dos de sus dedos dentro de si...en verdad fue doloso al principio pero luego al sentir a Yami moverlo ligeramente el dolor poco a poco se iba disipando y luego sintió una sensación extraña llena de calidez...

YAMI: Yugi use mis poderes para que no te doliera tanto...debía haberlo hecho antes... lo siento...

YUGI: Calma Yami, estoy bien no me duele...gracias...

Yami sonrió, en verdad recordar su magia fue de gran ayuda para el, ya que su Yugi ya no tendría mas dolor...

YAMI: Bien Yugi prepárate te haré llegar hasta las estrellas...

Yugi asintió y espero pacientemente por que Yami cumpliera su promesa...el faraón se levanto ligeramente hasta quedar arrodillado ante Yugi, para luego entrar en el...el chico sintió el primer empujón del faraón dentro de si...y cerro sus ojos esperando sentir dolor, pero a lo contrario de sus pensamientos sintió la sensación mas maravillosa, que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de sentir...en verdad ahora que Yami estaba dentro de si...era un pacto de ambos...Yami le pertenecía Yugi...y el chico sabia pero ahora también...Yami, le perecía a el...todo su amor, todo su cariño, su pasión y ahora también su cuerpo...estaba feliz por lo que estaba compartiendo con Yami...sentía que era un sueño pero ahora al sentir los empujones de Yami dentro de si sabia que era realidad...

YUGI: Te amo Yami...

Esas fueras las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Yugi, no se sabia exactamente si el espíritu las había escuchado luego de estar tan concertado en su actividad...pasados unos minutos...todo aquello termino, y simplemente Yami y Yugi estaba abrazados descansando de su noche de entrega...estaban emocionados y felices por poder haberla compartido....

Poco a poco se miro en el horizonte el aparecer del sol, llevando con el sus calidos rayos de alegria y esperanza a un pueblo que a un dormía...en cada casa al ver el amanecer las personas a un estaban en sus camas alejándose cada quien de sus sueños...pero afuera de una conocida tienda de juegos, se miraban entre las sombras que se desaparecían poco a poco con la luz del sol dos personas que observaban cada quien desde su posición el lugar...

¿?: ¿Este es el lugar...?

Dijo impresiono un chico albino, mientras observaba el lugar que era tan conocido para el, a su otro compañero que observaba con expresión seria la tienda de juegos...

¿?: _Hai_... ¿Cual es tu problema por que estas tan sorprendido Ryou-kun?

El chico de largo cabello color castaño, estaba sorprendió al ver la mirada de asombro de su compañero...

RYOU: Jajajaja....- una cargada recibió el shaman por respuesta, el chico estaba feliz sabia ahora que conocía el lugar, su plan seria a un mas fácil de lo y que había planeado...

¿?: ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunto confundido el chico al ver la expresión de felicidad del albino...

RYOU: Esto será tan simple Hao en esta casa...vive un amigo mío...

Hao abrió sus ojos en impresión, creyendo que, ahora que el chico decía que esa casa era de una amigo suyo sus planes no se cumplirían, pero a lo contrario lo que pensaba ahora Ryou estaba a un mas ansioso de llevara acabo su plan...

RYOU: Será fácil...con el tonto de Yugi en esa casa...será sencillo entrar y realizar el plan...bien ahora que se trata de una persona que conozco, cambiaremos un poco el plan...vamos a la casa ahí te explicara que clase de cambio me refiero...

HAO: Esta bien...

Ambos chicos se alejaron del lugar.... en los labios de Ryou se formo una maliciosa sonrisa al saber que su plan daría resultado mas rápido de lo que pensaba...

Mientras tanto en una de la habitación de la casa a un descansaban sus ocupantes y la mente de dos chicos que habían dormido juntos, existía alegría y felicidad por lo que habían vivido...un chico de baja estatura se despertó en medio del abraso que lo tenia su adorado faraón...miro a su alrededor era de día, podía ver el sol, que se posaba en su rostro se sentía tibio...miro a su alrededor en verdad ese lugar era maravilloso y único...luego una sensación extraña lo cubrió, sintió como que alguien lo llamaba se levanto ligeramente alejándose de los calidos brazos de Yami...se levanto del pasto y observo todos lados la fuente de la voz que podía percibir muy bien, pero no la entraba...

_¿?: Ven no voy hacerte daño..._

decía la voz en tono cariñoso dirigiéndose a Yugi, el cual al escucharla se asusto queria despertar a Yami para que lo ayudara pero luego ya no miro al faraón todo en el lugar cambio...ya no estaba en el mismo sitio de antes, había sido llevado a otro lugar, uno frió, oscuro y lleno de tristeza...podía percibir ese sentimiento en el aire...y luego observo, una esfera color azul brillante que estaba en el centro de la habitación, sonrió al verla y sintió la necesidad de acercarse así lo hizo...

Pudo observar unas imagines dentro de la esfera, imagines que jamás pensó ver, era Yami de niño podía saberlo ya que ese cabello, su mirada, su aspecto era inconfundible a pesar de su edad...pudo ver como estaba en su cuarto, podía escuchar unos sollozos, seguramente el pequeño estaba llorando acaricio la esfera y grito, esperando poder aliviar el sufrimiento del chico...pero de nada servia...ese recuerdo había sido momentos después que los padres de Yami habían sido asesinados por su hermano...Yugi solo podía ver sangre por todo el lugar, ya no se miraban los cuerpos sin vida de sus familiares simplemente sangre a un lado de la cama, y la espada con la que el chico había terminado con la vida de su tío...

Yugi no entendía que estaba sucediendo...pero luego...sin que pudiera explicárselo, la esfera cayo al piso...el chico se asusto al escuchar el sonido de los cristales chocando contra el piso y rompiéndose al hacer contacto...luego miro como una nube color negro se levantaba de los cristales de lo que alguna vez fueron la esfera...Yugi se asusto al ver ese extraño gas ante el, intento correr pero no pudo hacerlo...y luego el extraño humo cubrió todo su cuerpo, sintió una extraña sensación al sentir al humo invadirlo...y luego despertó...estaba agitado, preocupado su cuerpo estaba sudoroso, su respiración era rápida al igual que los latidos de su corazón...esos sonidos despertaron a Yami, quien al ver a su hikari tan asustado se preocupo...

YAMI: ¿Yugi estas bien? -Pregunto el faraón, al ver la palidez en el cuerpo del chico, el cual simplemente asintió...

YUGI: Fue un mal sueño...- Logro decir el chico...

YAMI: Oh tranquilo Yugi ya paso...

Yami abraso a Yugi, para hacerlo sentir mas reconfortado, Yugi estaba confundido, no sabia que habían sido esas imagines habían sido tan reales no se podía explicar como algo soñó lo hizo experimentar las sensaciones mas reales como si en verdad lo hubiera estado viviendo, ¿en verdad había sido un sueño?... ¿o no era así?...

ABUELO: Bien chicos despierten ya esta listo el desayuno...

Se escucho la cariñosa voz del abuelo Solomon, mientras habría las cortinas en la habitación de Yugi, seguida de un suspiro de los chicos los cuales a un estaban inmersos en el país de los sueños...el primero en despertar fue Lyserg...

LYSERG: Muy buenos días señor Moto...

Dijo el chico con una tierna sonrisa ente su anfitrión el cual también lo saludo de la misma manera...

ABUELO: Muy buenos días jovencito... ¿Cómo te sientes?

LYSERG: Ya mucho mejor gracias...

Al escuchar la platica entre Lys y Solomon Yugi y Yami también despertaron, y se encontraron con la mirada de ambos visitantes...

YUGI: ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto el chico al sentir las miradas de ambos sobre si y de Yami...

ABUELO: Nada Yugi... ¿bien como amaneciste...?

YUGI: Bien...-respondió de forma cortante el chico...

ABUELO: Me alegro... ¿Qué tal sigues tu Yami?

YAMI: Muy bien gracias por preguntar abuelo...- Respondió con una sonrisa ante la pregunta de Solomon, el solo asintió y también sonrió...

ABUELO: Que bueno...Yugi levántate quiero que me ayudes preparar el desayuno...

YUGI: En seguida abuelo...-Yugi dijo con fastidio...

SOLOMON: Bien... -Yami percibió el cambio de animo del chico, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto

YUGI: Ya regreso Yami...

Yugi dijo esa ultima frase en un tono que para Yami no fue nada agradable, pero también prefirió no hablar solo asintió, suponía que el chico estaba un poco confundido, por la pesadilla que había tenido en la cámara y que era mejor no perturbarlo mas...

El tiempo paso y en la habitación solo se quedaron Lyserg y Yami, el cual estaba muy pensativo por Yugi, y en la mente del chico ingles no era diferente, el chico había tenido una pesadilla también la noche anterior había soñado con Hao, con un chico albino que no pudo ver su rostro pero que le recordaba a un amigo que conoció hace tiempo...

LYSERG: Ryou...snif...

El chico dejo escapar sus sollozos al recordar a su viejo amigo, el cual fue como su hermano en su pasado. Yami escucho la tristeza del chico solo le recordó a Yugi en las noches en que el chico tenia miedo por alguna pesadilla o por otra causa...se levanto de su cama y se acerco a la del chico...

YAMI: ¿Estas bien?

Pregunto de forma cariñosa el faraón, mientras se arrodillaba ente al chico y lo miraba a sus ojos, esos bellos ojos color verde, que lo hacían perderse en tantas emociones al igual que lo hacia al contemplar los ojos de Yugi...

LYSERG: Oh Yami-san...Snif...-el chico abrazo fuertemente a Yami, quien se sorprendió ante el abraso pero le correspondió...

YAMI: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?- El chico negó con su cabeza...- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- pregunto preocupado el faraón mientras contemplaba al chico, de nuevo el solo negó y abrazo a un mas fuerte al faraón...-yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase...nada va a lastimarte...-Lyserg se sentía feliz, de tener a alguien que lo hiciera sentir querido, protegido y igual que lo hacia al estar en los brazos de Yoh su primer amor...

LYSERG: _Arigato_...

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, acompañada de un sonrojo, Yami también sonrió y limpio las lagrimas en las suaves mejillas del chico...

YAMI: Así me gusta...

Lyserg miro a Yami a los ojos, en verdad el faraón era muy guapo...jamás observo esos ojos llenos de ternura, cariño y confianza, nadie los había tenido tan expresivos como Yoh lo hacia perderse en ellos, al igual que Yami se perdía en los bellos ojos verdes del chico ingles...

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Yugi llevaba entre sus manos la charola con el desayuno de Yami y de Lyserg...

RYU: Lindo Yugi ten cuidado con la charola no vayas a caerte...

Dijo de forma cariñosa un chico vestido de Elvis y con en delantal color blanco en su cintura y un cucharón en su mano, mientras observaba como Yugi se alejaba

YUGI: Descuida...

Dijo el chico de forma seria sin tomar importancia a lo que le había advertido, mientras se encaminaba poco a poco hasta la habitación...

LYSERG: Joven Yami...

Y

AMI: ¿Dime...?

LYSERG: ¿Podría hacerme un favor?- pregunto con timidez y vergüenza...Yami solo sonrió y asintió...

YAMI: El que quieras...

LYSERG: ¿Podría darme un beso...?- Los colores se subieron a las mejillas por la petición que había hecho...

YAMI: Esta bien...

Mientras tanto subiendo las escalares iba Yugi a paso lento con la charola en sus manos...

El faraón se acercó con mucho cuidado a Lyserg, lentamente hasta estar a solo uno centímetros del chico, Yami queria besar al chico en su mejilla pero sus instintos cambiaron al ver los rosados labios del chico frente a el...pensado que eran los de Yugi...lo beso...Lyserg abrió sus ojos en impresión no esperaba un beso en sus labios, si no en su mejilla pero al sentir la calidez del beso le correspondió...mientras tanto a fuera de la habitación, la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, Yugi se las arreglo para abrirla por completo a un cargando la carola en sus manos...

Luego abrió al puerta, y observo un poco la habitación buscando un lugar donde colocar su carga, luego lo vio...se quedo paralizado por lo que sus ojos miraban, era su Yami, su faraón besando a su visitante a Lyserg Diethel...unas lagrimas brotaron por sus mejillas, luego dejo caer la charola al piso...el repentino sonido hizo a los chico separarse Yami observo como Yugi salía corriendo del lugar luego de haber visto la escena...

YAMI: Yugi espera...

Advirtió el faraón yendo tras Yugi, pero era tarde el chico había salido corriendo fuera de la casa... el abuelo escucho el sonido y desde la cocina grito para ver que sucedía ahí...

ABUELO: ¿Sucedió algo Yugi? -No recibió respuesta...

Luego salio de la cocina para encontrarse con el cuerpo apresurado de Yami que se detenía solo para tomar su chaqueta siendo observado muy de cerca por lo shamanes...

FAUSTO: Joven Yami no salga, a un no esta bien...

Advirtió el doctor temiendo por la salud de su paciente, pero Yami no se detuvo solo tomo su chaqueta color azul y se marcho, yendo en busca de Yugi para explicarle la escena que había visto...

El chico iba corriendo lo mas veloz que podía, lejos de su casa, en la cual había visto la escena mas dolosa de toda su existencia, jamás se lo hubiera esperado y mas luego de haber vivido aquellos momentos mágicos junto a la personas que amaba y ahora esa persona lo había traicionado...estaba confundió, dolido no dejaba de llorar y mas que nada al recordar aquel incidente también sentía cólera, rabia, tanto hacia el faraón como hacia el chico ingles, que provoco toda aquella reacción y traición...su corazón estaba cambiando, mas de lo que imaginaba sus reacciones lo hacían, no los había pero su inocente corazón se esta volviendo duro, insensible y sus inocencia estaba siendo sustituida por la maldad...¿seria que Yami podría cambiar todas aquellas reacciones en el corazón de Yugi antes que fuera cubierto totalmente por la maldad?...o cuando llegara ya seria muy tarde para remediarlo...no lo sabia, pero el faraón seguía su marcha a toda velocidad en busca de su _Koibito_...sin saber que cuando lo encontrara ya no seria la misma persona que amaba....

CONTINUARA........

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente wow, al fin pude subir esta champer ya me había tardado en actualizar este fic...pero al fin pude hacerlo soy feliz...

YAMI: (Sonrojado) Vaya este capitulo estuvo muy...muy...candente...

HOLLY: Hai, eso creo espero que al publico le haya gustado...

YAMI: Hice mi mejor actuación lo juro...

BAKURA: Nah para mi fue tan aburrido... (Bosteza)

YAMI: ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?

HOLLY: YA chico no se peleen... además deberían estar felices hemos recibido muchos reviews y la presencia de nuevas lectoras...

YAMI: Si besos para todas...

HOLLY: Hey me harás sentir celosa...-puchero-

YAMI: Mua!!!! una muy gran para ti...

HOLLY: _Arigato _siempre me haces sentir mucho mejor bien agradecer Reviews...

YAMI: Lo haré yo...

BAKURA: Nah quitate lo haré yo...-se señala a si mismo con orgullo...

YAMI: La estrella soy yo aquí que quitate...

HAO: Sed equivocan par amigos...-Cara de querer asesinarlo de parte de ambos...-Lo haré yo...

YAMI: No lo sueñes shamana...

HAO: (Sonrojado) ¿Cómo rayos me llamaste cabeza de cuerpo espin?

YAMI: Callate...

HOLLY: Yo diré quien agradecerá los reviews ya no se peleen...

BAKURA: (Tenia a Hao agarrado de su cuello) Bien... -lo suelta Hao cae al piso...

HOLLY: Bien para que ustedes no se peleen ninguno agradecer reviews si no que lo hará Lyserg...

Todos se caen estilo anime y lloran cómicamente con cascadas y casadas de lagrimas viendo como Lyserg se sonroja y tomaba la palabra...

BAKURA: No es justo, eso se lama preferencias...- se sienta y cruza la pierna haciendo un puchero a al espera que el chico ingles hablara...

LYSERG: Bien agradecemos los reviews mandados por Alejamoto Diethel, Atemu Asakel04 bravo una nueva lectora...jijijiji bien continuando...Dagel, Valsed tambien otra nueva lectora bienbenida... Shiroi Tsuki esta chica es nueva en la sección de YGO ya había mandado un RR a la sección de SK pero le dabas la bienbenida tambien... Hannah Pegasus y Raquel 193 tambien una nueva lectora muchas gracias por escribir a todas y les mando un beso a cada una...esperamos encontrarlas por aquí otra vez...

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, ojala y no hayas enojado conmigo por que todavía no sucede lo que tanto haz esperado, pero debes de tenerme paciencia haré todo lo que pueda para que en el próximo champer ocurra...

BAKURA: Un beso especial para ti...

RYOU: Hey vamos Kura no te robes cámara solo tu...tambien yo te envió un beso especial _Ale_...

BAKURA: Te sientes celoso cierto hikari...jijijiji...

RYOU: (Sonrojado) No es verdad...-puchero

HOLLY: Ya chicos bien _Ali_ ojala y me tengas un poco de paciencia, ya veras que disfrutaras mucho el champer en el que ocurra lo que tanto me haz pedido...

YAMI: ¿Qué cosa es?

HOLLY: Secreto yo no hablo...

YAMI: ¿Ummm?

HOLLY: Bien me despido hasta el próximo champer...

**ATEMU ASAKEL04:**

HOLLY: Hola chica un gusto enorme encontrarte por aquí...

YAMI: Te damos la bienvenida y ojala no sea la ultima en que nos visites...

HOLLY: Si espero que te este haya gustado el champer y que la parte de lemon, bueno haya sido de tu agrado...jijiji

YUGI: (Sonrojado) Bueno yo...

HOLLY: Jijijijij, bien chica con respecto a tu pregunta, bien pronto sabrás que le hará Marco a Lys, ya veras que te llevaras un gran sorpresa...

LYSERG: ¿Será bueno o malo?

HOLLY: Sorpresa Lys no lo diré por ahora...hey chica quiero desearte mucha suerte según tengo entendido el 27 de Octubre es la PAES te deseo la mejor de las suertes...

YAMI: Ya veras que Ra te apoya ten fe...

HOLLY: Si seguramente y obtendrás una muy buena calificación ten fe...

YAMI: Suerte y ojala te encontremos por aquí besos...

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima...

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gusto encontrarte por aquí otra ves y saber que te esta gustando el fic ese genial...

YAMI: Si ojala y le haya gustado mi actuación estelar...

BAKURA: Hey no se olviden de la mía...

HOLLY: Snif...buhahaha Baku malo...-se abrasa a Yami...-ya no quieres estar en el fic...snif...

BAKURA: ¿Qué yo...?hay Ra no llores por favor

YAMI: Esta la pagaras _Baka_ ya nena no llores por este tipo habrán muchos mejores actores, que el...

HOLLY: Snif... pero yo quiero que este Baku en el fic...

BAKURA: (Sombrita negra) Lo siento ya no volveré a decir nada...

HAO: Que patético...besos para Dagel...y ni te creas linda, estar con este patético...-señalando a Bakura- es un tormento...

BAKURA: (Se levanta del piso) Lo mismo digo...-le saca la legua...

OPACHO: ¿Por que nadie quiere a Opacho?-pone ojitos tristes de perrito regañado...

BAKURA: ¿Quién quiere a este enano? Mi nena tiene muy buenos gustos, por eso anda con un tipo guapo, inteligente, buen mozo, adorable como yo...-señalándose a si mismo...

MARIK: Mentira!!!! ¿Fic feo donde estoy yo y mi hikari hermoso?

YAMI: Gracias a Ra, tu no sales ya tenemos bastantes problemas con el ladoncito...

BAKURA: ¿Qué pero si yo?

YAMI: Mira como tienes a Holly por tus tonterías...

MARIK: Holly yo nunca te rechazaría, por que no me recibes a mí y a mi hikari...-se arrodilla y pone sus manos en oración...

HOLLY: Snif...no se...

HAO: Hay no si viene este sujeto extraño yo renuncio...

BAKURA: ¿Y a ti quien te necesita?

LYSERG: Cierto largate de una vez...

HAO: Y me llevo a mi otra mitad...

LYSERG: ¿Qué por que te llevas a Yoh-kun? no es justo

HAO: ¿Y que? nada en esta vida es justo

HOLLY: Ya dejen de pelear, ya veré ahora no se...

BAKURA: Holly perdona a este tonto espíritu por favor...buhahaha o lloro...

HAO: Hay dios que sujeto mas patético...

HOLLY: No hay problema Bakura...snif...

BAKURA: Hay Ra debe estar muy enojada...-sonrisa nerviosa...

MARIK: ¿Por qué lo dices?

BAKURA: Me dijo Bakura...casi nunca lo hace...es igual a Ryou y Dagel solo cuando están muy enojados, o resentidos conmigo me dicen así...hay Ra...

MARIK: Creo que será bastante difícil que te perdone...

BAKURA: Hay Ra...yo y mi gran bocota...

YAMI: Te será muy difícil Holly esta muy resentida contigo...

BAKURA: Por Ra...-se sienta en el suelo, hacer circulitos con el dedo mientras una nubecita negra lo va cubriendo...

HAO: Hay dios...hey como esta eso que yo limpie...no yo no quiero...

YOH: Hao tienes que ayudar estas en casa ajena...

HAO: ¿Y que? el fue quien me invito

YOH: Hao...

YHOLLY: Ya veras lo que te espera Hao chica...muhahaha...

HAO: Hay no...

YAMI: Jajaja será muy malo lo que te espera según veo...

YHOLLY: Y tu ni te salvas para faraón...

YAMI: Glup...

YHOLLY Ya no te quejes tanto Bakurincito...el faraón sufrirá, pero todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo...

BAKURA: Eso ahora me vale...Holly me odia, Marik participara en el fic, yo sufriré mas y Hao sigue fastidiando ¿que puede ser peor?

MALIK: ¿No tener un abraso de amiguitos?- lo intenta abrasar, pero Bakura lo esquiva a tiempo...

BAKURA: Oye hablaba de peor, no de catástrofes...

MARIK: Eres malo... hikari hermoso yo si quiero un abraso...

MALIK: bien...

HORO-HORO: Bien no respondo como deba por no hacer sentir mal a Holly, pero con el chinito yo...por dios...-cara de asco

YHOLLY No exageres tanto ainu...

LEN: Cierto el que debería quejarse soy yo...guacala...

YHOLLY: Ya...bueno nos despedimos...

HOLLY: Gracias por escribir chica...

BAKURA: Se pone de rodillas por favor Holly, ya no diré nada, pero no sigas enojada conmigo...por favor...-llora cómicamente...

HOLLY: Hay Ra ya Baku no estoy enojada...

BAKURA: Gracias, Gracias-la abrasa...

YAMI: Hey cuidado ahí, aléjate de mi nena...

YHOLLY: Hasta la próxima chica y recuerda las clases y yo te esperamos...muhahaha...

BAKURA: Hay no...-se aparta de Holly y ve la sonrisa de YHolly...

HOA: Pobre tonto...

**VALSED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica es un gusto encontrarte por otro de mis fic bienbenida...

YAMI: Una nueva lectora, besos para ti...

HOLLY: Ojala y volvamos a encontrarte por aquí y de que el fic sea de tu agrado...

YAMI: ¿Y mi actuación?

YUGI: No te olvides de la mía Yami... (Sonrojado)

YAMI: Cierto...ojala y te haya gustado Valsed...

BAKURA: Yo...mejor no opino...

YHOLLY: ¿_Nani_?

YAMI: El ladroncito a un se siente algo intimidado por no querré aparecer en tu fic...

YHOLLY: Gracias chica mucho gusto mi nombre es Yami Holly y si soy muy mala muhahaha me encanta...

HOLLY: Pues no te sientas así Baku, además ya no estoy enojada ni resentida contigo...

BAKURA: Ya lo se...

YAMI: Que forma de responder ladroncito...

BAKURA: Callate...

HOLLY: Chica espero que hayas disfrutado el Yami/Yugi...jijiji

YAMI Y YUGI: (Sonrojados)....

BAKURA: Vaya milagro de Ra los dejaste sin habla...

HOLLY: Me despido...ojala y volvamos a encontrarte por aquí...

YHOLLY: Mucho gusto y hasta la próxima...

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bien encontrarte por aquí me alegra mucho, que hayas visitado la sección de YGO...

YAMI: Te damos la bienvenida ojala y vuelvas a visitarnos por aquí...

HOLLY: Me alegra saber que la trama te este pareciendo interesante y las parejas...pues...

TODOS: (Sonrojados)...

HOLLY: Me alegra saber que tambien te parecen acertadas es genial...jijiji...

YAMI: Bien...jem, jem...ojala y te encontremos por aquí...

BAKURA: Oye eso ya lo dijiste...

YAMI: Cierra la boca...Jajaja...bien...

HOLLY: Sip además no se creo que este fic en el foro de SK...no se creo que ya no lo actualizare...hasta creo que lo borrare...

YAMI: ¿Por qué?

HOLLY: No ha sido muy bien aceptado, además tener un fic en dos sitios distintos es raro...no se ya veré...

YAMI: Bien, pero debe de haber gente que lo lee deberías seguir luchando ahí...

HOLLY: Ya veré a un no se... hey chica hasta leí el fic entre Ali y Yo...ojala y te haya gustado...jijiji...

YAMI: Ahí ni actuó yo...-puchero...

HOLLY: Cierto...-lo abrasa...-pero será para la próxima...jijiji ojala y te haya gustado el champer y podamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez...

YAMI: Hasta la próxima...

**HANNAH PEGASUS:**

HOLLY: Chica que gusto encontrarte por aquí...ojala que ya estés mucho mejor de salud y no te olvides de tus pastillas...

BAKURA: Yo me estoy encargando de eso...

HAO: Y yo no se olviden de mi...

BAKURA: Hay Ra tu no, le das las pastillas carbonizadas y el agua evaporizada que ayuda es esa...

HAO: Pero hago lo mejor que puedo...

BAKURA: Ya callate...

KAIBA: Hey nena y me dejaste por irte con este pela gato...

BAKURA: Oye niño ricachón mide tus palabras o te iras al reino de las sombras...

KAIBA: Mira como estoy temblando hay dios ya te pareces a Wheeler con tus idioteces...

BAKURA: Hay que tierno recordó a su noviecito...-sarcasmo...

KAIBA: Callate lo es en el fic por que YHolly me obligo...

BAKURA: Ni te hagas bien que te gusta, son el uno para el otro...

KAIBA: Si claro.-sarcasmo...-como tu lo res con Haito...cierto?

BAKURA: Ardido...

KAIBA: Cierra la boca...

HOLLY: YA chicos no peleen en lugar de hacer eso deberían estar dándole ánimos a Hannah...

BAKURA: EL que siempre anda ahí de resbaloso es el tal Inuyasha perro horrible...

KAIBA: Sientes celoso por el perrito Inu...

BAKURA: Hai por que rayos no te casas con el y lo alejas de la cada de Hannah...?

KAIBA: ¿Qué? ¿Estas loco?

BAKURA: Nah olvídalo ya tienes a Wheeler...

KAIBA: Callate déjate de estupidez...

HOLLY: Chica me despido ojala y volvamos a encontrarte por aquí y que te recuperes muy bien pronto...

BAKURA: Besos...

HOLLY: hasta pronto...

**RAQUEL 193:**

HOLLY: Hola Raquel-san te damos al bienvenida a este humilde fic ojala y volvamos a encontrarte por aquí...

YAMI: Muchos besos...

HAO YO igual...jejejeje...

YAMI: Copión...Ra ¿por que siempre le debe de copiar todo a este humilde faraón...?

HAO: Ni te creas tanto...

HOLLY: YA chicos. Tranquila chica si no sabes mucho de SK en el transcurso del fic aprenderás algo o si quieres saber más de este fic envíame tu mail y yo te explicare lo esencial...

LYSERG: Yo te ayudo...bueno si quieres...

HOLLY: Claro Lys...-lo abrasa...

YAMI: Grrr...

LYSERG: (Sonrojado)...Glup...

HOLLY: No te enojes Yami...bien chica me despido ojala y volvamos a encontrarte por aquí otra vez...

HAO: Hasta pronto...

HOLLY: Bueno gente ojala y este champer les haya gustado y que me hagas saber que les pareció el lemon entre Yami y Yugi es mi primer lemon quiero escuchar criticas o cualquier cosa que me ayuden mejorar o al contrario si les pareció que esta muy bien por favor me la hacen saber...porfis...

YAMI: (Sonrojado) Hay Ra...

HOLLY: Bien gente me despido hasta la próxima...

**CYA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	11. Capitulo 11: ¿Donde estoy Parte 1

**CAPITULO 11: "¿DONDE ESTOY?-PARTE 1"**

Yami corría los mas veloz que podía, gritando a cada instante el nombre de Yugi, pero el chico no aparecía por ninguna parte, el faraón comenzaba a preocuparse por el chico, ya que en ese estado, no podría sucederle algo, y si era así sabia que seria culpa suya, por el error que cometió al besar a Lyserg confundiéndolo por un instante con Yugi... el faraón se sacudió la cabeza, no sabia como su mente le había hecho esa mala jugada y había confundido a su hikari con el chico ingles, no lo entendía quizás seria por lo parecido que eran ambos chicos, la misma expresión de inocencia en sus ojos, la misma expresión de ingenuidad y a veces de tristeza, no sabia como dos personas tan diferentes físicamente, podían tener personalidades y acciones tan parecidas…pero eso era lo que menos importaba ahora, debía encontrar a Yugi pasara lo que pasara…

YAMI: Te encontrare hikari…

Dijo el faraón mientras aceleraba su velocidad…Mientras tanto en la casa de un chico albino, la situación parecía ser muy diferente, ya tenía, todo listo para realizar su plan solo falta esperar la hora adecuada…

HAO: Esto será genial…al fin tendré al inglesito entre mis manos…

Dijo el shaman con alegria luego de esperar tanto tiempo, por fin el chico ingles iba hacer todo suyo…

BAKURA: Amo Ryou, ¿esta seguro de querer hacer esto…?

El espíritu se notaba preocupado, había notado la reacción de Ryou y su duda de realizar aquel plan que había elaborado con el shaman…

RYOU: Si…

BAKURA: Pero amo, pienso que usted no debería…

El espíritu se notaba muy preocupado, por su hikari ya que al ver la reacción de tristeza en sus ojos, lo hizo angustiarse a un mas por el, pero Ryou se recupero y miro a su parte oscura con la expresión mas malévola que jamás se haya visto en sus ojos…

RYOU: No te metas Bakura…

Le dijo el albino mirando con enojo al espíritu, el cual solo bajo su mirada y asintió, sabia que nada podía hacer para hacer cambiar de opinión a su hikari y que por mas que luchara el no se retractaría, lo único que quedaba era ayudarlo…

BAKURA: Yo lo ayudare amo…

Bakura estaba preocupado por Ryou y por el cambio que había sufrido el chico hace unos dias, por ello con la excusa de ayudarlo en su plan, intentaría detenerlo y evitar que la oscuridad consumiera su corazón…

RYOU: Esta bien, pero no estorbes…

Le dijo Ryou con la misma frialdad de siempre, Bakura solo bajo su mirada y sus ojos color café ensombrecieron en tristeza, al escuchar las palabras tan frías de su hikari…

BAKURA: No lo haré…amo…

RYOU: Eso espero…Bakura…

Con esas ultimas palabras Ryou, se dirigió alado de Hao para afinar a un mas el plan que estaba pronto a realizarse…

HAO: ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Pregunto el shaman, temiendo que aun la parte mas importante del plan no estuviera lista a un…

RYOU: Claro, todo esta preparado y listo…

HAO: Y dime Ryou-kun ¿ya se decidió tu "Yami" a participar en la fiesta?

Ryou miro a Hao y solo sonrió, sabiendo que la última parte del plan ya estaba completada…

RYOU: Si Bakura nos ayudara…

HAO: Que bien…todo esta listo…Lyserg esta noche serás todo mío…

Dijo el shaman con una sonrisa y frotando sus manos en con alegria, sabiendo que sus sueños de tener a Lyserg Diethel entre sus manos, pronto se haría realidad…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yugi, se había armado un alboroto por el repentino incidente que había sucedido aquella mañana…

LYSERG: Todo es mi culpa, mi culpa…snif…

YOH: Lyserg…-dijo Yoh con tristeza

Lyserg había estado incontrolable desde que Yugi vio la escena que protagonizaron su anfitrión y el faraón, sabiendo muy bien el daño irreparable que aquello había causado para la relación de ambos chicos…

LYSERG: Deseo morirme de una maldita vez…padre, madre apiádense de mi y llevenme con ustedes…- dijo el chico en suplica mientras miraba al cielo, con sus ojos brillosos queriendo en cualquier momento derramar lagrimas de ellos

Yoh sintió partirse su corazón, al escuchar a su ser mas amado hablar de aquella forma, era cierto estaba triste, se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, pero la muerte no era una alternativa para salir del problema…

LYSERG: No valgo nada…nada….

Yoh levanto su mirada y miro la desesperación en los ojos de Lyserg, aquellos ojos color verde, que estaba cubiertos de lágrimas y ensombrecidos por la tristeza que estaban experimentando…

YOH: No hables así Lyserg…

Los cabellos castaños de Yoh tapaban sus ojos, Lyserg no pudo notar la mirada del shaman, los ojos del chico de audífonos color naranja tambien mostraban tristeza pero no podía dejar ver la desesperación que estaba experimentando…

YOH: Todos te queremos…

De pronto apareció Morphine en el hombro de Lyserg, con un pañuelo en sus manos, limpiando cuidadosamente las lagrimas en el rostro de su amo…

YOH: ¿Cómo crees que nos vamos a sentir si nos faltas?

Yoh levanto su mirada y encaro a Lyserg, el cual pudo notar las lagrimas que se desbordaban en los ojos del shaman…

LYSERG: Yo…

El ingles no supo que decir, en verdad aquellas palabras que había dicho Yoh, lo había hecho recapacitar, pero la tristeza y la culpa que sentía en su corazón no se alejaba

LYSERG: Seria mejor para todos si yo…muriera todos estarían mucho mejor sin mi…

Yoh abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión y no supo como en un instante su mano se levanto y le dio una cachada al chico ingles, dejando en su rostro una marca enrojecida provocada por el golpe, Lyserg estaba impresionado por el golpe que había recibido pero no dijo nada, solo se sostuvo la mejilla lastimada y miro preocupado a Yoh…

YOH: Escúchame Lyserg…

El shaman tomo de sus hombros a Lyserg y lo sacudió fuertemente para que los escuchara, a pesar de que las heridas en su cuerpo a un no sanaban el ingles no se quejo y solo miro a Yoh a los ojos…

YOH: No vuelvas a pensar de esa forma tan cobarde, o te golpeare hasta que te retractes… ¿entendido…?

Lyserg solo movió su cabeza con temor, hacia mucho que no miraba a Yoh tan furioso y sus ojos le recordaron a los de su hermano gemelo y enemigo…Hao Asakura…

FAUSTO: Tranquilízate Yoh…

Le dijo el doctor, mientras caminada hacia la cama donde estaba Lyserg siendo acompañado por su esposa Elisa, la cual llevaba entre sus manos el maletín de su esposo…

FAUSTO: Lyserg a un no se recupera, sus heridas a un no cierran y aun esta muy débil, no debes ser tan brusco con el…

YOH: Lo siento…

Dijo Yoh levantándose de la cama, y mirando a Lyserg el cual tambien lo miraba con temor, esperando en cualquier instante otro golpe de parte de Yoh…

FAUSTO: Lo mejor será que repose…

LYSERG: No puedo hacerlo, debo ir ayudar a Yami-san y buscar a Yugi-kun…

Lyserg se levanto de la cama y al hacerlo sus piernas se doblaron en debilidad y cayo desmayado en los brazos de Yoh…

FAUSTO: A un esta muy débil…Elisa…

Llamo el doctor a su esposa, la cual le entrego enseguida su maletín, Fausto lo tomo entre sus manos y luego saco de el, una jeringa contiendo un liquido color amarillo…

YOH: ¿Qué es eso? -Pregunto Yoh preocupado, mirando la jeringa, mientras colocaba de nuevo en la cama al chico ingles…

FAUSTO: Es un calmante, Lyserg esta muy mal necesita descansar y esto lo ayudara a relajarse- dijo el doctor mientras le sacaba un poco de aire, que había quedado en la jeringa…

HORO-HORO: Yoh Ryu, nos dijo que estaban aquí y que…-El ainu miro preocupado la jeringa que sostenía Fausto y luego que se la coloco a Lyserg en su brazo, no resistió ver aquello y se desmayo…

LEN: Horo-Horo…inútil despierta…

Le exigió el shaman de china, al llegar justo a tiempo y sostener al chico en sus brazos…

YOH: Veo que a Horo-Horo le desagradan las inyecciones…

Dijo Yoh con una risita nerviosa ya que a el, tambien le desagradaban las inyecciones, las jeringas y más que nada las agujas que ellas contenían…

FAUSTO: Bien ya esta…

Dijo Fausto luego de sacar la aguja de la piel del shaman ingles y verter dentro de su organismo aquel líquido de color amarillo

FAUSTO: Muchas gracias Elisa- Sonrió el doctor al ser ayudado por su esposa, la cual tambien sonrió al saberse útil…-bien hay que dejarlo descansar…

Morphine que estaba a lado del shaman de cabello verde, acato la orden del doctor y se coloco en a su jaula mirando desde ese lugar, como su amo dormía pacíficamente

YOH: Bien será mejor que nos vayamos tambien…

Los chicos obedecieron y se fueron de la habitación, Yoh fue el ultimo el salir y antes de macharse le dijo al chico unas palabras…

YOH: Descasa mi Lyserg…

Con esas ultimas palabras cerro la puerta, y miro luego el estado en estaba Horo-Horo el cual estaba siendo cargado por Bason y Amidamaru, debido a Len se había cansado de cargarlo…

FAUSTO: Elisa rápido un poco de alcohol

La esposa del doctor obedeció y enseguida le entrego en las manos una pequeña botella conteniendo alcohol y un pañuelo color blanco para verterlo…

FAUSTO: Toma con esto bastara…

Len tomo lo que el doctor le ofrecía y le hacerlo el pañuelo al ainu directo a su nariz, el cual al percibir aquel penetrante olor, despertó de una sola vez agitado y asustado

HORO- HORO: ¿Qué sucedió?...Auch…

Koloro su espíritu acompañante, había estado muy preocupada por el y en alegria le tiro uno de sus usuales, rayos de hielos congelando al pobre ainu al instante…

YOH: Upssi supongo que así, ya no se meterá en más problemas…

Dijo el chico de audífonos color naranja, mientras miraba con su risita nerviosa como la pequeña Koloro intentaba descongelar a su amo.

Mientras que todo aquello sucedía, en la casa de Yugi el chico ya se había cansado de correr y se había decido, descansar por un momento en el parque de la ciudad, en verdad estaba muy cansado, pero eso no era todo, tambien estaba muy triste y deprimido, luego de ver la aquella escena que lo había lastimado tanto…

YUGI: Traidor…

Dijo el chico agitado y con el rostro empapado de lágrimas, mientras se encaminada a una de las bancas, de las muchas que se miraban en aquel parque rodeado por los mas verdes pastos y árboles de cerezo, los cuales tenían muchas flores de dolor rosado en sus ramas…

YUGI: Me las pagaras Traidor…

Los ojos de Yugi cambiaron al decir aquello y su mirada ya no era la misma de antes, ahora se reflejan en sus ojos, una mirada llena de odio y rencor…

YUGI: Te detesto, faraón…

Dijo Yugi con dolor en sus palabras, al pensar en lo maravillosa que había sido la entrega que había vivido la noche anterior, pensando que ahora nada iba a separarlo de su Yami, pero al pensar en el beso que había visto a tan solos unos minutos atrás, se dio cuenta que aquello no era mas que una farsa y el faraón la persona que a la cual le entrego su corazón, un mentiroso y un traidor que se merecía ser odiado…

YAMI: O por Ra Yugi…-dijo el faraón aliviado luego de ver a su hikari

El faraón, había leído los pensamientos de Yugi y de cómo se había dirigido el pequeño, al parque

YUGI: ¿Que haces aquí?

Le dijo Yugi sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo, en su rostro las lagrimas ya había sido secadas por el viento, que soplaba en aquel sitio haciendo a cada instante que los árboles botaran los pétalos de las flores de cerezo…

YAMI: Quiero hablar contigo Yugi…

El faraón supo que el chico estaba molesto y herido por lo que había visto hacia unos minutos en su casa, así que tenia que encontrar la forma de hacerlo recapacitar y que supiera la verdad…

YUGI: Yo no quiero hablar contigo…

Le dijo el pequeño, observando como el faraón se acercaba a el, intentado lograr su atención

YAMI: Por favor hikari, déjame explicarte…

YUGI: No hay nada que explicar, las cosas ya están muy claras para mí…

Dijo el chico mirando a los ojos al faraón, el cual retrocedió ligeramente al ver el cambio en la mirada del pequeño, pero no podía rendirse tan fácilmente tenía que encontrar la forma para hacer que el chico lo escuchara…

YAMI: Yugi por favor…

YUGI: Suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho, ni autorización para tocarme…

Yami había intentado sostener las manos de Yugi, luego de agachase ligeramente para quedar al nivel del chico y que así, fuera mas fácil charlar con el, pero por la reacción de Yugi eso seria mas difícil de lo que pensaba

YUGI: Eres un traidor…un embustero, embaucador y mentiroso "faraón"…

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión, jamás había escuchado hablar así, a Yugi sonaba tan diferente, en verdad aquel incidente lo había hecho cambiar tan rápidamente no lo sabia pero suponía que así había sido

YAMI: Por favor Yugi, no me digas eso

Le dijo Yami herido luego de escuchar la forma tan cruel, en que su querido Yugi se había expresado

YUGI: ¿Y que quieres que te diga? Quieres que te felicite luego que te estabas besando con aquel chico…- le dijo Yugi molesto

YAMI: Yugi yo…- Corto Yami sus palabras al ver el enojo en el rostro de Yugi

YUGI: O al contrario quieres que te aplauda por haberte burlado de mi… ¿o es que esto ya lo tenían planeado desde antes?- le dijo el chico a un mas enojado

YAMI: Yugi si me dejaras explicarte

YUGI: Por Ra Yami, no hay nada que explicar, todo esta muy claro

Le dijo Yugi mientras se levantaba de la banca y dejaba a Yami agachando en el piso con su mirada llena de tristeza

YAMI: Por favor Yugi perdóname…

Yami se levantó del pavimento y abrazo a Yugi con ternura intentado de esa forma conseguir su perdón, pero era inútil

YUGI: Suéltame…

Yugi aparto con sus manos el cuerpo del faraón, el cual lo miraba con su mirada sombría llena de tristeza y sufrimiento

YAMI: Yugi por Ra perdóname…

Yami callo de rodillas en el piso, intentado buscar el perdón de su amado hikari, el cual al ver la reacción del faraón, no se enterneció en lo mas mínimo y lo miraba indiferente, sin importarle el dolor y el arrepentimiento de Yami

YUGI: Eso jamás sucederá

Le dijo en tono serio el chico, mientras miraba a su Yami el cual al escuchar sus palabras solo cerro sus ojos en tristeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir hasta bajar por sus mejillas mojando el pavimento…

YUGI: Y ni pienses que con tu patético, llanto me vas a conmover

Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión y miro a Yugi, en verdad el chico que tenia al frente suyo no era el mismo, ¿Qué había pasado con el chico ingenuo, dulce, cariñoso y compresivo que había conocido?

YAMI: Por favor hikari no me digas eso, me lastimas

Le dijo con tristeza el faraón, mirando a los ojos a su hikari el cual no se inmuto ante sus peticiones y al contrario solo dejo salir de su boca un gruñido en fastidio, al escuchar la petición de su Yami

YUGI: Me tienes harto…

YAMI: Por Ra Yugi reacciona

Yami se levantó del piso y sostuvo a Yugi agitándolo fuertemente de sus hombros estaba desesperado y preocupado por la forma en que actuaba Yugi

YUGI: Suéltame

De una sola vez Yugi se soltó del agarre y miraba a Yami con una mirada llena de odio, rencor y enojo

YUGI: Jamás vuelvas a tocarme o te vas a repetir…

Con esas palabras, Yami sintió como una puñalada directa a su corazón y no dijo nada mas, en verdad aquellas palabras eran tan crueles y su corazón lo sentía a un mas.

YUGI: A partir de ahora faraoncito, las cosas van a cambiar…

Yami no dijo nada, solo bajo su mirada y sus mechones rubios se posaron en sus ojos impidiendo, ver su mirada llena de tristeza

YUGI: Jamás oyelo bien, jamás volverás a tocarme sin mi permiso o juro que te encerrare en el rompecabezas para toda la eternidad

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Yami, sus mechones no permitían ver sus ojos, se podía saber su tristeza pero al ver las interminables lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas, se podía tener una idea de su sufrimiento…

YUGI: Si una vez fui tan estupido como para liberarte, puedo ser capaz de volver a en cerrarte…

Las palabras no salían de la boca de Yami, solo apagados sollozos que intentaba contener, en verdad aquellas palabras que Yugi decían los estaban lastimando mucho…

YUGI: Y escúchame bien, dejaremos las cosas muy en claro…

YAMI: ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto temeroso el faraón…

YUGI: Jamás volverás a tratarme con tanta confianza, te dirigirás a mí con respeto y me llamaras amo, tú y yo no somos iguales

Yami levanto su mirada y pudo notar una sonrisa en el rostro de Yugi, en verdad todas aquellas palabras que decía el chico parecía estarlas disfrutando…

YUGI: Me obedecerás incondicionalmente y harás todo…escúchalo bien TODO, lo que te diga…si no te gusta, puedes resignarte a regresar al rompecabezas…

Yami queria decir algo a su favor, negar las palabras que Yugi decía, pero todo parecía estar en su contra no le quedo otra opción que aceptar los mandatos de Yugi…

YUGI: ¿Aceptas?

Yami solo movió su cabeza en afirmación, todo aquello le era muy doloroso y confuso no sabía, como su hikari había cambiado tan repentinamente, pero sabia que todo el cambio que había sufrido Yugi se debía al sufrimiento que Yami le había causado, había sido por su culpa y solo le quedaba esperar y rezar por cambiar nuevamente al pequeño…

YUGI: Excelente, regresemos a la casa…

Yami se limpio las lagrimas en su rostro y camino junto con Yugi de regreso a su hogar, su corazón estaba destrozado, luego de escuchar las reglas que su hikari había impuesto sabiendo que no podía cambiarlas, ya que si lo hacia su hikari seria capas de en cerrarlo de nuevo en el rompecabezas

YUGI: Pondremos muy bien en claro las cosas Yami, el estupido de Lyserg no puede largarse de mi casa, a un así que tu, escúchalo bien por ningún motivo quiero que te le acerques, la cama de ese estupido chico será traslada a la sala con sus amigos no lo quiero en mi habitación nunca mas…

Yami no decir nada, solo movía su cabeza en afirmación mientras su hikari hablaba con tanta ira

YUGI: Estupido creyó que podía quedarse con alguien que me pertenece para toda la eternidad juro que me las pagara…

Yugi hablaba con tanta rabia, furia y odio que Yami, no lo conocía. En verdad por su culpa su hikari estaba tan herido que había cambiado para mal.

El tiempo paso, luego de que las cosas entre Yami fueran dejadas muy claro por el pequeño, y el corazón de Yami se rompiera en pedazos, al ser tratado como un esclavo por parte de Yugi. Ambos hikari y Yami llegaron a la caso Moto, todos los chicos que en ella estaban los recibieron con alegaría luego de horas de ausencia, el que no estaban nada contento con ese recibimiento, era Yugi…

YOH: Me alegra que estés bien Yugi…

Yoh estaba enterado de lo que había pasado, y tambien al igual que Yugi se sentía traicionado pero tambien sabia que Lyserg tenia razón en buscar a otra persona luego que el tambien lo traicionara al no decirle que tenia una novia…pero luego de hablar con Lyserg y darse cuenta que aquel beso no fue mas que un arrebato en un tiempo de crisis ya no estaban tan triste, ahora lo difícil seria hacer cambiar de parecer a Yugi…

YUGI: Si como sea…

Yami traía la mirada llena de tristeza y no había dicho palabra, desde que hablo con Yugi, solo seguía con su mirada ensombrecida por la tristeza y las palabras no salían de su boca, solo se digno a cerrar la puerta y a sentarse en el sofá sin siquiera saludar

Hikari y Yami se notaban distintos los shamanes lo notaron, el hikari se notaba enfado con su Yami, pero claro luego de la escena que vieron sus ojos no era para menos, tambien su mirada se notaba distinta tenían poco tiempo de conocerlo, pero al observar esa mirada llena de odio y resentimiento se dieron cuenta que algo terriblemente mal, le había sucedió al pequeño Yugi, para hacerlo cambiar de esa forma y luego mirar al faraón, que ni siquiera saludo a los presentes y su mirada tambien se notaba distinta, una llena de tristeza, era obvio que las cosas entre ambos no marchaban nada bien…

YUGI: Abuelo que hay de comer tengo hambre…

ABUELO: Yugi regresaste- saludo alegre su abuelo al ver a su nieto, el cual no dijo palabra se concentro a ir a la cocina, buscando algo de comer ya que no había probado alimento en todo el día

FAUSTO: ¿Cómo se siente joven Yami?

Pregunto el doctor preocupado, por la salud del faraón el cual estuvo a un paso de desparecer para siempre del mundo mortal…

YAMI: Mal, muy mal

Respondió Yami mirando a Fausto con tristeza, su pesar no era por la debilidad que había experimentando su cuerpo un tiempo atrás, no algo muy diferente, era la tristeza que le había causado las palabras de Yugi, que había dicho unos minutos atrás.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma lenta, lastimando a cada instante a un faraón que tenia su corazón roto por la forma tan cruel en que lo trataba la persona que mas amaba

YUGI: Ve abrir Yami…

Dijo Yugi al escuchar el sonido del timbre de la puerta sonar insistente, indicando visitas

YAMI: Si

Fue lo único que dijo el faraón, levantándose del sofá, donde estaba sentado junto con su hikari y los shamanes y luego se dirigió abrir la puerta, para recibir a la visita…

YAMI: Yug…-Yugi miro a Yami de forma seria, al saber que el faraón lo llamaría por su nombre…_-Gomen_

Dijo el faraón con tristeza mientras mirada a Yugi, todos los shamanes tambien vieron la expresión de enfado del chico pero no hicieron comentarios…

YAMI: Amo Yugi lo busca el joven Ryou

Los shamanes se extrañaron por la forma de expresarse de Yami pero no hicieron comentarios, mientras la mayoría estaban pensando por que Yami se dirigía a Yugi con tanto respeto y tristeza a la vez, un chico de audífonos color naranja le pareció conocido el nombre del visitante.

YOH: ¿Ryou?

Pensó el chico, ese nombre le era conocido pero no recordaba donde lo había escuchado

RYOU: Hola Yugi, vaya veo que tienes visitas- Saludo con una sonrisa a su amigo, al igual que lo hizo con sus visitantes

YUGI: Hola Ryou ¿Qué haces aquí?

Interrogo Yugi sabiendo que a Ryou no le gustaba salir de su casa, luego que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte…

RYOU: Pues me agarro un poco la tarde en el supermercado, y pensé pasar a saludarte mientras Bakura viene por mi

YUGI: Me alegro… _esto será genial, rayos _

Pensó Yugi mirando a Ryou con una sonrisa, pero el chico no le era nada grato la visita del albino

YUGI: Al parecer no encontraste lo que buscabas

RYOU: (Pensando) ¿_Que no es obvio? que idiota…_No, creo que tendré que hacer otra visita al supermercado, mañana

YUGI: Espero que encuentres lo que buscas…_y que dejes de fastidiarme a mi_

RYOU: Si, mañana será un nuevo día…_y mucho peor para algunos, y venganza para otros…_

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la casa…

HAO: ¿Cómo va todo?- Interrogo el shaman a Bakura el cual estaba a su lado

BAKURA: Bien, solo bien. Habrá que esperar la señal de mi amo…

Dijo el espíritu en forma seria, sin siquiera voltear a mirar a Hao el espíritu estaba concentrado mirando de forma seria la casa de Yugi y del faraón.

HAO: Bien -Dijo el shaman al ver como era ignorado por parte de Bakura

BAKURA: _Hikari_…

Pensó Bakura al no saber por que Ryou, se comportaba de esa forma tan extraña y ahora estaba a punto de hacer algo terrible, que quizás se arrepentiría toda su vida, el espíritu se sentía tan impotente, tan inútil no podía hacer nada para evitar aquello, solo podía esperar y rogar que todo resultara como su hikari lo había planeado…

RYOU: Tenia tiempo de no verte Yugi, mira ahora hasta tienes amigos nuevos…

Dijo el albino, con una sonrisa mirando a los shamanes los cuales solo lo miraban de forma seria sin decir palabra

YUGI: Si, algunos son mis amigos y otros no…

Dijo Yugi pensando en aquel instante, en el chico que estaba descansando en su habitación el cual le había arrebatado el amor de su Yami

RYOU: Que extraño esta eso

Cuestiono Ryou al ver la expresión de Yugi, luego miro más detalladamente a los shamanes notando que un chico de cabello castaño y que traía unos audífonos color naranja, era idéntico a Hao seguramente era el hermano que Hao le había comentado

RYOU: _Por Ra es el… Hao_ (Pensó Ryou al ver a Yoh)

Yoh miro la forma tan extraña que lo miraba Ryou, y solo sonrió y decidido presentarse a el…

YOH: Hola chico mi nombre es Yoh Asakura- Le dijo el chico, extendiéndole la mano al chico…

RYOU: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Ryou Bakura

Ryou le sostuvo la mano a Yoh, el cual le dedico una sonrisa al ver como el chico era bastante parecido a Yugi. Luego de que todos lo chicos fueran presentados, Ryou hablaba con los shamanes, con un poco mas de confianza, al igual que Yugi lo hacia participando siempre de la conversación, el que se notaba extraño aquella noche era Yami, desde que Ryou había llegado, no había dicho palabra y parecía distante, como si su mente estuviera en otro mundo, solo permanecía con su mirada llena de tristeza y sus manos recocidas en oración sin escuchar siquiera la conversación de los chicos, solo pensando en su sufrimiento y lo difícil que le era llevar aquella situación con su hikari…

RYOU: Vaya tengo hambre

Dijo Ryou al sostener ligeramente su estomago, era cierto ya pasaban de las 8 de la noche y no había ingerido alimento

YUGI: Yo tambien, creo que será mejor cocinar algo…

RYU: ¿Si quieren yo puedo preparar algo delicioso?

Dijo el chico vestido al estilo Elvis, con orgullo esperando agradar de esa forma al joven que le había simpatizado, tanto como lo había hecho Yugi

RYOU: No se preocupes, creo que lo mejor será ordenar algo para comer, ¿Qué tal una pizza? Yo invito…

Dijo el chico con una sonrisa, los shamanes se miraron unos a otros y afirmaron rápidamente, hacia mucho tiempo que no probaban esa deliciosa comida

YOH: Será genial

YUGI: Bien, haré la llamada- dijo Yugi mientras se dirigía al teléfono para hacer la llamada, el lo tomo entre sus manos dispuesto a marcar el número del teléfono de la pizzería

RYOU: No te preocupes Yugi haré la orden yo- le dijo el chico mientras le quitaba el teléfono de las manos a Yugi…- solo díganme de que quieren la pizza

YUGI: Como tu invitas supongo que tu puedes elegir de que será…

RYOU: Genial, peperoni con anchoas…-dijo Ryou con una sonrisa, al pensar en sus pizzas preferidas…

YUGI: Sin anchoas por favor…-dijo Yugi con asco, ya que las anchoas no era uno de sus ingredientes predilectos en una pizza

RYOU: Esta bien, regresa a la sala mientras hago la llamada

Dijo el albino con una sonrisa, mientras tenía sus dedos puestos, en el teléfono dispuestos a marcar el número de la pizzería o por le menos eso parecía

YUGI: Esta bien…- dijo el chico mientras se daba medio vuelta y regresaba con los demás…-_idiota, como se atreve a darme órdenes_

Ryou observo como Yugi se alejaba, quedando el completamente solo, ahora el momento adecuado para que el plan que tenia muy bien elaborado, con Hao daría inicio…

_RYOU: Bakura ya es la hora…_

Se escucho la voz de Ryou, resonar en la mente de Bakura, sabiendo el espíritu que esa era la señal, para el actuar y el proceder del plan

BAKURA:_ Excelente, Hao ya esta listo_

Dijo el espíritu mientras miraba como el shaman aparecía con un traje color negro y rojo, llevaba el cabello recogido y en su cabeza traía un sombrero algo extraño en forma de pizza y con un logo en un extremo de el que decía "Pizza Domino" (N/A: Sin hacer propaganda a ninguna marca, solo es coincidencia)

HAO: Me queda algo chico

Se quejo el shaman estirando un poco la camisa que le apretaba ligeramente el cuello…

BAKURA: Deja de estirar el traje de mi hikari…

Le grito Bakura, enojado al verla la forma en que Hao maltrataba el tarje que su hikari solía usar en sus trabajos de verano…

HAO: Esta bien no te enojes, que genio…

_RYOU: Todo esta listo si o no Bakura, responde Ra ¿estas ahí?_

BAKURA:_ Si, solo que el estupido, del fueguito ya le estiro le estiro el traje amo, no creo que logre usarlo para trabajar nuevamente_

_RYOU: Eso es lo que menos importa, ahora tonto..._

Le dijo Ryou, enojado ante tal respuesta tan ilógica de parte de Bakura, el espíritu solo bajo su mirada y se trago su tristeza intentando ignorar, el insulto que le había dicho Ryou…

_RYOU: ¿Y las pizzas?_

BAKURA: _Espere un segundo…_hey Hao y las pizzas ¿Por Ra donde rayos las tienes?

HAO: Mi Fifí-chan las esta calentando…

Dijo el shaman, mientras señalaba al majestuoso espíritu de fuego que guardaba entre sus manos las cajas de 3 pizzas

BAKURA: _Todo esta listo amo_

_RYOU: Ya sabes, cuando de la señal apareces tú y Hao yo me asegurare que Yugi reciba las pizzas_

BAKURA:_ Bien a su señal_

Eso fue lo último que dijeron ambos, antes de que el hikari cerrara nuevamente su vínculo impidiendo de esa forma a que Bakura tuviera acceso a sus pensamientos…

BAKURA: Mi hikari, es decir mi amo nos avisara cuando sea el momento de actuar

HAO: Rayos espero que sea pronto, este estupido trajecito me va cortar la circulación…- dijo Hao molesto al saber que el traje que traía le era tan incomodo…

BAKURA: Pues nadie te dijo que te lo pusieras tú, bien pudo hacerlo el enano…- Le dijo Bakura fastidiado, al escuchar las muchas quejas del shaman

HAO: Lo se, pero Opacho esta mejor en la casa de Ryou-kun

BAKURA: Quizás, pero ese enano quiebra alguna cosa, tu y el me las van a pagar- Le dijo Bakura amenazando al shaman con su puño

HAO: Relájate, Opacho es muy cuidadoso

El chico se había quedado en la casa de Ryou, preparando todo, para el recibiendo de Lyserg…

BAKURA: Por tu bien y el del enano eso espero…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yugi…

RYOU: Dentro de 30 minutos vendrán las pizzas

YOH: Excelente hace dias que no como pizza…me ha tocado comer solo tofú en casa solo de eso me da Anita- dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando en el sufrimiento, que lo hacia pasar su novia al hacerlo comer esa comida tan desagradable…

HORO- HORO: Por dios tu novia es una tirana- le dijo Horo-Horo con una gotita al saber muy bien la clase de chica que era Ana…

Yugi no supo que quieran decir ambos shamanes, pero no hizo preguntas al respecto, ya que sintió que su conversación no tenía importancia

RYOU_: Lyserg esta noche te llevaras una enorme sorpresa_

Pensó Ryou, mientras miraba la conversación de ambos shamanes, sabia que esa noche cambiaria la vida de Lyserg Diethel para toda la eternidad, y por lo que le había contado Hao, tambien seria una gran venganza por no cumplir con la promesa que hace muchos años Lyserg le hizo al albino…

RYOU: _Traidor_

Pensó el albino y sin que nadie lo notara su mirada cambio a una llena de rencor y resentimiento al pensar, en todo el sufrimiento que fue objeto luego que Lyserg le diera la espalda y lo dejara abandonado en aquel orfanato…

RYOU: _Me las pagaras Lyserg…querido hermanito…_- Pensó el albino con una sonrisa, mientras se encaminaba a donde estaban los demás

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yugi, el chico ingles descansaba pacíficamente, siendo arropado por las calidas sabanas de la cama, sin imaginar que su destino estaba siendo escrito y el despertar que le esperaba esa noche, a manos de la persona que más lamento abandonar iba hacer terrible. Sin saberlo ese día seria el último que vería el sol, respirando aire en libertad, ahora estaría preso bajo 4 paredes, siendo custodiado por la persona que mas odiada en todo el mundo…

LYSERG:_ I Sorry, my brother Ryou_

Dijo el chico de cabellera verde, en medio de un sueño que le recordó a su viejo amigo Ryou, luego de decir aquellas palabras, dos lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, que bajaron por sus blancas mejillas, el sueño que estaba teniendo, le estaba haciendo revivir, que hace mucho tiempo, traiciono y abandono a un chico que lo quiso como su hermano y aun en medio de su corazón en vuelto por la oscuridad le guardaba luego de tantos años, el mismo cariño que hace mucho tiempo le manifestó al chico ingles, pero ya era tarde el pasado estaba escrito, y no se podía reparar. Lyserg nunca supo lo mucho que sufrió el albino, luego que lo dejo solo, en un lugar donde eran crueles con el, quizás el ingle son sabia de su sufrimiento, pero podía suponerlo y ahora arrepentirse, por haber actuado tan cobardemente y haber pensando solo en su venganza, sin pensar si quiera en el destino que le espero a su amigo. Aun que ahora luego de tantos años, ese arrepentimiento ya había llegado muy tarde y el resentimiento que sentía Ryou, se había convertido en odio, un tan odio tan grande que esa noche iba a cometer algo terrible en contra de su amigo Lyserg, el cual sufriría mucho en las manos de la persona que mas confió, y en un pasado abandono…

Sin saber el destino que le esperaba, en medio de su sueño aun seguía pronunciando aquellas palabras, sin siquiera imaginarse que su viejo amigo estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba y apunto de escribir su negro destino…

**CONTINUARA……..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente aquí se termina la primera parte de este champer, espero que haya estado emocionante…

HAO: Yo me quede con las ganas de que el inglesito estuviera ya en mis manos…

LYSERG: (Con cara de asco) Para mi suerte tendrás que esperar…

YAMI: Bueno Yugi fue algo cruel conmigo…

HOLLY: No al contrario Yami, creo que fue bastante blando, si tu me haces algo así con alguien ya no vivirías para contarlo…

YAMI: Por eso, no lo hago o tu y tu Yami me harían puré de faraón…

MARIK: O yo y mi hikari hermoso cuando salimos?

HOLLY: No se, si se si salen…

MARIK: Noooo…

BAKURA: Gracias a Ra, suficiente tengo con estar viviendo ahora con Haito y su otra mitad…

HAO: Ni te hagas que bien que Yoh y yo, le hemos traído emoción a tu vida…

BAKURA: Si claro mi vida están emocionante ahora…-sarcasmo…

YAMI: Bueno insisto Yugi fue bastante cruel conmigo, ni me dejo explicarle…

HOLLY: Bueno yo haría lo mismo golpearía primero y preguntaría mucho después…

YAMI: Glup, mejor ya no digo nada…

YUGI: Creo que no te conviene Yami…

HOLLY: Bueno ahora pasemos con los reviews…

YAMI: Bueno supongo que es justo luego de sufrir tanto en este champer supongo que puedo hacerlo yo…

HOLLY: Esta bien dale Yami…

YAMI: Al fin algo bueno…en fin…agrademos los reviews mandados por Alejamoto Diethel, y tambien le damos la bienvenida a Mao Seth excelente una nueva lectora bienvenida…tambien agrademos los reviews mandados por Nethed, Dagel, Shiroi Tsuki y Valsed muchas gracias a todas por escribir…

YUGI: Bien empecemos…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HAO: Saludos a una de mis admiradoras numero uno…

LYSERG: Ni te lleves todo el crédito que ella tambien me aprecia mucho a mi…

HAO: El inglesito se a levantado con un genio…creo que ya se espera lo que sucederá en el fic (Frotando sus manos)

LYSERG: Eso no es verdad, así que callate…

HAO: Ven se los dije…

HOLLY: Creo que tú nunca te rindes Hao…

HAO: Pues si hay que ser persistente para conseguir lo que uno quiere…

YAMI: Y bastante idiota…

BAKURA: Demasiado diría yo…

HAO: Y a ustedes quien les pregunto?

HOLLY: YA chicos no se peleen, bueno chica espero que te haya gustado bueno la primera parte de lo que tantos has esperado…

HAO: Y yo claro…

LYSERG: Entre más se atrase mejor para mí…

BAKURA: Ra que pesadilla tendré al pelos largos y al arbusto en mi casa…Ra por que eres tan cruel?

YAMI: Bueno eso tú lo haz de saber mejor ladroncito…

BAKURA: Callate faraón infiel…

YAMI: Hey eso fue en el fic…

HOLLY: Y mas te vale Yami o dejas este mundo para siempre…

YAMI: Glup…mejor me callo…

BAKURA: Buena idea…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido…gracias por escribir y espero que te haya gustado este champer…

HAO: Besos y hasta la próxima…

**MAO SETH:**

HOLLY: Vaya que alegria le damos la bienbenida a Mao-san una nueva lectora genial…

YAMI: Vaya genial besos para la nueva lectora…

BAKURA: Un abrazote y una cita conmigo…

MARIK: No te aproveches…

YAMI: Es cierto…apuesto que a la chica le gusta Kaiba

BAKURA: EL gato sarnoso no se compara con este cuerpazo…

HOLLY: Bueno…yo no opino…

YAMI: Si ya que el del único que puedes decirle so nena es de mi cuerpo…

HOLLY: Ahí si opino…

BAKURA: No es justo la escritora esta vendida…

MARIK: Ni te quejes que yo ni siquiera salgo en la historia…

HOLLY: Bueno quien sabe que salgas Marik…

MARIK: Ven es una desgracia?

HAO: Ya tranquilo don Marik, yo me encargare de que salga…

MARIK: Harías eso por mi Fuegy (Mirando a Hao con ojitos en forma de corazón)

HAO: Si siempre y cuando YHolly no me haga nada con su látigo…

MARIK: Cobarde…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

MARIK: Besos…

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Hola chica me alegra encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

YAMI: Saludos…

HOLLY: Claro que estoy viendo los nuevos champer de YGO…

YAMI: Si y ese champer me costo 2 semanas mas lavando platos… (Con una estelita negra cubriéndolo)

HOLLY: Si en verdad me molesto mucho y Tea porfa no es nada personal pero no vuelvas hacerlo…

YAMI: Yo…mejor no digo…

BAKURA: Hay Ra ya regresaste a tus andadas faraón…

YAMI: callate…no es verdad…

MARIK: Y yo cuando salgo en el fic?

HOLLY: Yo no se Marik

MARIK: Injusto…

HOLLY: Bue…quizás al rato…bien me despido…

YAMI: Y Tea ya no vuelvas a poner tu mano donde no debes o me las cobran a mi…

MARIK: (Llorando) O a Mi… y ni el arbusto me ayuda…

LYSERG: A mi no involucre Mariku-san…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima…

YAMI: (A un con al estelita negra) Saludos…

**DAGEL:**

BAKURA: Besos para mi nena…

HAO: ME encanta estar en tu casa es tan reconfortante…

BAKURA: Parásito…

HOLLY: Chicos no comiencen con sus discusiones…

MARIK: Mas parásito el arbusto que ya ni siquiera me ayuda…

YHOLLY: Saludo a mi mejor estudiante, además cuidatumbas Lys no tiene por que ayudarte, el castigo es tuyo no de el…

MARIK: Injusto…además yo ni siquiera salgo en el fic…

BAKURA: Eso es lo único bueno que tiene…

HAO: (Sape a Bakura) Respeta al Don...

BAKURA: Auch!! Oye no pegues o te envió con todo y mascota al reino de las sombras…

HAO: Atrévete y veremos como te va…

BAKURA: Así?

HAO: Si…

HOLLY: Chicos ya dejen de pelear…

OPACHO: Opacho le envía un beso a Dag-san…

BAKURA; (Con mirada asesina) Como que Dag de esa forma solo yo puedo nombrarla…

OPACHO: Pero el señor Hao dijo…

BAKURA: A quien le importa lo que este diga….

MARIK: A mi (Sape a Bakura) Así que deja al Fuegy en paz…

BAKURA: Hay…complot!!! No es justo…

YAMI: YA deja de quejarte…

BAKURA: SI claro como tu no vives con estos bichos molestos…

YAMI: Y el arbusto que es…

MARIK: Una plaga que se le olvida siempre ayudarme con las tareas de la casa…

YHOLLY: NO tienen por que ayudarte!!!!

MARIK: YA entendí pero no grites…

YAMI: Y Dagel no tengas esa idea de mi, es solo actuación…

HOLLY: Sip ya que si el faraón me es infiel con alguien…

YAMI: Tu y tu Yami me harían puré ya lo se (Con una estelita negra cubriéndolo)

YHOLLY: NI te hagas la victima…

YAMI: Porfis Dagel no me consideres tan malo, adema yo seria incapaz de hacer algo así estando en la realidad claro…

HOLLY: Más te vale…

BAKURA: Ni se de que te admiras faraón si ella de todas forma te odia…

YAMI: (A un con la estelita negra)….

HOLLY: Ya me lo pusiste ma triste (Abraza a Yami) Ya mi faraón olvídalo solo procura nos ser como en el fic y ya…

YAMI: Esta bien (En tono triste)

BAKURA: Que patético…

HOLLY: Bueno me despido…

BAKURA: UN besote…

OPACHO: Opacho le envía un abraso muy fuerte Dag-san (Sale corrigendo y se esconde tras Hao)

BAKURA: Enano del demonio!!!!

HAO: Sayonara…

MARIK: Deja a Opachin en paz…

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto encontrarte por aquí…

YAMI: Genial otra lectora que me odia… (Con una estelita negra cubriéndolo)

HOLLY: Vamos Yami no exageres…

BAKURA: Por lo general el faraón siempre se ahoga en un vaso de agua…

YAMI: (Suspiro)….

LYSERG: Vamos faraón-san no se ponga triste además yo fui quien tubo que actuar con usted…

BAKURA: Pobre arbusto gran sacrificio…

YAMI: …..

MARIK: Hay olviden al faraón y yo y mi cara de estrella de cine cuando se aparezca por el fic…

HOLLY: No lo se, solo el tiempo lo dirá….

MARIK: Que injusto…

HAO: No se ponga triste don Marik…y por cierto saludos a una de mis nuevas fan Shiroi vaya veo que la chica tiene muy buenos gusto…

BAKURA: Seh, le gustan enanos (Señalando a Yugi) y raros (Señalando a Hao)

HAO: Celoso…

HOLLY: Yo no opino chica, Hao es… (Hao mirando con ojitos de Kuribo) es tan, tan…como dijiste Hao…bueno sin comentarios…

HAO: Mala…

YAMI: Resígnate no le simpatizas mucho que digamos, por todo lo que haces en la serie…

HOLLY: Bueno no exactamente pero no eres uno de mis preferidos Hao…

HAO: (Estelita negra)….

HOLLY: Pero no lo dije para que te pusieras así…

BAKURA: No lo dijo para que te pusieras peor…

HOLLY: Jajaja muy gracioso Baku…

HAO: Bien como sea le envió besos a Shiroi…

HOLLY: Esta bien ya tú eres muy buen actor y te admiro por eso y creo que algunas veces me gustas y más cuando sonríes…jijiji….

YAMI: Hey???

HAO: Gracias Holly (Abraza a Holly)

YAMI: Oye tonto aléjate de mi nena (Lanza sus poderes contra Hao)

HAO: Auxilio FIFI-CHAN…!!!!

HOLLY: Yami calmate no te enojes…

BAKURA: Bueno hasta luego chica…esto esta genial…-mirando como Yami perseguía a Hao y Fifí-chan no aparecía…-Sayonara, necesito palomitas de maíz…

**VALSED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, espero que el champer te haya gustado…

YAMI: Pobre de mi

HOLLY: Ni te hagas he Yami que bien merecido lo tienes…

YAMI: Que injusto

HOLLY: Bueno si tu me traicionas de esa forma…

YAMI: Sip ya no vería otro amanecer…

BAKURA: Vaya faraón que bien lo sabes…

YAMI: Callate todos me creen malo y yo no soy así…

BAKURA: Bueno a mí siempre me creen malo y ni me quejo

YAMI: Acostumbraste, pero yo no…

BAKURA: Eso es cierto…

HAO: Vamos faraoncito no te amargues, que luego te haces mas viejo…

YAMI: Que cansuelo uno de los sabios consejos del Fuegy genial…

HAO: Que genio…

HOLLY: Chica con respecto a tu pregunta, pues sip Yugi tomara el mismo camino que Ryou como notaras ya dio el primer paso…

YAMI: Pobre de mi…

BAKURA: Ya no exageres que a mi tambien me esta yendo igual…

YAMI; Pero tú eres tú y yo soy yo…

BAKURA: Que idiota…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido…

YAMI: Sayonara…

HOLLY: Gracias a todas por escribir, espero que la primera parte de este champer les haya gustado y ojala las encontremos por aquí otra vez… hasta la próxima…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	12. Capitulo 12: ¿Donde estoy? Parte 2

**CAPITULO 12: "¿DONDE ESTOY?-PARTE 2"**

El joven de cabellera color blanco se sentó en el sillón alado de Yugi, mientras miraba con enojo el rostro del faraón el cual no había dicho ni una palabra desde que el albino había llegado…

RYOU: _¿Qué rayos estará pasando?_

Pensó el albino al ver tan triste al faraón, sabiendo muy bien que sus ojos siempre estaban cubiertos con un brillo especial lleno de alegria y calidez…

HORO-HORO: ¡¡Pizza!! ¡¡Pizza!! ¡¡Pizza!! ¡¡Pizza!!

Festejaba el chico ainu al saber que dentro de pocos minutos podría probar ese delicioso platillo que tanto le gustaba y tan pocas veces podría comer…

HORO-HORO: Mi hermana Pilika tampoco me permite comer pizza…

Dijo el chico de cabellera celeste, mientras lloraba cómicamente y era consolado por el pequeño espíritu Koloro el cual pudo ver muy bien Ryou. Pero no se comprendió ya que los chicos les había explicado de sus poderes y de su parecido con Yami y con su propio espíritu Bakura…

RYU: Yo queria hacer algo delicioso para Ryou-kun…-dijo el joven en tono triste, mientras miraba con ojitos en forma de corazón al chico que era tan parecido a su anfitrión Yugi…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Lyserg, el pequeño estaba teniendo una pesadilla cuyos protagonistas eran precisamente Hao y los soldados x…

¿?_:…Venimos por ti traidor…_

Dijo al voz de un hombre mirando a Lyserg con furia y oído el chico lo reconoció muy bien…

LYSERG:_ Señor Marco ¿Pero que hace usted aquí?_

Cuestiono el chico, sabiendo que los soldados no podían dejar la fortaleza donde antes vivía Lyserg

MARCO:_ ¿Y que querrías que te dejara aquí? Maldito traidor…- _dijo el hombre rubio con rabia, mientras se acercaba a paso firme a lado de Lyserg

LYSERG:_ ¡¡¡Haaag!!!- _Grito el chico al recibir una bofetada de parte de Marco y luego caer al piso

MARCO:_ Maldito estupido, creíste que te saldrías con la tuya_…-dijo el hombre con furia mientras tomaba a Lyserg de sus cabellos verdes…

LYSERG_: Snif….haaag…-_grito el chico al sentir el jalón en su cabello_…_

MARCO:_ Maldito, ahora veras lo que se ganan los traidores como tu…_

Lyserg comenzó a temblar al escuchar las palabras de Marco, cuando de pronto el hombre lo golpeo fuertemente a puño cerrado directo a su estomago, siendo lanzado por el impulso hacia uno de los árboles que estaba cerca…

MARCO_: ¡¡¡Maldito me las pagaras!!!_

Grito Marco, corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte del joven ingles, se había desmayado luego de caer al piso…cuando de pronto apareció quien menos esperaba

¿?:_ Detente, mortal insignificante…_

Dijo una fría voz, muy bien conocida para Marco, el cual al escuchar volteo hasta encararse con el dueño de la misma

MARCO:_ Eres tú…Hao Asakura_

Dijo con asombro al ver al chico de cabellera larga, y capa color blanco, sentado en su fiel espíritu de fuego…

HAO:_ ¿A quien más esperabas? No permitiere que le toques un solo cabello a Lyserg Diethel…_

Dijo el joven con furia que se reflejaba, en sus ojos color negro que parecían quemar por el enojo que en ellos había…

MARCO:_ ¿Te preocupas por este traidor?-_Se mofo Marco, señalando al joven inconsciente recostado en el piso…

HAO:_ Si y tu pagaras…¡¡espíritu de fuego, escucha mi llamado!!_

De pronto todo el ambiente comenzó a cambiar y todo el cielo se enrojeció por lo fuerte que era aquel espíritu que le pertenecía al joven de cabellera color café…

HAO:_ Pagaras por lo que le haz hecho al ingles…_

Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Hao antes de atacar al espíritu en forma de ángel que Marco poseía, mientras tanto Lyserg seguía en el piso y logro decir en medio de su inconciencia unas palabras…

LYSERG: _That is to say my death? _(Esta es mi muerte)

Dijo el chico en medio de aquel sueño tan extraño, mientras que la parte de abajo estaba por suceder un acontecimiento que cambiaria la vida de Lyserg para siempre…

_RYOU:_ _Ya es hora Bakura_- le dijo el chico a su parte oscura por medio de su vínculo

BAKURA:_ Si_- Bakura le hizo una señal a Hao y ambos se pusieron en camino hacia la casa de Yugi…

Hao solo sonrió, sabiendo que el plan elaborado con Ryou estaba por entrar en su fase inicial…

BAKURA: Bueno tú sabes el plan, esperare aquí y luego cuando entregues las pizzas yo entrare…

HAO: Esta bien….- dijo el chico mientras hacia tronar sus dedos para que Fifí-chan le entregara las pizzas, que antes estaba calentando…

BAKURA: _Todo esta listo amo Haito va para la casa_

Advirtió Bakura comunicándose con Ryou por medio de su vinculó, mientras observaba como Hao se encaminaba hacia la casa de Yugi.

Hao iba a paso lento hasta que por fin, estuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, estiro su mano para tocar el timbre, los que estaban dentro de la casa escucharon los toques y suponiendo que eran las pizzas estaban listos para recibirlas…

RYOU: Bien deben ser las pizzas…

Dijo el pequeño albino mientras se levantaba de su lugar para encaminarse a recoger las pizzas que acaban de llegar

YOH: Iré contigo Ryou-kun- se levanto Yoh con una sonrisa queriendo serle útil, al amigo de su joven anfitrión, pero para Ryou eso complicaba las cosas

RYOU: No te…- Ya no pudo continuar su frase, el chico vestido de Elvis tambien intervino

RYU: Yo iré, seré de gran ayuda don Yoh…-dijo el joven enseñado a su parecer los músculos que tenia…

TOKAGUERO: Deja de hacer el ridículo Ryu…-advirtió de repente una pequeña bolita color verde, mientras miraba como el joven hacia ese espectáculo que para el era vergonzoso…

RYU: Callate…-le dijo el joven con un puchero, al ser tratado por esa forma de parte del espíritu…

RYOU: No se molesten chicos…-pensando- _idiotas_…- Yugi y yo iremos por ellas, ustedes esperen aquí…

RYU: Pero pequeño Ryou

RYOU: _Pequeño Ryou, grandísimo baka, ridículo…_- No es molestia joven Ryu ustedes esperen, Yugi y yo regresaremos con el encargo, ya venimos…

Con eso Yugi atendió, con un gruñido ya que sintió que prácticamente lo estaban obligando a ir…

YOH: Como quieran…-Yoh se sentó de nuevo en el sillón, algo confundido…

Mientras tanto Len, que no había hablado mucho desde que ese chico había llegado, solo se mantenía con sus ojos cerrados y brazos cruzados en meditación pero cuando escucho alejarse a ambos chicos abrió uno de sus ojos, en verdad aquella actitud del chico le pareció extraña, demasiado extraña a su parecer y además sospechosa, como si ocultara algo, pero que podría ser, no tenia ni idea de lo que era solo esperaba estar equivocado…

Eran muchos los pensamientos que rondaban la mente del chico de china, y al igual que el, tambien en la mente de sus compañeros, habían muchos pensamientos, solo que muy diferentes todos tenían que ver con el incidente del ingles y el nuevo comportamiento que había tomado Yugi hacia el…y tambien la tristeza que se reflejaba en el rostro del faraón, el cual al ver levantarse a su hikari le dedico una mirada llena de tristeza y luego al verlo alejarse, otra vez toda su mirada se ensombreció no digo nada solo estaba donde mismo, pensativo y muy triste…

Mientras tanto, ambos chicos ya habían llegado a la puerta de entrada a recibir las pizzas, el que abrió la puerta fue Yugi un con una mueca de disgusto al ser obligado a acompañar a Ryou…

HAO: Muy buenas noches, pizzería domino para servirle…

Dijo el joven repartidor con una sonrisa, Yugi lo miro y se extraño al verlo, era un chico joven eso no cabía duda, llevaba un sombrero que para Yugi era bastante ridículo, vestido de un uniforme rojo con negro típico en esa pizzería pero lo que mas le impresionó era que el chico traía unos lentes oscuros, eso no encajaba bien, de noche y con lentes oscuros si que era extraño…

RYOU: _Por todos los dioses que idiota…-_ Pensó Ryou al ver a Hao con esos lentes que seguramente no le permitían ver bien, tanto por la oscuridad de la noche, como de lo oscuro que eran aquellos lentes…

HAO: A qui esta su pedido…1 pizza de peperoni, otra de jamón y la última de queso que la disfruten…aquí tienen la factura joven…

A Ryou le impresionó lo bien que estaba actuando Hao, en verdad parecía todo un experto…

RYOU: _Vaya hasta que al fin hizo algo bien el incompetente de Asakura-_Pensó Ryou con una sonrisa, al ver lo que dias de entrenamiento habían logrado en Hao…

YUGI: _Arigato_…

Al parecer Ryou estaba muy distraído y no tomaba en cuenta la factura que se le ofrecía, así que no le quedo otra opción a Yugi, que tomarla y luego tocar a Ryou de su brazo para que despertara…

RYOU: Glup…_Gomen_…-Dijo el chico bajando un poco a la tierra luego de tener todos esos pensamientos… Ryou tomo la factura y luego saco el dinero que en ella decía…-_Arigato…Sayonara_…- luego, Ryou tomo dos de las cajas y Yugi la ultima, y con eso Hao se alejo rápidamente, estaban por cerrar la puerta cuando de pronto…

BAKURA: Ryou vine por ti…-de pronto entre las sombras apareció el Yami de Ryou el cual no se miraba con muy buen semblante…

YUGI: _Genial otra metiche_…- Pensó Yugi al ver llegar de pronto al espíritu…

BAKURA: Vine por ti debemos irnos…

RYOU: Gulp…

Ryou no decía nada solo miraba con un rostro preocupado, la mirada seria que le reflejaba Bakura…

HORO-HORO: ¿Oigan necesitan ayuda?

De pronto apareció Horo-Horo, preocupado luego de la tardanza que estaban teniendo ambos jóvenes…

RYOU: _Hai_- afirmo el albino mientras le entregaba las dos cajas, conteniendo la pizza al ainu…- _Gomen _debo irme…- dijo apanado…

YUGI: No te preocupes, gracias por las pizzas…- despidió Yugi con su mano, mientras miraba como Ryou, se alejaba siendo acompañado por Bakura…

HORO-HORO: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

El ainu estaba algo confundido, al ver a ese extraño chico albino aparecer de pronto, sabia que era un espíritu pero jamás se imagino que serie con tal semblante, que inspiraba miedo…

YUGI: Olvídalo, entremos y disfrutemos de las pizzas…

Yugi no le dio importancia, ya que conocía muy bien a Bakura y sabia que no le haría daño a Ryou y aunque fuera así, no era de su incumbencia…

HORO-HORO: De acuerdo…

A un confundido, el chico a acompaño a Yugi hasta llegar con los demás para que pudieran todos disfrutar de las pizzas…

HORO-HORO: ¡¡Chicos, ya llegaron las pizzas!!

Dijo el chico alegre, mientras ponía en la mesa de centro las dos pizzas que traía poniendo tambien el mismo lugar la que traía Yugi…

YAMI: Iré a caminar…

De pronto el faraón se levanto de su lugar, con paso firme hacia la salida eso intrigo a los shamanes…

FAUSTO: Joven Yami ¿No va a comer?

Pregunto el doctor, siempre preocupado por la salud de su paciente…Yami solo negó en ademán…

FAUSTO: No me parece correcto lo que piensa hacer, debe alimentarse bien, para que se recupere pronto…-le dijo el doctor con alarma pero Yami no atendió…

YUGI: Déjalo, si se quiere ir… que se largue nadie lo detendrá…

De pronto entro Yugi llevando con el, algunos platos para servir las pizzas que acababan de llegar, Yami solo lo miro y acelero su paso hacia la salida…

FAUSTO: Esta bien pero abríguese, hará frió esta noche…

Los shamanes estaban confundidos por las palabras tan duras que había dicho Yugi, seguramente el chico aun estaba enojado por el incidente con Lyserg. Mientras tanto Yami, solo escucho las palabras del doctor y saco del guardarropa su chaqueta color azul, para luego cerrar la puerta tras el…en verdad todo aquel ambiente tan pesado que podía percibir, lo estaba incomodando demasiado necesitaba respirara aire puro…

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, entre los más oscuro de algunos arbustos cercanos estaban Hao, Bakura y Ryou esperando, el momento oportuno para llevarse del hogar de los Moto a uno de sus habitantes cuando observaron salir al faraón…

RYOU: Grrr…Yami…- Dijo Ryou con enojo, mientras miraba como el faraón salía de la casa de los Moto, Bakura miro a Ryou por un momento y no entiendo su reacción…

HAO: ¿Ryou-kun, no crees que eso complicara las cosas?- pregunto el shaman con preocupación, temiendo que ahora que el faraón había salido de la casa, su plan no se llevaría a cabo…

RYOU: No, si ese faraón _baka_ regresa antes de lo planeado, Bakura le dará su merecido…

Ryou volteo a mirar a su espíritu, el cual solo abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión por la forma en que su hikari se expresaba del faraón…

RYOU: Además el muy _baka_, esta triste por no se que razón y seguramente no va a regresar pronto…

A Bakura le pareció extraño la forma de hablar de su hikari y sintió un extraño dolor en su corazón al ver a Yami, como si la tristeza del faraón fuera la suya…

RYOU: Ahora solo abra que esperar, cálculo que en menos de una hora podremos entrar…- dijo el chico albino mientras miraba su reloj…

HAO: Me parece bien, si dices que ese chico no regresara pronto, pues te creo…

Dijo el shaman de fuego mientras se acomodaba un poco, para sentarse en el suelo, manteniendo siempre la expectativa de cualquier movimiento en la casa…

YAMI: _Yugi, Yugi_… ¿_Qué te esta pasando_?

Yami luego de salir de la casa, sintió el frió que hacia fuera, así que acelero un poco mas su paso para lograr mas rápido que llegara algo de calor a su cuerpo, pero nunca olvidaba el comportamiento tan extraño que Yugi había tomado hacia el…

YAMI: _Ra, dame una luz_

Rogaba el faraón, mientras miraba al cielo lleno de estrellas, aclamando por una respuesta, sin siquiera recibirla…

RYOU: Habrá que esperar…

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían mirando la casa de Yugi esperando que su plan funcionara, olvidando por un momento al faraón que había salido hacia unos minutos… Ryou tomo al igual que Hao, la misma posición y se sentó en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, mientras tanto Bakura no olvidaba la tristeza que vio en los ojos de Yami, y solo miraba a través de los arbustos la figura del faraón que se desvanecía en la distancia…

BAKURA: _¿Que le estará pasando?_

Se pregunto el ladrón de tumbas, cuando pudo notar la sombría mirada del faraón, eso no era nada común, en alguien como Yami que siempre mostraba un carácter firme, algo terriblemente mal, debía estarle pasando para que se comportara de esa forma…

RYOU: Déjate de estupideces Bakura y ven a sentarte…

Ryou no sabía lo que su espíritu estaba pesando, pero podía imaginárselo al ver esa mirada llena de tristeza cuando tuvo el encuentro con el faraón…

BAKURA: _Hai_…

Bakura obedeció, y se sentó a lado de Ryou sin dejar ni un segundo mirar el camino donde se había marchado Yami…

BAKURA: _Yami_…

Dijo en tono suave y preocupado casi imperceptible para todos los presentes, ya que ellos estaban emocionados por lo que estaba por pasar, especialmente Hao…

HAO: El inglesito será mío…todo mío…

Dijo feliz el shaman recostándose ligeramente en su espíritu de fuego, que estaba atrás de el, el cual tambien se miraba feliz y complacido al ver tan feliz a su amo…

Mientras tanto Bakura, el semblante del espíritu había cambiado luego de ver a Yami, se le notaba preocupado, triste, distante… el único que podía notarlo era su hikari, ya que solo el lo conocía suficientemente bien para saber su cambio de animo tan repentino, luego de ver al faraón…pero no dijo nada solo miraba a Bakura, el cual tenia la mirada baja y pensando que cosas podrían estarle pasando a Yami, para que estuviera tan triste…el hikari se sentía enojado ante los pensamientos de su Yami, relacionados con el faraón pero no dijo nada, solo comenzó hablar con Hao e intento ignorar a su parte oscura

BAKURA: _¿O Yami que te esta pasando?_

Se pregunto Bakura, mientras miraba sus manos hechas puños, las cuales apretó con fuerza al no saber que le pasaba a la persona que alguna vez amo…

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa de los Moto…

YOH: ¿Yugi le guardaras algo de pizza a tu abuelo?

Pregunto el joven shaman, sabiendo que el anciano Moto, se había ido a acostar hace mucho tiempo…

YUGI: No se preocupen…pueden comerla toda, de todas formas al abuelo no le gusta la pizza, dice que es mala para la salud por la mucha grasa…

FAUSTO: La grasa es mala para personas de la edad de tu abuelo…

YOH: A pues no hay problema, si acabamos con ella…¡¡al ataque!!

Grito Yoh, mientras tomaba otro pedazo de pizza de la última caja que estaba sobre la mesa…

El tiempo paso, momento propicio para ver si todo lo que había planeado Ryou y Hao había funcionado…

RYOU: ¡¡Vamos…!!

Indico Ryou, moviendo su cabeza indicando que la hora en que todo se llevaría acabo había llegado…

HAO: Excelente…

Hao se levanto de una sola vez, del piso, yendo tras Ryou el cual ya se había adelantado con Bakura rumbo a la casa de los Moto…

RYOU: Bakura entra y verifica el estado de las victimas…

Bakura solo miro a su hikari y asintió, y en cuestión de segundos se hizo transparente y entro a la casa, verificando el estado de las personas que en ella había…

BAKURA:_ Ra esto se mira grabe_

Pensó el espíritu al ver a los espíritus de los shamanes materializados y al igual que sus dueños estaban inconscientes…

BAKURA: _Supongo que así debía ser_- dijo el espíritu cogiendose de brazos, ya estaba enterado que el brebaje que se utilizo para ponerles a las pizzas, tambien iba a afectar a los espíritus, pero una pregunta apareció en su mente_…-¿Y Yami…habrá sufrido lo mismo…?_

Se pregunto el espíritu, al ver al hikari del faraón desmayado en uno de los sillones donde antes estaba comiendo, el chico quedo recostado en el cuerpo inconsciente de Yoh…

BAKURA: _¿Qué habrá sido de Yami?_

Se pregunto Bakura mientras observaba a todos los chicos dormir pacíficamente en sus lugares…pero muy lejos de ahí…

¿?: ¡¡Dios algo grave debió sucederle…!!

¿?: ¡¡Será mejor que lo llevemos a un doctor…!!

Se dijeron un grupo de personas, al ver desmayarse de forma repentina al faraón, que iba caminado en tranquilamente en la calle para luego caer al piso inconsciente…

¿?: Ayúdeme a levantarlo…

¿?: ¡Si!

Acudieron al llamado un grupo de jóvenes, que estaban cerca del faraón, para luego colocar sus brazos tras su nuca y lograron levantarlo del piso, para luego llevarlo a un hospital, ya que en verdad su estado no era nada favorable…

Regresando a la casa de los Moto…

BAKURA: _Solo espero que este bien…o Yami_…haaa…-suspiro mientras buscaba, afanosamente el cuerpo de un chico de cabello verde, que le había descrito Hao, el cual no se miraba por ningún lado- Rayos donde se habrá metido ese chiquillo…

Dijo el espíritu mientras buscaba, levantando los cuerpos de los chicos inconscientes y ninguno concordaba con al descripción de Hao…

BAKURA: ¿Estará arriba?- dijo mirando las escaleras…

El espíritu estaba por subir las escaleras, cuando su hikari lo llamo por medio de su vínculo…

_RYOU: ¿Qué rayos, haces tanto Bakura?_

BAKURA: _Gulp…_

Le reclamo su hikari por medio de su vínculo el chico, muy enojado por la tardanza, de su parte oscura

RYOU: _Te dije que entraras a verificar si estaban dormidos ¿o no?, y luego nos avisaras…idiota…- _le dijo en tono serio haciendo que Bakura, se le rompiera el corazón, por esas palabra tan crueles…

BAKURA: Todo funciono amo, en este preciso momento iba a abrirles…- dijo el espíritu, en tono triste indicándole a su hikari que todo había funcionado…

RYOU: _Rayos… Bakura idiota ya era hora…_

Le dijo enojado su hikari, mientras entraba a la casa, luego de que Bakura abriera la puerta, dejando entrar a su hikari y a Hao…

HAO: Bonita casa…-dijo admirando lo modesta que estaba arreglada aquella casa, pero eso no era lo que debía tomar su atención habían cosas mucho mas importantes que esa…- ¡¡El inglesito…!!

Hao llego corriendo a la sala, y ahí pudo ver a los amigos de Lyserg, a todos ellos los conocía, Horo-Horo y Len el chico ainu se había recostado sobre el chino antes de quedar inconsciente…Fausto XIII y su esposa Elisa, los cuales parecían dormir muy a gusto…Yoh su querido hermanito, tenia un cuerpecito extra sobre el suyo era el de Yugi…el cual Hao no conocía…y por ultimo Ryu estaba recostado a un alado de los sillones acompañado por Tokaguero su espíritu, pero no había rastros del que interesaba… Lyserg Diethel…

HAO: ¿Y el ingles?

Se pregunto así mismo luego de ver a los chicos, pero en ninguna parte estaba Lyserg…

BAKURA: Debe estar en la parte de arriba…

Advirtió el espíritu, luego de querré ir el a buscar al ingles y ser interrumpido por los llamados de su hikari…

HAO: Debe ser…-Hao corrió lo mas veloz que podía cuando Ryou lo detuvo…

RYOU: Hao mas te vale ser cuidadoso _baka_, que nos ves que el anciano, abuelo de Yugi no esta eso significa que esta en su habitación durmiendo…

HAO: _Gomen_

Hao bajo un poco la emoción, que le producía saber que el inglesito estaría en sus brazos pero era mejor ser prevenido ya que no deseaba ser…

RYOU: Ve y trae a Lyserg, pero en silencio Bakura y yo, nos quedaremos aquí a esperarte…

HAO: Esta bien…

En realidad Ryou no estaba listo, para ver a Lyserg, por eso era mejor que Hao fuera por el, ya que no sabia de que seria capas de hacer si lo veía, luego de tantos años de ausencia…

Hao subió las escaleras, donde le indico Bakura que estaba probablemente Lyserg, olvidando por un instante su emoción de verlo las subió sigilosamente, observando a cada instante si había alguien en los corredores, pero no se miraba nadie mas que puertas y se escuchaban algunos ronquidos que seguramente eran del abuelo como dijo Ryou…

HAO: Bien donde estará…

En el corredor habían por lo menos 4 puertas, 2 de ellas de los cuartos del abuelo y de Yugi y las otras 2 de los baños de cada uno, por eso Hao al no saber donde exactamente podría estar el ingles tenia que concentrarse para sentir su energía…

HAO:….

Hao cerro sus ojos, concertándose para sentir la energía espiritual, ya sea del ingles o de Morphine y lo hizo en la ultima habitación del pasillo a lado derecho estaba el ingles…nuevamente Hao, se encamino hasta ella a pasado lento, para no despertar al que recordaba placidamente en su habitación

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la habitación, el shaman la abrió lentamente esperando ver el cuerpo del ingles y así fue, el joven estaba acostado en la primera cama dando lugar a que el shaman de fuego lo viera, sus ojos se llenaron de emoción al verlo nuevamente y se sonrojo, al verlo luego de tanto tiempo, para Hao, era lo mas hermoso que haya visto…la luz de la luna se colaba por una de las ventanas, dando lugar a que esos rayos se posaran en el rostro relajado de Lyserg, el cuerpo del chico estaba cubierto por las mantas calidas, de la cama y debido a eso no apreciaba su cuerpo, pero al ver su bello rostro solo con eso bastaba…

Hao se acerco al ingles, notando que a su lado estaba su siempre fiel espíritu Morphine, tubo mas cuidado para no ir a despertarla, y se sentó en el piso, a los pies de la cama, mirando a Lyserg, se notaba algo pálido, y unos moretones estaban opacando la belleza de su bello rostro… en verdad su estado no era nada agradable aparte del tubo de suero que estaba prendido de su brazo…

HAO: ¿Qué le abra pasado?

Se interrogo el shaman al ver al ingles, suponiendo que estaba enfermo, pero seguramente a pesar de su estado había probado aquel brebaje mezclado con al pizza que había llevado…

HAO: Ahora serás mío, ingles…

Hao se levanto del piso, y tomo a Lyserg entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo entre las mantas, de un solo jalón le arranco la aguja del suero, en ese instante Lyserg dejo escapar por el jalón repentino, un hilo de sangre que cubrió rápidamente su brazo, llegando al piso…

HAO: Tranquilo…-Hao puso una de sus manos sobre la herida que había producido aquel jalón tan repentino y en un instante la hemorragia seso…- así esta mejor…

Al decir aquello una sonrisa cubrió los labios de Hao, en verdad su corazón queria saltarle del pecho al tener entre sus brazos a tan hermosa criatura…

HAO: Es muy lindo…

Dijo con ternura mientras le daba un beso en la frente y lo miraba mas detalladamente, el chico en todo aquel tiempo no había despertado y parecía que no iba hacerlo jamás…

HAO: _Ai Shiteru_…mi inglesito…

De pronto al decir aquellas palabras, Morphine despertó Hao se impresiono al ver al espíritu de Lyserg despertarse, ya que se suponía que ninguno lo haría hasta que sus amos lo hicieran…

HAO: Despertaste…

Dijo en tono frió mirando a la pequeña hada, que golpeaba su jaula para despertar al ingles pero era inútil el chico no respondía…

HAO: Fifí-chan…-llamo el shaman a su espíritu, que rápidamente apareció ante el…-llevate a Morphine, no será de utilidad…

La cara de la pequeña hada se lleno de angustia y terror, al escuchar aquello, y seguía golpeando incansablemente la jaula pero Lyserg no respondía, el hada se sentía desesperada ya que su amo no despertaba, y estaba por ser robada por parte de Hao, y seguramente ese mismo futuro le esperaría al chico de cabellera verde…

HAO: No te haré daño, y tranquila tampoco se lo haré al ingles…

Con esas ultimas palabras y una sonrisa de parte de Hao, el espíritu de fuego obedeció a su amo y se llevo al hada a un estando dentro de la jaula…

HAO: Ahora veamos, donde estará el péndulo, el oráculo y tu ropa…-dijo el shaman buscando con su mirada la ropa, el péndulo y el oráculo virtual de Lyserg…-Ahí esta…

En un de las paredes cercanas estaba la ropa de Lyserg, planchada y colocada en un gancho, el shaman la tomo entre sus manos y pudo percibir el olor a limpio que tenia, seguramente hacia muy poco había sido lavada…

HAO: Huele deliciosa tanto como tu…mi inglesito…

Dijo Hao al percibir el aroma que desprendía aquellas prendas colgadas en la pared, el cual le hacia recordar el olor del chico que cargaba entre sus brazos…

HAO: Ha llegado el momento de irnos…

Dijo el shaman mientras cargaba cariñosamente al chico y lo abrasaba sobre protectoramente, por alguna extraña razón sentía que debía hacerlo, y le gustaba ya que su corazón palpitaba a mil por ahora al hacer aquello…

HAO: No sabes cuando soñé con este momento, mi inglesito…

Dijo Hao mientras abrasaba mas a Lyserg y lo cubría con su capa color blanco ya que al parecer, las mientras que el chico traía no lo calentaban del todo ya que comenzaba a titiritar por el frió

Mientras se encaminada a la salida, dejando en la cama simplemente el aspecto de que alguien había estado sobre ella…

RYOU: Ra al fin…

Dijo Ryou en fastidio luego de esperar tanto en la planta de abajo y Hao no se miraba aparecer por ningún lado hasta que al fin lo vio, cargando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconsciente de Lyserg…

HAO: Bien vamonos…

RYOU: Excelente…

Ryou solo formo una malvada sonrisa y se encamino hacia la salida, alado de Bakura el cual no dejaba de mirar al pequeño bulto, que traía Hao entre sus brazos sin siquiera verse el chico entre ellos…

BAKURA: ¿Es el?

Dijo el espíritu mirando como Hao abrazaban de forma muy especial al pequeño cuerpecito que traía entre sus brazos…

HAO: ¡_Hai_…!

Dijo en forma seria, sin mirar siquiera a Bakura, solo mirando al frente esperando llegar pronto a la casa de Ryou…

BAKURA: ¿Puedo ver?

Pregunto temeroso ya que al parecer la reacción del shaman era de un "No toques, ni mires"

HAO: Claro…

Hao le quito la capa que cubría al chico y dejo ver su rostro, Bakura se extraño al verlo y tenia una sensación de haberlo visto en algún lado antes, pero no lo recordaba del todo…

BAKURA: Ra…- Dijo mirando admirado, al chico que Hao traía entre sus brazos- _me parece conocido_…-pensó, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto antes…

RYOU: Olvídalo y camina mas rápido…

Le exigió su hikari, haciendo que su parte oscura acelerara el paso y dejara de ver al chico que Hao traía…

HAO: No sabes cuando te amo, inglesito….

Al decir esas palabras, el ingles parecía querer despertar y al poco tiempo así lo hizo, abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando ver aquellos hermosos ojos color verde, Hao sonrió al tener la belleza, la inocencia que se reflejaba en sus ojos… Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al ver al ingles despertar pero el chico estaba por decir algo que no el iba a gustarle en lo mas mínimo…

HAO: Despertaste…-dijo con ilusión esperando por la respuesta de Lyserg, sin imaginar lo que el chico diría…

LYSERG: _I love_ Yoh…-dijo con su voz cansada, acomodándose en el pecho de Hao…el cual quedo helado por la impresión jamás se espero tales palabras…

HAO:……

Hao se puso pálido, y una mueca de enfado apareció en su rostro, esas palabras eran algo que jamás espero y ahora que el ingles las había dicho le acarrearía mas problemas su futuro tanto a Lyserg como a su hermano Yoh….

**CONTINUARA………………**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que el champer de esta semana les haya gustado…

LYSERG: Hey eso no se vale Hao es muy aprovechado…

HAO: NI te hagas inglesito que bien que te va a gustar…-con ojitos picaros…

LYSERG: Baka…

YAMI: Hay nena no se por que tienes a esta gente rara en tu fic, suficiente tenemos con el ladroncito y el cuidatumbas…

AMBOS: Sape a Yami…

YAMI: Auch!!!

HOLLY: No te quejes Yami, tu te lo buscaste…

BAKURA: Además esto no me esta gustado obedecer las ordenes de esta peste…

HAO: ¿Hey?

YOH: No se peleen chicos…-risa nerviosa…

BAKURA: Tu callate enano pedazo de este…-señalando a Hao…

HOLLY: Chicos ya, recuerden que se termina el año, esta va hacer la última actualización del 2004…

TODOS: Cierto…

HOLLY: Y les cuento gente el 30 de diciembre cumplo un año de publicar en fanfiction…

YAMI: Excelente…

MARIK: Quien diría un año de soportar al baka del faraón…

YAMI: Jajajaja...muy chistosito…

HOLLY: Bueno gente pasemos al los reviews, espero que esta navidad la hayan pasado súper y este fin de año que sea inolvidable, el nuevo años les traiga muchas bendiciones…

YAMI: A mi nena le traerá un año más de vida…

HOLLY: Bueno casi, el 3 de enero es mí cumple un año mas…vaya ya son 22…Estaré vieja ya? Uuuu…

BAKURA: Nah pareces de 15…

HOLLY: Gracias Baku, no lo creo pero igual gracias…jejeje…bien pasemos a los reviews…

YAMI: Puedo hacerlo yo? Luego de soportar a mas gente rara?

HOLLY: Esta bien, pero no les digas así…

YAMI: Gomen…bien agradecemos los reviews mandados por… Alejamoto Diethel, Valsed, Dagel, Diosa Atena…muchas gracias a todas por escribir…

HOLLY: Y le damos la bienbenida a Diosa Atena-san, ojala te siga gustado la historia y te volvamos a encontrara por aquí…bien comencemos…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica separamos que este champer te haga gustado…

BAKURA: Ojala nos esforzamos mucho en hacerlo, ya ves que soportar al Fuegin, es muy duro…

HAO: Oye el único que puede decirme Fuegy es Don Marik…

BAKURA: Por eso te digo Fuegin Baka…

MARIK: Hey no seas copión compa…

BAKURA: Copiar Yo? Hey un segundo soy ladrona no copión, tonto…

HOLLY: Chicos, no se pelen recuerden que este es la ultima actualización del 2004…

YAMI: Quien diría el ultimo capitulo del 2004…

BAKURA: **Feliz año…!!!!!!**

HOLLY: Bueno chica esperamos que te haya gustado el champer, y lo d no ser tan mala con Lys…Umm? No lo prometo…

LYSERG: Gulp…

HOLLY: Bueno me despido…sayonara…

**VALSED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica esperamos que el champer de esta semana y del año te haya gustado…

BAKURA: **Feliz año…!!!!!!**

YAMI: Esperamos volverte a encontrar el próximo año…

HOLLY: Y bueno el plan de Hao y Ryou ya se puso en práctica y el perjudicado salio Lys…

LYSREG: Gulp…

BAKURA: EL perjudicado salgo yo con obedecer al Haito…

HAO: Deja de quejarte Bakurin…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido…**Feliz Año** y hasta la próxima

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…

BAKURA: Un beso y feliz año para mi nena…

HAO: Hey yo tambien quiero enviarle un beso a Dag…-sepe de Bakura…

BAKURA: Oye tonto, solo yo puedo decirle así…

HAO: Auch!!! Oye pero no te enojes…

BAKURA: Baka, suficiente tengo que hacer algún plan maléfico contigo…

HAO: Hay si, te lleve a punta de cuchillo cierto?

BAKURA: Lo hizo por mi hikari, no por ti…tonto…-dándole la lengua a Hao…

YAMI: RA los niños ya comenzaron a pelear…

BAKURA: Hey faraón mi nena sigue odiándote lo sabias?...Oooo…

YAMI: Callate que no te creo….

HOLY: No seas malo Baku, por lo menos deberíamos terminar el año de buena forma…creo…

BAKURA: Teniendo al fuegin y al faraón…eso seria demasiado…

HAO: Hey yo no que quiero es que don Marik nos honre con su presencia…

MARIK: Cierto cuando sale la estrella de cine?

HOLLY: Bue….recuerda Marik, lo mejor se deja al último…Uuuu…

MARIK: Cierto…?-mirando a Holly- pero por que tienes esa cara de "estoy mintiendo"…

HOLLY: Cual cara?

YAMI: Hey ya suficiente tenemos con que vas salir alguna vez así que deja de estas fregando a mi nena…

MARIK: Ta´bien no vaya hacer que escuche YHolly y luego ya no salga en el fic…

YHOLLY: Cierto, y tranquila chica abra sufrimiento el Fuegy…

HAO: Hey solo Don Marik puede decirme…-mirada asesina de YHolly…-y yo puede decirme así…Gulp…

YHOLLY: Ummm? Bue en realidad para todos abra sufrimiento to solo sigue leyendo y lo veras…

YAMI: Y un Bakura y yo….-cara de asco…-no lo harás cierto nena? Porfis…

HOLLY: Pues no se la chica me dio una idea, no se la verdad quizás lo ponga a votación que hay dos chicas que no están muy de acuerdo con eso…Uuuu…

YAMI: No voten en contra…

BAKURA: Seria el fin de mi carrera…-mirando a Yami…-nena por que lo sugeriste?

YAMI: Yiak…

MARIK: Nah hacen un linda pareja…-sarcasmo

YHOLLY: Bueno chica seria de pensarlo creo…-mirando a Bakura y Yami…

AMBOS: Gulp…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido garcías por escribir….**FELIZ AÑO!!!!**

BAKURA: Nos veremos hasta el próximo año en este fic…ojala que el años nuevo no me traiga sufrimiento…-mirando a Yami….-o pesadillas…

YAMI: Yiak en tus sueños, no quiero ser nada tuyo…

HOLLY: Me despido…

YHOLLY: Saludos…

**DIOSA ATENA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica, gracias por leernos…

BAKURA: Le damos la bienbenida a esta chica…-sonrojado…-al parecer soy su favorito…

RYOU: Kura dijo que ambos lo éramos…

BAKURA: Cierto hikari…jejeje…

YAMI: Vaya…raro…

BAKURA: Tu callate celosin…

HOLLY: Y bueno chica lo del lemon…pues tu lee y las circunstancias lo dirán…jejeje…

AMBOS: Sonrojados…

HOLLY: Pues ojala que salga romántico, cuando se de el momento de lemon entre los albinos no se pero ojala y así sea…

HAO: (llorando) Hey por que me odias que tize?

LYSREG: God y a un lo preguntas?

HAO: NI te hagas inglesito que a ti tambien te detesta…-sacándole la lengua…

YAMI Ra…

BAKURA: Ambos son una plaga odiosa simple…

AMBOS: Hey?

RYOU: Kura no seas malo…

BAKURA: Hikari, no soy malo soy realista…

HOLLY: Gulp…y sin querer este fic se parecer a uno de los tuyos chica…pues recuerda cualquier parecido es coincidencia, ya que según dices a un no subes los champers…

BAKURA: Solo es coincidencia…

HOLLY: Así es, bue al parecer que Baku este enamorado de Yami no es una de cosas favoritas…

YAMI: Ni las mías…

BAKURA: Pesadillas…

HOLLY: Bueno no se…quien sabe entre el odio y el amor…

YAMI: No nena no lo digas…

BAKURA: Cruz, cruz…

HOLLY: Hai mejor no digo que es capas que la chica ya nos lee...

BAKURA: Hai, mejor hablemos de otra cosa…

MARIK: De la aparición de la estrella de cine de yo?-ojitos en forma de corazón…

BAKURA: Dije que habláramos de bunas cosas…no de otra pesadilla…

MARIK: Malo…

HOLLY: Bueno chica me despido…ojala te encontremos por aquí otra vez…

RYOU: Feliz año…!!!!!

YAMI: Suerte…

BAKURA: Besos… sayonara…

HOLLY: Gracias a todas por escribir espero que el champer les haya gustado y nos leeremos hasta el próximo años, dios mediante…jejeje…

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!!!!!, ESPERAMOS QUE EL NUEVO AÑO LES TRAIGA MUCHAS BENDICIONES…._**

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	13. Capitulo 13: ¿Donde estoy? Parte 3

**CAPITULO 13: "¿DONDE ESTOY?-PARTE 3"**

Hao llevaba abrazo al ingles, su mirada se notaba sombría luego que el ingles había dicho aquellas palabras, con tanto anhelo e ilusión, sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos…en el aun guardaba la esperanza, de que el ingles sintiera un poco de amor hacia el, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso seria muy difícil…

Cuando de pronto se le acerco Ryou, Bakura se había adelantado para abrir la puerta de la casa…el chico albino paro a un lado de Hao, y lo miraba seriamente, el shaman se preguntaba por que lo veía con tanta insistencia, ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo Lyserg? Se preguntaba, quizás el castaño no entendía mucho el ingles, pero por lo que dijo no se necesitaba ser experto en ese idioma para suponerlo…

RYOU: Estas herido Hao…-le dijo en tono serio, sin olvidar aquella mirada tan llena de odio y resentimiento, que desde hacia tiempo se había reflejado en los ojos color café del albino…

HAO: ¿A que te refieres Ryou-kun?- sonrió Hao, el shaman sabia a que se refería pero era mejor que lo dijera por su parte sin su intervención, eso era lo que pensaba Hao…

RYOU: No te hagas el tonto…-le dijo con enojo…-Tu estas enamorado de Lyserg…-dijo mientras miraba al frente sin ver al ingles…-aunque el…-guardo silencio y luego continuo- no lo este de ti

Aquellas palabras dieron un golpe directo al corazón de Hao, abrió sus ojos en impresión y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no podía creer que Ryou fuera tan cruel, para decir aquello con tanta frialdad como si no podría dañar al que lo recibía… como un corazón tan lleno de amor como Hao le tenia al ingles…

RYOU: Lo sabes, creo que siempre lo haz sabido…-continuo con sus palabras, Hao no dijo nada solo caminaba a paso firme mientras cargaba al ingles- Quizás por eso querías tener contigo Lyserg a la fuerza, aunque el este enamorado de tu hermano Yoh, que irónico ¿No crees?- Hao no dijo nada- siendo tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes, creo que esa única diferencia, es lo que Lyserg le gusto de tu hermano. Tú jamás le vas a gustar, no tanto como deseas- Ryou cayo sus palabras y camino a paso firme hasta llegara su hogar, el cual estaba muy limpio y arreglado, Opacho había hecho un buen trabajo en el lugar

HAO: Grrr…-dijo Hao al pensar en todas las cosas que Ryou había dicho, aunque le costara admitirlo eran verdad- Yoh…-dijo con enojo, mientras miraba al ingles el cual estaba dormido en sus brazos y con una sonrisa en sus labios, ya que pensaba que estaba en los de su gran amor…Yoh Asakura…

Llego a la casa, el shaman noto que estaba muy limpia, a Opacho le gustaba mucho hacer aquello y lo demostraba muy bien, aunque siempre el espíritu del chico albino y su amigo Opacho, parecía que nunca se iban a llevar bien, ya que estaban teniendo una discusión y siempre el que parecía estar mas alterado era Bakura…

BAKURA: Espero que no te hayas atrevido a entrar a mi habitación…

OPACHO: Opacho, no entraría sin la autorización del señor Bakura…

BAKURA: Si encuentro huellas de tus sucias manos en mis cosas…grrr…-amenazo el espíritu con su puño…

RYOU: Bakura, ¿quieres calmarte? ¿Como rayos quieres que el enano entre a tu alcoba si la tienes bajo llave…?- interrogo el albino mientras tomaba el puño de Bakura para que lo bajara y se relajara un poco…

BAKURA: Pudo forzar la cerradura…-se defendió el espíritu haciendo un puchero y mirando a otro lado…

RYOU: No seas estupido Bakura, el ladrón aquí eres tú no el enano _baka _de aquí…

Opacho abrió mucho sus ojos en impresión, tanto por enterarse de la profesión del espíritu del chico albino, como por el hecho de la forma en que lo defendía Ryou…

OPACHO: ……….- Opacho prefirió callar y solo suspiro

Cuando de pronto vio como su amo Hao cerraba la puerta dificultosamente ya que traía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, el cual traía un pijama color verde y parecía estar dormido muy a gusto

OPACHO: Señor Hao… ¿el es el joven Lyserg…?- Opacho no conocía a Lyserg tan de cerca, lo había visto muchas veces pero a una distancia considerable, jamás tan cerca como en aquel instante…

HAO: Así es…-dijo con indiferencia…

Hao sentía en su corazón un remolino de emociones que no sabia como describirlas, estaba entre enojado, indignado, dolido, decepcionado y tambien feliz de poder tener a pesar de todo al ingles a su lado…

Opacho pudo notar algo diferente en su señor, lo conocía demasiado bien, como para no saber que el castaño estaba triste, por alguna razón…

OPACHO: ¿Le sucedió algo señor Hao?…-cuestiono el pequeño shaman mientras miraba la tristeza, reflejada en los ojos color negro de Hao…

BAKURA: Es bastante simple…-dijo el espíritu mientras se sentaba en un sillón seguido de su hikari, que solo lo miraba serio…- el pobre Hao se dio cuenta, que jamás le va a gustar al chico que trae en sus brazos…-Hao bajo su mirada, no podía decir nada ante eso ya que era cierto…-el esta enamorado de su hermano gemelo Yoh…vaya que decepcionante-dijo el espíritu mientras tomaba el control de la TV en sus manos y ponía algún programa en ella…

Cuando de pronto el sonido del televisor y de las personas a su alrededor hicieron al pequeño ingles dejar sus inconciencia y comenzar a despertar, abrió lentamente sus ojos, esperando encontrarse en los brazos de Yoh o por lo menos en una suave cama, como tantas veces antes lo había hecho. Pero al abrir sus ojos por completo y contemplar el semblante serio del shaman castaño, eso no le gusto en lo mas mínimo…

LYSERG: _Oh My God_…-de una sola vez se bajo de los brazos del shaman y miraba con odio al chico castaño…- Grrr Hao…-dijo con enojo…

BAKURA: Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos…y de los no tan vivos…-refiriéndose a si mismo y a Hao en cierta forma, que al saber de los sentimiento del ingles su corazón, su ser…estaba muriendo lentamente…

LYSERG: ¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí?...-Lyserg ni siquiera volteo a ver al albino, simplemente su mirada, sus sentidos estaban puestos en Hao el shaman que era el ser mas despreciable para el…

HAO: Vamos inglecito, no te da gusto verme…- olvidando un poco su tristeza y recobrando su semblante sarcástico, Hao le sonrió al ingles, el cual puso una mirada llena de odio, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

LYSERG: Maldito asesino…-Ryou que estaba aun lado de Bakura, mirando la escena con semblante serio se sorprendió al escuchara aquello

HAO: Veo que me recuerdas muy bien…inglecito querido…-con su sonrisa hipócrita Hao intento abrazar a Lyserg, aunque recibiría en cambio un cariño de parte del ingles… (N/A: Es sarcasmo)

LYSERG: Grrr…no te me acerques…-cuando Hao intento tocarlo, Lyserg le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejando enrojecida la mejilla izquierda el shaman…

BAKURA: Se nota que te tiene mucho aprecio Hao…-Bakura miraba divertido la forma tan cordial en que el ingles recibía a Haito…

RYOU: ¿Umm?- mientras tanto Ryou, solo meditaba desde su lugar sin apartar su vista de Lyserg…

LYSERG: ¿Qué haces aquí Hao?- sin dejar su mirada llena de odio

BAKURA: Chico esa no es la pregunta correcta…-Lyserg lo mira…-¿la correcta es que hago yo aquí…?

LYSERG: _What's_?- Lyserg mira la casa y a Bakura y se da cuenta que no estaba ni con los soldados x, ni en la casa de Yugi y un detalle…- Ryou…-dijo sorprendió al ver al albino, aunque este no era su viejo amigo Bakura era muy parecido a el…aunque Ryou estaba aun lado de Bakura…

RYOU: Veo que no te has olvidado de mi…-levantándose de su lugar, y mirando seriamente a Lyserg, Ryou cruzo sus brazos…

LYSERG: _Oh God_ en serio eres tú…

El chico ingles estaba sorprendido al ver a su amigo, que por tanto años dejo en Inglaterra, aunque Bakura no entendía nada en lo mas mínimo. Ya que jamás su hikari le comento que ya conocía, al chico de cabellera verde

RYOU: Si soy yo…Ryou Bakura… el que alguna vez juro ser tu amigo…tu hermano…

El que estaba sorprendido tanto como Bakura era Hao…ahora entendía por que Ryou parecía ser el más entusiasmado de que Lyserg estuviera a su lado lo más pronto posible…

LYSERG: _Oh God_ Ryou…-el ingles corrió abrazar al chico que por muchos años no veía, aunque para Ryou eso no era nada agradable…- Ryou no sabes cuanto te he extrañado, mi querido amigo…-Lyserg abrazaba débilmente a Ryou, pero no sentía que el chico correspondiera el abrazo, al contrario sintió como Ryou se quitaba las manos de Lyserg de en cima…

RYOU: Mas te vale que jamás me vuelvas a tocar…-le dijo con enojo, Lyserg lo vio y solo bajo su mirada…

LYSERG Ryou yo….-paro sus palabras al ver la mirada tan seria de Ryou…-_ sorry_…-dijo con tristeza al ver la mirada tan severa de Ryou…

RYOU: Que te quede claro, tu y yo no somos nada…- Lyserg abrió sus ojos en impresión…-hace años que tu rompiste ese lazo…- Ryou cruzo sus brazos y se dio media vuelta para alejarse del chico

Lyserg no podía permitir que se fuera tan rápido tenia que hacer algo para disculparse aunque en realidad no sabia si encontraría las palabras adecuadas para hacer aquello…

LYSERG: Ryou por favor…-Lyserg tomo unos de los brazos del joven albino el cual al sentir el toque del ingles lo aparto rápidamente y lo miro aun mas enojado…

RYOU: Te dije que no me tocaras…-dijo dándose la vuelta y encarando al chico de cabellera verde

LYSERG: Ryou yo…lo siento…-las lagrimas en los ojos de Lyserg se hicieron presentes…-se que me aleje de ti…se que merezco que me odies, pero al menos permite explicarme….

RYOU: No me interesa hacerlo…hace años, quise una explicación, deseaba una explicación…pero jamás la obtuve… hoy ya es muy tarde para eso…

LYSERG: Pero hermano…

Ryou abrió sus ojos en impresión al escuchar aquello, y la mirada llena de odio reflejada en sus ojos se incremento…

RYOU: Jamás vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida…me oyes…JAMAS…

LYSERG: Ryou yo…haaa…-ya no pudo seguir, la debilidad lo domino, y se desmayo en los brazos de Ryou, el cual se sorprendió y tono que el ingles no estaban nada bien…

RYOU: Hao hasta algo útil por la patria y lleva a Lyserg a tu habitación…

El shaman al escuchar la propuesta sonrió con malicia de saber que tendría al ingles otra vez en sus brazos, pero a Ryou no le gusto para nada esa sonrisa…

RYOU: Y mas te vale no aprovecharte de el…- le advirtió Ryou- por que si lo haces Bakura te enviara al reino de las sombras…

BAKURA: Eso es lo que he estado esperando…-el espíritu sonrió de saber que mandaría al reino de la sombras a tan fastidioso shaman…

HAO: No haré nada…- dijo el shaman con fastidio al saber que su anfitrión en verdad cumpliría su amenaza, si el se atreve a sobre pasarse con un inconsciente ingles…

RYOU: Mas te vale…-el shaman se alejo rumbo a la habitación, con esa ultima advertencia- Bakura- llamo el chico, al espíritu el cual se acerco a el- quiero que vayas a la farmacia que compres medicamentos para bajar la fiebre…

BAKURA: ¿_Nani_?

RYOU: Si, Bakura es lo que estas pensando Lyserg tiene, mucha temperatura, a eso se debe su debilidad y su desmayo ahora muevete…

BAKURA: De acuerdo…

OPACHO: Opacho tambien desea ayudar…

RYOU: Ayuda mas el que no estorba, tu ve a preparar la cena enano…- le dijo Ryou al pequeño shaman el cual asintió y se encamino rápido a la cocina…

BAKURA: Ya regreso…

Bakura abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta la farmacia, la cual estaba algo alejada de la casa del albino…mientras Ryou se dirigía a la habitación de Hao, para ver que en verdad el shaman no se quisiera propasar con el ingles…

Bakura iba por las calles, las cuales estaban muy oscuras por la hora, ya pasaban de las 10 y el frió tambien estaba aumentando, cuando de pronto una multitud de gente llamo la atención del espíritu, al ir acercándose y hacerse paso entre la muchedumbre…

BAKURA: Apártense patéticos mortales o los envió al reino de las sombras…

Y llegar donde tenia una mejor visibilidad, se dio cuenta que la gran cantidad de gente, se debía que estaban trasladando a una persona al hospital, eso se podía saber por la ambulancia y las luces rojas y amarillas que alumbraban el lugar, y luego vio como de los hombres vestidos de azul subían a un chico a la ambulancia. Por la distancia no sabia exactamente de quien se trataba pero sintió la necesidad de ver quien era aquel desconocido y al estar muy cerca de la ambulancia pudo verlo…

BAKURA: Por Ra…

Dijo impresionado al ver que el chico que llevaban en aquella camilla, con tubos en sus brazos y aparatos en su cuerpo… era el faraón…era el…no podía creer que el faraón estuviera enfermo o había tenido algún accidente o algo peor, para que estuviera en ese estado… tenia que investigarlo…y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con algún paramédico…

BAKURA: ¿Qué le ocurre al chico?- pregunto preocupado a unos de los hombres que estaba cerrando la ambulancia para luego partir al hospital…

¿: ¿Tu lo conoces?- pregunto imprecisado, ya que hasta el momento por la falta de documentos no sabían de quien se trataba…

BAKURA: _Hai_…-dijo en tono suave- me interesa saber que es lo que tiene…- Bakura estaba preocupado eso se podía saber por el tono en el que hablaba, eso lo noto muy bien el paramédico

¿: Hasta el momento no sabemos, exactamente lo que ocurrió según declaraciones de los vecinos de la zona, afirman que el chico se desmayo de pronto y hasta el momento no ha despertado, es muy extraño estamos temiendo un paro cardiaco…

Bakura abrió sus ojos en impresión, no sabia exactamente que era un paro cardiaco, pero para que el paramédico estuviera tan serio y preocupado era grave…muy grave…

¿: Por eso, lo más adecuado es que lo traslademos lo más pronto posible, al hospital no queremos que se agrave su condición…

Con esas ultimas palabras, el paramédico se subió al vehículo el cual emprendió su marcha y se alejo de Bakura, al igual que poco a poco lo iban haciendo las personas curiosas que estaban en aquel lugar…pero en cambio el espíritu estaba inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que le estaba ocurriendo a alguien, que siempre presento muy buena salud como el faraón…

BAKURA: Yami…-dijo suavemente al viento, mientras sus cabellos plateados cubrían sus ojos y emprendía a paso lento, su marcha hacia el mandado que le había encomendado Ryou…aunque por dentro, estaba muy preocupado por el faraón…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ryou, el chico estaba junto con Hao y Lyserg…el chico ingles estaba acostado en la cama, su condición no era nada favorable, le costaba mucho respirar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no disminuía y por la fiebre comenzaba a temblar… en realidad estaba muy mal…

HAO: Mi pobre inglecito…

El shaman de cabello castaño, estaba aun lado del chico sosteniendo una de sus delicadas manos, por una parte estaba feliz de estar en aquella posición con la persona que tanto amaba, pero por otro lado estaba muy preocupado de verlo tan mal, ya que según sabia de parte de su hermano Yoh, Lyserg era muy delicado de salud y ahora al verlo tan débil, se daba cuenta que esas palabras no eran nada falsas, el ingles estaba muy mal, y no se aseguraba siquiera si volvería a despertar…

HAO: Oh! Mi Lyserg, abre tus ojos, insúltame como siempre lo haces…-dijo con una triste sonrisa…-gritame… hazme lo que quieras pero por favor, no me dejes…

Eso sin quererlo toco algo en el corazón de Ryou, abrió sus ojos en impresión y de pronto aquellos ojos que se mostraban siempre vacíos desde hacia un tiempo recobraron su brillo y comenzaron a temblar como si las lagrimas caerían inevitablemente, pero luego tan pronto como aquella chispa de preocupación apareció, igualmente desapareció, al recordar aquella traición que tanto dolor le causo a su corazón…

RYOU: Grrr…-dejo salir un gruñido por la mezcla de sentimientos que estaba teniendo, de pronto como un rayo atravesó su cabeza, pudo sentir otra preocupación pero esta en cambio no era suya…si no de Bakura…-"_Que rayos te pasa_"- pregunto a través de su vinculo al espíritu el cual no respondió, ya que estaba tan confundido y triste por lo que estaba pasándole a Yami, que tenia su vinculo cerrado…sin quererlo así era…- _Rayos patético Bakura_…- Ryou estaba desesperándose, por no saber que estaba ocurriéndole a su espíritu se enteraría hasta cuando llegara a casa por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba…

Mientras tanto en Tokyo…en una vieja pensión estaban un grupo de chicos reunidos, se notaban muy preocupados, hacia dias que no recibían noticias de Yoh ni de nadie de sus amigos, la espera los estaba desesperando…

MANTA: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yoh se comunico que nosotros…

De pronto en el lugar se escucho resonar la voz, de un pequeño chico de cabello rubio mirando tristemente a los demas que tambien tenían esa misma mirada…

ANNA: Debemos esperar…-dijo una chica rubia con su siempre característica mirada seria y despreocupada, aunque por dentro era todo lo contrario…- además si no hay noticias significa que nada malo ha pasado…

MANTA: Y que tal si no han podido comunicar, ya que alguien los atrapo, están lastimados, heridos…

TAMAO: No digas eso Manta…-dijo una chica de cabello rosa mientras ponía sus manos en su boca en señal de preocupación…

JUN: No queda otra opción que esperar, aunque nos preocupe Len y el resto de sus amigos, no tenemos otra opción…

Dijo una chica de cabello verde mientras miraba con tristeza a los de mas, la verdad era que estaba muy preocupada por su hermano pero sabia que nada arreglaría si se desesperaba mas…

¿: Jun Tao tiene razón, los chicos son fuertes lograran cruzar cualquier reto…-de pronto aun lado de la chica apareció su espíritu acompañante un viejo luchador conocido como Lee Pylong…

TAMAO: Si pero que tal si el joven Yoh…

ANNA: ¡Ya basta!…-Anna se levanto de su lugar y miro seriamente a todos…-con mentalidad negativa, no vamos a arreglar nada de acuerdo…

De pronto interrumpiendo aquel instante de sorpresa por las palabras de a Anna entro al lugar una chica de cabello celeste llamada Pilika, hermana del joven Horo-Horo…

PILIKA: ¿Es cierto que mi hermano y sus amigos están perdidos?…- pregunto a todos los presentes con lagrimas en sus ojos, los chicos asintieron…-No mi hermano…-cayo de rodillas al piso llorando inconsolablemente…apenas unos minutos atrás se había enterado de parte de rumores, por parte de los amigos de Ryu con su espada de madera…y ahora se daba cuenta que eran verdad…

ANNA: ¿Quieres callarte?...-dijo la Itako mientras miraba seriamente a la Ainu, la cual obedeció y solo sollozaba débilmente…

MANTA: ¿Anna no crees que debemos viajar a Norteamérica para buscarlos?

Pregunto el chico con preocupación de recibir algún desaire de parte de la chica, pero antes que la joven, pudiera decir alguna cosa a la casa entraron dos sujetos, un tipo rubio y una chica tambien rubia, vestidos ambos con el uniforme de los soldados X

MARCO: ¿Donde esta Lyserg…?

Pregunto el hombre rubio mientras miraba seriamente a los jóvenes, y se acomodaba ligeramente sus lentes cuadrados, los chicos no se inmutaron ante su pregunta…

ANNA: Los soldados X…-dijo Anna con enojo…-¿que rayos hacen en mi casa?…-dijo enojada mientras sujetaba su collar color azul, por si los tipos buscaban luchar estaría preparada…

MARCO: ¿Donde esconden a Lyserg Diethel el traidor de los soldados X…?

MANTA: ¿Diethel-kun…ha escapado?

Manta conocía a Lyserg ya que hace un tiempo a tras Yoh le comento sobre el joven de cabellera verde, pero tambien hacia un tiempo que Lyserg se había alejado de Yoh para unirse a los soldados X…

LEE: No sabemos nada de ningún Lyserg…Ahora larguense…-el espíritu del luchador, se levanto de su lugar y se puso en guardia para iniciar el ataque…

MINE: No venimos a pelear…-aclaro la chica rubia, mientras miraba al espíritu…

MARCOS: Pero podemos hacer una excepción…-sacando una pistola de su traje amenazo al espíritu, el cual no parecía nada preocupado ante ese hecho…

MINE: Basta Marcos…-dijo al rubio bajando la mano en que marcos sostenía el arma…- son ordenes de la doncella Jine…

Eso hizo entrar en razón a Marcos, el cual sabia muy bien que cosa le esperaría si desobedecía a Jine, la cual había ordenado nada de peleas ante de encontrar al chico ingles…

MARCOS: Tuvieron suerte…- dijo el rubio mientras guardaba otra vez la pistola entre su traje blanco…-pero respondan ¿donde esta Lyserg?

MANTA: No sabemos nada de Diethel-kun…-grito el chico- ni de Yoh, ni de nadie…-bajo su mirada, en verdad estaba muy preocupado…

ANNA: Ahora váyanse de mi casa…-advirtió la Itako con enojo…

MARCOS: Digan la verdad…-exigió el rubio apretando sus puños con fuerza ya que estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

MINE: Marcos calmate- advirtió la rubia- dicen la verdad…-aclaro la chica ya que al ver a los chicos con esa preocupación reflejada en sus ojos era obvio que no mentían…

MARCOS: Esta bien…-dijo con fastidio-vamonos debemos ir a otro lado…

MINE: Si…

Ambos se dieron media vuelta y se pudieron en camino hacia el otro lugar en que la doncella Jine les había dicho que podía estar la ubicación de Lyserg. La extraña visita de esos sujetos tan despreciables hizo pensar a los chicos los cuales estaban aun más preocupados…

JUN: Debemos hacer algo, Len y los demas podrían estar en peligro…

TAMAO: La señorita Tao tiene razón, ¿que tal si al joven Yoh lo secuestraron al igual que al joven Diethel…?

ANNA: No digan estupideces…-Anna comenzaba a preocuparse a un mas…-a Yoh no le ha pasado nada…

MANTA: ¿Anna no crees que deberíamos ir a buscarlos…?

ANNA: ¿Y donde quieres buscarlos, es obvio que no están en Norteamérica si no esos sujetos los soldados X no hubieran venido a Japón…

MANTA: Tienes razón…- el chico bajo su mirada

ANNA: Pero no todo esta perdido…-Anna se cruzo de brazos…

PILIKA: ¿Que quieres decir…?-Pilika que estaba distante, luego de la visita tan extraña de los soldados se acerco al resto de chicos…

ANNA: Tamao podría ayudarnos, ella ha sido entrenada para rastrear el poder espiritual…

TAMAO: Pero señorita Anna, esos conjuros no me salen nada bien…-dijo la chica con tristeza…

ANNA: Pues más te vale que esta vez te salgan bien es el último método que tenemos…-dijo la joven seria y con una ligera preocupación en su tono

TAMAO: Esta bien señorita lo intentare…

MANTA: Has tu mejor esfuerzo, eres nuestra ultima esperanza…-aclaro manta para que la joven diera su máximo…

TAMAO: No te preocupes Manta lo haré…para hacer el conjuro, necesito algo que solía ocupar el joven Yoh y Amidamaru-san…con eso será mas fácil rastrear su poder espiritual

ANNA: Eso será fácil, aun tengo la espada de madera que Yoh usaba antes de obtener a Jarusame, la espada que Amidamaru salía usar cuando estaba vivo…

TAMAO: Excelente señorita Anna, con eso podremos hacer el conjuro…

JUN: Ojala y funcione…-poniendo sus manos en oración la chica hablo, ya que esa era la ultima oportunidad de encontrar a Yoh y los demas…

MANTA: Manos a la obra…

Todos se levantaron de sus puestos listos para comenzar con el conjuro el cual era la ultima esperanza para ayudar a Yoh que por las amenazas de los soldados x. Yoh, Lyserg y todos estaban en un grabe peligro…Anna lo suponía y ahora estaba segura de ello…

Mientras tanto en domino, Bakura, ya había regresado desde hacia mucho tiempo a su hogar, le había dado los medicamentos que Ryou le mando a buscar y el cual ya se los había proporcionado al chico ingles, mientras tanto Bakura estaba en la sala, meditando muchas cosas…y lo que gobernaba en sus pensamientos era Yami…

BAKURA: Yami…-dijo en tono suave mientras sujetaba su cabeza con desesperación…

No le gusto en los mas mínimo ver al joven faraón en ese estado, parecía tan débil, tan indefenso y frágil…hubiera deseado ir con el, subirse a la ambulancia y acompañarlo al hospital… pero no podía… no debía, ya que el tenia una vida… al igual que Yami tenia la suya… así que no podía interferir…por mucho que lo mortificara, no podía estar con el faraón, quizás el día siguiente trajera buenas noticias y Yami se mejoraría…eso era lo que mas deseaba…

La siguiente mañana traería muchas sorpresas y más en una casa, que en una época atrás fue una muy prestigiada tienda de juegos, en ella dos de sus habitantes no estaban en la casa…

- ¡¡¡¡LYSERG!-

De pronto un grito desesperado se escucho resonar en la casa la cual solo se escuchaban los ronquidos de algunos de sus miembros y nada mas, pero al escuchar el grito todos se despertaron de una sola vez e igual a la velocidad del rayo se pusieron de pie y corrieron subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación del ingles, solo uno se mantenía distante, y curiosamente era el dueño de la casa, no le importaba que le había pasado a Lyserg, lo único que deseaba era regresar al sueño que dejo pendiente…

HORO-HORO: ¿Que sucedió Yoh…?- pregunto el ainu quitándole la palabra de la boca a sus demas amigos, los cuales querían saber exactamente lo mismo…

YOH: Lyserg, desapareció…-dijo con los muy abiertos y mirando sin siquiera pespiliar la cama la cual una vez mantuvo el cuerpo del chico ingles…

TODOS: ¿NANI?

Dijeron a una sola voz, haciendo que el chico que se mantenía alejado se acercara y viera la situación, ya que las palabras del castaño le llamaron mucho la atención ya que un "Lyserg desaprecio" no se escuchaba todo los dias, y mas aun sabiendo que con eso seria el fin a sus problemas y el principio de una mejor relación con Atemu.

Aunque en aquel instante lo que menos le interesaba era eso, tener una mejor relación con el faraón, lo único que queria era que si el ingles se había ido que ojala se fuera lejos y que jamás regresara a fastidiarlo como parecía que desde lo conoció era su costumbre…

YOH: Esta mañana cuando desperté, hice el menor ruino para no despertarlos a ustedes, pero cuando subí a revisar como había amanecido Lyserg descubrí que el no estaba, ni tampoco Morphine…-Yoh señala el lugar donde antes había estado la jaula del espíritu…-pero no vi a nadie los busque por todo el lugar pero no los encontré… esperaba encontrar a Lyserg en el baño o en algún otro lugar de la casa, pero no lo encontré lo busque por todos lados y nada parece que se lo ha tragado la tierra-dijo el castaño desesperado los chicos lo notaron bien, en otra situaciones Yoh, siempre parecía ser el chico calmado de siempre pero cuando se trataba de Lyserg, tendía a perder la calma rápidamente.

LEN: Seguramente regreso con esos sujetos de los soldados X- dijo el chino sin darle mayor importancia a la situación, pero habían, varios detalles que no encajaban…

YOH: No Len, se que no fue así…-Yoh se dirigió al guardarropas de la habitación y enseño la rompa limpia y planchada del ingles, no podía andar por la calle en pijamas si hubiera deseado regresar con los soldados por lo menos se hubiera puesto ropa apropiada pero no era así…

RYU: ¿Que me han hecho a mí Lyserg?- llorando como solo el chico estilo Elvis sabe hacer, comenzaba a desesperar a los demas…

LEN: ¡¡Callate!…-con una venita a un lado de su frente el chino hablo y los demas tenían que obedecer…

FAUSTO: No creo que Lyserg-kun se haya ido con los soldados X- explico Fausto haciendo que todos lo miraran con atención- Ya que el esta muy mal, su salud es delicada y no creo que haya tenido las fuerzas necesarias, para si quiera levantarse de la cama…-explico el doctor y los demas con sus palabras entristecieron aun mas y se preocuparon ya que algo terrible le había pasado a su amigo lo presentían y el que mas lo sentía era Yoh…

YOH: Pero eso no es todo…-todos los demas dejaron sus propios pensamientos, para mirar a Yoh el cual se mantenía, donde mismo con mirada fija hacia la cama…los chicos no entendían, por que se mantenía así por ello voltearon a ver que mirada con tanta insistencia y lo notaron…

HORO-HORO: Oh por dios…-todos se sorprendieron por lo que vieron, en la cama donde alguna vez tubo sobre ella, el cuerpo convaleciente del chico ingles en su lugar, había quedado una pronunciada mancha de sangre, la cual aun se notaba fresca, indicando que hacia muy poco había salido del cuerpo del pequeño…

FAUSTO: Me lo temía…-dijo Fausto con preocupación, tomando con su mano cubierta por una guante de color blanco la sangre y la pasaba por sus dedos, para sentir su consistencia…-las heridas aun no cierran- hizo una mueca de preocupación en su rostro ante tal hallazgo….-y lo mas seguro sea que si no recibe un tratamiento adecuado, podrían infectarse o si la hemorragia continua, Lyserg-kun podría morir…

Todos se quedaron sin habla ante las afirmaciones del doctor, en el suelo aun estaban algunas gotas mas de sangre, pero al parecer fue llevado rápidamente ya que al igual que comenzaron, desaparecieron, por ello sea quien sea que se llevo a Lyserg oculto hasta el mas mínimo detalle para no ser descubierto…

YOH: Debemos encontrarlo…-dijo con preocupación mientras bajaba su mirada y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, su preocupación era obvia los chicos lo sabían muy bien.

El castaño siempre reaccionaba de esa forma, cuando algo malo le pasaba a Lyserg. El ingles tenia esa capacidad, de cambiar las emociones de Yoh fácilmente, y en aquel instante que su paradero era desconocido las cosas empeoraban a un mas.

De pronto interrumpiendo aquel ahogador silencio, llego un agitado samurai, Yoh había mando a Amidamaru a buscar la energía de Lyserg por la ciudad, ya que por lo que suponía los que se llevaron al chico ingles, no podían haber ido muy lejos, pero las noticias que el samurai traía no eran nada alentadoras.

AMIDAMARU: Amo Yoh…-comento el samurai, hasta llegar con el castaño el cual levanto su mirada, para encararlo esperando por noticias- Amo Yoh, busque por toda la ciudad y no pude encontrar al joven Lyserg…- dijo cansado ya que toda la mañana había estado buscando al chico sin llegar a encontrarlo…

HORO-HORO: Que estamos esperando tenemos que ir a buscarlo…-dijo Horo-Horo comenzando a emprender su camino, al instante que aparecía Koloro que se sentó en su hombro…

AMIDAMARU: Pero eso no es todo…-el ainu paro su marcha y encaro a Amidamaru el cual se notaba preocupado…

YOH: ¿Que sucede Amidamaru?- Yoh lo noto algo había visto su espíritu para tenerlo tan preocupado…

AMIDAMURU: Cuando regresaba, en el camino me encontré con el joven Atemu…-dijo preocupado todo se extrañaron ante esas palabras….-no se miraba nada bien…-ante eso Yugi sintió una sensación extraña recorrer su cuerpo, sin desearlo, puso mas atención a las palabras del samurai- quise acercarme para saber que le había ocurrido, pero justo cuando iba hacerlo, en ese preciso momento se lo llevaron unos sujetos extraños…-todos abrieron sus ojos en impresión y Yugi no era la excepción- ambos tenia el cabello rubio cenizo uno de ellos usaba una capa color negro y el otro era un chico mas bajo que usaba una camisa color blanco y llevaba unos pantalones negros…

LEN: Esos tipos debieron llevarse a Lyserg…- afirmo el chino.- seguramente querían secuestrar a Atemu-san como no lo encontraron se llevaron a Lyserg…

AMIDAMARU: No creo…-dijo el espíritu- ya que ambos parecieron preocupados por el joven Atemu, además creo que lo conocían ya que el mas alto le dijo faraón…

YOH: Entonces no eran malos, quizás ellos son amigos de Yami-san y de Yugi-kun…- ante esas palabras todos voltearon a ver a Yugi el cual se sonrojo ligeramente, ante el hecho de ser el centro de atención de todos…

YUGI: De acuerdo a la descripción de tu espíritu debe de tratarse de Malik y Marik, son de nacionalidad Egipcia y ellos eran los encargados de cuidar la tumba de Yami…

LEN: Eso tiene sentido…quizás por eso se lo llevaron, seguramente deben de saber algún método para ayudarlo…

Aunque en esas palabras había algo que no encajaba, era cierto quizás esos chicos ayudarían a Yami, pero por que el faraón se notaba débil, algo le había ocurrido al faraón cuando se fue de la casa la noche anterior, mucho antes que los chicos se quedaran dormidos tan repentinamente, hasta el momento solo podían ser especulaciones nada era claro.

HORO-HORO: Creen que Atemu-san, se encontró con los que se llevaron a Lyserg…

RYU: Mi Lyserg…Auch…XX…-antes que pudiera seguir llorando por el ingles, Len le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su lanza, haciendo que el pobre Ryu se desmayara

Ante ese hecho todos pusieron una gotita, obviando un poco el incidente y concentrándose en pensar que le había ocurrido a Yami y si el faraón se encontró con Lyserg…

YOH: Creo que lo sabremos hasta que regrese…

YUGI: Y mas le vale a ese faraón, descarado regresar pronto…-todos miraron a Yugi el cual tenia sus brazos cruzados y al pensar en Yami puso una mirada seria luego, se dio media vuelta alejándose de la habitación y dejando dentro de ella solo a los shamanes…

FAUSTO: Lo mejor será buscar a Lyserg, independientemente si Yami-kun sabe o no algo de, el cada segundo cuenta…-expreso el doctor preocupado por la salud del chico ingles…

YOH: Es cierto si todos buscamos en la ciudad, tal vez logremos dar con su paradero…

LEN: De acuerdo, tal vez sean unos tipos peligrosos y tengamos un poco de acción no es así Bason…-ante el llamado apareció una bolita flotándote color rojo

BASON: Así es señorito…-afirmo el espíritu

LEN: Hemos estados aburridos todo este tiempo…

HORO-HORO: Oye Len no seas insensible como te pones a pensar que Lyserg ojala y este con tipos peligroso que tal si le hacen daño…

Yoh sintió un punzado en su corazón ante el comentario, pero tenían razón los tipos que se llevaron a Lyserg, lo conocían bien al igual que Morphine ya que a ella tambien se la habían llevado, por ello seguramente sus intenciones no eran nada buenas.

YOH: En marcha…-cortando la conversación entre el ainu y el chino, el líder de los shamanes hablo y camino a paso rápido hacia la salida para iniciar la búsqueda, de Lyserg, cuyo paradero seria mas difícil de encontrar mas de lo que imaginaban…

Mientras tanto en una humilde casa en las afueras de la ciudad, los rayos del sol comenzaron alumbrar el rostro de un joven shaman de cabello verde, que dormía pacíficamente, a pesar de tener ese resplandor en su rostro, no tenia ánimos de abrir sus ojos, se sentía cansado, débil, aunque de pronto un fuerte dolor aun costado lo hizo despertarse y lanzar un grito de dolor…

LYSERG: Haaag….

Se sujetaba fuertemente a un costado de su cuerpo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que ese lugar estaba húmedo y al ver su mano noto que era sangre, aquel liquido rojo quedo impregnado en su mano, se quiso levantar de su lugar para atender aquella herida que no dejaba de emanar sangre, pero al hacerlo noto que ese movimiento hizo que un chico a un lado suyo despertara y le sonriera…

Lyserg tenia la mirada borrosa por ello no reconoció muy bien al chico, aparte que su mente era un remolino de pensamientos, de todo lo que le había pasado y la fiebre empeoraba todo, no podía hacerse de una idea clara de lo que le había ocurrió ni de quien era ese chico…

HAO: Debes reposar…

Dijo cariñosamente, grabe error… ya que al hablar Lyserg reconoció la voz, y se quiso alejar de el shaman castaño, pero sus fuerzas eran tan bajas que no pudo hacerlo, al contrario al intentar levantarse callo rendido en los brazos de su enemigo desmayándose al instante, Hao lo acogió con gusto, notando que toda su pijama estaba manchada de sangre eso lo preocupo…

RYOU: Veo que ya despertó…-dijo fríamente el albino, entrando a la habitación- ¿le bajo la fiebre?- pregunto con seriedad, pero eso no era lo que al castaño le preocupara, al contrario le inquietaba el hecho de la sangre que fluía sin control del cuerpo de Lyserg…

HAO: Eso no es lo que me preocupa Ryou-kun…-el albino abrió sus ojos en impresión ante las palabras preocupadas del shaman….-Lyserg esta muy mal…-Hao tenia abrasado al ingles y en ese instante sintió la humedad que no dejaba de salir de su cuerpo…

RYOU: ¿Que le sucede?- el albino se acerco hasta donde estaba Hao con Lyserg y al hacerlo noto la mancha roja que había en la cama- Por Ra…-dijo en un susurro, lo que le estaba pasando al ingles era mas grabe de lo que se imaginaba…-Lo mejor será limpiar sus heridas…-sugirió Ryou acercándose a Hao para ayudarle con el ingles, pero Hao le dio a entender que el podía solo así que el albino, ya no insistió dejo al shaman castaño encargarse del ingles por su cuenta…-ven te mostrare donde esta el baño, para que lo ayudes a limpiar esa sangre y así sabremos que tan grabe ese la herida y si necesita de un doctor…

Hao asintió, las cosas se estaban complicando mucho, justo cuando tenia al shaman ingles en sus brazos tenia que ser en una situación nada favorable para el, y si la cosa continuaba como hasta en aquel instante no tendría opción que regresar al chico con su hermano Yoh, para que Fausto lo atendiera, pero por el momento esa seria su ultima opinión. Ya que lo que por el momento el ayudaría a Lyserg, haría lo imposible hasta salvarlo y regresarle la salud…

RYOU: Hao deja de fantasear y apresúrate…-exigió el albino mirando que Hao se había quedado estático pensando quien sabe que cosa…

HAO: Gomen Ryou- kun- con su usual sonrisa hipócrita, se encamino hasta donde estaba Ryou…

RYOU: Deja de sonreír…_baka_…-le dijo Ryou enojado llevaba poco de conocer al shaman castaño, Ryou comenzaba a conocer algunos aspectos nada agradables de parte del shaman esa sonrisa era uno de ellos…

HAO: _Gomen_…-quito la sonrisa y solo se encamino hacia el baño, el cual quedaba aun lado de la habitación…

Luego bajo su mirada hasta ver al chico que cargaba entre sus brazos, Lyserg tenia sus ojos cerrados, la fiebre aun no cedía del todo, eso se notaba por el ligero sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas, pero eso no era importante lo que al shaman le preocupara era la salud del ingles.

RYOU: Bien llegamos, iré abajo a traer unas toallas puedes comenzar a lavarlo hazlo con agua fría para que sus heridas no lo resientan, al igual que su cuerpo ya que según veo la fiebre a un no sede por tanto hay que ser cuidadosos…

HAO: Si Ryou-kun…- Hao miro a Ryou el cual asintió para luego marcharse a buscar lo que había dicho…

Hao se sonrojo ante el hecho de tener el cuerpo del ingles entre sus brazos y mas por que ahora lo tendría desnudo ente el, estaba ansioso ante aquello aunque, al ver la inconciencia en el cuerpo que sostenía. Sus pensamientos se disiparon y la preocupación llego a su corazón, debía hacer algo por salvar la vida del ingles, la cual pendía de un hilo, sabia que solo el podría salvar a la persona que mas amaba, y haría hasta lo imposible para lograrlo…

**CONTINUARA………………….**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos, bien aquí esta un nuevo capitulo para ese fic, espero que les haya gustado…

HAO: Bueno a mi me encanto…-ojitos picarones…

LYSERG: God…a mi no mucho…

YAMI: Yo ni aparecí…Ra me han secuestrado…

YUGI: No exageres Yami…

HOLLY: Seh además no te secuestraron fueron dos de tus amigos…XD

YAMI: Nena no me des esa clase de golpes bajos…-estelita negra

MARIK: Sape a Yami- hey como que golpes bajos…

BAKURA: (Con cara de asco) Ra si que soy buen actor…como para preocuparme por el faraón…

YHOLLY: Nah lo hiciste con gusto…

BAKURA: Pero….-mirada asesina de YHolly…Gulp…me callo…

HOLLY: (Gotita) Bien cambiando el tema mejor pasemos a los reviews…

BAKURA: Quien los contestara…será excelente que lo haga yo por sufrir por el faraón…

YAMI: Estas loco debería de hacerlo yo ya que casi ni salí…

MARIK: No yo por que comencé a salir…

YHOLLY: Ya vasta en esta ocasión lo hará Yoh-kun…

TODOS: Estelita negra…

YOH: Sonrisa nerviosa…-bien agradecemos los reviews enviados por…Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Valsed, Dagel, Diosa Atena, Yami Paula Motou y Dark Artemisa a estas dos ultimas chicas les damos la mas cordial bienvenida al fic, esperamos volverlas a encontrar por aquí y que les siga gustando la historia…

MARIK: Yo hubiera podido agradecer los reviews mejor que el pedazo de Hao…

BAKURA: Nah tas soñando yo lo hubiera hecho mejor…

YAMI: Ambos están locos, aquí el único que hubiera podido hacerlo excelentemente hubiera sido yo…el faraón…

BAKURA: Que por cierto ni salio en el chapter, y lo secuestraron por baka…

HOLLY: Chicos ya dejen de discutir y mejor pasemos al review…

YOH: Ya chicos no me miren así, a la próxima les doy la oportunidad a ustedes-gotita…

BAKURA: (Le saca la lengua) No quiero tu lastima…

YHOLLY: Ya basta de diluciones contestar los reviews…

TODOS: Seh…

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica nos alegra encontrarte por aquí…

HAO: Yo le quiero dar las gracias a esta chica, ya que gracias a su idea el inglecito es todo mío…-abrazando a Lyserg de la cintura…

LYSERG: Seh claro…quiera quitarme tus manso de en cima…- apartando a Hao con sus manos…

BAKURA: Ra que patético…

HOLLY: Bue hai Hao-kun tiene razón ya que gracias a la idea de Ali chiísmo el champer de ahora…ojala y te haya gustado…

HAO: A mi me encanto…100

HOLLY: Hablo de Ali…

LYSERG: A mi no me agrado mucho….oh! God! Quieres apártate…-sigue luchando por quitarse a Hao de en cima…

BAKURA: Nah hacen una excelente pareja…

YAMI: Diles mentiras así se van de tu casa…

BAKURA: Esa es la idea….

HOLLY: Bueno me despido…sayonara chica…

HAO: Besos y gracias por tu apoyo…

LYSERG: Quitate ya…

**NETHED: **

HOLLY: Chica es un gusto encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

HAO: Ojala y mi actuación te haya gustado…-sonrisa

LYSERG: Seh claro…

BAKURA: Nah al que tiene que admirar aquí es a mi ya que yo preocupado por el faraón…estamos hablando de mi…Bakura preocupado por Yami…Nah eso es bastante difícil…

YAMI: Vamos no mientras que tu actuación fue muy realista…-sarcasmo…

MARIK: Yo lo que agradezco que dentro de poco nos darán participación en el fic

BAKURA: Por todos los dioses cuando pesábamos que no podíamos caer mas bajo…

YAMI: Eso es verdad…

MARIK: Sape a ambos…-cierren la boca, par de celosos…

BAKURA: Oye…?

HOLLY: Chicos ya…bueno chica gracias por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

HAO: Yo te mando besos…mientras los resucitados se matan…XD….

LOS 3: Ya quisieras…-amenazando a Hao con sus puños…

HAO: Hasta la vista Baby…

**VALSED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…gusto de encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

HAO: Muchos Besos…y lo que tengo para el ingles…-mano en la barbilla…-es un secreto de estado…

LYSERG: (Cara de asco) God…

HOLLY: Bueno eso es verdad….tu solo sigue leyendo y poco a poco iras descubriendo las respuestas a tus preguntas…

BAKURA: Ra yo tambien quiero saber que le hicieron a mi hikari…

YAMI: Y al mío…TT

HOLLY: Igual ten paciencia y el transcurso del fic lo sabrás….y lo sabrán tambien ustedes

HAO: Yo me muero de curiosidad por saber….que le haré al ingles…-ojitos picarones…

LYSERG: God…sin comentarios…-gotita…

HOLLY: Bueno chica gracias por escribir y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

BAKURA: Sayonara

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

BAKURA: Pos claro mi nena me apoya en estos momentos de dolor…

HAO: No exageres que al que tiene que apoyar Dag es a mí ya que imaginate que mi inglecito me traiciono por mi hermanito…-sobrita negra…

BAKURA: A ti todos te traicionan por otro…-señala a fifí-chan que esta mirando la TV con Yami, el cual esta sentado en el piso recostado en el espíritu de fuego…

HAO: (Más sombrita negra) Ni me lo recuerdes…

BAKURA: Pobre idiota…-poniendo sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones…-oigan donde esta…donde…

HOLLY: O.O…-mirando a Hao que estaba persiguiendo a Lyserg con una ramita de muerdago…

LYSERG: Aléjate de mi shaman del mal…

HAO: Oye pedazo de shaman…regresa aquí…-persiguiendo a Hao para quitarle el muerdago…

RYOU: Y Dagel-chan recuerda que es actuación no te vallas a enojar conmigo…

BAKURA: Seh además mi hikari es incapaz de tratarme mal, lo que pasa es que es un gran actor…

RYOU: Sonrojado…-bueno yo…

YAMI: Hey como que solo pobre tu…y yo si estoy en mi pleno sufrimiento…-aparece Yami con unas palomitas de maíz en una mano y fifí atrás de el…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no estén exagerando…

MARIK: Hey y que paso con el lemon entre un ladroncito preocupado por su faraoncito moribundo…

YAMI Y BAKURA: CALLATE…-le dan ambos un tremendo zape a Marik, mientras sus rostros se ponían muy sonrojados…

HOLLY: (En tono suave para que solo Dagel escuche) Bueno lo del lemon aun no esta decido pero si las circunstancias se dan…-ojitos picaros a Yami y Bakura…

YAMI: Gulp nena no me mires así que me asustas…

BAKURA: Hay mama…

MARIK: Como que les tocara hacerlo par de galanes…-dándoles unos codazos a ambos…

Ambos les salen una venia a un lado al escuchar a Marik…

YAMI: Cierra la boca…

BAKURA: Además mis fan no lo permitirían…verdad chicas…-mirando aúnas chicas que lo veían con ojitos en forma de corazón…

HAO: Oye ten cuidado que luego y Dagel te mata por andar coqueteando…

BAKURA: Mirando a Dagel….-Gulp…tu sabes que solo son fans cierto nena…-gotita…

YAMI: Esta perdido…

HOLLY: Y claro que si chica…bueno la verdad…ya son amigos…

MARIK: Somos un gruido selecto de amigos…abrazando a Bakura y Yami…

YAMI: Suéltame que me contaminas…-limpiándose de abrazo…

BAKURA: Seh además…bueno amigos es mejor que hacer…-sonrojo…-ya saben que…TT

MARIK: Bueno si te refieres al lem…mirada acecina de Yami y Bakura…-nada…

YAMI: Más te vale que no le eches mas leña al fuego o…

MARIK: hey el que tendría que estar enojado aquí soy yo…-sape a Bakura…-y como que me metieron paja…-sacándole la lengua…para tu información ya estoy por salir…

BAKURA: Oye…baka…-le sale una venita al lado…

HAO: Te ayudara con mi fifí pero…-señalando a Fifí que le robo un poco de palomitas de maíz a Yami y luego mira a Hao…-ya me traicionó…

BAKURA: Pobre de ti…-sarcasmo…-ahora dame eso…-le arrebata la ramita de muerdago…-conseguirte el tuyo…-sacándole la lengua a Hao…

HOLLY: Gulp…bueno chica nos despedimos…

LYSERG: Agitado…-estoy a salvo…-mirando a Hao que hacia circulitos en el suelo…

YAMI: Seh vamos seguir viendo la peli mi fifí…-el espíritu sonríe y se va con Yami dejando a Hao solo y desolado…

BAKURA: Que patético…

MARIKJ: Besos a mi hikari hermoso y…

BAKURA: Y hablando de patéticos…-mirando a Marik…

HOLLY: Sayonara y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**DIOSA ATENA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que gusto encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

BAKURA: Hey como esta mi fan numero uno…besos para ti…y gracias chica…claro…vengan esos 5…con tu ayuda el ingles y el castaño serán historia…risa maligna…

LYSERG: Hey y yo por que…TT…

HAO: Hey y yo…si yo soy una blanca paloma que no le ago daño a nadie…

YAMI: Claro…-sarcasmo…

BAKURA: Tú me dices cuando los exterminamos chica…

RYOU: Besos apara Diosa Atena-san…

BAKURA: Por Ra por que los halagos siempre me ponen rojo…

MARIK: Por que se te suben mucho a la cabeza…

BAKURA Debe ser por que se me sube…oye…zape a Marik…-eres muy amable Diosa Atena…te enviamos muchos besos mi hikari y yo…

RYOU: Sonrojado…y un enorme abrazo…

HOLLY: Bueno si tienes razón son muy sexis pero…mi personaje favorito es mi faraón…jijij…

YAMI: (Sonrojo)

MARIK: Otro pobre incauto que ya se la creyó…

BAKURA: Hey ven la chica esta en mi favor pensar mucho en el faraón…Ra arruinara mi reputación…

RYOU: YA no estés exagerando Kura…

YAMI: Hey y como que solo minuto de silencio por el…y yo que…casi muero…

HOLLY: Yami ya no estés exagerando ahora tú…

MARIK: Seh contando que ya estas desde hace muchos milenios bien muerto…

YAMI: Gracias por recordármelo…baka…además la que me matara será Diosa Atena…y por que? Si yo ni me he enterado que el gran Bakura…-sarcasmo…-se ha fijado en mí…si me hubiera entrado ya seria historia…

BAKURA: Claro como yo soy tan baka que me voy a quedar muy quietecito…ni creas…además ni quien se quiera fijar en ti...estas muy fello…

YAMI: (Gotita) Me alegra que digas eso…me preocuparía si me vieras bonito…TT…

HOLLY: (Gotita)…Gulp…bue y de que pase algo entre Baku y Ryou…-en tono suave…-pos lo habrá pero…pero…eso falta así que debes tenerme paciencia…

MARIK: Ra estos no entienden que deben de comportarse como dos buenos amiguitos que son…

YAMI Y BAKURA: Y tu callate…

MARIK: Que genio…TT…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos no sin antes desearte mucha suerte en tus fics…

RYOU: Besos…

BAKURA: Y tu me avisas y le entramos a exterminar al castaño y al ingles…-risa maligna…

RYOU: Ni lo pienses Kura…

BAKURA: Pero hikari…-sombrita negra….

HAO: Me salve…

HOLLY: Bueno hasta la próxima y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

BAKURA: Muchos abrazos hasta la próxima…

**YAMI PAOLA MUTOU:**

HOLLY: Hola te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic…

YAMI: Me alegas Paola…-sonrojado…

HOLLY: (Jalándole una oreja a Yami) Faraón?

YAMI: Gulp solo era para mi fan nena no te enojes…-Ouch…

MARIK: Por casanova faraón pierde una oreja...extra extra…

YAMI: Callate o yo pierdo una oreja y tu pierdes otra cosa…-le sale una venita…

HOLLY: Ya Atemu no estés paliando…

BAKURA: El faraoncito siempre anda de peleonero…

YAMI: Y tu callate tambien…

HOLLY: Y chica gracias por la sugerencia…muy buena idea…y sabes la usare pero de que una cachetada haga recapacitar a Yugi…no eso no ocurrirá aun…

YAMI: Le darán una cachetada a mi aibou…

HOLLY: Eso pronto lo sabrás…jijij…

BAKURA: Pobre enano…TT…

MARIK: Pero seguirá siendo malo con el faraón eso es bueno…

BAKURA: Bue seh…aunque un segundo…yo tambien sufro lo mismo con mi hikari…TT…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…y te apoyo…-con unos pampones…-**Yu-Gi-Oh!** Oh si…oh si…-y duel monster…-saca la lengua…Ra quiten esa barata imitación de la TV…daña la vista ¬¬

YAMI: Huy se enojo…TT…bueno nos despedimos…sayonara y besos…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima…

**DARK ARTEMISA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica hey te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic…

YAMI: Sentimos el retraso…¬¬

HOLLY: Seh es que tuvimos algunos inconvenientes…pero bueno ya estamos aquí otra vez…

LYSERG: Saludos…

HAO: Esperamos que nuestras actuación les este gustando…

MARIK: Yo toy feliz por que pronto saldré…

YAMI: Eso es lo único que el resto lamenta…

BAKURA: Seh estamos tan bien sin el…

MARIK: Malos…TT…

RYOU: Si Kura Marik tiene razón…no sean malos con el…y por cierto envió besos a la chica…

MARIK: Hey tú solo te querías aprovechar de la situación…doble malo…

RYOU: Gotita…

LYSERG: Y yo tambien le envió besos y abrazos…muchas gracias por admirarnos…nos halagas…

RYOU: Sonrojado…

HOLLY: Jijij…bueno mi favorito es el faraón…-besito a Yami…-pero Lyserg e Yoh tambien…jijij…

YMI: Holly?...-sombrita negra…

HOLLY: Pero tu eres mejor…ya no te enojes…bueno chica nos despedimos esperando que este champer te haya gustado hasta la próxima…

BAKURA: Bueno gente hasta ahí nuestro sufrimiento…

HAO: Nah alegria para mi…

LYSERG: Yiak…TT…

HOLLY: Gulp…bueno gente esperamos que hayan disfrutado del champer de esta semana y esperamos encontrarlas por aquí otra vez….

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	14. Capitulo 14: Revelaciones

**CAPITULO 14: "REVELACIONES"**

Mientras Ryou iba por las toallas, Hao se dispuso hacer lo que por tanto tiempo deseaba. Tener desnudo ante sus ojos al ingles, era algo con lo cual soñó por tanto tiempo y hasta aquel momento se le cumpliría, estaba ansioso por tener de esa forma al ingles, aunque a pesar que su corazón estaba emocionado ante ese hecho, tambien había un incesante dolor que hacia que todo aquel momento mágico se tornara en preocupación, sabia que algo grabe le pasaba al chico lo que ignoraba era que tan grabe era…

Mientras tanto en la cocina, Bakura ya estaba preparando el desayuno y como todas las mañanas desde que Hao llego a su casa, estaba discutiendo con el pequeño amigo del shaman, Opacho…

- Pequeño idiota ahora si te mandare con Seth…-dijo el espíritu su semblante era serio indicando lo molesto, que estaba con el pequeño…

- Opacho no lo hizo con intención, lo jura…-dijo el chico haciendo ojitos tiernos para que el espíritu se compadeciera y no le hiciera nada

- Así y ahora tendré que empezar hacer la estupida pasta y todo por tu culpa peste…

Toda aquella discusión comenzó como siempre, el pequeño queria ser útil y en su afán de ayudar a albino vertió sobre la pasta de Hot Cakes sal y por ello Bakura estaba tan furioso, ya que de todas formas lo que mas odiaba era cocinar y tambien el resto de las labores hogareñas para el espíritu era todo en un castigo y tener que repetirlas era aun mas terrible…

- Opacho preparara la pasta de nuevo, pero espera que el señor Bakura-san lo perdone…-poniendo ojitos de perrito regañado, el chico hablo esperando ablandar el corazón del espíritu…

- Grrr mas te vale, contando que fue tu culpa…-dijo con fastidio mientras hacia un puchero y seguía preparando los huevos que desde hace rato tenia cocinando…

- _Hai_…-ahora poniendo ojitos emocionados, el chico estaba feliz de haber salido vivo de aquello…

Mientras tanto Ryou llegaba al lugar se recostó un instante en la pared y luego lanzo un gran suspiro, Bakura que estaba de espaldas volteo a ver lo notando que el chico estaba muy preocupado por algo, de lo cual Bakura desconocía…

- ¿Sucedió algo malo?- dejando lo que hacia, el Yami hablo mirando a su hikari el cual levanto su mirada y lo encaro…

- Es Lyserg…-dijo con notoria preocupación, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había en la mesa cerca de Opacho quien estaba muy ocupado preparando la masa para los hot cakes

- ¿Qué le paso no se le bajo la fiebre?- acercándose al chico el espíritu hablo, sabia que su hikari estaba preocupado por el peliverde aunque no lo queria demostrar no lo queria demostrar…

- No es solo eso…-poniendo sus manos recogidas en la mesa el chico queria de esa forma disminuir su tristeza y preocupación

- ¿Me quiere contar que le pasa al chico?

Tomando una de las manos del chico, el espíritu hablo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un poco de apoyo con un sutil apretón en su mano…

- Ignoro lo que le pasa- dijo el chico en tono triste, en verdad el pequeño albino estaba muy preocupado eso era bastante evidente…

- El joven Lyserg es fuerte…-siguiendo con su trabajo, Opacho hablo a ambos albinos- El saldrá con bien de todo- dijo mientras seguía sacando un poco de harina y la vertía en el tazón

- Ra no me gusta admitirlo, pero el enano sin vergüenza tiene razón- sin olvidar el pequeño odio que sentía hacia el chico el espíritu hablo- lo se ya que cuando lo conocí sentí un gran poder, como si dentro de el estuviera una gran fuerza que aun no descubre. No debe preocuparse el estará bien tenga fe- levantándose de la mesa el espíritu hablo, mientras le sonreía cariñosamente a su pequeño hikari que a pesar de tener esos cambios tan extraños de animo, aun muy en el fondo seguía siendo el pequeño niño indefenso y caritativo que tanto amaba…

- Oye Bakura…- llamo el hikari de forma seria

- ¿Dígame?- Acatando la petición el espíritu miro al chico

- Se te quemo el desayuno…-dijo de forma seria, eso hizo que al espíritu mirara inmediatamente la sartén donde estaba cocinando los huevos, sacar humo de color gris era obvio que lo que contenía se le había quemado…

- ¡¡¡POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!...-sacando la sartén del fuego la puso de una sola vez en el lavaplatos mientras vertía un poco de agua en una humeante sartén…-Ra genial….grrr…todo es culpa del patético enano…-señalando a Opacho aun lado el espíritu hablo

- _Nani_?- el pequeño estaba indignado por ser culpado…

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara, en los labios de Ryou se formo una leve sonrisa al ver discutir nuevamente a su Yami, con el pequeño, que para el espíritu no era mas que una plaga, molesta y fastidiosa…pero tan rápido como se formo, despareció y otra vez aquella expresión severa regreso a su rostro, aun en su corazón existía una pequeña llama de luz que se estaba extinguiendo poco a poco…sin que nadie lo supiera

Mientras tanto el casa tienda, se notaba bastante tranquila luego que los chicos visitantes salieran a toda prisa a buscar a su amigo, el único que quedo en la casa fue Yugi, ya que ni siquiera el abuelo se encontraba la noche anterior mientras todos dormían salio en una expedición a Egipto dejando en claro que no regresaría por varios dias…

Yugi estaba tranquilo, se encontraba descansando en el sofá, luego que para su suerte se libro de las dos personas que le causaron tantos pesares, los cuales eran Lyserg Diethel y su Yami…

Solo un suspiro se escucho salir de sus labios al pensar en estos dos, al igual que de pronto se formo una expresión de odio al traer al faraón y al chico ingles a su mente, que luego de ver aquella dolosa escena lo que mas deseaba era que el peliverde ni se atreviera a aparecer y que Yami si caso revivía, queria que estuviera arrepentido y que si fuera posible que le pidiera perdón de rodillas como el hikari según su pensar se merecía…

De pronto estando el chico inmerso en sus pensamientos sonó el timbre de la puerta, con una cara de fastidio se dirigió a abrirla encontrándose con personas muy conocidas…

- Malik?- mirando por el espejo de la puerta la figura de Malik y Marik se hicieron presentes, en verdad el pequeño estaba indignado por tenerlos a ellos en su casa- ¿Qué desean?- el pequeño abrió la puerta y lo que encontró no fue nada grato- Ra- dijo con una ligero tono de preocupación

- Siento molestarte Yugi, ¿podemos pasar?- dijo el pequeño moreno, con rostro de preocupado

- Claro, pasen…

Abriendo paso para que los chicos pasaran el primero en entrar fue Malik seguido de su Yami quien cargaba al faraón, en su espalda el cual aun parecía estar inconsciente…

- ¿Donde lo encontraron?- pregunto Yugi un poco indignado al ver al faraón tan mal

- En la plaza- dijo Marik mientras ponía el cuerpo del faraón en un sofá

- Ya veo- el chico bajo su mirada

- Me pregunto ¿que le habrá pasado, ¿Yugi tu sabes algo?- pregunto el pequeño moreno mientras miraba a su amigo a los ojos

- No tengo idea- dijo le joven de cabello tricolor con indiferencia mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Ya veo- dijo el pequeño moreno con preocupación

- Lo que sea, que le haya pasado debió ser muy grabe para que el faraón este en este estado-

Dijo el espíritu con un ligero tono de preocupación, quizás Yami no era una de sus personas preferidas pero aun así y aunque el espíritu fuera demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo eran buenos amigos, al igual que lo eran con el ladrón Bakura…

- Gracias por haber traído a Yami…-puso una risa fingida- desearía que se marcharan, es que como ven Yami esta muy mal necesita reposar- Ambos morenos lo voltearon a ver y el único que noto algo extraño en el pequeño fue el Yami

- Esta bien-dijo el pequeño ya que fue muy extraño la actitud tan repentina de Yugi

- Cuida mucho al faraón…-el Yami noto que algo extraño le pasaba al hikari del faraón y lo mejor era marcharse ya que sentía una oscura presencia dentro de el

Luego de decir aquello ambos morenos se encaminaron a la puerta, Yugi los acompaño y luego de despedirse regreso a la sala donde descansaba el faraón, una mueca de enfado se formo en su rostro, al contrario de lo que se esperaba le daba mucha rabia ahora tener que lidiar con el faraón otra vez, "_que acaso no se piensa curar de una buena vez_"…se repetía a si mismo pero aunque no quisiera tendría que cuidarlo…

- Rayos- dijo con enfado al ver el rostro del faraón, el cual tenia pintado en el una mueca de dolor y tristeza- espero que sufras tanto como me haz hecho sufrir a mi…_baka_…-luego de decir aquello se dirigió a la cocina todo aquel alboroto no lo dejo desayunar y su estomago ya lo estaba resintiendo

Mientras tanto en la casa del albino, precisamente en el baño, Hao comenzaba a quitarle la ropa al chico ingles el cual a un dormía, estaba desasido débil como hacer otra cosa, a cada roce Hao se sonrojaba mucho, no podía creer la suerte que tenia de ser el quien tuviera el privilegio de tener al ingles desnudo expuesto ante el…

- Ni siquiera lo pienses Hao…-dejando las toallas llego Ryou, no le gusto en lo mas mínimo la mirada llena de lujuria de Hao- Si le haces algo a Lyserg…Bakura te hará pagar y ni tu fueguito Fifí te salvara…-le dijo Ryou mirando serio a Hao, el cual ante la amenaza de Ryou, cambio drásticamente su mirada- mas te vale…-le dijo dándole una ultima mirada a el y a Lyserg, para luego salir del baño…

- Dios Ryou-kun será un obstáculo en mis planes…-pensó…y así era Ryou no iba a dejar que Hao se aprovechara del ingles, aunque quizás ya no le tenia tanto afecto como antaño, aun así no iba a permitir que el castaño se atreviera a lastimarlo…

- Bakura…- Cuando Ryou llego donde su espíritu lo llamo tenia que indicarle unas cuantas cosas a su parte obscura…

- ¿Que pasa?...-dijo el espíritu mientras ponía la masa para hot cakes en el sartén

- Quiero que vigiles a Hao…-le dijo en tono suave para que Opacho no escuchara…

- _Nani_?- Bakura se extraño ante esa petición y dejo hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su luz…

- No me pongas esa cara y haz lo que digo- le exigió Ryou cambiado su semblante a uno más serio

- Si como diga…-dijo en tono triste, mientras se quitaba el delantal, lo ponía en la mesa he iba al baño a vigilar tal y como su hikari le pidió…

- Ahora tu a cocinar…-le dijo al pequeño el cual solo miraba extrañado al actuar de ambos albinos…

- Esta bien…-asintió Opacho, subiendo aun banco logro alcanzar la cocina y continuar con lo que Bakura había dejado pendiente…

- Solo espero que Hao cumpla su palabra si no pobrecito de el…-pensó el albino sabiendo el "cariño" que su Yami le tenia al castaño, no se tocaría el corazón para hacer lo que Ryou le ordeno…

Mientras tanto Hao seguía quitándole al ropa a Lyserg, ya le había quitado sus pantalones y ahora iba por su camisa, desabotono lentamente cada botón en la pijama disfrutando cada roce y esperando ver al chico completamente desnudo…termino de desabrochar el ultimo botón…y procedió a quitarle la camisa pero cuando lo hizo lo que encontró no le gusto en lo mas mínimo…

- _NANI_!- exclamo con tanta impresión que Bakura miro por la rendija de la puerta, para ver que sucedía y tambien al igual que Hao…se quedo con la boca abierta…

- ¡¡¡Por todos los dioses!- pensó Bakura abriendo sus ojos con tanta impresión, ya que lo que vio no era nada agradable…

La espalda blanca del pequeño ingles estaba cubierta de heridas hechas por látigos, que su frágil cuerpo había recibido una de ellas aun costado se había abierto nuevamente y esa era la que emanaba tanta sangre al parecer era la mas profunda de todas…

Quizás en ese lugar era donde mas golpes recibía…Hao estaba indignado sus manos temblaban se sentía impotente, indignado, furioso triste y preocupado todo era un mar de sentimientos, provocados al ver a su querido ingles en aquella situación tan deplorable…y hasta el momento desconocía al culpable o los culpables de aquella atrocidad…

Bakura por su parte se sentía de la misma forma, quizás no conocía mucho al ingles. Pero aun así le había tomado gran afecto, ya que ese mismo sentimiento sabia que Ryou sentía por el, aunque su hikari no lo aceptara, no podía negarse a su corazón, el cual Bakura conocía muy bien…

De pronto en medio de aquel silencio Lyserg, parecía querer despertar pero aun estaba muy débil como para hacerlo aunque entre sueños dijo algo que dejo indagando a ambos…

- ¡¡¡Por piedad ya no mas!- Dijo el pequeño mientras sollozaba y apretaba sus puños con fuerza, estaba comenzando a tener una pesadilla sobre lo sucedido…-¡¡¡NO ME DUELE!...SNIF- sollozaba el chico en medio del agarre en que lo tenia Hao- NO POR FAVOR…¡¡¡HAAAG…!- el chico lanzo un grito tan estremecedor, que todos los habitantes de la casa lo escucharon…

- ¿Que rayos pasa?...-se pregunto Ryou, mientras se dirigía al baño ya que sabia que desde ese lugar provenían los gritos…- Tu sigue cocinando- exigió Ryou al ver al pequeño bajarse del banco y dirigirse junto con el para ver lo sucedido…

- Esta bien…-al ver la mirada tan seria de Ryou, Opacho no le quedo opción que obedecer…

Mientras tanto en el baño, Hao no encontraba la forma de calmar al ingles, la pesadilla que estaba teniendo era tan fuerte que el pequeño estaba completamente desesperado…

- POR PIEDAD, NO SOPORTO MAS, YA NO MAS SEÑOR MARCO…¡¡HAAAG…!- con ese ultimo grito el chico ya no dijo mas, había perdido el conocimiento por completo…

- Marco…

Hao cambio su expresión de preocupación por una llena de rabia e ira…en ese momento el ingles despertó, aunque sus ojos no parecían brillar igual se notaba vacíos llenos de tristeza y soledad, a pesar de lo que acaba de decir Hao tenia que calmar de alguna forma a su ingles que sufría en silencio…

- ¿Que pasa aquí?...-pregunto Ryou llegando al baño y mirando serio a Bakura…

- Hikari…es decir amo…el ingles ha recibido grabes golpes…

Se expreso el espíritu, mirando preocupado a su hikari el cual, abrió sus ojos en impresión y se puso a ver lo que el espíritu había señalado…y lo vio las heridas que el ingles tenia en todo su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos en impresión no podía creerlo quien había sido capaz de lastimar a su hermano…¿quien…?

- ¿Como te sientes?

Dijo Hao mientras vertía un poco de agua tibia en el cuerpo del ingles…el chico no respondió, solo sintió el fresco liquido sobre su cuerpo, sin decir palabra. Su mente era un remolino de pensamientos, como para hacerse una idea de en donde estaba y lo mas importante…con quien…

- Yo jamás voy a permitir que algo malo vuelva a pasarte…-le dijo con toda la dulzura, que el ingles se merecía…

- ¿Donde estoy?...- fue lo único que dijo, a pesar de las palabras de Hao la mente del ingles estaba maquinado otra información

- En la casa de Ryou-kun- le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual Lyserg vio y no reconoció al dueño

- Umm? ¿Quien eres?- dijo suavemente, su mirada era muy borrosa como para siquiera ver aquel quien estaba frente así…

- No importa, solo debes saber que ahora estas a salvo…-le dijo mientras limpiaba con extremo cuidado el cuerpo del chico…

- Tuve una pesadilla…-comenzó el pequeño, necesitaba desahogarse…

- Lo se pero será mejor que no lo recuerdes

Lyserg parecía no escuchar, solo sabía que alguien estaba a su lado y lo que más necesitaba era sacar todo el dolor que sentía, siendo escuchado por Ryou y Bakura…

- El me golpea como siempre lo hacia…-dijo con tristeza- yo me queria disculpar pero el no me creyó…-continuo y ahora comenzaba a sollozar…-yo queria escapar pero su arcángel, me atrapo con fuerza…no podía huir estaba perdido…snif…tomo el látigo…snif…y…y…comenzó a pegarme…el arcángel me sujetaba y yo no podía escapar mas que pedir clemencia, pero el parecía no escuchar…me golpeaba con fuerza…me dolía mucho…snif…aun puedo sentirlo…aun puedo…snif…_oh God!_…

Hao estaba indignado, Bakura y Ryou tambien no sabían como alguien tan frágil y que decía ser débil había podido soportar tal sufrimiento…

- El seguía golpeándome yo le pedía que parara… pero no lo hacia… veía mi sangre correr, sentía mi cuerpo entumecer, los golpes no paraban, en un momento ya no sentía mas dolor…creo que caí inconsciente, ya que no sentía nada, no gritaba , no lloraba, no podía hablar…solo estaba ahí soportando los golpes, sin que mi cuerpo siquiera los sintiera…en un momento sentí que mi espíritu abandonaba mi cuerpo y puede verlo…a el...al señor Marco…golpearme aun estando yo inconsciente…puede su furia la cual se desquitaba conmigo, en un extremo, pude ver la mirada llena de tristeza de Morphine…ella no podía hacer nada por mi…quizás ni yo podía hacer nada para salvarme…poco a poco mí espíritu se fue alejando…ya no veía mi cuerpo ni al señor Marco…solo una segadora luz blanca, que me guiaba hacia el cielo…

Ante aquello Hao, Bakura y Ryou se quedaron sin habla, tanto fueron los golpes que el chico, guardo silencio durante tanto tiempo, que jamás se quejo ante nadie y eso que miraba a Yoh muy seguido podría haber ido ir con el y alejarse por fin de su sufrimiento. Pero no podía la sed de venganza era mucho mas fuerte que todos los golpes que recibía…

- Me guiaba yo la seguía sentía que al llegar al final de aquel resplandor mi alma y mi cuerpo por fin podría descansar…llegue al final de aquel resplandor…me sentía muy feliz, lleno de dicha alegria, ya que por fin luego de tanto tiempo me sentía libre…-dijo con nostalgia…-y luego mi alegría creció mas…pude ver a mis padres…-Hao empalideció ante eso…-ellos me esperaba con los brazos abiertos corrí hacia ellos, tanto como mis piernas me lo permitían… por primera vez, en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir el calor de mi familia…su amor…no me queria alejar jamás de ellos nuevamente…hasta me olvide de la venganza, hacia Hao…todo…todo…solo importaba que yo estaba con ellos y nada mas…

Hao estaba pálido ante aquello, hasta dejo de enjuagar el cuerpo de Lyserg debido a lo que decía, estaba impresionado de enterarse por boca del ingles aquello. Igual expresión tenían Bakura y Ryou, el pequeño de ambos albinos jamás se imagino todo el sufrimiento que su hermano había sido victima…

- Me abrazaban con tanta ternura, que aun puedo sentir sus calidos abrazos alrededor de mi cuerpo…jamás queria que esa sensación se alejara de mi…queria quedarme, debía quedarme…pero ellos no me dejaron…-Hao estaba sin habla y con un rostro completamente pálido ante aquello…-me dijeron que yo merecía ser feliz…yo debía ser feliz, les dolía mucho verme sufrir, ver como mi corazón se llenaba de odio hacia alguien que no tubo la culpa de su muerte…hacia alguien que yo confundí…. hacia alguien, que quiso intervenir pero fue demasiado tarde…-ahora Hao estaba complemente sorprendido…-quise que me explicaran a que se referían y lo único que me dijera fue…_Hao no es culpable por nuestra muerte_…ahora estaba confundido…a que se refinarían? me preguntaba por que…por que me decían eso ahora…

Hao pareció entristecer y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, al igual que sin quererlo en los ojos de los albinos ese mismo liquido se hizo presente…

- Luego de tantos años de dolor, luego de tantos años de sufrimiento, me mantuve vivo por una razón…acabar con Hao, pero ahora que ellos me decían eso mi sentí, que mi existencia ya no tenia razón de ser…por ello que mas daba si me quedaba con ellos…con ellos viviría eternamente feliz…y en la tierra en la mas terrible de las amarguras…viviendo culpable por creer el causante de la muerte de mi familia a un inocente…pero en verdad…era un inocente…?...eso lo descubriría tiempo después… lo único que me dijeron fue…"_ya no queremos ver que te llenas de odio Lys-chan_"… así me decían así de pequeño…_el culpable siempre ha estado ante tus ojos…atormentando tu vida y tus sueños_…_llenando tu corazón de odio y cubriendo tu cuerpo de golpes_…abrí mis ojos en impresión si sus palabras eran ciertas…el culpable era…Marco… ya no escuche nada mas, ya que en ese instante desperté…pero no me gusto donde desperté….

Dijo el joven en tono triste ya que donde había despertado era un verdadero infierno en la tierra por que dios no se había apiadado de el y lo dejo en el cielo no lo comprendía…

- Estaba en la enfermería de los soldados X y ante mi…la doncella Jine que al verme despertar…me dio una bofetada por la falta, que yo había cometido…no dije nada…aun estaba bajos los efectos del sedante…"_Eres patético Lyserg Diethel_" me dijo la doncella con odio…yo solo la miraba con tristeza, lo se ya que unas lagrimas bajaron por mis mejillas…no lloraba por su bofetada, ya que ni siquiera la había sentido….lloraba por haber descubierto la verdad…verdad que jamás se me revelo…ni el que yo creí culpable, me dijo jamás que el no era un asesino…por que me lo habría ocultado…por que…?...snif…

Lyserg puso sus manos en sus ojos para aguantar su tristeza, Hao lo miraba apenado ya que aunque Lyserg no lo supiera del que estaba hablando era de el…

- Me encantaba ver la obsesión que tenías hacia mi…-pensó Hao, su boca no podía articular palabra…-Me gustaba, ver como me preferías entre todas las cosas…hasta rechazaste el amor de Yoh, todo por tu venganza hacia mi…no me importaba que me creyeras un asesino, si con eso yo dominada tus pensamientos…

- Busque una repuesta…quise contactar a mis padres otra vez, que me explicaran como había sido su muerte…y una noche me lo dijeron…mi sueño fue tan profundo que me trasporte al mundo de los muertos donde estaban ellos…me contaron todo…el señor Marco llego a mi casa en Inglaterra, hacia mas de 10 años sabia que la familia Diethel había tenido a un hijo y que ese era yo…pero lo que no sabia, era que cuando se hizo presente con mis padres, yo no estaba con ellos…queria llevarme lejos de ellos, ya que según el, yo iba hacer un shaman muy poderoso…ahora entiendo por que siempre me acosaba aun estando con Yoh…

El ingles paro su relato, se quedo pensando un momento quizás recordando aquel misterioso sueño…

- Mis padres se negaron ante la petición…eso lo hizo enfurecer y en nombre de la aclama justicia su arcángel los mato…_Oh God…_ si yo hubiera estado…-Lyserg lloraba con mas fuerza, en verdad se sentía muy triste al recordar aquello…

- Será mejor que ya no lo recuerdes…-al fin Hao pudo decir palabra…

- El arcángel los manto…me dijeron que tiempo después que Marco se fuera, llego a la mansión un joven castaño…llamado Hao Asakura…el cual estaba reclutando a Shamanes fuertes…se topo con el arcángel de Marco, ambos tuvieron una feroz batalla, la cual ninguno de los dos gano aunque la casa quedo en llamas a causa de eso…Marcos antes de macharse se llevo una fotografía mía, sabia que en un futuro daría con el paradero, del niño que queria tener en su poder…Hao se quedo un momento mas en aquel incendio y al entrar a una de las habitaciones, vio los cuerpos de mis padres…estaba imprecisando ante aquello y justo cuando el estaba con ellos…yo llegue y encontré a Hao mirando los cuerpos cubiertos por llamas de mis padres…y de ahí…yo…yo…-las manos e Lyserg comenzaron a temblar en desesperación…-pensé que el había…_Oh God_…pensé que el los había asesinado…pero no fue el…no fue…si no el señor Marco el asesino…_God_ si no hubiera sabido…si lo hubiera sabido…snif…

En ese momento Hao no pudo mas y abrazo con ternura aquel chico que parecía estar arrepentidlo, por vivir tantos años de odio hacia el sin ser culpable…Ryou y Bakura miraban de lejos y ambos aunque no lo dijeran se sentían enternecidos ante la escena. Tambien un profundo odio creció ante aquel que se llamada Marco de los soldados x quizás no conocían a ambos pero los harían pagar por haber hecho sufrir al pequeño…

- No sabes cuando te quiero…-le dijo Hao suavemente…-no me importa que me odiaras, jamás me importo…-dijo con una sonrisa…-aun recuerdo tu mirada aquel día en que estaba con tus padres…-con notoria tristeza Hao hablo…-me hubiera gustado decirte todo en aquel instante pero…no lo habrías entendido…era mejor no atormentarte mas y dejar que tu mente sacara sus propias conclusiones, quizás no fue lo mas adecuado, ahora lo se…ojala y logres perdonarme…-Hao levanta el rostro de Lyserg y se da cuenta que el pequeño no lo había escuchado, ya que estaba profundamente dormido…-es mejor así descansa mi pequeño…- le da un beso en su frente…

Tiempo después la noche cubrió con su manto las calles de Domino, en las calles no se miraban muchas personas, ya que ese noche en particular hacia un penetrador frió, aunque para dos misteriosas figuras eso no era de importancia, tenían una misión que cumplir…

- ¿Segura que este es Domino Mine?...-pregunto un hombre en tono serio a una chica rubia que iba a su lado…

- Claro que si Marco, no pierdas la paciencia…-le suplico la chica…

- Como no he de perder la paciencia, si no encontramos a Lyserg Diethel le esteremos fallando a la doncella Jine…-se explico el hombre fastidiado mirando en todos lados esperando al fin ver el rostro de aquel que buscaba, pero ese jamás aparecía…

- Lo se…-dijo la chica con tristeza y no por fallarle a su líder, si no por encontrar al niño y llevarlo a vivir el mismo sufriendo al cual huyo…

- Ese maldito mocoso…-dijo Marco en tono suave, Mine a su lado lo escucho pero no dijo nada…-es la pieza principal para liberar el poder…

Dijo en voz alta la chica a su lado miro de reojo al rubio sin decir nada no sabia a que se refería…

- ¿Liberar el poder?...a que te refieres- pregunto confundida…

- A nada que te importe- le respondió cortante, como siempre lo hacia

- Umm?...-a la chica no le pareció muy buena la respuesta pero prefirió no seguir indagando, seguramente si lo hacia Marco, de todas formas no le diría nada, ella por su parte iba a investigar la verdad…- algo ocultas Marco…-pensó mientras miraba a su compañero- quizás no me lo digas, pero yo lo voy a descubrir…

Mientras tanto, ambos pasaron frente a una vieja tienda de juegos, no le prestaron mucha atención. Contando que en realidad no les interesaba adquirir sus productos o simplemente que por la hora, ya estaba cerrada…sin imaginarse que dentro de de la casa tienda estaba ocurriendo algo terrible, para dos chicos que en ella habitaban, ya que el dueño no se encontraba, como siempre y sus repentinos viajes, salio desde muy temprano rumbo a Egipto dejando solos a ambos chicos, sabiendo lo mucho que se querían y se cuidarían se marcho sin imaginarse que para el menor de ambos eso no iba a hacer nada agradable…

El mayor estaba durmiendo placidamente decía horas, no había comido, aunque el doctor presente en casa le había suministrado suero para que su organismo no perdía su energía, el resto de hinquitos no estaban en casa. Todos estaban muy preocupados por el paradero de cierto ingles, que desapareció repentinamente hacia horas, por ello aun seguían buscándolo pero como se miraban las cosas no darían con el pronto…

- ¿Quieres una taza de café?- ofrecían un joven pelirrojo al doctor el cual estaba leyendo un libro y a su lado su siempre sonriente esposa que lo acompañaba, el era el único que había regresado luego de una búsqueda infructuosa

- Esta bien, muchas gracias Moto-kun…-le dijo el doctor poniendo una de sus sonrisas a la cual Yugi no puso mucha importancia, ya que en realidad no le interesaba hacerlo- ¿crees que regresen pronto?...- Yugi se sentó frente al doctor, ambos estaban en la cocina, luego de servirle la taza de café que aun echaba un poco de humo inundado el ambiente con su fragante aroma…

- No lo se ya se han tardado mucho…

Se expreso el doctor con un notorio tono de preocupación, luego tomo la taza de café y se la llevo a la boca, su esposa a su lado sabia que estaba preocupado por los demas per lo que hubiera deseado seguir acompañándolos, aunque tambien sabia que no podía dejar solo ni a Yugi, ni a su compañero Yami. Sabía que ese chico, era mucho mas que solo su espíritu acompañante, aunque en realidad no sabía a que grado llegaba su relación, suponía que era una relación de mejores amigos, hermanos, quizás sin saberlo estaba muy lejos de la verdad…

- ¿Tu, iras a buscarlos…?-dijo Yugi mientras tomaba tambien su taza de café con leche y se la llevaba a la boca, mientras miraba al doctor. Yugi luego de pasar aquel liquido en su garganta regreso la tasa a la mesa…

- Ellos saben cuidarse solos…-dijo sin ninguna preocupación…-pero si se tardan dos horas mas iré a buscarlos…-dijo el doctor mientras tenia su brazo extendido sosteniendo la taza de café y aun mantenía su vista en el humo que esta echaba…

- Esta bien- dijo Yugi sabiendo lo preocupado que Fausto estaba por sus amigos…aunque espero que Diethel no aparezca… -Pensó para si mismo

Lo que menos deseaba, era tener a ese mismo chico otra vez de huésped en su casa, su desaparecieron había sido beneficiosa para el, ya que estando lejos el chico que distraía a su Yami, ahora Yugi volvería hacer el dueño de su corazón, aunque lo que ignoraba era que el jamás dejo de serlo a pesar que los hechos decían otra cosa…

Paso un tiempo y ambos no dijeron palabra, Yugi estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos y el doctor en los suyos cuando de pronto una persona interrumpió aquello…

Los suaves sonidos, se escucharon llegar hasta los oídos de ambos, sabían que estaban solos. Por ello el único que podía provocar aquello era el faraón…Yugi seguido del doctor, salieron de la cocina para dirigirse con Yami a la sala donde el faraón descansaba, desde hacia mucho tiempo…y lo vieron Yami estaba sentado en el sofá donde había momento atrás cabía estado descansando, se le notaba confundido, débil y preocupado, quizás era por su condición y su mente aun no podía hacer una idea clara de lo que le había sucedido, para indagar mas del asunto el doctor de acerco a el…

- ¿Como te sientes Atemu-kun…?

Le dijo con una sonrisa, notando lo pálido que se encontraba el faraón. Yami no dijo nada ante la pregunta solo se sostuvo la cabeza un momento y luego miro al doctor.

Yugi observaba a ambos de lejos, mirando con expresión seria cada moviendo que Yami hacia… como le hubiera gustado decirle un par de verdades a su Yami en aquel instante. Pero estado el doctor eso tendría que esperar, al menos hasta que ambos estuvieran solos…

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?- continuo el doctor con sus preguntas, Yami asintió ante aquello- Elisa…-llamando a su esposa, la cual al instante le acerco su maletín conteniendo los medicamento que Yami necesitaría

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?...

Al fin el faraón pronunciaba palabra, el doctor que buscaba con afán lo necesario para suministrarle a Yami y calmar su dolor, le respondió aunque estaba tan concentrado en buscara quello en su maletín que no lo miro a los ojos…

- No lo se, eso mismo te debería preguntar yo…-le dijo serio, y era verdad ninguno de los presentes sabia que le había sucedido a Yami, el único que podía contestar a eso era el faraón…

Yami no dijo palabra, solo bajo la mirada y poco a poco su mente le fue trayendo imágenes de lo que había sucedido y de lo que había sentido tiempo antes que se desmayara…

- Sentí que algo le pasaba a mi _aibou_…-dijo en tono suave mientras seguía recordando…-luego…luego…donde esta Yugi?...-su preocupación por su luz, se hizo presente el chico mencionado lo vio y decidió hablar…

- Aquí estoy…-dijo mientras levantaba un poco la mano y luego volvía a cruzar sus brazos…

Yami se levanto de su lugar, ante la mirada atónita del doctor ya que según su condición eso era lo menos recomendable. Pero el faraón había sido tan rápido que no le dio oportunidad a hacer detenido…

- Ra Yugi…-el faraón abrazo a su hikari, el cual inmediatamente rechazo aquellas mientras de cariño…

- No me toques…-le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Yami alejándolo de se de el…-no vuelvas hacerlo o te voy a encerrar en el rompecabezas me ¡¿escuchaste…!

Yami solo bajo la mira ante las palabras tan duras de Yugi, sabia que podía cumplir aquello así que era mejor no contradecirlo…el doctor solo miro a ambos, dándose cuenta que el chico, aun estaba muy dolido y ese enojo era evidente en la mirada tan seria que en la que miraba a su parte oscura…el doctor no dijo nada ante la discusión, le hubiera gustado intervenir pero por las circunstancias prefirió callar…

- Yugi yo…-Yami no encontraba como disculparse, en verdad pensó que perdería a Yugi para siempre…

- No quiero escucharte…-le dijo Yugi con la expresión mas dura que Yami jamás vio dibujada en su rostro…- a partir de ahora harás todo como te diga… mas te vale recuperarte pronto… ya me harte de estar cuidándote…

Ante esas palabras, Yami sintió como una puñalada en su corazón, jamás pensó que por un error suyo; su hikari ahora lo odiaba de tanto y se expresaba de su padecimiento de una forma tan dura, ahora entendía que no era digno ni de la compasión de Yugi…

- A partir de mañana te daré tus actividades, mas te vale cumplirlas…-Yugi continuaba igual a pesar que sentía el inmenso sufrimiento de su parte obscura, aun así lo ignoraba y seguía igual de duro con el…-mas te vale cumplir, al pie de la letra tus obligaciones o si no te comienzas a olvidar de estar en este mundo ¿me escuchaste…?...

Yami solo asintió, estaba tan indignado y sorprendido por lo que Yugi decía que las palabras no salían de su boca…

- Y ya no me pongas esa cara de mártir…-Yami solo trago saliva ante eso…-no te queda, faraón traidor…- terminando eso Yugi, se dio media vuelta y regreso a la cocina…dejando a tras de si, aun faraón que sollozaba en silencio ante las palabras tan crueles que su hikari le había dicho…

- ¿Te encuentras bien?...-poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yami el doctor hablo sabiendo que el faraón estaba llorando tenia que intervenir ya que esa tristeza no le hacia nada bien a su condición…

- No…- dijo Yami con toda la tristeza que sentía- no… desde que perdí la confianza de Yugi, no estoy bien…-Yami callo de rodillas y ya no le importaba demostrar su tristeza…-Ra cuando va a volver hacer como antes… ¿CUANDO!…Ra no soporto mas…no lo soporto…snif…

Dijo mientras las lagrimas, caigan en grandes caminos…Yugi escucho la desesperación del faraón pero no le importo, solo estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina tomando tranquilamente su café con leche; que por el tiempo que había pasado ahora, estaba totalmente frió…

- ¿Ra por que?… ¿por que?…si yo lo amo…¡¡YO TE AMO YUGI!...haaaa…-gritaba el faraón en verdad estaba desesperado…y ahí si el doctor y su esposa se dieron cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos…-Yugi, ¿cuando lo vas a comprender?… ¿cuando?…snif… ¿te perdí para siempre?…y yo…yo…tuve la culpa…Ra hikari por favor perdóname…por favor…

- Debes tranquilízate Yami-kun…-le pidió el doctor sabiendo que esa actitud no era nada favorable para su condición

- No me importa…no me importa…ojala y desapareciera…ojala y Ra me llevara a su lado…- dijo el faraón su desesperación era tal, que no le importaba si en ese mismo momento dejaba el mundo de los vivos; todo con tal de dejar de sufrir…- no quiero calmarme no quiero que no me entiendes…Haaaag!...

Yami sintió, como el doctor lo sujetaba fuertemente de sus brazos inmovilizándolo, mientras su esposa Elisa prepara una inyección con un calmante…

- ¿QUE HACES? SUÉLTAME…SUELTAME!...-Yami intentaba safarse del agarre pero no podía- no quiero que me pongan nada…no quiero que…-el faraón ya no continuo el doctor, le hizo señal a su esposa para que le aplicara sedante…-POR LO DIOSES…HAAAAA!...

Fue el ultimo grito que dio Yami, tiempo después que el liquido comenzó a circular en su sistema, ya no dijo palabra, poco a poco su cuerpo se comenzó a entumecer hasta que se quedo dormido en los brazos del doctor…

- Eso fue lo mejor…-mirando la inconciencia de Yami, el doctor cargo al faraón para llevarlo a su habitación…cuando en ese instante salio Yugi…en su siempre semblante serio intervino…

- Adonde vas con mi Yami?...-pregunto como si aquello le ofendiera

- Llevare a Yami-kun a su alcoba…-dijo el doctor con toda naturalidad y con tono preocupado, contando la condición de inconciencia en que se encontraba Yami…

- Esa ya no es mas su alcoba…

Le dijo Yugi en el tono mas frió que podía utilizar…-jamás lo ha sido…-continuo y el doctor solo podía ver incrédulo las palabras de Yugi, sabiendo que el faraón necesitaría descanso en una suave cama y ahora Yugi decía aquello como si en verdad no le importara, que pudiera sucederle a su espíritu…

- Así que no quiero que lo lleves a ese lugar…déjalo en el sofá de la sala…-ordeno quitándose del paso y señalando el sofá en el que donde antes había estado descasando el faraón…-jamás volverá a poner un pie en mi santuario…-refiriéndose a su habitación, el chico hablo con odio hacia aquel que aun dormía…-así que déjalo ene se lugar es mi ultima palabra…-dándose media vuelta Yugi hablo mientras subía las escaleras para ir a descansar…

- Yugi-kun por favor píensalo…-suplico el doctor…

- No hay nada que pensar…-parando un poco su marcha, Yugi hablo aunque no miro en ningún momento al doctor…-el tubo la culpa de lo sucedido ahora que pague por ello…-buenas noches…

Dijo cortante mientras, continua subiendo las escaleras, dejando tras de si a un doctor muy preocupado. Yami estaba peor de lo que el chico suponía y si seguía comportándose de esa forma, terminaría por llorar el desaparecer de su espíritu…

- Deberemos cuidarlo nosotros…-dijo el doctor, mientras miraba a su esposa ella estaba muy preocupada por la salud de su paciente tambien al igual que Fausto…-no te preocupes Elisa todo va estar bien…-utilizando las palabras de Yoh y una sonrisa eso tranquilizo a su esposa, aunque el doctor no encontraba esa tranquilidad…- Dios…-pensó…-dale fuerzas, no dejes que se rinda…

Puso fe en aquello pensamiento se cumpliría lo hizo, mientras colocaba el cuerpo débil de un faraón inconsciente en el sofá… le dedico la mirada y luego observo por una de las ventanas la luna que asomaba desde ese lugar…pensando ahora en los chicos…

- ¿Como les estará yendo a ellos…?...-dijo el doctor en voz alta y su esposa sabia muy bien a quienes se refería puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo para darle confianza que ellos estaban bien…-Gracias Elisa, espero que así sea…

Muy alejado de la casa tienda estaban los chicos en un restaurante en sus rostros se miraba la preocupación que sentían, al no encontrar aquel chico ingles, ninguno había dar con su paradero, ni siquiera una pista de donde podría estar. Al parecer se lo había tragado la tierra…

- Rayos buscamos todo el día y aun no sabemos nada de Diethel-kun…-dijo Len en su siempre tono serio, aun lado suyo estaba una bolita roja que lo miraba preocupado…

- Tranquilícese señorito…-le dijo en tono preocupado, sabiendo que su amo estaba preocupado; aunque lo expresaba de una forma poco común, al menos para quienes no lo conocían…mientras que cierto chico vestido estilo Elvis el era demasiado expresivo…

- Donde tienen a mi Lyserg…quiero a mi amigo Lyserg conmigo otra vez!...- dijo con suma tristeza mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y una sombrita negra lo cubría a su lado intentando consolarlo su siempre fiel Tokaguero…

- Tranquilízate Ryu…-le dijo Tokaguero, intentando calmar a su amo pero el parecía no escuchar…

- QUIERO A MI LYSERG!...

Grito mientras golpeaba el piso en impotencia, mientras tanto en la distancia Yoh observaba a sus amigos, una sombría mirada se reflejaba en sus ojos mientras observaba por una de las ventanas del lugar.

Observando la luna con mucho anhelo y nostalgia, su espíritu acompañante se dio cuenta de su tristeza y quizás el podría hacer algo para remediarla, el era uno de los que conocía demasiado a Yoh como para no notar su falta de animo.

- Amo Yoh…- llamo Amidamaru, dejando de ser una curiosa bolita celeste flotante, para tomar su forma de un esplendoroso samurai…

- Que sucede Amidamaru?...-queriendo poner una sonrisa en sus labios, para tranquilizar a su espíritu…

- No pierda la fe, encontraremos al joven Lyserg…-sabiendo que esa sonrisa era falsa, Amidamaru se preocupo a un mas por Yoh- El debe estar bien amo, ya vera que muy pronto sabremos de su paradero…

- Gracias Amidamaru…-suspiro Yoh, en realidad no sabia si en verdad aquello sucedería pero lo que mas deseaba era ver a Lyserg con bien…otra vez…

Mientras tanto en la casa de los albinos, Hao había insistido quedarse de guardia toda la noche cuidando a Lyserg, aunque para Ryou eso no fue muy agradable aun así acepto, pero Bakura y el, lo estarían vigilando mucho. Lo que menos deseaban era que se aprovechara de la situación…

Aunque Hao, prometió no hacer nada hasta accedió en dormir a una cama improvisada alado del ingles, aun así Ryou no le tenía ni la más mínima confianza… pero aun sabiéndolo los dejo solos un momento, tenía que hablar con su parte obscura de ciertas cosas…

- ¿Que sucede amo?...-sabiendo la preocupación de su hikari Bakura hablo

- Sabes perfectamente lo que sucede- le dijo en tono frió

- ¿Quiere que vaya a darle una acción al fueguito?…-sabiendo "su gran afecto hacia Hao" lo que Bakura deseaba era tener la autorización de su hikari, para darle una merecida lección

- No a el…quiero que busques a esos malditos tipos de los soldados X y que elimines del mapa a ese tal Marco…-Bakura abrió sus ojos en impresión en verdad su hikari, estaba diciendo aquello no podía creerlo…-quiero que lo envíes al reino de las sombras y que jamás salga de ahí…pero antes que eso ocurra, que le des el peor de los sufrimientos…

Bakura trago saliva en verdad su hikari estaba tan indignado por lo que ese tipo le había hecho al ingles, que ahora le pedía eliminar al causante de su sufrimiento, tenia lógica. Pero para un chico que siempre mostró ser pacifico y nada violento era extraño…

- ¿Que te pasa? por que me ves con esa cara de idota, ve hacer lo que te dije…-le exigió el chico indicando que queria, que Marco desapareciera de la faz de la tierra lo mas pronto posible…

- Si…

En tono suave al escuchar las palabras tan duras de su hikari, Bakura se levanto de su lugar, en un resplandor dorado la sortija apareció en su pecho, se la quito un momento, se concentro y una de sus puntas indicaba el paradero del tipo a quien buscaba…sonrió ante aquello, ya que el tambien estaba furioso por todo el daño que causo ese sujeto en el cuerpo de un inocente…luego de saber donde estaba, desapareció, pronto vería al tipo y le daría su merecido…

- _Que sufra mucho Bakura_…-le pidió su hikari otra vez de su vínculo, con una malévola sonrisa que jamás se había visto dibujarse en su rostro…

- _Si amo como ordene_…-sabiendo lo experto que era ladrón para hacer sufrir a las personas, aquel acto lo iba a disfrutar mucho y más con ese malvado que hizo sufrir a alguien muy importante para su hikari…

Mientras tanto ambos soldados x, estaban cada vez mas cerca de la casa del albino, Marco parecía ser un experto en buscar al ingles, lo que Mine no entendía era por que tanta obsesión con Lyserg, no lo entendía y no tenia el valor suficiente para preguntárselo a Marco…quizás con el tiempo lo sabría y tambien descubriría quien era Marco en realidad…pero eso se sabría, a su tiempo…

**Continuara……**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estamos de vuelta con un nuevo chapter…

HAO: ¡¡Soy inocente! Siempre lo dije ¿pero alguien me escucho?

BAKURA: Ra por que rayos Ryou no me pidió eliminar a este…-señalando a Hao que hacia señal de la victoria…-Rayos que vergonzoso

MARIK: Al menos salio esta estrella de cine…soy feliz…-haciendo señal de la victoria junto con Hao…

YAMI: Ra estamos de mal en peor…Ra pobre de mi…-cascadita de lágrimas…

HOLLY: Gomen Yami…TT…

BAKURA: Hey alguien de compadece de este pobre Yami menospreciado...

YAMI: Ya deja de exagerar

MARIK: Por lo general ustedes dos son lo que exageran…-Bakura y Yami se quieren lanzar contra Marik y el se pone en guardia…-alto Yamis desenfrenados se acercan mas y les ira mal…

YAMI: Como si te tuviéramos miedo…

BAKURA: ¡¡¡A el!...-salen corriendo tras Marik…

MARIK: ¡¡MAMITA!

MALIK: Mi pobre he incomprendido Yami oigan criaturas de Seth déjenlo en paz…

HOLLY: Huy…-gotita…-bueno en vista que me dejaron solita…pos Hao va a agradecer los RR…-Hao no hace caso estaba muy ocupado celebrando su inocencia…- O-o…será Lyserg tonces…

LYSERG: _Hi_!... con gusto lo haré…agradecemos los reviews mandados por…Hannah Pegasus-Ishtar, Valsed, Shiroi Tsuki, Diosa Atena, Nethed, Dark Artemisa, Yami Kaira Hiwatari/ Diethel y Dagel…muchas gracias por escribir…y esperamos que el chapter de esta semana les haya gustado…

HOLLY: Chicos ya dejen de discutir y vengan a ayudarme a contestar los RR…-Yami y Bakura asienten y se quitan del cuerpo de Marik liego de haber tumbado al suelo al moreno…

MARIK: X.X

BAKURA: Se lo merece…

YAMI: Por bacón…TT…

**HANNAH PEGASUS-ISHTAR:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…Ra me alegra que te este gustando el fic…que tal este chapter de revelaciones neh?

HAO: Sabia que era inocente y nadie me creyó…

LYSERG: Inocente…hasta que se pruebe lo contrario…

BAKURA: Saludos a Hanny…Seh aunque no eres tan inocente de fastidiarme mi existencia…-le sale venita…

HAO: hay tu te la fastidias solo…-Bakura quiere golpearlo…pero fifí-chan lo detiene…

BAKURA: Rayos te salvaste…

MARIK: Y por supuesto que toy feliz hermanita ya salí…luego actuare mejor que el faraón y un ladrón oprimido

YAMI: Como que no te basto con lo de hace rato…

HOLLY: Chicos ya dejen de discutir…

YUGI: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios se hacen lo que se puede…

HOLLY: A mi hermanito le sale muy bien…tambien a Ryou…

BAKURA: Si a veces me sorprende tanto…oigan acaso Malik se hará malo…seria genial verlo torturar al morenin…

MARIK: ¿Oye?...no seas envidioso que luego le das ideas a Yami Holly…

YUMI: ¿Alguien me llamo…?

MARIK: Raaaa…la encarnación de Seth…

HOLLY: Ya no molesten a mi Yami que luego le sira peor…en fin me despido…

BAKURA: Sayonara y muchos besos…

MARIK: Que romántico… ¿desde cuando?

YAMI:…. (Sin comentarios)…

**VALSED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto encontrarte por aquí

LYSERG: Saludos a la chica…

HAO: Soy inocente digo por si no sabían…

BAKURA: Ra ya nos comenzamos a cansar de la misma cantaleta…

YAMI: Seh además ni eres tan inocente te raptaste al ingles…

HAO: Y que el esta cómodo en mis brazos…-queriendo abrazar a Lyserg…

LYSERG: Aléjate de mi…-Se esconde tras Bakura…

BAKURA: Y tu no me uses de escudo…-Bakura da un paso a un lado…

HAO: Vamos inglecito tienes que discúlpate de alguna forma por haber culpado a un inocente…-dando besitos en el aire…

LYSERG: Que asco…yo no hago nada…TT

HAO: Hay que simplón eres…

HOLLY: Ya chicos…bueno los soldados x van a encontrar al ingles…aunque Baku no va permitírselos…bueno ya lo veras en el próximo capitulo…

BAKURA: Lo hago solo por que mi hikari me lo pidió…

MARIK: Corrección te ordeno hacerlo…

BAKURA: Lo que sea…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos y esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…habrán muchas sorpresas…

LYSERG: Sayonara y besos…

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica hacia tiempos que no te encontraba por aquí…

HAO: Saludos a la chica…y ya sabias ¿que yo era inocente?

BAKURA: ¿Ya vas a empezar?

YAMI: Agradezco a los dioses que este no vive conmigo…

MARIK: Y yo…aunque tengo que soportar al ingles…

LYSERG: Uuuu

HOLLY: Ya chicos dejen de discutir…y chica te entiendo a mi tambien me queda muy poco tiempo por la universidad…y mas por que ya se va a terminar el semestre…

YAMI: Pero luego puras vacaciones…

HOLLY: Si las necesito tanto…le entrare de lleno a mis fics y a mi página...XD

BAKURA: YO le quiero entrar de lleno a esta peste para quitarle esa cara de baka…

HAO: Espero que no te refieras a mi o te ira muy mal con mi fifí…

BAKURA: Rayos…

HOLLY: Bueno chica esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

HAO: Sayonara…y mucha suerte…

**DIOSA ATENA:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que bien encontrarte aquí espero que el chapter de esta semana te haya gustado…

RYOU: (Sonrojado) Arigato por sus comentarios…

BAKURA: (Sonrojado) Ra…TT

MARIK Se quedo sin palabras…hay que tierno el muchacho…-pellizca una de las mejillas de Bakura…

BAKURA: Ra aléjate de mi o te iras junto con Hao a donde Seth…

HAO: Hey por si nos había soy inocente de todo de lo que se me acusa…

YAMI: Ra y ahí vamos otra vez…-mano en la cara…

HOLLY: Y chica bueno de que Baku se ponga los pantalones eso aun falta pero vendrá lo que me haz pedido en el próximo chapter habrá lemon entre tus albinos preferidos (En tono suave)

YAMI: Ra al menos ya se olvido de lo que le han pedido otras chicas conmigo y el ladroncito…

BAKURA: Hey…mejor callate faraón que primero te mato antes que te me acerques…

MARIK: Si están hechos el uno para el otro…-ambos le quieren dar un sape pero Marik se agacha…-me salve…

BAKURA: Ra que tal dentro de una semana…así ambos estarán bien confiados y cuando menos se lo esperen bang son historia…muhahaha…

RYOU: Jalándole una oreja a Bakura…-Ni siguieras pienses en planear un complot en contra de Hao y Lyserg…

BAKURA: Pero por que seria genial verlos 3 metros ajo tierra…

HAO Y LYSERG: Uuuu…

RYOU: Claro que no Kura así que deja de pensarlo…

MARIK: Pobre…sigue de oprimido…TT

BAKURA: Callate que ya te llegara ala hora a ti…

YAMI: Pos ojala…

HOLLY: Buena chica me despido y tu atenta que ya vendrá ese chapter de lemon que tanto deseas…jejeje…espero que llene tus expectativas…XD…

RYOU Y BAKURA: (Sonrojados)…

MARIK: Que mucha mas tiernos…

BAKURA: Jem…bueno hasta la próxima…muchos besos…

RYOU: Sayonara…cuidase mucho…

**NETHED:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto de encontrarte por aquí…

MARIK: Oye que nos trajiste…

YAMI: Ra no seas grosero…

BAKURA: pidiche mas bien…

MARIK: Esta bien hablare mejor…que ME trajiste?-ojitos en forma de estrella…

YAMI Y BAKURA: Mano en la cara…

HOLLY: Chica espero que te haya ido muy bien en tu viaje…y un lemon de Kaiba y Marik…huy no creo…

MARIK: Cruz…mi hikari me estrangula primera…o al gato sarnoso…

HOLLY: Jejeje...aun no se si poner uno entre Yami y Bakura…

BAKURA Y YAMI: Espero que no…Ra que asco…

MARIK: SI hacen una grandiosa pareja…

BAKURA: (Con una venita) Ra no comiences o echaremos leña al fuego para que se haga uno contigo y el gato sarnoso…

MARIK: Oye no me amenaces tan feo…

HOLLY: Jijiji además no creo que se de Joey no lo permitiría…en fin chica ojalá te encontraremos por aquí otra vez…

YUGI: Muchos besos…

RYOU: Y un gran abraso…

**DARK ARTEMISA:**

HOLLY: Hola gusto encontrarlas por aquí otra vez…

MARIK: Ra verdad que lo mejor de este chapter fue que al fin salí yo… y mi hikari…besos para ti…

MALIK: Y un abrázate muy fuerte…arigato por tus buenos deseos…

BAKURA: Ya no estén presumiendo mucho…saludos a la chica…

RYOU: Muchos besos…

YOH: Arigato por tus deceso chica…-risa nerviosa…-bueno te envió un beso…-nervioso por ver la mirada asesina de Anna…huy…TT…

HAO: Estas frito hermanito…hey sabían que era inocente…alguien me creyó?...nah jamás lo hacen…

YAMI: Quieres callarte y dejar eso aun lado…

HAO: No quiero…TT…

YAMI: Por los dioses es inútil…TT

RYOU: Y señorita muchas gracias por su invitación pero no creo que sea posible…

YUMI: Yo no lo dejaría ir a solo contigo…así que déjalo en paz…

HOLLY: Yumi calmate no te enojes…

YUMI: Ra gomen…esta bien mi Ryou puede ir contigo pero los estaré vigilando…

RYOU: Ra...es que la Yami de Holly es mi novia y es algo celosa…-mano en el cuello…

BAKURA: Pobre de mi hikari con ese trago amargo…

MARIK: Aunque a ti te esta yendo igual o peor en el fic…TT…

BAKURA: Ya va a llegar tu hora…

YUGI: Bueno señorita yo acepto solo espero que mi novia Rebeca no se enoje…o seré Yugi frito…TT…

YAMI: Anda hikari aquí nadie le dirá nada…

YUGI: Arigato Yami…TT…-sonrojado…

MARIK: (Hablando por teléfono)…gomen enano pero ya se entero…jejeje...estas perdido…

YUGI: Por los dioses…-sombrita negra…

RYOU: Bueno aun así…muchas gracias chicas tú me dices cuando y ahí nos vemos…

YUMI: Ni pienses hacerle nada a Ryou…lo estaré vigilando…

YUGI: Bueno todo esta arreglado ya hable con Rebeca y no hay problema me dices cuando y saldremos juntos…

MARIK: Romeo…XD

BAKURA: Bue yo me quedare en casa…o saldré algún lugar no quiero estar solo con Hao y su pedazo es terrible…

LYSERG: Besos...y señorita yo tambien acepto hay nos dice la fecha y Yugi-kun y yo llegaremos ahí…

HOLLY: Bueno chicas nos despedimos…sayonara y suerte con sus citas

TODOS: Muchos besos…Muah!

**YAMI KAIRA HIWATARI/DIETHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto en encontrarte por aquí…y que bien que no te fijes mucho en Atemu que el faraón es todo mío…aunque Ryou-kun gomen pero el es de mi Yami…

YUMI: Así que ni pienses en acercártele…

HOLLY: Gomen es que es algo temperamental…

RYOU: Aun así le mando muchos besos a la chica…

HOLLY: En cuanto a Baku no se, aunque toy enterada que tiene novia…pero bue creo que no es celosa no le importara compartir al chico…

BAKURA: (Sonrojado) Bueno yo…

MARIK: Hay que lindo se ve el muchacho…-pellizcando una mejilla…-quien pesaría que hasta ya se sonroja…

BAKURA: Aleja tus sucias manos de mi…-le sale una venita…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no estén peleando…que va a pensar Hiwatari-san

BAKURA: Que quiero estrangular al cuidatumbas…-decía Bakura mientras le estiraba fuertemente las mejillas a Marik…

MARIK: Hay eso es duele y ya quitate estas dañando mi cara de estrella de cine…-Bakura lo suelta…-Ra que carácter…

YAMI: El ladroncito esta algo temperamental hoy…

MARIK: Creo que lo de la admiradora secreta lo puso más temperamental…

BAKURA: Ya cállense…

LYSERG: Saludos a la chica y un gran bes…-le sale una gotita al ver a la chica acercarse a el quien estaba junto a Bakura con ramita de muerdago…

BAKURA:….-tick en el ojo…al igual que Lyserg comienzan a correr…Aunque Bakura parecía ser más rápido…y más por que Lyserg al ver a la chica perdió el equilibrio y lo alcanzo…-Huy pobre…TT…

HAO: Oye niña deja a mí ingles en paz…-solo recibe un Muah! En contestación…-Rayos le lavare la boca al ingles luego de eso…-tick al ojo…

BAKURA: Gulp…-gotita mirando a Lyserg en el suelo mientras la chica lo besaba…

MARIK: Si que esta desesperada…Ra…-mirando al ingles y a la chica…con una gotita…

HOLLY: Bueno me despido…

YAMI: Sayonara…-mirando con gotita tambien a la chica…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima y esperamos que este chapter te haya gustado…

LYSERG: Oh! God…me quede sin aliento…X.X- se desmaya…

HAO: Mi ingles!...-la chica lo toma antes que cayera al piso y no deja a Hao acercarse…-Snif…-sombrita negra…

BAKURA; Hasta pronto…

**DAGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola chica gusto de encontrarte por aquí…

BAKURA: Vamos nena no estas enojadas por las fan cierto…-cerrando una puerta mientras las manos de las chicas salían de entre las hendiduras…

MARIK: Vaya y luego al que llaman goloso es a mi…-mirando con gotita a Bakura…

BAKURA: Ra váyanse a sus casas…que no tienen algo mejor que hacer…-seguía luchando con la puerta…

YAMI: Ra por que traes a tus seguidoras aquí

BAKURA: Y el millón que te perseguía que lo hiciste…-mirando de reojo a Yami mientras luchaba con la puerta…

YAMI: No se de que hablas…-cruza los dedos…

HOLLY: Faraón…?...-bueno chica es cierto Ryou no dejara que le pasa nada que no quiera al ingles…aunque luego Lys-chan dará muchas sorpresas…

HAO: Hey se dieron cuenta que era inocente cierto…

BAKURA: Ra…-al fin la puerta cede y las chicas dejan de empujar…Bakura se arregla los mechones del cabello…-al fin…Ra fuguen vas a seguir con lo mismo?

MARIK: Creo que no se cansa… saludos a mi hikari hermoso…

YAMI: Es cierto…-comiendo palomitas de maíz sentado en la mano de fifí-chan

HAO: (Sombrita negra al ver a Yami) Cuando voy a recuperar tu cariño…-fifí solo mira a otro lado

YAMI: Ahí esta tu respuesta…-sigue comiendo palomitas de maíz mirando a Hao…

BAKURA: Ra y yo que le pregunte que había hecho a sus fans, era más que obvio…-gotita mirando a Yami…

HAO: Hey Dagel no me defiendas tanto…recordarme el odio que siente por mí el ingles…aunque ahora con esta verdad seguro y me lo conquisto…

MARIK: Te echamos porras Haito…

BAKURA: Ra no le des alas

LYSERG: Seh además aunque sea verdad o no tu sigues sin agradarme es algo innato en ti…-con cara de asco…

MARIK: Pobre fuegin ta´perdidin…

HAO: Sombrita negra…-quiero un par de tus fans Bakurin…-sape de Bakura…-Ra oye no me lastimes que cruel eres…

HOLLY: Bueno a las chicas las deje algo abandonas en este chapter pero ya van a aparecer haciendo de las suyas y mas Anna-san…

YOH: Estrangulándome por pensar en Lyserg…

HOLLY: Algo así…

YOH: Gulp…

HOLLY: Bueno chica nos despedimos…

BAKURA: Y date cuanta que las fans solo son fans tu eres la única en mi vida…-con palo de escoba alejando las manos que salían entre las hendiduras de la puerta…

MARIK: Si que es goloso date cuenta Dagel…

BAKURA: Sape a Marik- no me ayudes, besos para mi Dagel…

HAO: Sayonara…

HOLLY: Bueno gente eso fue todo por esta semana…

YAMI: Esperamos que les haya gustado el chapter

HAO: Y que sepan que soy inocente…-sape de todos…-XX-Hao se desmaya

BAKURA: Gomen pero ya me tenia cansado…

MARIK: Huy pobre fuegin…TT

YAMI: Se los merece…-aparece Fifí-chan atrás de Yami y asiente…

HOLLY: Gotita- Bueno gente hasta la próxima…esperamos encontrarlos por aquí otra vez…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	15. Capitulo 15: Blue Moon

**CAPITULO 15: "BLUE MOON"**

_**(Dedicado a Diosa Atena)**_

_(Aquí esta lo que esperabas, gracias por tu apoyo)_

Las horas habían pasado mas rápido que el doctor imagino, el reloj de la casa marcaba las 10 de la noche, su paciente aun no despertaba, ni lo haría hasta cuando el sol tocara otra vez tierras japonesas, a pesar de la hora Fausto no podía conciliar el sueño, estaba tan preocupado por sus amigos que no lograba dormirse; de eso se daba cuenta su esposa la cual estaba muy preocupada que su esposo no descansara, cuando de pronto tocaron a la puerta, el doctor se levanto rápido fue abrir sabia que eran sus amigos.

- Siento despertarte Fausto-san- dijo Yoh entrando junto a los demás, sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido para no despertar a los demás de la casa.

- No se preocupen no he podido dormir ¿Qué paso con Diethel-kun?- mirando que los chicos iban sin el mencionado, sabia que algo malo pasaba

- No lo encontramos…- Dijo Horo-Horo- con notorio cansancio

- Lo buscamos y no dimos con el…-Len a pesar de estar cansado no lo demostraba

- Ni siquiera sentimos la presencia de Morphine- dijo Amidamaru, ya que esperaban que por medio del espíritu del bosque, lograran llegar con el ingles

- Estoy muy preocupado Fausto-san… dijo Yoh en verdad no saber del ingles lo estaba angustiando

- Ya lo encontraremos Yoh, volveremos la búsqueda en la mañana- dijo Fusto queriendo animar a su amigo

- ¿Dónde estará mi Lyserg? ¿Dónde?- ahora el chico vestido de Elvis era quien hablaba, o mas bien sollozaba por no saber nada del ingles

Sin imaginarse que el chico se encontraba donde menos esperaban en la casa del albino, Hao estaba cuidando de Lyserg, el cansancio ya lo había rendido y ahora estaba dormido, recostado en la pared y sentado en la silla cerca de la cama del chico, y aun lado de Hao estaba también dormido su siempre fiel amigo Opacho.

Cuando sin esperarlo el pequeño peliverde despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos su mente aun no tenia una idea clara de donde estaba, aun así sabía que no estaba ni en la fortaleza de los soldados X, donde tantas veces despertó ni en la casa del chico de cabello tricolor, donde tanto dolor causo. Se sentó en la cama, su cabeza le dolía, también el resto de su cuerpo y lo primero que vio fue a Hao que por la oscuridad presente en la habitación no sabia que era el, pero por alguna razón sentía gran confianza con ese chico cuidándolo.

Miro por unas de las ventanas, el paisaje que se pintaba afuera era hermoso con todas las luces nocturnas en el firmamento, sonrió al verlo y recordó como a su antiguo amor le encantaba admirarlas y como una noche así, Yoh Asakura le confeso su amor.

- Yoh- dijo en un susurro ya que su cansancio no le dejaba hablar más,

Sintió la necesidad de ir por agua, se levanto de la cama he hizo el mas mínimo ruido para no despertar aquel que dormía, en un instante el chico tenia fuerzas, fuerzas que habían parecido abandonarlo tanto tiempo, quizás los cuidados de Hao estaban dando frutos o ¿era algo mas?...

Al llegar al pisillo fuera de la habitación, noto que una luz en una de las habitaciones estaba encendida al acercarse se dio cuenta que era la cocina y que en ese lugar estaba un chico albino…

- Ryou- dijo llegando al marco de la puerta, el albino lo volteo a ver y luego regreso su vista al vaso con agua que tenia sobre la mesa- Ryou en verdad eres tu…-el chico no contesto, ni siquiera le importo saber del por que el ingles estaba levantado, luego de lo mal que vio que estaba en la tarde- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- el ingles se sentó en una silla cerca del albino…-quisiera hablarte del por que me fui sin despedirme, aquella vez…-el Ryou no contesto, ni siquiera así lo encaro, se sentía realmente mal por todo lo que había descubierto como para hablar ahora del pasado- solo déjame explicarte y luego tu decides si me perdonas o no…se que ha sido mucho tiempo, pero no tenia opción…déjame contarte mi realidad…

Mientras a unas calles cerca de la casa estaba librándose una batalla entre un furioso espíritu y unos shamanes vestidos de blanco, ellos también tenían a sus espíritus actuando; ante la magia antigua de aquel ser, aunque el parecía ser mas poderoso que los tipos vestidos de blanco, la primera en caer fue la única chica presente, su poder espiritual había llegado al limite, callo desmayada en el piso el único que aun seguía dando lucha era su compañero…Marco…

- Ahora vas a pagar patético mortal…-dijo Bakura mientras ponía su mano cerca de su sortija y concentraba mas su magia, ambos fueron trasladados al reino de los sombras, quien perdiera se iba a quedar en ese lugar para toda la eternidad…

- Mi ángel y yo no nos vamos a rendir ¿me escuchaste?- El albino solo sonrió ante el reto, sabia que estaban en su territorio y en ese lugar para Bakura todo era posible…

- _Pobre mortal_- pensaba-_esta muerto_…-No importa cuando luches mortal, Seth ha decido que hoy sea tu funeral…-Bakura saco una carta mas, el albino sonrió al ver su carta- miren que tenemos aquí es el "_jarrón de la avaricia_" sacare dos cartas mas y- ahora la sonrisa de Bakura, parecía mas de un asesino sediento de sangre fresca, y esa sangre iba hacer la del rubio…-estas muerto moral- pondré esta carta bocabajo- al ver su otra carta, una risa aun mas notaria se dibujada en sus labios era una carta de monstruo, lista para ser transformada con la magia oscura en monstruo de carne y hueso- mi siempre fiel insecto come hombres- Bakura mostró sus dientes, victorioso que aquella bestia iba a acabar con el arcángel de Marco…

- Vamos defiéndete…

Dijo Marco disparando directo aquella bestia, que lo único que deseaba era acabar con aquel que le obstruía el paso a su amo, y lo hizo tan rápido como apareció el insecto de Bakura, así de rápido desapareció el ángel de Marco, el rubio supo que ese era su fin ya que sus poderes espirituales llegaron al limite. Y ahora que su arcángel ya no estaba, el quedaba a merced de lo que quisiera hacerle aquel chico albino tan poderoso…

- Esto lo voy a disfrutar- dijo Bakura pasando su lengua entre sus labios, saboreando a cada instante, la derrota de aquel que hizo sufrir al hermano de su hikari…-¿veamos como te destrozare mortal? ¿Lentamente, dolorosamente o quisieras morir rápido?…-Marco no supo que decir solo estaba en el piso como un perro vencido, por alguien mas fuerte que el- no so no seria justo para ti, ni para mi…-definitivamente morirás lentamente y dolorosamente…-Una sonrisa malévola se escucho entre todos aquellos lamentos de almas atrapadas en el reino de las sombras. Almas perdidas en busca de venganza-veamos que tiene mi baraja para ti…-Bakura saco una carta mas, sonrió al ver que comenzaba a formarse la perdición de Marco- activare mi tabla del destino- Marco estaba nervioso, sus labio inferior no dejaba de temblar, estaba preocupado de su suerte no podía defenderse y aquel albino parecía que no se iba a detener hasta destrozarlo- y tengo la primera letra **"F"**, sabes cuando saque las 5 letras se terminara la diversión, pero mientras eso ocurre activare esta carta, la "_flecha celestial_", ¿no te parece que es un nombre solemne para el lugar tan inhóspito donde estamos?

- Por dios, piedad

Derrotado, lo único que le quedaba era pedir misericordia, jamás se imagino que alguien pudiera derrotarlo tan fácil y ese alguien estar tan lleno de energía, como si no hubiera usado todo su poder en su contra. Era cierto a Bakura el reino de las sombras le daba mas energías que el mundo mortal… ¿cual era la explicación? simple el había encerrado tantas almas en ese lugar, que esas almas le proveían de energía… pronto Marco formaría parte de su colección de almas errantes que jamás encontrarían el descanso eterno, pero antes que eso ocurriera se iba a divertir con el, lo iba hacer sufrir tanto como Marco hizo sufrir al ingles…

- Pero si este es solo el comienzo…-Bakura activo su carta y una majestuosa flecha dorada apareció ante el, y como Marco no tenia nada que lo defendiera ante ese ataque la flecha atravesó su cuerpo…

- HAAAA- grito el rubio al sentir la flecha dorada atravesar su hombro izquierdo cerca de su corazón, luego aquella flecha desapareció por arte de magia el rubio sintió que su vida se fue con ella, el dolor era tan intenso como jamás se imagino…

- Veamos que tenemos ahora- Bakura gozaba, cada rastro de dolor en la cara de Marco y ahora su traje blanco manchado de rojo significaba victoria para el albino- veo que la suerte no esta de tu lado no, no…-dijo Bakura negando en ademán- _Graciosa Caridad_ me permite sacar dos cartas, siempre y cuando deseche dos, de mi mano y miren lo que me regalo mi baraja y te maldijo tu suerte…tengo otra letra de tu destino esta vez es la **"L"**, y una carta de monstruo ante ti, mi gran _Necrotemor oscuro_, ¿estas listo para conocer tu negro destino?- Marco ya no era conciente, apenas y podía mantener la vista hacia Bakura- que lastima por que monstruo esta hambriento de sangre…esta hambriento de tu sangre…-una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, al saber del terrible dolor que iba a sentir el rubio…

Mientras tanto en la casa de Ryou, Lyserg había comenzado con su relato, y a pesar de ser el más triste, jamás contado… Ryou no había dicho ni una palabra solo estaba escuchando y nada mas…

- A mis padres lo mataron, y luego le prendieron fuego a la casa… yo vi al asesino y aun lado de ese tipo… vi los cuerpos carbonizados de mis padres por las llamas, la pesadilla me persiguió por mucho tiempo, aun me levanto en las noches mirando aquella escena tan real en mi mente y tan fresca en mis recuerdos, aun me duele mucho recordar…

Ryou no dijo nada, solo paso algo de agua que contenía el vaso en su garganta y nada mas, aunque no lo demostraba estaba muy indignado de escuchar todo aquel sufrimiento que se reflejaba en cada palabra que decía Lyserg…

- Cuando entre al orfanato lo único que deseaba era venganza, vengarme de aquel que asesino a mis padres- su rostro estaba tan fresco en mi mente como si fuera una foto, su expresión de burla era tan desagradable como la si lo estuviera viendo, pero como estaba encerrado no podría cumplir mi cometido, no hasta que lograra salir-el ingles trago saliva ante eso- tantas veces intentaron adoptarme y en cada una algo surgía, que luego las familias se arrepentían y me dejaban en aquel lugar, yo miraba esa posibilidad como un pasaje de salida, para luego escapar de la familia que me adoptara e ir en busca de mi venganza, pero por obras del destino jamás sucedió…me quede en ese lugar por mucho tiempo hasta que te conocí…

Mientras que los relatos en la casa de Bakura continuaban, el albino también seguía con su batalla, saboreaba cada gota de sangre que derramaba Marco, como si fuera el mas exquisito vino que jamás probaron sus labios y el destino de Marco estaba por escribirse… la ultima letra estaba en la mano de Bakura y el espíritu estaba ansioso por usar el hechizo, el máximo hechizo que llevaría a una muerte muy dolorosa a Marco…

- Mira la tabla a escrito el desenlace de tu agonía…- en frente de Bakura flotaban las letras **"F…I…A…L"** solo hacia falta la **"N"** para que el destino de Marco fuera sellado, la ultima letra que Bakura sostenía en su mano y la contemplaba como un tesoro- este será tu fin, lastima que la diversión acabara tan pronto…

La letra fue activada y la palabra escrita…**"F…I…N…A…L" **Marco estaba totalmente débil ya no podía mover su cuerpo, solo estaba en espera que aquel ser se apiada de el y que al fin acabara con su vida…y no tubo que esperar mucho, para que eso sucediera…ya que al formarse la palabra completa en la tabla del destino, cada letra desapareció y donde una vez estuvieron; apareció en su lugar una nube color morado, gris y negro, los colores del reino de las sombras produciendo una energía oscura tan concentrada, tan fuerte como el mismo infierno…

La nube cada vez se hacia mas poderosa como si el mismo dolor de Marco y el odio de Bakura le dieran mas energía, se hizo tan densa que hasta lanzaba algunos rayos, indicando que el momento de la desgracia para Marco había llegado…

- Que lo disfrutes…- Bakura guardo su baraja y al hacerlo la nube fue cubriendo por completo el cuerpo de Marco, al hacerlo el rubio sentía como si fueran puñales que atravesaban a su cuerpo lentamente y haciéndolo sufrir aun mas, al cubrirlo totalmente, aquella energía el rubio lanzo un grito tan desgarrador que hasta las almas que reclaman su presencia huyeron, en verdad eran tanto el odio que Bakura sentía que había maximizado el poder de su carta…eso era evidente…

El cuerpo de Marco estaba destrozado y aun aquella energía no se detenía hasta que por fin pudiera reclamar su alma y no tubo que esperar mucho ya que a los pocos minutos Marco perdió la vida y su alma fue consumida por la nube que formo Bakura, el albino sonrió en descontento, el quería seguir escuchando los gritos de Marco pero con saber que ahora ese tipo estaba muerto le bastaba y su muerte fue la peor de todas…

- Fracasado…-dijo el albino, cuando de pronto su sortija brillo eliminado la oscuridad del reino de las sombras y al desaparecer el brillo, Bakura había regresado al mucho real, dejando atrás aquel sujeto que tanto daño le hizo al ingles…-Ya esta…- los cabellos de Bakura comenzaron a moverse con el viento ligero de la madrugada, cuando de pronto algo llamo su atención era el cuerpo casi sin vida de Mine-¿Umm?- se acerco a ella y lo que escucho lo impresiono

- Lyserg, sálvate Lyserg yo voy a ayudarte…-dijo suavemente aquella chica rubia de buen semblante, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre al igual que su rostro dejaba ver su decadencia y la poca vida que tenia su cuerpo…- No importa lo que pase yo te salvare hijo….-Bakura retrocedió un poco no creía lo que escuchaba…

Mientras que en la casa del espíritu se revelaban mas verdades guardadas por años…

- Tu fuiste la única razón para seguir con vida, saber que alguien mas se preocupaba por mi, y me dedicaba su cariño, era algo especial… tu amistad fue lo único que me hizo olvidar mi venganza durante tantos años, pero cuando vi una vez mas a ese tipo… a Hao cerca del orfanato, quizás buscándome… asechándome…supe que había llegado el momento de marcharme pero algo me detenía hacerlo…y ese algo eras tu…mi amigo…mi hermano…

En la habitación imperaba el silencio, solo el sonido de la respiración de ambos y nada mas, Lyserg sabia que su amigo…su hermano…estaba muy impresionado por lo que le había dicho y tanta era su impresión que ahora estaba sin palabras por ello decidió continuar…

- Supongo que mi sed de venganza fue mas fuerte, cuando vi al asesino de mis padres algo en mi, que había estado dormido se activo no pude contenerme mas, tenia que buscarlo para matarlo con mis propias manos, claro sabia que llegar a el no iba hacer nada fácil. Para eso tenia que buscar amigos fuertes, mas fuertes que yo para que me ayudaran a debilitarlo y luego yo acabaría con el…por eso un día decidí escapar no se ni como me arme de valor, pero lo hice entre en la ropa sucia me escondí hasta que eso me llevo a mi libertad, libertad que fue un infierno…

Mientras tanto Bakura, estaba sorprendido por lo que había escuchado, seria verdad que esa mujer ayudaría al ingles en el pasado no lo sabia pero podría averiguarlo, su sortija le ayudaría a descubrirlo, un rayo de luz dorada salio del ojo al centro de la sortija de Bakura, el cual atravesó la frente de la chica eso le ayudaría a descubrir la verdad…y lo hizo…

- Por los dioses…-la verdad que vio no fue nada grata…aunque la verdad que el peliverde estaba contando era peor, al menos para Ryou…

- Luego de buscar, de vagar sin rumbo encontré amigos unos buenos chicos estuve con ellos mucho tiempo… varios años, mientras dábamos con la aldea apache; con ellos vive muchas aventuras y aun me duele recordar que como a ti también los traicione, un día llegaron los soldados X querían matar a mi mejor amigo…Yoh Asakura, pero un hombre de Hao lo evito y el perdió la vida, aunque aun así, aunque querían matar a la persona que era mi amigo y que también amaba…no me importo y como sabia que los soldados X eran mas fuertes que mis amigos…me fui un día con ellos, les di la espalda a mis amigos, los abandone…ya que yo siempre he sido un chico débil, en mi sed de venganza busque a otros mas fuertes que derrotaran a Hao, por mi para yo estar ahí para darle el golpe final, me fui con esta organización con ese ideal aunque lo que encontré solo fue mi perdición…-unas lagrimas bajaron rodando por sus mejillas, mientras solo miraba sus manos recogidas en la mesa no se sentía con derecho de ver a Ryou a los ojos…- para la iniciación me torturaron, me azotaron, me golpearon…me dejaban sin comer… en fin todo para probar mi poder, estuve por mas de 3 meses en una celda sucia, húmeda y fría, enferme me dio una terrible fiebre que casi me arrebato la vida…

Ryou abrió sus ojos en impresión, no creía lo que escuchaba ya había sabido algo por los relatos del chico en la tarde, pero jamás pensó las demás crueldades a las que fue victima.

- Si quizás debí de haber muerto ¿no crees, pero gracias a la señorita Mine eso no fue así…

Mientras tanto Bakura, iba cargando a Mine en su espalda la chica no se miraba nada bien pero por lo que había visto sabia que esa chica no era mala y al contrario ayudo al amigo de Ryou arriesgando su propia vida por ello en aquel instante no la dejaría morir…

- Ella fue la diferencia entre la vida la muerte, siempre cuido de mi, me daba comida a escondidas del señor Marco y a pesar de las reglas crueles de los soldados, ella siempre me acompaño procurando mi bienestar hasta convenció a otros para que no me hicieran daño, gracias a ella a un sigo con vida… a pesar de los esfuerzos de la señorita Mine, mi comportamiento cambio para mal, no era para menos luego de todas las torturas, insultos y amenazas de parte de los soldados X, del señor Marco y de la Doncella Jine, me convertí en un chico sin sentimientos, ya que pensaba que los sentimientos solo te hacían mas débil…

En ese instante Bakura iba llegando a la casa ambos escucharon y pararon su platica para ver quien había llegado Ryou, ya suponía quien, aunque al ver que cargaba a una chica eso no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, aunque luego que Lyserg la reconociera sus dudas fueron contestadas…

- ¡¡SEÑORITA MINE!- grito el chico llegando al regazo de la joven la cual Bakura la había colocado en un sofá de la sala…-_OH! GOD!_- el chico se sentó cerca de ella y la abrazaba con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir…-ella es como mi madre…- ¡¡ELLA ES MI MADRE…!- grito el chico y Bakura sintió como un punzado en el corazón, ya que el había sido quien la había dejado en ese estado…-SEÑORITA NO ME DEJE POR FAVOR…_OH GOD!_ NO LO ME LA QUIETES…-las lágrimas caían incesantes mojando el cuerpo de la chica mientras el joven peliverde la abrazaba

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Bakura?- pregunto Ryou serio mirando a su Yami, el cual se sorprendió por su mirada pero le explico lo sucedido- Ya veo…-dijo Ryou sin siquiera hacer algún gesto en su rostro- entonces será mejor ayudarla, trae el botiquín de primeros auxilios, creo que con unas cremas, vendas y un poco de magia logramos salvarle la vida…

Al escuchar a Ryou, Lyserg se levanto de su lugar y corrió a abrazar a Ryou en verdad deseaba que Mine se salvara ella lo había protegido y cuidado siempre; ahora era el turno de Lyserg para ayudarla y con la intervención de Ryou eso seria mas fácil…

- _Thanks_- le dijo en tono suave mirando a Ryou con una sonrisa, el albino no hizo gesto alguno, Lyserg no espero respuesta solo se dio la vuelta y regreso alado de Mine justo cuando Bakura llegaba, con lo que su hikari le había pedido…

- Dame las vendas y un poco de alcohol…

Bakura le paso a su hikari lo que dijo y el albino comenzó a curar las heridas de Mine, a vendar las que aun sangraban y limpiar las que se podrían infectar, al cabo de un rato, la chica ya se miraba un poco mejor luego de una pronta atención y luego que Bakura le diera un poco de su energía aseguraba que se iba a salvar, eso hizo a Lyserg muy feliz y no le daba vergüenza demostrarlo…

- Muchas gracias señor Bakura…-le dijo el ingles al ver que luego del resplandor dorado que Bakura le dio a la chica, ella se miraba un poco mejor, el ingles abrazaba con fuerza al espíritu en agradecimiento, el albino se sonrojo ante eso

- No fue nada- dijo con vergüenza, mientras el chico peliverde alejaba sus brazos y regresaba con Mine…

- Será mejor ir a descansar…

Dijo Ryou a pesar que el peliverde había abrazado a su Yami, no estaba molesto mas bien estaba conmovido aunque no lo dijera, pero todo ese día habían sido muchos descubrimientos y sorpresas que terminaron por agotarlo quería descansar si no fuera que surgiera alguna otra cosa…

- Me parece bien…-sonrió Bakura- yo me quedare con la chica- dijo ya que sabia que el ingles también necesitaba mucho descanso

- No se preocupe por mi, yo estaré bien…-sonrió Lyserg que a pesar de estar algo adolorido, tenia las fuerzas suficientes para ser el quien cuidara a Mine- yo me quedare alado de la señorita Mine, hasta que despierte…-dijo mientras tomaba una mano de la chica de la forma mas suave que pudo…

- Pero…-Bakura iba a contradecir al chico cuando su hikari hablo…

- Déjalo…-dijo Ryou dándole la espalda- si quiere quedarse que lo haga…-dijo mientras emprendía la retirada a su habitación…Bakura supo que no tenia mas alegaciones así que también se fue a su habitación…

- Gracias…-le dijo Lyserg a ambos mientras miraba de forma cariñosa a Mine…

Bakura había notado algo extraño a su hikari, su miraba no brillaba igual a pesar que en aquellos días parecía tan vacía… aun así no era lo mismo parecía triste sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos y eso lo sabia muy bien el espíritu, aunque su hikari no se lo dijera podía sentirlo…Bakura iba atrás de Ryou el chico caminaba tranquilamente hasta que llego a su cuarto y entro en el, ni siquiera le importo desearle buenas noches a su Yami, que sabia que iba tras el, al contrario lo único que quería era entrar rápidamente en su habitación parecía que huía de algo…

- Ryou…-dijo Bakura suavemente sabiendo que atrás de la puerta estaba su hikari que estaba sufriendo, y el… su Yami, su protector… no podía hacer nada para evitar su dolor…

Y así era cuando Ryou cerró la puerta, las lágrimas cayeron, rodando por sus mejillas incesantes, sollozaba débilmente y tan lastimero era su llanto como si sintiera el más terrible de los dolores…

- Ra…snif…no puede ser…no puede ser…-se repetía mientras seguía llorando y las lagrimas comenzaban a mojarle la ropa se sentó en el piso y se abrazaba a si mismo aquel dolor era demasiado para el…-Ra ¿por que?...solo ¿dime por que?...

Esa era una de sus tantas preguntas, que quizás jamás seria contestada, mientras tanto Bakura llegaba a su habitación, se sentó en la cama y se puso a pensar algunas cosas, del hecho que había gozado ver el sufrimiento de Marco, de lo culpable que se sintió al ver como Lyserg apreciaba a Mine, la misma que el lastimo pero lo que mas estaba presente en su mente era su hikari…

- Ra Ryou ¿que te esta pasando?

Dijo el espíritu acostándose en su cama y mirando al techo no solo era la tristeza del chico que lo tenia preocupado si no el comportamiento que el había tomado desde hacia un tiempo al actual, algo le ocurría, algo que el espíritu desconocía y no podía hacer nada para ayudarle…

- Ra dame una luz… ¿que le esta pasando?…si tan solo pudiera ayudarle quizás todo regresara hacer como antes…-el espíritu suspiro y se lavando de la cama para mirar el cielo de la madrugada, el cual las estrellas brillaban intensamente y la luna en lo alto se miraba muy hermosa…-si tan solo supiera que le pasa…quizás le podría ayudar…Ra…

Mientras eso ocurría en la casa de los albinos, en la casa de los jóvenes egipcios la situación era otra, a pesar de la hora ninguno de los dos estaba dormido, ambos estaban muy pensativos y preocupados, en especial el mayor de ambos…

- ¿Ya te vas a dormir Marik?

Pregunto el pequeño, mientras salía del baño luego de lavarse los dientes y ver que su pareja solo miraba la televisión aunque lo que miraba no era las imágenes en ella, si no pensaba en todos los incidentes que había sucedido desde que encontraron al faraón…

- Marik te estoy preguntando…-le dijo el chico tocando el hombro del espíritu para que lo viera…

- Lo siento no te escuche ¿que me decías?- dijo el Yami poniendo la carita mas inocente que pudo, para que su hikari no se enterara de sus preocupaciones pero era tarde el chico ya las sabia…

- ¿Sigues preocupado por lo que le paso al faraón?- dijo el chico bostezando un poco, mientras se sentaba en las piernas del espíritu…

- ¿He? ¿Como lo sabes?- dijo impresionado el Yami mientras abrazaba de la cintura al chico…

- Vamos Marik, lo note desde que encontramos al faraón y luego que lo fuimos a dejar a casa de Yugi…

- Que _kaibito _mas perceptivo tengo ¿he?…-Malik se sonrojo…-pues tienes razón estoy preocupado, pero no es solo, lo que le paso a Yami que me tiene así…si no lo que vi en los ojos de Yugi…-dijo el Yami con notoria preocupación…

- Yo también note algo extraño a Yugi, su comportamiento me lo dijo todo…claro quizás yo no sea tan amigo de ese chico, ni lo conozca bien pero con lo poco que lo he tratado, puedo decirle que algo malo le pasa, esa indiferencia ante el faraón; solo puede significar que algo sucedió entre ellos… algo muy grabe para hacer que Yugi actué de esa forma…

- Lo se, pero creo que hay algo mas…no se pero cuando vi al hikari de Yami a los ojos, vi una presencia maligna dentro de el…fue tan fugaz que no puedo asegurarlo pero eso sentí…creo que eso mismo es lo que esta manipulando al chico y lo esta haciendo actuar así…creo que será mejor estar alertas…siento que algo terrible se acerca…

Y quizás no se equivocaba, afuera de su apartamento estaban dos tipos vestidos con trajes largos, plumas en sus cabellos y miraban fijamente el hogar de ambos egipcios; uno de ellos sentía la presencia de un shaman cerca, solo que ignoraba si era malo o bueno el espíritu de este shaman…

- Hay un espíritu cerca Kalin ¿por que no me crees?- interrogo un joven de unos 27 años mientras miraba a su compañero de unos 40 años, el cual no hacia mas que sonreír…

- Eres muy perceptivo Silver…-le dijo aun sonriendo, sentía la presencia del espíritu pero también sabia que no era malo, lo podía sentir en el poder que el shaman y el espíritu emanaban…

- Entonces ¿por que dudas de hay un espíritu cerca?

- No dudo, es solo que debes tranquilizarte no se trata de un ser maligno…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?...

- No dejes que tus impulsos te dominen Silver, recuerda tu posición como un árbitro del torneo de shamanes

- Torneo, que por culpa de Hao se cancelo…

- Aun así la señora Goldva, nos mando a investigar la presencia extraña que sentía en Japón y también a encontrar a ese ser misterioso; que junto con el espíritu de un faraón Atemu…Atem o como sea… salvaran al mundo…

- Dios si no sabemos a quien buscamos ¿Para que buscamos?

Dijo el chico desanimado, ya que la líder de los indios no les había dado mas detalles que la vieja historia que le contó a Silver hace unos días atrás…

- Yo si se como es…-dijo Kalin mirando fijo al frente…Silver abrió sus ojos en impresión no creía lo que escuchaba…-también se quien es…-Silver estaba sin habla…-pero no es un espíritu, como tu piensas…ese ser es una persona, con poderes de shaman que desconoce su propio poder interno…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Hace mucho tiempo, antes de convertirme en arbitro de torneos encontré unas viejas escrituras que detallaban la batalla entre el bien y el mal y del faraón que marco la diferencia, gracias a la ayuda de ese ser…vi la figura en la tablilla no creía lo que veía…aunque luego la señora Goldva, me detallo todo y me dijo que era cierto…luego cuando encontramos a ese shaman participando en el torneo supe que el era el elegido, para reencarnar a este ser poderoso que junto con los poderes de ese faraón; lograrían salvar al mundo, tal y como lo hicieron 5 mil años atrás…

- Me podrías decir ¿Quién es ese shaman?

- Tu lo conoces muy bien…pero te diré su nombre…ese shaman es…

Mientras tanto en la casa de los pelirrojos, el mayor de ambos estaba teniendo una pesadilla, se podía saber por la expresión de temor en su rostro y el sudor en su cuerpo, en verdad aquel sueño lo estaba perturbando…

En el sueño del faraón, el estaba teniendo un combate con una presencia oscura mucho mas fuerte que el, Yami callo al piso luego de un ultimo ataque, ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas para luchar, estaba perdido aquel ser maligno se acercaba a Yami con solo el fin, de acabar con su vida, y el faraón estando herido, sin energías estaba a la merced de aquel tipo…

- No se de por vencido…-gritabas unas voces desconocidas para el faraón…-por favor todos contamos con usted…-seguían diciendo, eso hizo que Yami se pusiera de pie a pesar de sus heridas del cansancio iba a luchar hasta al final…

- Miren que tenemos aquí… es un faraón muy valiente…-se mofo el malvado mirando que ya tenia la batalla ganada y los patéticos esfuerzo de Yami, no iban hacer obstáculo para el…

- No te voy a dejar ganar ¿Me escuchaste?

- Pero si ya tengo todo lo tuyo faraón…tengo tu rompecabezas, te lo gane en el duelo, tengo tus poderes y ahora tengo hasta tu hikari…-Yami abrió sus ojos en impresión no creía lo que escuchaba…

- ¡¡Mientes!- dijo desesperado

- ¿Por qué he de hacerlo?...-sonrió…-mira…con un moviendo de mano apareció un Yugi, que ya no era ni la sombra de lo que era, este era sombrío sus ojos no brillaban… estaban vacíos y no tenia ninguna expresión en su rostro eso solo significaba una cosa…Yugi no tenia alma…

- Ra hikari…¡¡HAAA!- Grito Yami, quien al querer ir a abrazar a Yugi este lo ataco con un rayo de energía color morado…

- Jajaja…esto si que es de lo mas gracioso…-el sujeto estaba muy divertido, mientras Yugi solo seguía con su mano extendida sin hacer mas gestos en su rostro…

- ¿Que…que…le hi…cis…te?- el ataque de Yugi le provoco a Yami, una herida aun mas profunda que las que ya tenia y la sangre fluía con mas intensidad…

- No fue lo que le hice, lo que lo tiene así…fue lo que tu le hiciste faraón…-Yami se sorprendió no sabia a que se refería- ¿No entiendes? Tu hiciste que Yugi se perdiera en las sombras y todo por tu culpa, por tu infidelidad y sabes no es el único…-al instante dio una señal una persona mas estaba a un lado de Yugi, aunque esta por la oscuridad no se podía observar quien era…-creo que dos han cometido el mismo error… ¿Cuál será el mejor castigo para espíritus traidores como tu faraón?...que lo diga tu hikari…-sonrió y le dio el pase para que el chico hablara…

En ese instante el rostro sin expresión de Yugi, cambio a uno lleno de odio y rencor… todos esos sentimientos se los producía al estar enfrente de aquel que lo había traicionado…

- La muerte…- dijo por fin mirando con una sonrisa al faraón…

- Yu…gi…-dijo en un susurro el faraón esperando ahora lo peor, ya que sabia que si el malvado atacaba el no podría defenderse…

- Ha llegado el momento de morir…- Yami apretó los dientes, sabia que no había mas que hacer el estaba perdido…solo tenia unas ultimas palabras para su Yugi…

- Hikari se que te falle…

- Es inútil el no te escucha…-dijo el malvado mientras iba concentrando toda su energía maligna para un ataque directo al faraón…

- Se que lo que te hice no merece perdón…-Yami parecía que no escucho al sujeto…-pero aun así lo siento…siempre te he amado…haaag…-el faraón se toma la herida mas profunda con dolor…-y siempre te voy a amar, no importa lo que viste, lo que pensaste o lo que pensé…yo te amo a ti… por toda la eternidad y eso nadie lo va a cambiar…siempre juntos Yugi…siempre…-el faraón bajo la mirada al darse cuenta que el chico no lo escuchaba…-_Ai Shiteru _por siempre mi Yugi…atacame ya nada me importa…-el faraón extendió sus brazos y solo esperaba el ataque…-ya no me queda nada, es como dices lo he perdido todo y ahora perderé mi vida y tu te quedaras con mi alma…pero sabes, lo único que lamento es no haber podido salvar a mi hikari…haber fallado como faraón y haberle fallado a el…es lo único…ahora disfruta tu venganza…

- ¡¡FARAON NO LO HAGA…!- Gritaron todos los chicos, pero era inútil el ataque fue directo y certero…

El faraón tenía los ojos cerrados solo esperando lo peor, pero al sentir la energía acercarse y luego sentir que jamás lo toco, supo que algo la había detenido, abrió los ojos y lo que encontró no le gusto…

- ¡¡¡POR LOS DIOSES!- grito Yami, al ver quien se había interpuesto entre el ataque y el… fue su hikari…su Yugi…el ataque dio certero en el cuerpo del chico, fue tanta la intensidad que Yugi callo al piso luego de recibirlo…

- Niño tonto- se mofo el malvado, mientras se preparaba para atacar al faraón otra vez… de pronto una voz lo interrumpió…

- Ahora te enfrentaras a mi…-una poderosa energía invadió el lugar y unas resplandecientes alas fueron vistas, mientras destellaban una energía llena de bondad…-Ra me ha enviado y ahora te vas arrepentir…- le dijo la voz de un chico que por la oscuridad no se le miraba el rostro solo las alas que resplandecían como el sol…

- Debí suponer que Ra metería sus narices en mis asuntos…

Mientras tanto Yami estaba ajeno a la discusión de ambos, tenia el cuerpo de Yugi en su regazo en verdad el chico estaba muy mal herido, ese ataque fue para matar y seguramente ese camino llevaría el chico dentro de poco…

- Ra Hikari ¿por que lo hiciste?...-las lagrimas del faraón caían hasta chocar con rostro del chico, del cual de boca escurría un hilo de sangre…

- Por que te amo…-le dijo el chico mientras acariciaba un poco la mejilla del faraón, dejándole una mancha de sangre en ese lugar…

- Yugi si hubiera podido evitarlo yo…yo….snif…-el faraón no encontraba consuelo…

- No te preocupes por mi, solo lucha Yami…lucha como siempre lo hiciste yo siempre…cuantas con mi apoyo mi faraón….yo estaré contigo…

- Faraón necesito de su ayuda…-dijo aquel misterioso ser de alas doradas…

- Ahora ve faraón…-Yugi le da un beso…-_Ai Shiteru_…y disculpa mis estupidos celos infundados, tanto era el temor de perderte que…

- No hables por favor…

- Siempre estaré contigo…estaremos juntos para toda la eternidad…hasta siempre…mi Yami…haaag…-con un ultimo suspiro la mano que Yugi tenia en la mejilla del faraón, cayo a un lado sin fuerzas indicando que el chico había perdido la vida…

- ¡¡¡YUGI!- fue lo único que dijo Yami y en ese momento despertó…- ¡¡RA YUGI NO ME DEJES!…-el faraón se levanto bruscamente y vio que solo había sido un sueño…-Ra fue tan real…-cuando de pronto…

- ¡¡¡YAMI!- unos gritos en la parte de arriba de la casa, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos sabia que era Yugi y corrió haber que le pasaba no le importo si despertaba a los demás o no, solo tenia que ver que su querido hikari estaba bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**En esta parte del capitulo, contiene lemon si no les gusta esta clase de escenas, les recomiendo que no la lean y pasen a la siguiente escena pero si no les desagrada sigan leyendo…. Atentamente la autora.-**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la casa de los albinos estaba sucediendo algo muy similar, solo que esta vez no era ninguna pesadilla la responsable; si no hechos reales vividos aquel día que parecía que jamás terminaría…

Los sollozos de un joven albino llegaron hasta los oídos del mayor de ambos, el espíritu se estaba lavando los dientes, ya se había puesto su pijama color negro para dormir, cuando aquel sonido lo desconcertó, termino de cepillarse y se dirigió a la habitación de su hikari. Ahora era cuando se preocupaba más por el chico…

- Ryou...-toco la puerta pero no recibió respuesta, solo los sollozos eran escuchados…-Hikari soy yo Bakura, por los dioses ábreme…-decía suplicante pero el chico no atendió ya que estaba tan inmerso en sus tristezas que ni siquiera escucho…el espíritu giraba la manija de la puerta pero estaba con llave…-Ra esto no me gusta….voy a entrar hikari…

El Yami se hizo espíritu y atravesó la puerta, al estar en la habitación del chico tomo otra vez su forma material y se puso a buscar al chico, no tardo mucho con dar con el, ya que en la cama estaba el cuerpo de Ryou que temblaba y sollozaba mas fuerte…

- Por los dioses Ryou…-el ladrón se acerco al chico puso su mano en la espalda para darle un poco de apoyo y al sentir la mano del Yami al instante el hikari se volteo y abrazo a Bakura con gran desesperación mientras seguía sollozando…-Ra hikari cálmate…-el espíritu acariciaba el cabello del chico para tranquilizarlo, pero el ni aun así encontraba resignación…-hikari ¿que te sucede?

Pensaba el espíritu, no sabia que le sucedía al chico, ya que desde que el chico comenzó a actuar extraño la conexión entre ambos se rompió y ninguno de ellos sabia lo que el otro pensaba con desearlo, eso era preocupante para Bakura, ya que si no sabia que le sucedía a su hikari, no sabría la forma de ayudarlo…

Pasaron varios minutos y poco a poco con estando en los calidos brazos del Yami, el chico comenzó a calmarse dejo de sollozar y solo mantenía abrazado al espíritu ya que en verdad necesitaba de su calor y su compañía…

- Mi Kura…-dijo el chico en un susurro y Bakura se sorprendió al ser llamado de esa forma, ya que hacía mucho que el joven no lo hacia…-te necesito tanto…-Ryou levanto su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios al espíritu…-quédate esta noche conmigo…-le dijo mientras volvía a enterrar la cabeza en el pecho del Yami…-hazme tuyo, como hace mucho no lo haces…-Ryou se sonrojo ante la petición, pero no podía hacer nada ante sus deseos, deseos de estar con su Yami… con su único amor…eso era mas fuerte que su vergüenza…

Bakura no sabia que hacer, el también lo deseaba pero, si el chico solo estaba desconcertado por lo que lo estaba atormentando y eso solo seria una salida, un escape a su realidad, el Yami pensó que seria aprovecharse de el y eso no lo deseaba…

- Me quedare contigo y vigilare tu sueño…-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte, pero con gran cariño…el hikari se desilusiono ante esas palabras… ya que lo que el deseaba era entregarle todo al ser amado…su Yami…

- Yo quiero estar contigo…yo quiero que me hagas tuyo…por favor mi Kura, por favor…-le suplico como hace mucho no lo hacia, era como un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso ante lo prohibido…

-¿Estas seguro que lo deseas?- el Yami estaba desconcertado por ese cambio de animo, en un momento estaba indiferente, al otro triste y al otro quería tener relaciones; con el eso era extraño aun para un Bakura, que no prestaba ganas para realizar aquel acto…

- _Hai_…con todo mi corazón…-levanto un poco el rostro y le sonrió a Bakura con la sonrisa mas dulce y llena de bondad que siempre se dibujaba en el rostro del albino, reflejando la pureza de su alma…

Bakura sonrió, quizás ese seria el primer paso y luego de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba en el intimidad, quizás Ryou por fin recapacitara y regresaría hacer el niño dulce y cariñoso que siempre había sido…bueno esa era una posibilidad y con esa esperanza Bakura se dispuso hacer lo que el chico le pidió…

Se acerco mas a Ryou y lo comenzó a besar, al principio suave y luego el beso iba incrementando su intensidad, hasta hacerse cada vez mas apasionado, el chico disfrutaba de aquel beso; tanto tiempo de no probar la boca de Bakura que ya lo extrañaba, igualmente el espíritu desde hacía mucho que no se deleitaba con el dulce de aquella delicada boca que le pertenecía a su hikari…

- _I Love_ Kura…-le dijo cuando ambos se separaron del beso y Bakura solo miraba sonriente, con una sonrisa llena de deseo y pasión, que podía hacer sonrojar a cualquiera y Ryou no era la excepción…

- Te amo tanto Ryou y te deseo de igual manera…-aquellas palabras hicieron al chico sonrojar a aun más…

Así comenzaría la noche de entrega entre ambos, que desde hacia mucho no se daba, Bakura comenzó a besar al chico desde su frente bajando lentamente hasta tocar sus labios y luego bajo a su cuello, Ryou dio un gemido de placer al sentir las caricias del espíritu que llegaban desde sus piernas, hasta su entrepierna rozando muy hábilmente el miembro del chico aun guardado entre la ropa, Bakura solo sonreía al escuchar los gemidos de su _aibou _en verdad esos sonidos eran lo que lo prendían en deseo…

Luego de terminar con el beso Bakura comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del chico, con suaves movimientos, cada botón fue desabrochado hasta llegar al ultimo, la camisa fue quitada y el pecho blanco descubierto, Ryou se sonrojo ante eso… a pesar que solo había sido la camisa, aun así siempre le daba vergüenza al ver la mirada llena de lujuria y deseo del Yami…

- Vas a disfrutar cada momento…-le dijo Bakura en medio de un mar de carisias ante aquella piel suave que estaba expuesta ante el…

Otro profundo beso empezó esta vez, se encaminaron hasta tocar sus lenguas, las cuales danzaban felices de poder acariciarse una vez mas, desde hacía tanto que no lo hacían que ya se extrañaban, Ryou quería tomar el control en el beso, Bakura dejo por un momento que lo hiciera, pero luego el fue quien profundizo aun mas en la boca del chico. Dejando bien en claro, quien tenia el mando en aquello…Ryou cedió y dejo que su Yami hiciera lo que quisiera con el…

El beso termino, el chico respiraba agitado por aquella falta de aire de varios minutos; pero en cambio el Yami, el no se vía nada de afectado y en lugar de perder el tiempo en reponer su respiración, lo aprovecho para comenzar a besar el pecho del chico, bajando desde su rostro hasta llegar a su abdomen, al llegar ahí Ryou gimió aun mas fuerte ya que sentía que en cada centímetro que el espíritu se acercaba, a su parte mas sensible… el placer lo inundaba, aun mas…

Bakura sonrió ante eso y se dispuso a quitar el botón del pantalón y luego a bajar lentamente el cierre, en verdad lo que mas deseaba era tener aquel chico sumiso y dispuesto a sus deseos desnudo y vulnerable ante el…

Aunque al sentir la mano del espíritu apunto de hacer aquello el chico lo detuvo y ahora era el quien intercambia lugares con Bakura, le quito suavemente la camisa de la pijama al espíritu tirandola a un lado de la suya luego beso los labios del espíritu sumamente, tan suave que el espíritu se quedo con ansias de disfrutar mas de aquella boca con saber a almíbar pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el chico comenzó a bajar lentamente, tan lento que el Yami no dejaba de gemir ante el placer que lo invadía y al llegar a su abdomen Ryou se dio cuenta que el placer en el cuerpo del Yami era tanto; que su miembro ya comenzaba a levantarse el pequeño albino solo sonrió ante eso, sintiendo también como el suyo lo hacia de igual manera…

El chico utilizo la misma táctica de desabrochar el pantalón del Yami, aunque como solo era pijama seria aun más fácil de quitar, pero ahí el Yami lo detuvo, ya había tenido suficiente momento de control el hikari, ya era tiempo de que tomara las riendas de la situación otra vez…

Se levanto de la cama y ahora puso al hikari en ese lugar, el chico ya sabia lo que venia y en verdad no aguantaba para que sucediera, el Yami continuo el trabajo en el cierre del chico y cuando estuvo abierto, procedió a quitarlo junto con su ropa interior…el chico disfrutaba el roce del Yami en cada parte de su cuerpo y mas al saber que pronto estaría desnudo y vulnerable ante el eso lo excitaba un mas…

Pronto el pantalón fue despojado, y callo aun lado junto con las otras prendas, Bakura se detuvo un momento para contemplar al chico… ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que lo había visto? No lo recordaba y en realidad no importaba al contemplar tan hermosa criatura ante sus ojos, en verdad no importaba cuando tiempo pasara siempre era como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma…

Ryou sintió la mirada del espíritu y en cierta forma se sentía incomodo ante ella, lo sonrojaba mucho ver como Bakura lo miraba con tanta insistencia y en sus ojos la llama de pasión en ellos, eso lo ponía aun mas nervioso, Bakura lo supo y se acerco a el, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo desde su pecho hasta bajar lentamente por su estomago y al llegar cerca de su miembro se detuvo y en ese instante se acerco a Ryou y lo beso, el chico disfruto de aquel suave beso, luego Bakura comenzó a bajar lentamente deleitándose de aquella piel suave e incomparable de su hikari, cada parte de el para Bakura era sumamente exquisito…Ryou lo sabia y le encanta, ver como Bakura se deleitaba con cada parte de su cuerpo, era algo único y muy especial para el pequeño albino…

Al llegar a la parte más sensible del chico Bakura, se detuvo no por que dudara si no por que quería que su amado Hikari le dijera que en verdad necesitaba que hiciera aquello…

- Hazlo por favor…-y así fue en verdad el chico suplicaba por que el Yami actuara, así era como le gustaba a Bakura excitar a su hikari y cuando lo estuviera lo suficiente, hacer que le suplicara por amor…

Beso la entre pierna del chico, notando al hacerlo que el miembro del joven estaba comenzando a levantarse mas que antes y a hincharse, el chico estaba muy excitado eso era evidente ante los ojos de Bakura…

- Haaag…mi querido Kura…

El joven se éxito mas, al sentir la hábil lengua del Yami en su miembro aquella parte tan sensible siendo ahora resguarda por la calida de boca de su amado, en verdad el Yami era muy hábil haciendo aquello quizás no importaba la pocas o muchas veces de intimidad entre ambos cualquier inexperiencia se rompía al solo estar juntos y eso Ryou lo tenia muy en claro…

- Haaag…-luego de unos momentos el chico le dejo al Yami su semilla en su boca, Bakura sonría triunfador, mientras tragaba tan delicioso elixir de la vida de parte de su hikari…

El albino respiraba agitadamente, tanto por ese esfuerzo como por todos los eventos tan desconcertantes del día… que aquel instante estaba, olvidados solo existían para ambos, ellos dos en el mundo y los problemas estaba ajenos a ellos…

Bakura de un rápido moviendo se quito los pantalones junto con su ropa interior, Ryou abría sus ojos deleitándose con la piel desnuda de su Yami, en verdad el espíritu era en extremo guapo y mas para el hikari…se sonrojaba al pensar de lo hermoso que era su Yami; pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, Bakura era un imán atrayente para sus miradas eso era evidente…

El espíritu se acerco al chico, rozando su miembro con el de Ryou y el chico lanzo un gemido de placer al sentirlo, pero luego lo que Bakura le dijo al oído lo hizo sonrojar aun mas (Si es que se podía)…

- ¿Estas listo para lo que viene Ryou?- el joven, sabía a que se refiera el lujurioso Yami, ya que con solo su tono de voz podía saberse lo que se proponía…

- Lo he esperado tanto…-dijo en aquel momento de éxtasis…-te necesito tanto dentro mío…hazlo por favor…

- Al principio va a dolerte…-le dijo el Yami preocupado, ya que tanto tiempo sin tener intimidad que seguramente los músculos del chico ya se habían cerrado…

- No me importa el dolor…yo te quiero dentro de mi…-le dijo el pequeño albino, mientras le daba un suave beso a Bakura en los labios y luego le sonreía con gran cariño pero mas que nada deseo y pasión…

- Esta bien procurare que no te duela mucho…

El Yami estaba preocupado eso era evidente, pero también tenia la necesidad de sentir los calidos músculos de su hikari que haría todo lo que fuera necesario para lograrlo…volteo al chico con suma suavidad, Bakura se caracterizaba por eso, era lo mas suave posible en la intimidad con su hikari, y era de esperarse teniendo a su cuidado, a alguien tan frágil y delicado como era Ryou…

Bakura sonrió al saber que culminaría, toda aquella noche de pasión que no había sido vivida hacia mucho tiempo la cerraría con broche de oro…aparto los rosados glúteos del chico, acariciándolos un poco antes de hacer aquello y luego entro en el chico, la punta del miembro del espíritu entro un poco en el chico y solo ese moviendo le causo un terrible dolor al joven, que lo hizo gritar…

- POR LOS DIOSES KURA…¡¡SALTE!- le dijo el chico, mientras unas lagrimas bajaban rodando por sus mejillas…SNIF… POR FAVOR ME DUELE MUCHO…-volvió a decir al no sentir moviendo de salida del Yami…

- Si lo hago te va a doler mas…y tu me dijiste, que deseabas que lo hiciera sin importar el dolor, te pido que soportes el dolor unos instantes; te prometo que luego solo vas a sentir el mas puro placer…-dijo aquello lo mas sensual que pudo…-confía en mi…-beso la sien del chico, para que le tuviera confianza y Ryou asintió y se comenzó a calmar un poco, dejando de llorar…

- Siempre he confiando en ti…-le dijo el joven dejando a Bakura proseguir…-Hazlo…

Termino de decir aquello y sintió como las manos de Bakura limpiaban sus lagrimas suavemente, y sonrió al sentir las manos del espíritu y luego solo se dejo llevar por los moviéndoos de vaivén que el Yami le hacia seguir y poco a poco entre mas entraba en el Bakura, igualmente el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer. Llego un punto en que el dolor desapareció por completo y de su boca ya no salieron sollozos, si no gemidos de placer al sentir rozar sus músculos con el miembro del Yami…

Minutos después, el chico pudo sentir como la semilla del Yami curaba lentamente sus entrañas como por arte de magia, el hikari estaba feliz de haber completado aquella noche de pasión, hasta el final…igualmente el Yami estaba feliz de haber hecho a su amado hikari suyo…otra vez que desde hacia mucho no lo hacia…

- _I love_ Kura…-le dijo el chico dándole un beso a su Yami y luego sintió como el espíritu salía de el lentamente para no lastimarlo mas…

- Yo también te amo y mucho…-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla y luego callo rendido en la cama, en verdad estaba cansado; pero antes de irse al mundo de los dueños abrazo a Ryou y el chico se dejo llevar por el abrazo…

- Te amo mi querido Kura…siempre…-el chico suspiro y luego siguió…-siento mi comportamiento estos días…lo siento…en verdad yo…-el chico comenzaba a dejar en claro su tristeza y culpa pero Bakura no lo dejo confiar…

- No recuerdes cosas tristes esta noche solo somos tu y yo y lo que sentimos nada mas…el pasado, déjalo ahí en el pasado…yo solo recuerdo al hikari que tengo ahora en mis brazos y nada de lo que paso me hará borrar esta imagen de mi mente…-le dijo con una sonrisa luego de darle un beso sello sus palabras…-te amo demasiado, como para cambiarlo de un día a otro…ahora descansa…te hace falta…-le dijo el Yami acercándolo aun mas a su cuerpo….

- Te amo…

Dijo el hikari mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el país de los sueños luego de sentirse seguro en aquellos calidos brazos, Bakura sonrió al verlo ya dormido; se sentía feliz, sentía que las cosas al fin regresarían a la normalidad…eso era lo que mas deseaba y rogaba que aquella etapa oscura, en su vida terminara y que Ryou regresara a la normalidad, estaba seguro que esa noche de entrega y amor; vivida entre ambos las dudas del chico acerca de su Yami habían quedado aclaradas y el chico se dio cuenta que solo uno habitaba en el corazón del espíritu y esa persona era el, su hikari…su amado hikari…

Miro por una de las ventanas de la habitación, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que se miraba la luna; la cual había adquirido un tono azulado muy especial, quizás hasta ella se sentía feliz de la noche tan hermosa, que ambos habían pasado…Bakura cerro sus ojos y también se dejo llevar por el país de los sueños, teniendo la esperanza que todo a partir de aquel momento todo estaba por cambiar…

Mientras tanto en la casa los pelirrojos, estaba sucediendo una cosa similar, el Yami tenia abrazado con gran ternura al hikari; el cual ya que aun no dormía tenia unas palabras para el Yami…

- Lo siento Yami, fui un tonto….

Dijo Yugi mientras miraba a su Yami, a diferencia de los albinos; entre ambos no había habido intimidad, ya que aun tenían sus pijamas puestas, pero a pesar de eso; no significaba que no pudieran haber carisias, al terminar sus palabras, Yugi beso los labios del faraón. El cual sonrió al sentir, los suaves labios de su hikari sobre los suyos…

- _Ai shiteru_ siempre y eso nadie lo va a cambiar…

- Yo también te amo demasiado Yugi y lamento lo que viste cuando…-Yugi paro sus palabras…

- Eso quedo en el pasado…solo importamos tu, yo y nuestro amor, nada mas…ya he olvidado y he perdonado a ti y el…ya no recordemos mas eso…-dijo Yugi mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acomodaba mejor entre los brazos del faraón…-buenas noches mi Yami…mi amado faraón…

- Que descanses mi adorado hikari…

Con esas ultimas palabras, Yugi se dejo llevar por el país de los sueños, estando protegido por los calidos brazos de su Yami, el faraón sonrió ante eso y sabia que todo a partir de aquel momento había cambiado…y el paisaje afuera lo aseguraba, la luz de la luna que se colocaba entre las ventanas, dejando ver su imagen y su color azul tan hermoso y único que solo se admiraba una vez cada milenio…

Yami sonrió al verla, esa era una señal de Ra, quizás indicando que todo regresaría a la normalidad, todo comenzaría a cambiar entre ambos y el comportamiento de Yugi quedaría en el pasado y el regresaría a la normalidad, el faraón tanto lo deseaba que en verdad tenia la esperanza que así fuera…

Cerró sus ojos y también se dejo llevar por el país de los sueños, abrazando aquel ser que tanto amaba y que amaría por toda la eternidad y que ahora tenía la esperanza que regresaría hacer el niño gentil, puro y lleno de bondad de antes, la señal de la luna le trajo esperanza.

Igualmente esa misma señal fue vista por Bakura he interpretada de igual forma, esperando lo mismo que Yami, que su hermoso hikari regresara hacer como antes y con todo el amor que Bakura le tenia iba a lograr ese propósito…

Yami también tenía ese compromiso, tenía las armas del amor a su lado y con eso iba remediar su error y Yugi jamás volvería a dudar de, el nunca más…

**CONTINUARA……….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente espero que les haya gustado este chap…

YAMI: Nos esforzamos en la actuación…

MARIK: Aunque casi no salí igual me esforcé demasiado, aunque entre nos quien mas la gozo fue el ladroncito…

BAKURA: (Sonrojado) No se de que hablan…TT…

MARIK: (Dándole unos codazos y mirada picara) Vamos Ladroncito no te hagas que ese lemon te salio muy real…

BAKURA: (Sape a Marik) Collate…

HAO: Oigan yo exijo un lemon entre el inglecito y yo…

YAMI: Oye tu no eres nadie para exigir nada…

HOLLY: Bueno quien sabe todo puede suceder creo yo…

YAMI: ¿Umm?...oye nena entonces significa que mi hikari regresara hacer bueno?

BAKURA: ¿Y Ryou?

HOLLY: Eso no lo puedo responder…tendrán que descubrirlo mas adelante…pero bue espero que le haya gustado el lemon a Diosa Atena, lo hice con esmero contando que soy mas experta entre Yami y Yugi pero buenos espero sus criticas haber si quedo al menos un poquito como deseabas…TT…

MARIK: Al Baky le gusto eso que ni que…

BAKURA: (Con una venita) Grrr quieres callarte…?

MARIK: No quello…

BAKURA: O te cayo yo…-con estelita roja cubriéndolo…

MARIK: De acuerdo si la pone de esa manera…-haciéndose aun lado y poniéndose atrás de Yami, el cual se hizo a un lado, no iba a servir de escudo…

HOLLY: Jejeje…bueno espero que les haya gustado y bueno tenemos una mala noticia que dar…

HAO: Ya no actuara mi ingles…

LYSERG: Quieres dejar a Holly-chan terminar…-_Oh! __God!_

YOH: Chicos no se estén peleando…

HAO: Cállate hermanito…yo lo único que quiero es mi lemon y ya…

BAKURA: Ra estos no cambian… ¿Oye tu pareadito cuando rayos te vas a largar de mi casa?

HAO: Cuando tenga mi lemon…

MARIK: Jejeje creo que confundió tu hogar con un motel…

BAKURA: Grrr…

YAMI: Pobre ladroncito esta perdido…

HOLLY: Bueno tenemos una mala noticia que dar…

YAMI: En verdad es muy terrible, más terrible que el pareadito del ladroncito…

BAKURA: Ra entonces si es sumamente terrible ¿Qué podría ser peor que este?

HOLLY: Bueno **debido a las nuevas reglas de FF se nos ha prohibió a los autores contestar los reviews**

MARIK: ¿NANI?...oigan por que?

HOLLY: Por que son reglas y los señores de FF así lo quieren, por eso les pedimos disculpas amados lectores pero los reviews serán contestados hasta el final del fic, ya que si lo hago antes corro el riesgo que me borren el fic…

YAMI: Ra y tanto que nos gustaba contestarlos…

BAKURA: Seh al menos así sabíamos que estábamos actuando bien…

HOLLY: Claro no contestar los RR no significa que no los necesitáramos ya que no dan apoyo y nos ayudan a mejorar…

HAO: NO dejen de escribirnos y de enviarnos esos preciosos reviews los necesitamos…

YOH: No duden en apoyarnos se los agradecemos tanto sus comentarios…

LYSERG: A pesar que ya no se nos permita contestar los reviews aun así le damos las gracias a las lindas chicas que han escrito…agrademos los reviews enviados por **Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, ****Loretta, ****Shiroi Tsuki****, Abigail, Mina Diethel-sama la neko, ****Diosa Atena**** y ****Dark Artemisa**

YAMI: Agradecemos muchos su apoyo y esperamos que sigan haciéndolo ya que nos da el animo para continuar…

BAKURA: O remediar lo que este mal…

HOLLY: Bueno chicas arigato a todas por escribir en verdad se los agradezco mucho y les pido disculpas que ya no contestare los RR al menos por el momento, será solo hasta el final pero sigan enviando sus reviews ya que en verdad me dan la inspiración para seguir escribiendo…

MARIK: Y a nosotros actuando…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos…

YAMI: Cuídense y muchos abrazos…

MARIK: Besos…Muah!

BAKURA: Cuídense…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	16. Capitulo 16: Sorpresas

**CAPITULO 16: "SORPRESAS" **

La noche anterior habia tenido muchas alegrías, las cuales ahora regocijaban el corazón para ciertas oscuridades que estaban perdiendo la esperanza, pero ahora que aquellos a quienes amaban, los habia perdonado todo parecía sonreírles otra vez, el día tenia su brillo y la felicidad existían nuevamente en sus corazones.

En casa de los albinos actividades cotidianas, habían iniciado muy temprano como de costumbre desde que cierto castaño e ingles habían llegado, el aroma a huevos revueltos y a tocino friéndose se percibía en el aire, donde ciertos albinos que dormían placidamente abrazados, el uno en el otro los hizo despertar, el primero en hacerlo fue el menor de ambos…

Se asombro al ver el rostro relajado de su gran amor, en verdad aquel chico que era su Yami y su pareja era en verdad muy hermoso le encantaba verlo, se habia olvidado de todo el mal que existía en el y ahora los únicos recuerdos que estaban presentes en su mente, era la noche anterior en que ambos se entregaron sin deparo, el albino sonrió al recordar lo agradable que habia sido y lo maravilloso que era su Yami, y en aquel instante que podía contemplarlo dormir, Bakura se le hacia aun mas hermoso…

Le dio una caricia en su mejilla, al mayor de ambos, la mano suave del chico hizo despertar a Bakura, el cual al enfocar su miraba y ver el rostro sonriente de su hikari, la alegría lo inundo. Pensaba que lo que habían vivido ambos, la noche anterior habia sido una mala jugada de su mente, un sueño del que cuando despertaba la pesadilla que vivía volvería a repetirse, pero cuando dichoso se sentía al descubrir que no era así…

- _Good morning_ mi Kura dormilón- le dijo Ryou con una sonrisa, luego se agacho hasta el y le dio un beso en sus labios…-levántate ya es hora de desayunar…

Bakura por su parte estaba embelesado, si aquel era un sueño no quería despertar…nunca…Ryou iba a levantarse de la cama, cuando dos fuertes brazos lo cubrieron y lo hicieron caer otra vez en su lugar…

- Kura…-le dijo dulcemente conocía muy bien los juegos de su Yami…-¿bañémonos juntos si?...

Pidió el pequeño albino, Bakura sonrió parecía un niño pequeño pidiendo permiso ante algo que se le habían prohibido…el Yami solo asintió con una amplia sonrisa, aquello era la realidad, no cabía duda, tantas mañanas deseo despertar otra vez con su hikari a su lado, recibir amor de su parte y ahora aquel sueño se le hacia ahora realidad…

- _Ai Shiteru _Ryou…-le dijo mientras le daba un sutil beso en los labios al chico…el joven sonrió, al sentir el beso, Bakura supo que su hikari habia vuelto hacer el de antes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los pelirrojos, estaba sucediendo algo parecido; aunque en este lugar, los que habitaban ya se habían despertado y en aquel instante ya estaban desayunando luego de un reconfortable baño…

- ¿Quieres que prepare _hot cakes_ hikari?- pregunto el faraón, mientras se colocaba su delantal blanco para comenzar a cocinar, no sabia como pero aquella mañana se sentía con mas fuerzas y se podía decir que estaba completamente recuperado

- Eso estaría bien…-sonrió Yugi mientras se sentaba en la mesa, los demás visitantes ya habían desayunado, así que solo ellos dos faltaban por hacerlo…

- Salen unos deliciosos hot cakes al estilo Atemu…-sonrió Yami comenzando a preparar la masa

- ¿Le preguntaste a Fausto-san, si podías andar de pie?- le preocupación en el tono de Yugi era evidente, luego de lo débil que estaba su Yami, en aquel instante quería cocinar y permanecer mucho tiempo de pie, podría afectarle su salud

- No te preocupes, mi hikari dijo que estoy muy bien y con solo que no me agite mucho, puedo salir de la cama…-Dijo un orgulloso faraón mientras ponía un poco de la masa de los Hot cakes en la cacerola para que comenzaran a cocinarse…

Entrando al lugar llego un sonriente doctor, al cual le dio mucho gusto, revisar a su paciente y darse cuenta que estaba mucho mejor, ahora sabia que lo que lo mantenía débil y enfermo era la indiferencia de su hikari; pero ahora que las cosas entre ambos se habían aclarado el faraón parecía mejorar…

- Buenos días…-saludo mientras se servia un poco de agua, acompañado siempre de su esposa Elisa, que lo abrazaba con ternura…

- Buenos días Fausto…-saludo el faraón sonriéndole, igual saludo recibió de parte del pequeño Yugi…

- Me alegra verte mas animado…-le dijo al faraón, el cual solo le sonrió…-parece que la recuperación va muy bien Yami-kun…-El faraón solo asintió

- Han sabido algo de Lyserg-kun…-pregunto Yugi…

Luego de la charla de anoche, Yami sabia que el chico ya no sentía celos por el ingles, que lo ocurrido habia sido borrado de su mente, así que no le incomodo en lo mas mínimo la pregunta. El doctor le sonrió, ya que el tono de inocencia en que el chico formulo su pregunta dejaba notar su preocupación, por aquel que habia desaparecido…

- No mucho…-dijo interrumpiendo cierto castaño, que tenia ojeras en sus ojos por la noches de desvelo, al pensar en donde podía estar su amado Lys-chan…

- Es como si se lo haya tragado la tierra…- confirmo uno de cabello celeste…

- QUIERO A MI LYSERG!- gritaba el joven de curioso peinado desde la sala…

-CIERRA LA BOCA!- le refutaba Len…

- Tranquilícese señorito…-lo intentaba calmar una curiosa bolita roja

- Tal vez Yami, pueda ayudarlos a localizarlo…

Sugirió Yugi, todos se sorprendieron ante la propuesta, ya que hasta solo unas horas atrás, tenían frente así aun chico que lo que menos deseaba, era que el ingles fuera encontrado. Y ahora el mismo sugería, que su espíritu acompañante Yami, lo buscara eso era muy extraño…

- Si tal vez…-repitió Horo-Horo, entre los demás el era el mas sorprendido ante el cambio de actitud tan extraño del chico…

- _Arigato_ Yugi-kun…-le sonrió Yoh, ya que en verdad lo que mas necesitaban en aquel momento era ayuda…

- No te preocupes Yoh, lo encontraremos…-le dijo Fausto muy firmemente para que el chico creyera en sus palabras…

- Recuerda siempre Yoh "_Todo se resolverá_"- le sonrió Horo, dándole un par de palpaditas en la espalda al castaño…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los albinos, una chica rubia que dormía placidamente luego de los sucesos del día anterior, la habían dejado agotada, hasta aquellos instantes estaba por despertar, apretó sus ojos fuertemente y en un instante los abrió. Su mirada era un poco borrosa, aunque eso era lo que menos le incomodaba, sus males estaban en el incesante dolor en su cuerpo y la debilidad de sus poderes como shaman, a pesar de estar despierta aun necesitaba descansar lo sabia, pero también luego de tantas horas de estar dormida también necesitaba estirarse un poco…

Se sentó en el sofá, pensando que aun estaba en la fortaleza de los soldados, era la única respuesta que su cabeza le dictaba, cerro un poco sus ojos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza, esta le dolía de sobremanera, luego abrió sus ojos y aquellos enfocaron su mirada, mas claramente, lo cual le permitió ver su alrededor, aunque lo que mas que le llamo la atención, fue la figura de cierto chico conocido para ella…

- ¿Lyserg?...

Pregunto suavemente, ya que sus energías no le daban para más, aquel joven de cabello verde no despertó, estaba durmiendo placidamente recostado en el sofá donde a tan solo unos minutos atrás habia estado ocupando la chica…

- ¿Quién eres tu?...-pregunto al ver entrar a la habitación, a un joven albino que miraba sonriente a la chica…

- Me alegro que hayas despertado- le dijo sin abandonar aquella dulce sonrisa que reconforto a una confundida chica…

- ¿Dónde estoy?...-le pregunto, ya que por alguna razón sentía que podía tenerle confianza aquel chico…

- Kura te trajo a mi casa…tuviste una batalla con el y con otro sujeto, saliste herida y por eso decidió traerte aquí, ya que en tu inconciencia mencionaste a mi hermano Lyserg…

La chica abrió sus ojos en impresión, por toda la información que dijo el joven aun que lo que le llamo mas la sorprendió, fue que el albino dijo que Lyserg era su hermano, ella sabía que el ingles no tenía más familia que sus padres, los cuales murieron hace tiempo.

Interrumpiendo todos aquellos pensamientos, el joven de cabellera verde despertó, por alguna extraña razón se sentía con más fuerzas que en días anteriores; se podía decir que se sentía muy bien, las heridas en su cuerpo no le solía y podía moverse con más naturalidad, sin ayuda de nadie…

- _Good Morning_- Saludo mientras se desestresaba un poco y luego miro a la chica, se sorprendió verla despierta, aunque la que estaba mas confundida que nunca, era Mine…-¿Señorita Mine como se siente?- recordando los sucesos del día anterior ahora la atención del chico se concentro en ella

- Me duele un poco el cuerpo - la chica le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- ¿Que haces tu aquí Lyserg?-pregunto la chica, teniendo leve noción de lo que la habían mandado hacer a Domino

- Vine a Domino con Yoh y lo demás, ya que ellos me ayudaron a escapar del señor Marco…-Lyserg bajo la mirada, Mine supo que sobraban las explicaciones…- llegamos a la casa de unos jóvenes de apellido Moto, ahí estuve unos días, hasta que supe que mi hermano estaba viviendo en este lugar y entonces vine a su casa…-Mine estaba confundida…-Ryou fue mi mejor amigo en el orfanato, en el que estuve mucho tiempo y por eso digo que es mi hermano- aclaro el chico- pero aunque ambos no tengamos la misma sangre, yo le tengo gran cariño como aun hermano verdadero- el albino solo sonrió ante las palabras del ingles…

- Entiendo…

La chica también sonrió, estaba feliz de ver de nuevo aquel ingles que le habia tomado tanto cariño como a un hijo verdadero, aunque luego sus ojos azules se llenaron de tristeza al recordar por completo, lo que llegaba hacer a Japón, y que le sucedería si no cumplía con ello…

- ¿Que sucedió con Marco?- esa seria su respuesta, ya que sabiendo del estado o paradero del rubio podría saber cual seria su suerte

- Murió…-entrando a la habitación llego cierto castaño, nada querido para la chica…

- HAO…-grito ella al verlo, el mencionado solo le sonrió con malicia

- Patética, ni tu ni tus soldaditos lograran quitarme a mi Lyserg

Le dijo mientras abrazaba al ingles y este dejaba al castaño hacer aquello, eso impresiono mucho a la chica; ya que Lyserg no permitía que el castaño ni siquiera lo nombrara, mucho menos que lo tocara ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Ya esta la comida…-llego cierto albino que se notaba mayor del presente, la chica asumió que eran hermanos…-el enano sin vergüenza, por primera vez en su vida no quemo mi cocina…

Dijo el albino mientras se quitaba su delantal y sonreía ante la proeza que habia hecho esa mañana, luego se le acerco a su querido hikari y lo abrazado de la cintura, este se volteo y le dio un beso en la mejilla…sonriendo junto con su Yami, en ese instante la chica se dio cuenta de que esos dos no eran hermanos, los ademanes que hacían no eran de hermanos, mas bien de pareja así que asumió que eso eran, no le impresiono mucho que lo fueran, aunque para ella no habia perjuicios ante las relaciones homosexuales… aunque no podía dejar a un lado el increíble parecido…

- _Thanks_ Bakura-sama…

Le sonrió Lyserg y el albino asintió, dándose cuenta que la rubia habia despertado, y ahora sabia del por que el cambio de animo de parte del chico de cabello verde, ya que se notaba mas feliz y era por que la persona a quien quería como madre ya estaba con bien…

Pudo notarlo al verla a los ojos y no ver la debilidad que tenia el día anterior; aunque también Bakura luego de los sucesos de la noche junto con su hikari, quizás todo su mundo estaba de otro color era como si le hubieran regresado el brillo, ya que antes todo estaba gris, y hora brillaba con colores vivos…eso era lo maravilloso del amor… Bakura lo sabia muy bien…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los egipcios el timbre de la puerta de entrada estaba sonando, ya pasaban mas de las 10 de la mañana así que se suponía que todos en la casa deberían estar despiertos, aunque los visitantes se equivocaban ya que los habitantes estaban tan a gustos abrazados uno del otro, que no se dignaban a despertar, aunque la insistencia del timbre hizo al mayor abrir sus ojos y mirar molesto al brillos del sol que se colaba en la ventana y le daba justo en el rostro, aunque luego escucho el timbre sonar y luego de ser interrumpido en su sueño iba a mandar al reino de las sombras que fuera que estuviera llamando…

Se levanto rápidamente y ni aun así su hikari no despertó, luego un pensamiento llego a la mente del Yami, el era muy perceptivo, sabia que algo malo estaba por suceder lo sabia. Pero eso era otro asunto ahora se tenia que encargar de sus visitantes, tomo el cetro y salio de la habitación llegando a la puerta y abriéndola, de una sola vez….

Miraba furioso a sus dos visitantes, los cuales notaron que habían llegado en mal momento, ya que su cabello alborotado, su vestimenta de dormir notaban que estaba haciendo aquel chico, que a simple vista parecía eso un joven de unos 20, años aunque la energía mágica, tan antigua, que emanaba negaba esa afirmación…

- ¿Quiénes rayos son ustedes?- dijo enojado Marik, mientras miraba a sus dos visitantes, los cuales con sus vestiduras largas y plumas en el cabello indicaban que no eran visitantes comunes. Marik también noto el poder mágico que aquellos dos emanaban…

- Mi nombre es Kalim…-dijo uno de los dos tipos que traía, una cinta color azul que llevaba en la frente, algunos adornos a lucientes a los apaches…

- Yo soy Silver…- dijo el otro que lleva a diferencia del primero, una cinta de color rojo aunque los adornos eran los mismos…

- ¿Qué quieren?...-Marik tenia una mano en su cetro, aquellos dos tipos no le parecían de fiar

- Ambos somos árbitros del torneo de shamanes…-dijo Kalim el mayor de ambos, con mucha determinación asumiendo que aquel era un espíritu conocedor del torneo, aunque se equivocaba

- ¿Shamanes¿Y esos quienes son?...-dijo Marik, mientras miraba serio a ambos, solo esperando un moviendo en falso para mandarlos al reino de las sombras…

Ambos visitantes se miraron mutuamente, aquello iba hacer más complicado de lo que asumían…

- ¿Marik quien es?…-se escucho la voz de un chico joven dentro de la casa, ambos visitantes se miraron otra vez, sabían que aquel era mortal por tanto era el shaman del espíritu que tenían al frente

- _No salgas hikari_- le dijo Marik a través de su vínculo con el chico, aunque era tarde Malik ya habia salido, asomo su cabeza a mirar quienes eran y después miro a su Yami…

- ¿Por qué Marik¿Que pasa?- pregunto el chico al escuchar a su Yami y luego mirar a ambos tipos- ¿Ustedes quienes son?...-ambos se sorprendieron, era increíble el parecido del shaman y espíritu

- Somos Silver y Kalim, ambos somos árbitros del torneo de shamanes y hemos venido aquí, ya que necesitamos de su ayuda, shaman y espíritu…-ambos morenos solo se miraron sorprendidos no sabían de que hablaban, ni mucho menos les gustaba, el nombre que el mayor de ambos hombre les habían puesto…

- Les pedimos que nos dejen pasar, les contaremos todo…-Marik iba a sacar su cetro, pero su hikari lo detuvo poniendo una mano en la que su Yami tenia en el cetro, luego negó con su cabeza indicando que ese no era el momento.

- Esta bien…

Dijo el menor de ambos morenos, haciéndose a un lado para que los dos apaches pasaran, mientras que Marik miraba serio a ambos ninguno le parecía de fiar y su cuento de los shamanes, era tan falso como las plumas de plástico que traían en la cabeza…

- No seas paranoico mi Yami…-le dijo Malik mientras cerraba la puerta- no son malignos y siento que ellos nos pueden dar muchas pistas…

- Y yo te digo, que no te confíes de todos hikari…-le dijo el moreno se notaba molesto- ya que no todos pueden ser buenos como tú crees…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Domino, se miraron aparecer unas figuras muy conocidas para ciertos shamanes que estaban en casa de los pelirrojos, los poderes de una chica de cabello rosa los habia llevado a hasta ese lugar…

- La energía del joven Yoh y de los demás, se siente muy fuerte aquí- mas cerca de lo que imaginaban, de donde se estaban alojando Yoh y sus amigos

- Yo también lo siento…- afirmo el espíritu del famoso luchador Bruce Pylong

- Espero que Yoh y los demás muchachos estén bien…-dijo Manta, del grupo de 6 chicos, el era el mas preocupado

- No te preocupes…-le dijo una chica rubia de semblante serio y de mirada fría-ellos están bien…-dijo mirando al frente, ella sentía que los chicos estaban bien, aunque también al igual que los demás, sabia que algo muy peligroso estaba por suceder…

- Eso espero mi pobre hermano…-dijo Pilika mientras sus lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas…

- Hay que darnos prisa…-sugirió Jun, shaman del espíritu del luchador…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa tienda, ya habían terminado de limpiar la casa y ahora se disponían a ir en búsqueda del chico ingles de cabello verde, sin entenderlo Yami, tenia una ligera idea de donde estaba, ya que el siendo espíritu y mas uno tan poderoso como lo era, le era fácil sentir las esencias de personas con poderes mágicos, aunque atrás de eso habia algo mas, el faraón lo sabia, lo que no sabia era de que se trataba…

- Que les vaya bien…-le dijo Yugi agitando su mano en despedida para los chicos, y luego entro a la casa mientras que Yami y los demás, tomaban su camino…

- ¿Cree que este en ese lugar Yami-sama?...-le pregunto Yoh un poco decepcionado ya que luego de tanta búsqueda, sin lograr resultados, ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas

- No se como explicarlo, pero tengo la sensación que si…es como si algo me llamara, desde que conocí a Lyserg sentí eso, como si el y yo ya nos conociéramos antes…-dijo Yami muy sorprendido…-y quizás por eso tuve aquel momento de debilidad…-pensó para si mismo, sabiendo los problemas que le trajo aquel beso…

- ¿Ummm? Eso es muy extraño…-dijo Yoh tan sorprendido como Yami…

- ¿Hey muchachos saben de lo que me entere?…-todos presentaron atención…-que los árbitros del torneo están en Japón…y lo mas importante están en Domino…-dijo Horo muy sorprendido…

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?…- pregunto Ryu incrédulo, de las palabras del ainu…

- Len me lo dijo…-dijo el de cabello celeste, señalando al chico de china…el cual miraba serios a sus amigos…

- ¿A caso les tengo que decir todo yo?...-A Yami le salio una gotita esas discusiones le hacían recordar a sus amigos…

- No seas grosero Len…-le protesto Ryu

- Vamos Len dinos de donde lo escuchaste…

- No lo escuche…lo leí…

- ¿Leer donde?...

- Por eso les digo, les tengo que decir todo yo…-haaa esta en el oráculo virtual…

- Y aun guardas esa cosa…-pregunto Ryu con sorpresa

- Ryu no me digas que tú ya no lo guardas…-pregunto Tokaguero indignado…

- Si pero lo tengo en Norteamérica…-al espíritu le salio una enorme gota…

Mientras los chicos discutían, Yami iba pensando en sus propios asuntos y del hecho que sentía conocer a Lyserg de antes, no entendía por que; ya que sabia que jamás en su vida lo habia visto…¿o no?...quizás en su vida pasada haya sucedido algo que no recordaba, que ese chico se le hacia familiar, aunque era imposible ya que el era mortal, por tanto no era ningún espíritu como el y sus demás amigos…a pesar que no todos los recuerdos de su vida pasada eran claros, la verdad eran vagos solo recordaba algunas escenas importantes y nada mas, pero aun así lo desconcertaba al sentir que ya lo conocía y no sabia exactamente de donde…

- Ra tendré que descubrirlo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los morenos, ambos árbitros estaban en la sala de la casa hablando con ambos, ninguno podía creer lo que escuchaban y el más sorprendido era Marik…

- ¿EL FARAÓN QUE?-grito el mayor de los morenos indignado por lo que acaba de escuchar…

- Y según creo, tu también estuviste en esa batalla…-le dijo uno de los árbitros serio a Marik, mientras el solo miraba sorprendido a los tipos, sin siquiera contestar

- ¿Es eso cierto Marik?-pregunto Malik igual de sorprendido…

- Sabes que yo no recuerdo mucho de mi pasado hikari, pero lo que dicen estos tipos es totalmente fuera de lugar, se que el faraón salvo al mundo eso todos lo saben, pero para hacerlo necesito de alguien mas, eso no lo creo…

- No quieres creerlo que es diferente, aunque sabes que es verdad, las escrituras son muy antiguas como la vida de ese faraón, y un ser celestial enviado por el antiguo dios egipcio Amón-Ra, ayudo al faraón a lograr su cometido. La batalla la tenia perdida, tu y tu otro amigo lo presenciaron y ayudaron al faraón, fundiendo sus poderes con los de el…

- ES MENTIRA…MENTIRA…-grito Marik, hasta el hikari se sorprendió ante la reacción de su Yami…

- Y esa misma batalla volverá a repetirse…se cumplirá el viejo proverbio que tienen los egipcios el cual dice que "_El verdadero camino de la vida esta predeterminado, por que la historia se repite a través de las épocas en un circulo interminable_" ya que hoy 5 milenios después, esa antigua batalla volverá a repetirse, y será ese mismo faraón quien tenga que salvar al mundo otra vez…

- Aunque ahora aquel antiguo mal, vendrá mucho más fuerte, la batalla que librara con el faraón será aun más tenaz, pero gracias a la ayuda de ustedes y de aquel ser celestial, confiamos que logre la victoria…

- Supongo que ustedes saben la identidad de ese sujeto…

- Así es, la verdad esta más cerca de lo que ustedes creen…

- ¿Quién es el?...-pregunto curioso Malik

- Su nombre es…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la casa de los albinos la situación parecía un poco diferente, luego del desayuno, 3 de sus residentes estaban limpiando un poco el lugar, mientras que dos de ellos estaban de compras para el almuerzo…

- Ra no entiendo por que dejaste ir al Haito, que comprara las cosas para el almuerzo…-protesto Bakura mientras barría un poco la cocina…

- Lyserg necesitaba aire fresco…-le dijo el menor de los albinos, ya que el castaño habia ido con Lyserg a comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo…

- Aun así, pienso que debí ir yo…-protesto Bakura, no por el hecho de acompañar al ingles si no de escaparse de hacer la limpieza…

- Hao es fuerte y si sucede algo, el protegerá a Lyserg

- Estas insinuando que yo no podría hacerlo…-dijo ofendido Bakura

- No dudo que tu seas fuerte, pero te necesitaba en la casa conmigo…- Ryou lo abrazo

- Ra siempre sabes, cual es mi debilidad- vocifero Bakura, resignado a seguir con su labor…

- Además te ves kawaii en delantal…-con un beso robado de parte de Ryou, el chico siguió con su trabajo, mientras que Bakura solo sonreía, y de lejos era observado por un emocionado Opacho…

- Y tu no digas nada…-Bakura le tiro un florero al chico y el velozmente logro sostenerlo, sin que se quebrara ni lo golpeara…supo que esa era su señal para seguir con su labor sin distraerse…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegando a la casa tienda se vieron aparecer la figura de 6 personas jóvenes, sabían que en el interior de la casa habia un Shaman, la única sacerdotisa de los 6 lo supo, igualmente el resto que a pesar que no eran tan perceptibles como la sacerdotisa, sentían los poderes espirituales del shaman y también se dieron cuenta, que en esa casa se sentía la esencia de Yoh y los demás, quizás no estaban en ella pero pasaron por la casa, ya que aun sus poderes eran percibidos…

- Voy…-dijo la joven voz de un chico dentro del lugar, al escuchar el timbre sonar…-¿Si?...-el joven pelirrojo, abrió la puerta principal de su casa, encontrándose con 5 visitantes…-¿En que puedo ayudarlos?...-dijo sorprendido…

- Por dios que niño mas kawaii…-grito Pilika, Yugi se sonrojo…-Nunca habia visto a nadie igual…-se acerco a el y lo abrazo con ternura, mientras que Yugi solo se sonrojaba no encontraba hacer otra cosa…

- Pilika, no nos estés avergonzando…-le sugirió Manta, a todos los demás les apareció una enorme gota…

- Señorita…-el pelirrojo ya se estaba poniendo rojo, por la falta de aire…-no respiro…

- Suéltalo Pilika…-le dijo seria Anna, y un segundo soltó a Yugi…

- Haaag…Ra ¿quienes son ustedes?...-pregunto el chico serio mientras se tomaba el cuello con dolor, luego del abraso que lo tenia la ainu…

- ¿Conoces a Yoh?…-hablo de nuevo Anna, que con aquellos ojos negros tan fríos, le causaba temor a cualquiera, aunque Yugi habia visto peores miradas, en algunos enemigos del pasado, así que no se intimido…

- Si, se están quedando en mi casa…-dijo Yugi con un ojo cerrado, por el dolor en su cuello…

- Dios, no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente…-dijo Jun mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo y lo tomaba de una mano para presentarse…-mi nombre es Jun Tao y soy hermana de Len… ¿El esta con Yoh y los demás cierto?-Yugi asintió…-me alegro mucho gusto jovencito…-Yugi se sonrojo…

- Mi nombre es Yugi Moto, y me sorprende ver mas amigos de Yoh-kun y sus amigos, no me dijeron que vendrían…

- Es que el no lo sabia…-dijo Jun…

- Me da gusto que mi tablilla no se equivocara…-mucho gusto en conocerlo joven Yugi…-Yugi se sonrojo ante tanto respeto de parte de Tamao

- Hola mi nombre es Manta Oyamada, y soy el mejor amigo de Yoh…

Yugi se sorprendió al ver aquel pequeño chico, ya que el suponía que su abuelo y el eran los chicos mas pequeños pero al ver a Manta que le llevaba a la cintura, se daba cuenta que habían otros mucho mas pequeños…

- ¿Eres un shaman?...-pregunto curioso Yugi…

- Si…-Manta se sonrojo, ya que apenas si estaba aprendiendo hacer shaman…-pero no participe en el torneo de shamanes…

- ¿Tu eres un shaman cierto?...-pregunto curiosa Jun…

- Según Yoh-kun, si soy un shaman aunque no lo sabia…-dijo Yugi sonrojado mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, en vergüenza…-aun se me hace extraño admitirlo…

- Tienes a un espíritu acompañante…-Hablo Bruce Pylong, Yugi asintió…-entonces si eres un shaman, yo soy _Bruce Pylong_ y soy el espíritu acompañante de la señorita Jun…

- Mucho gusto a todos, mientras vienen Yoh y los demás pueden tomar algo…-ofreció Yugi mientras le ofrecía pasar a sus visitantes…

- Es usted muy amable joven Yugi…-dijo Tamao sonrojada…ya que aquel chico pelirrojo la habia cautivado, al igual que a Pilika…

- Dios que nunca estuve, con un niño tan lindo…-Pilika lo abrazo otra vez, aunque esta vez mucho mas suave y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla…-eso sonrojo a Yugi…

- Gracias por invitarnos…-dijo Manta, con una sonrisa…

- No es nada…-Yugi también se sonrojo ante las miradas tan amables que le lanzaba Tamao y Pilika…

- ¿Dónde andan Yoh y los chicos?- pregunto Manta notando lo que dijo Yugi de la ausencia de los chicos…

- Salieron a buscar a un amigo suyo…

- ¿A que amigo?...-pregunto Anna seria, como ya era caracterizo en ella…

- Su nombre es Lyserg-kun…

Todos se quedaron helados ante eso, nadie dijo nada, a Yugi le pareció muy extraño la reacción de sus visitantes y mas al ver la cara que tenia la rubia, con esa mezcla de furia, enojo, y tristeza, hacia notar su indignación, Yugi prefiero no preguntar del por que el silencio tan sepulcral, que se produjo luego de revelarles el nombre de quien habían salido a buscar…

- ¿Yugi-kun y tu sabes que hacen Yoh y los demás en Domino…?-pregunto Jun, queriendo de esa forma calmar un poco los ánimos

- Vinieron por que Lyserg-kun estaba muy mal herido, habia estado en una batalla o algo, estaba muy mal se encontraron a Yami, el es mi espíritu y pues el los trajo a la casa…-todos se sorprendieron ante eso, eso significaba que Yoh y sus amigos habían logrado la liberación del ingles, Anna apretó sus dientes con fuerza en verdad estaba furiosa…

- Yoh salvo a ese chico de los solados x…-dijo al aire…

- Escuche algo de eso…

Afirmo Yugi, haciendo que la rubia, apretara aun mas sus dientes con furia, quizás a Anna, Yoh no le habia comentado nada de su atracción hacia Lyserg, pero no se necesitaba ser un sabio para saberlo, bastaba con ver las miradas que se lanzaban para saberlo…

- ¿Desean algo de tomar?...

- Algo de agua estará bien…-dijo Manta, mientras que miraba a Anna y de cómo la rubia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, sabiendo de que todos ellos eran por Lyserg…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sin saberlo los chicos a quienes buscaban los nuevos visitantes que tenia Yugi en su hogar, los shamanes iban caminando tranquilamente por Domino, hasta llegar a las afueras a la ciudad donde vivía Bakura y su hikari, aunque todos se detuvieron al ver en uno de los parques que quedaba muy cerca del hogar de los albinos, la figura de dos personas muy conocidas para ellos…

- Por dios es Hao…-dijo Horo-Horo señalando al shaman…

- Seguro y ese sujeto secuestro a Lyserg- asumió Len apretando su lanza para atacar

- Mi Lyserg…-Ryo iba a correr a donde estaba Lyserg, pero Yoh lo debuto…

- Espera…-les hizo una señal para que se acercaran sigilosamente hacia ellos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿De que querías hablar?-pregunto Lyserg en tono natural, como si ambos fueran amigos desde hacia tiempo…

- De ti y de mi…-le dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba un poco mas al ingles…

- ¿Sobre que?...-pregunto el ingles con inocencia…

- De lo que tú sientes por mí…

- Me caes bien…

- No de eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Sobre que sientes por mí…si te agrado…

- Me caes bien…-volvió a repetir Lyserg

- ¿Solo te agrado?

- No se a que vienen esas preguntas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Tenias razón Yami-kun, Lyserg se encontraba en este lugar…-dijo el doctor con alegría mientras se acercaba, junto con los demás en forma sigilosa…

- Aunque no entiendo por que no van de una vez con el, luego de tanto tiempo de no verlo, lo mas lógico seria eso…

- No lo se, creo que Yoh presiente algo…

- ¿Amo Yoh?...-apareció Amidamaru en su forma natural, de un esplendoroso samurai…

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Por qué nos escondemos?...-el como al resto de los amigos de Yoh le parecía extraño su actitud…

- Por que quiero saber de que se trata la situación, ya que Lyserg estaba muy confiado con Hao, eso no es normal en el…-dijo el castaño con asombro, sabiendo muy bien el odio, que el ingles le tenia al mayor de los Asakura

- Quiero ir con mi Lyserg…-sollozo Ryu

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- De que yo te amo…-Lyserg se sonrojo, al escuchar que el castaño fue al grano de una sola vez…- Y quiero saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mi…

- Bueno yo a quien amo es a tu hermano…

- Pero he visto como me miras, estoy seguro que comienzas a sentir lo mismo…

- Me agradas, pero no te amo…

- Yoh jamás será para ti, el se va a casar con Anna…-quería decepcionarlo Hao

- En el corazón no se manda Hao, yo jamás podría llegar a amarte

- ¿Aun me guardas resentimiento?...-asumió Hao…el ingles negó en ademán…-¿Entonces?

- No se como explicarlo, pero jamás podría llegar a enamorarme de ti, yo a quien amo y amare es a Yoh y si el no es para mi, no me importa, si Kyoyama-sama lo hace feliz, con eso me basta…

Dijo con ilusión, mientras miraba la fuente que frente a ellos se divisaba, y en un extremo unos niños jugando en las resbaladias, sus risas llenaban de alegría el ambiente, mientras que en el corazón de Hao se sentía triste por la respuesta…

- Yo no me voy a rendir, mi hermanito se casara con Anna y tu quedaras libre de el…

- No exactamente, ya que a pensar que el se case y sea feliz con ella, en mi el único amor que existirá siempre será para Yoh Asakura, el chico que me robo mi corazón, lo siento Hao…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Dios no puedo escuchar nada…

Dijo Horo, mientras estaba escondido atrás de un árbol con Len y por las risas de los niños que jugaban, no los dejaban escuchar lo que Lyserg y Hao hablaban, aunque Yoh podía suponer de qué se trataba, y no podía evitar sentirse celoso…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¿Me permitirías darte un beso…?...-pregunto Hao inocente

- Pero yo no te amo Hao…

- No me importa…será de despedida, ya que luego de este día jamás volverás a saber de mi…-los ojos de Hao brillaron, queriendo derramar lagrimas, Lyserg noto su tristeza y no le quedo opción

- Esta bien…- acepto el ingles mientras un sonrojo mas pintaba sus mejillas….

Hao sintió su corazón, regocijarse al escuchar la afirmación del ingles, aparto las bolsas de los comprados que habían en medio de ambos y las coloco en el piso mientras se acercaba, aun mas al ingles hasta abrazarlo, Lyserg por su parte también se sentía muy nervioso, quizás no estaba enamorado de Hao, pero no podía negar que el castaño era muy atractivo así que no podía evitar sentirse nervioso…

Hao se acerco lentamente al ingles, Lyserg solo esperaba el beso con los ojos cerrados mientras un sonrojo pintaba sus mejillas…mientras que sin saberlo sus amigos miraban de lejos, embelesados la escena…en un instante el tiempo se debuto y sus labios se encontraron, aquel beso fue tan suave que Lyserg apenas podía recordar la ultima vez que Yoh lo beso de esa forma…aunque el menor de los gemelos Asakura, tenia una forma de besar muy diferente a la de Hao, ya que aquellos besos que le dio en el pasado, le supieron aun mas dulces…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- NO PUEDE SER CIERTO…-se escucho un grito y ambos chicos se apartaron del beso, encarando a la persona que habia gritado, Lyserg se sorprendió al ver a sus amigos…

- Chicos…-dijo Lyserg levantándose de la banca donde estaba y mirando emocionado a los chicos, los cuales estaban tan sorprendidos como Yoh, aunque el era el mas indignado...- Lyserg lo supo al ver al castaño, el cual tenia la mirada baja y sus cabellos castaño cubrían sus ojos…

- No te me acerques…-le dijo Yoh dando un paso atrás, cuando Lyserg quería ir con el…

- Yoh por favor…-Lyserg se acerco mas, haciendo que Yoh levantara la mirada y lo encarara, Lyserg se quedo sorprendido al ver el infinito dolor, que tenia reflejado en la mirada el castaño, teniendo ahora su rostro cubierto de lagrimas…- Yoh yo no…

En ese momento Yoh salio corriendo lo mas rápido, que sus piernas se lo permitían, dejando atrás a un corazón roto por ser mal interpretado…

- Dioses…-dijo Yami, esa escena lo hizo recordar la vivida con Yugi en días anteriores…

- Snif yo no quise lastimarlo…yo a quien amo es a Yoh…YOH TODO ES UNA CONFUCIÓN… ¡REGRESA!…-Lyserg, callo de rodillas en el piso llorando por la impotencia que sentía al ver irse a su gran amor…

- Será mejor que le explique…-Hao chasqueo sus dedos y un instante apareció Fifí-chan y luego ambos desaparecieron en una estela de fuego… en búsqueda del castaño para aclarar la confusión…

- Ahora Lyserg…tienes mucho que explicar…-le dijeron sus amigos mirando serio al ingles…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En un lugar oscuro, donde se escuchaba los sollozos de las almas, que no iban a poder lograr el descanso deambulaba por aquel sitio la figura de un hombre, era increíble que las almas malignas que habitaban aquel reino, no hubieran consumido su alma, no se encontraba una explicación sensata a eso…

- Tengo que vengarme…-aunque el cuerpo de aquel sujeto rubio, estaba muy mal herido, su vestimenta hecha jirones por su reciente batalla, aun así tenia las suficientes fuerzas, como para andar deambulando por aquel sitio…

- La hora ha llegado…-se escucho resonar una maléfica voz que hizo que hasta los sollozos, y lamentos de las almas guardaran silencio…

- Pero aun no es el momento…-dijo Marco preocupado parando su andar y mirando al frente, donde de un momento a otro se formo la figura de una persona, o al menos eso parecía en medio de aquella oscuridad…

- Marco hemos esperado tanto, por fin el momento de actuar ha llegado…

- De acuerdo hagámoslo…sacame de aquí y cumpliré nuestros planes…

- Para mi es fácil, lo sabes muy bien después de todo, el reino de las sombras es el lugar donde he permanecido por tanto tiempo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Algo realmente terrible esta por suceder…-dijo Yami mirando al cielo, que en un segundo se habia oscurecido parecía que caería una fuerte tormenta…-Esto no es normal…

Y no se equivocaba en el reino de las sombras se vio desaparecer dos de las almas que habia en aquel sitio y ahora regresaban al mundo real, para cumplir con su cometido, misión que tenia mas de 5 mil años sin cumplirse; por fin luego de tanto planearla, estaba por ser ejecutada

Era el deber del faraón y de aquel ser celestial salvar al mundo, como lo hicieron hace 5 milenios, aunque esta vez el mal atacaría con mayor fuerza y donde mas les dolería, queriendo evitar de esa forma la derrota del mal, ambos tendrían que ser fuertes y enfrentar aquel mal con valor; ya que la batalla mas peligrosa de toda su vida, estaba por llevarse acabo…

**CONTINUARA…………………………**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLLY: Hola gente ya estamos aquí dando lata, como siempre…jajaja…

HAO: Dios pobre de mi rechazado…

YAMI: Bueno tu siempre eres un rechazado…-sombrita negra para Hao…-¿Nani? No seas dramático…

BAKURA: Rayos me dejaron haciendo la limpieza y eso si que lo odio…

RYOU: Pero la heces muy bien Kura…

BAKURA: Seh…Seh…

MARIK: Me pregunto que pasara ahora que el mal se ha desatado…

MALIK: Con tal que mi Yami precioso no salga herido todos felices

YAMI: Bueno…no precisamente todos…

HOLLY: Jejeje gente me tiene muy emocionada saber que le este gustando el fic, y esta semana rompimos record con 10 reviews...muchas gracias en verdad…

HAO: Y todo gracias a mi…

YAMI¿Estará soñando?

HOLLY: A solo una noticia…el fic ya esta por terminar…

BAKURA: Ra al fin me librara de estas pestes…

RYOU: Kura no seas malo…

HOLLY: Y para levantarle el animo a Yoh dejaremos que el conteste los reviews…

HAO: Oigan eso me correspondía a mi…

YOH: Lo siento Hao…-con una risita…-agradecemos los reviews enviados por: **Alejamoto Diethel, Nethed, Claudia-chan, Yuni-chan Anime, Naomi Hiwatari Kon, Kysmy, Diosa Atena, Shiroi Tsuki, Black Flash y Dark Artemisa**

HOLLY: Agradecemos a todos los que escribieron y nos alegra mucho que les haya gustado el chap anterior…

HAO: Todo gracias a mi…

YAMI: Ra deja de llevarte créditos que no te corresponden…

BAKURA: Cierto, además todos se alegraron por la actuación de mi hikari y la mía…

HAO: Dios no lo dejan disfrutar de su momento de gloria a uno…

HOLLY: Jejeje, bueno gente nos despedimos, y esperamos que este capitulo les haya gustado…

YOH: Manden reviews…

MALIK: Recuerden que esta por terminar este fic…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
